A Reaper's Promise
by Flipkicks
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki once promised someone about a particular promise but later on forgot what that promise is and who that person might be. As he tries to remember the promise, he'll go on this journey he never expected to be in and hopefully remembers what that promise is. Bleach X Multiverse. Ichigo/Erza (Main) Ichigo/Mass Harem. Rated M for violence, adult themes and future lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a new crossover story called 'A Promise', my 4th attempt on a Bleach X Fairy Tail crossover story. Unlike my 3 stories where Ichigo is in the Fairy Tail world or transported, I'm going to have Erza Scarlet be in the Bleach world and possibly other characters from my stories be part of the story.**

 **There are going to be other elements from some of my stories that I'll be thinking over carefully. I wanna know what elements from my stories such as Ichigo having the Devil Bringer from my 'Reaper of Beacon' and 'Reaper's Magic Games' stories to be part of this story as well.**

 **I do not own neither series**

* * *

Kurosaki Residence, 7/3/2XXX

At the Kurosaki Residence, the family of 5 were currently relaxing in their home while his younger sister, Yuzu and Karin are still sleeping in their cribs while Isshin Kurosaki was looking at the window.

"Are you waiting for something dad?" The young Ichigo Kurosaki asks his father, who grins at his son's question.

"We're waiting for a friend of mine and she's visiting with her son or daughter perhaps.." Isshin stated to his son, who tilts his head to the side.

"Why's she bringing her family to our clinic?" He questions, "Is she sick or something?" Isshin only laughs from his son's innocents.

"No my boy." He kneels dow to his son's height, "My friend is visiting some of his relatives in Tokyo and she decided to call us ahead that she's coming."

"Is she a nice person?"

"Yes Ichigo, she is nice and I heard she has two kids, 1 older brother and a younger sister. Just like how you're the older brother and you have two little sister."

"Yay!" He cheered as he can finally make some friends for his age. "When will they be here?"

"They'll be here in a couple of minutes. Don't try to be loud for Yuzu and Karin's sake, their still babies after all." Ichigo nods to his father's orders. "Come on, go eat your breakfast, your mother will be upset if you don't eat." And with that Ichigo scurry towards the kitchen, with his mother coming out of the kitchen.

"You have something in plan Isshin dear?" His wife Masaki looks at him confusingly.

"I think it's about time we introduce our son to my friends daughter or son." Masaki scowls at her husband, "Its all in good intentions dear. I think it's time for him to make some new friends." Isshin stated to his wife, sweat dropping a bit in fear of his wife.

"Are you sure that it's all in good intentions Isshin?" Her husbands gulps, "You don't plan on..." She didn't finish her question as the doorbell rings, saving Isshin a few more minutes before facing his wife's wrath.

He quickly rushes at the door and opens the door, "Ah Vanessa, it's good to see you again." He says with a smile on his face.

"Hello Isshin, it's been a long time." She replies and hugs her old friend. "This must be your wife you've told me about." Isshin quickly tries to make sure to keep his composure.

"Yes, this is my lovely wife Masaki." She walks up to her and the two shake hands, "Masaki, this is Vanessa, an old colleague when I was getting my certification." She introduced herself to her best friend's wife.

"Oh this must be the lovely Masaki you've mentioned to me during those lab experiments." She didn't know that this was his wife back then, "So how are you guys?" She asks nicely to married couple.

"We've been good," Isshin replies, "Have a son and now twin daughters." She looks at him surprisingly, "Ichigo!" He calls out to his oldest, who rushes towards his parents side, "Ichigo, this is my friend Vanessa. Vanessa, this is my oldest son, Ichigo." Vanessa said to Ichigo. She is a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure around the same age as Masaki with very long scarlet hair and brown eyes. She kneels down to Ichigo's level and smiles, "Nice to meet you Ichigo." She looks back at Isshin, "He reminds me of my daughter. He's 5 right?" Isshin nods to her question, "Erza, can you come here?" She asks her daughter to come by her.

"You have a daughter?" Isshin curiously asks. 'Gee...I didn't think I was right on that one.' He mutters to himself in his head.

"I have 1 daughter Isshin and she's my pride and joy." She corrected the doctor and her daughter shyly hides behind her mother's leg. "There's no reason to be nervous Erza." She assures her daughter, "Isshin, Masaki, this is my daughter Erza. Erza why don't you say hello?"

"...'Lo." Her daughter shyly says.

"There's no reason to by shy Erza." Her mother assures her daughter, "Why don't you try to talk to Ichigo." Her daughter looks up to see a small boy about her height and about the same age and slowly walks up to him.

"Nice to meet you Erza, I'm Ichigo and _ichi_ for _first prize_ and _go_ means for _guardian angel_ , though my dad told me me that my name means "he who protects"." He stated proudly to the girl in front of him. Erza continues on being shy as Ichigo drags her to his room, "Come on! Let's go have fun!" He couldn't wait to have a fun day with someone new while the parents only smile to see him trying to make her smile.

"Is he always like this?" Vanessa asks the two parents.

"Ichigo only made one friend so far and that was during his training sessions in town. The girl he made friends with is Tatsuki Arisawa and she's exactly the same age as both of them." Masaki stated to Isshin's friend.

"I see, I think it's for the best for Ichigo to be her first friend." Vanessa stated to the two parents, "I hope that everything in the future for the two of them aren't separable." The two parents look at Vanessa confusingly.

"Does this have to due with our son?" Masaki asks her, which she shakes her head.

"No but Isshin thought it would be a good time for her to have a best friend she can rely on. As she grows older, my husbands side will want her to follow his footsteps and be something that she isn't destined to be." Vanessa stated to her.

"Is that why you wanted her to be here?" Masaki asks her husband, he nods.

"This is a favor that I owe Vanessa during our time in the old clinic down town." Isshin stated quietly to his wife, "She said some puzzling details when she called me a few nights ago about 'seeing ghosts'. She's Spiritually aware just like Ichigo, Masaki. I'm not sure what I can do but I think it'll help her and make Ichigo a bit sociable to kids his age."

His statement made true when Vanessa called him. She has been 'hearing voices in her head' to seeing things that aren't there so Isshin thought it was probably her but not her daughter since he was probably the one to 'expose' her to his Spiritual Pressure, even though it's been 5 years or so that could had expose Vanessa and possibly Erza when she got pregnant.

Masaki looks at the stairs where Ichigo is trying to break her shyness and smiles, 'Maybe this isn't so bad. I hope to see him break her shyness and the two become a inseparable pair.' Masaki thought as she smiles to see her son making a new friend.

As the adults continue on with their talk; the 2 children, Ichigo and Erza, were in Yuzu and Karin's room, where the two were looking at his sleeping baby sisters.

"They're your sisters?" Erza shyly asks him,who only smiles.

"That's right! The one with black hair is Karin, she's the youngest while Yuzu is the oldest." Erza looks at him confusingly, "My mom says their twins and were couple of minutes apart." Ichigo would go on telling that it maybe a pain that they cry since they are only babies but Ichigo loves them to death, making Erza smile a bit. "I'm going to make sure to protect my sisters from anything as they grow. I'm their big brother and it's my job to protect." He stated proudly to Erza, quietly thought since his sisters are still sleeping.

* * *

 **And that ends the short** **prologue chapter. The chapter was set years before the bleach-canon and the story will take place either in the Arrancar Invasion, the Fullbring Arc or during the 1,000 year Blood War.** **There is going to be a romance in the story, which is still going to be develop as the story progresses.**

 **Also I'm a bit curious on what you guys want to see from my previous stories listed in my profile since I'm going to be having some elements from those stories. I added a poll on my page and its a list of possible girls for Ichigo's harem. The story is going to be a mesh of what I previous written and still currently writing.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the short chapter and as** **always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you the 2nd chapter for "A Promise" thank you guys for placing your votes for the story and I will reveal who is in the harem and how many girls are going to be part of the story.**

 **Since there is going to be a lot of characters from different series, Ichigo is the main protagonist while Erza is the female lead protagonist/deuteragonist of the story so that we are clear. I will be using different elements from the different series such as Magic from DXD/Fate/F.T., Spiritual Pressure from Bleach, and other aspects that will be in the story.**

1 Ruby Rose 48 votes  
2 Yang Xiao Long 46 votes  
3 Blake Belladonna 45 votes  
4 Weiss Schnee 40 votes  
5 Winter Schnee 38 votes  
6 Erza Scarlet 28 votes  
7 Cinder Fall 23 votes  
8 Rias Gremory votes  
9 Kuroka 22 votes  
10 Rosswiesse 21 votes  
11 Ophis 20 votes  
12 Tier Harribel 18 votes  
13 Mirajane Strauss 14 votes  
14 Orihime Inoue 14 votes  
15 Gabriel 14 votes  
16 Coco Adel 11 votes  
17 Akeno Himejima 10 votes  
18 Pyrrha Nikos 10 votes  
19 Serafall 9 votes  
20 Ultear Milkovich 8 votes  
21 Xenovia Quarta 6 votes  
22 Chun-Li 6 votes  
23 Kagura Mikazuchi 5 votes  
24 Rin Tohsaka 5 votes  
25 Lucy Heartfilia 4 votes  
26 Raynare 4 votes  
27 Bambietta Basterbine 4 votes  
28 Meninas McAllon 4 votes  
29 Irina Shidou 4 votes  
30 Ruler 4 votes  
31 Cana Alberona 3 votes  
32 Velvet Scarlatina 3 votes  
33 Master Artoria/Saber 3 votes  
34 Erza Knightwalker 3 votes  
35 Rukia Kuchiki 2 votes  
36 Riruka Dokugamine 2 votes  
37 Candice Catnipp 2 votes  
38 Aoko Aozaki 2 votes  
39 Black Widow 2 votes  
40 Dimaria Yesta 1 vote  
41Kalawarner 1 vote  
42 Kitana 1 vote  
43 Jade 1 vote  
44 Sonia Nevermind 1 vote  
45 Touko Aozaki 1 vote  
46 Luviagelita "Luvia" Edelfelt 1 vote  
47 Cassie Cage 0 votes  
48 Alisa Ilinchina Amiella 0 votes  
49 Sakura Matou 0 votes  
50 Eleonora "Elen" Viltaria 0 votes

 **I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Early Morning**

Kurosaki Residence: 9 years later

The sun begins to shine brightly through the window and onto the orange haired teen laying on his been. He groans from getting hit from the bright light of the sun as it is a new day for his life as a high school student. It has been 5 months since he started high school and has been viewed as one of the top 50 students of his Sophomore year in high school.

He hears his alarm clock begin to ring couple of times until he slams his right hand on his buzzing alarm clock.

'Why must my mom put a alarm clock?' He thought to himself as to why his mother bought him the alarm clock. 'Well...better get ready.' He gets up from his bed and begins to get his pick his student uniform for Karakura High.

Before he enrolled to Karakura High, he had to take a application test so that he was a eligible for enrolling, along side his friends he grew up with. This teen is Ichigo Kurosaki, the same one that became friends with a certain red haired girl he now shares his home to. It has been 9 years since he met his best friend in Erza Scarlet, a 15 year old teen that has been part of his life since they were 6 years old. After a certain incident couple years ago, Erza has been 'adopted' into the Kurosaki family and has been a big sister to Ichigo's younger twin sisters, Yuzu and Karin.

After that day, Erza wanted to be alone since she didn't want to talk to anybody for someone her age but for some reason, Ichigo didn't care as he wanted to comfort his best friend and the two grew much closer as they grew up.

'Wonder if Erza is up?' He thought to himself as he was now dressed in his school uniform. Ichigo then leaves his room and goes to the room next door to his right, which is Erza's room.

He then knocks on her door respectively, "Oi Erza, you-" The door unknowingly was open and the door begins to open itself, revealing Ichigo's beautiful best friend with her grey skirt on and a black lacy bra on. Both of their eyes locked on to each other as both of their faces begin to turn darker then Erza's scarlet hair. "Dress..."

While he didn't want to admit it, he knows that Erza has become very attractive and beautiful as the years went by for him as did Erza, who did find Ichigo rather handsome as well but they didn't want to push anything since it might ruin their friendship.

"ICHIGO!" She tosses her left sneaker at him, hitting his forehead, "CLOSE THE DOOR!"

"Sorry!" He closed her door. 'Didn't know she was like that...' He rubs his forehead from getting hit with her sneaker.

"What's going on?" He looks at the staircase and sees his mother with a curious expression on her face.

"Nothing mom." He tried to make sure that his mother doesn't know what happen.

"Really?" She had a smirk on her face, "Then what's with the footprint of Erza's shoe on your face?"

'Shit...'

"Come on Ichigo, you know you can trust me." His mother assures her oldest.

He sighs since he knew he was going to be in trouble but at least it was his mother, "I accidentally..." His face begins to turn red from embarrassment, "open Erza's door and saw her getting dress." He felt rather embarrass to see his best friend half naked.

"Well I think she can understand if you apologize to her, once she's dress that is." Masaki said.

"I didn't even mean too mom. It was all an accident." He wanted to apologize to her since all he wanted was to check up on her to see if she was ready for their first day in high school.

"Just finish getting dress. I'm sure there will be time for you to apologize to Erza."

He nods his head and heads back to his room but what he didn't know is that he was in for a usual surprise.

"GGGGGGGOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD MMMMMOOOOOOOORRRRRRRNNNNNNNIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGG! IIIIIICCCCCHHHHIIIGGGGOOO!" He sees his father coming at him by attempting to do a drop kick to his son but Ichigo grabs his feet and slams his body to the floor.

"DAMNIT DAD! Enough of this crap each morning!" Ichigo yells in a irritating tone, "Mom, can you do something about your husband!" He questions with a tick mark on his head.

"Well done my son! Soon enough: You'll confess your love to Erza and after that I WILL GET GRANDCHILDREN!" Isshin stated proudly to his son but Ichigo wasn't going to let this one slide.

Couple years ago after Erza started to feel better, Isshin would do a surprise morning attack to his only son and overtime, Ichigo became more adaptive to his father's morning routine. Sometimes he even tested Erza every once in a while but like Ichigo, she became more adaptive to her 'uncle's' tactics but of course, Masaki had to make sure he didn't cross the line on some particular times, (Erza taking a shower for instance).

"Oh for the love of..." Ichigo punts his father's head and he went straight through the wall, "freaking idiot." He shakes his head from his father's antics and slams the door. Masaki sees her husband beginning to twitch from the getting hit by his son.

'Seriously Isshin...' She shakes her head in disappointment of her husband's unusual antics.

Ichigo's Room

After dealing with his dad, Ichigo decided on making sure that everything was in order for his day in high school. He grabs his backpack and does a double check. Notebooks, pencils, pens, everything was there.

'Man...this is going a long year.' Ichigo thought to himself. 'Wonder what lies ahead...' Soon his thoughts drifted away as he sees a shining object on his desktop. He sighs from the object and picks the object up, 'Still wondering why I can't remember.'

During his youth, he recalls making a promise with someone about something but for some reason, he doesn't remember what the promise was or who he made the promise to. His mother had told him that he wanted to keep a promise to that particular someone in his group of female friends, to which there was a lot of besides his male friends as Ichigo doesn't swing that way.

'Wonder what that promise was?' He puts his pendant around his neck and hears a knock on his door.

"Ichi-nii! Breakfast is ready!" He hears his younger twin sister Yuzu by the door.

"Alright, I'll be down in a sec." He replies back to his kid sister. 'Better get this over with.' He opens his door and sees Erza exiting out of her room.

Both of them had a nervous expression on their face since of what had happen a few minutes ago.

"H-hey.." Both of them greeted each other without looking at each other.

"I-I'm sorry...for earlier..." Ichigo scratches his head. "I-I thought that the door was closed."

"I-It's alright Ichigo." Erza replied, "It was an accident. You didn't mean to see me like that." She had a faint red blush on her face, "Knowing you won't do it on purpose. So let's forget about what happened." Ichigo nods his head as both of them headed downstairs for their breakfast.

"Can someone get me out!" Isshin yells through the wall but to no avail.

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys. Sorry for not updating but I ended up taking a break from writing since I wanted to get the juices floating and I do want to make this story better,**

 **Since this is taking before the Bleach arcs, the story for awhile will be focusing his early life in school and the** **development of his future relationships with his female friends.**

 **I also will be thinking of giving Ichigo new weapons as the story progresses. The story has other 'universes' such as RWBY, Nasuverse (Fate/Stay Night/Mahou Tsukai no Yoru) and other worlds that will be added.**

 **I do want to hear what should happen before Ichigo will receive his Soul Reaper powers and what you guys think who might be in the harem of his. I do have ideas on the girls being part of the harem and no I will not reveal who is in the harem.**

 **Also since the story is featuring other worlds, there are going to be some changes in some of the characters background like for example Winter and Weiss are from Atlas in RWBY, they will be a rich family that moved to Karakura town in the story.**

 **Sorry if I'm a bit rusty on writing but I did want to bring this chapter out. I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you the 2nd chapter for "A Promise" thank you guys for checking out the story.**

 **Review:**

 **King Edger:** I am not going to reveal how big the harem might be.

I do not own neither series

* * *

 **Meet my Neighbors**

Kurosaki Residence

After an awkward moment of seeing his best friend in her 'situation', Ichigo and Erza decided to eat the breakfast that Yuzu made couple of minutes ago. This was the first time that he saw Erza dressing up and seeing her in a lacy black bra. Of course he was still growing up and of course most teenage males and females are going to have hormones kick in at a certain time, to which he hopes that it'll mostly that'll happen in his later teenage years.

Erza on the other hand couldn't think of anything else besides the fact that her best friend has now seen her in her new black lacy bra that Masaki had recently bought for her. While Erza was against the idea on wearing such a lacy bra since she's more of a tomboy and preferred wearing sports bra's as she constantly went to kendo practice and would mostly wear them, which she got the idea of wearing sports bras from Tatsuki.

The reason why Erza is has been staying with her best friend instead of her father's is because she has a strained relationship with her father. Even though they were a 'happy' bunch on the outside but in reality, she despises her father's abusive behavior and her mother decided enough is enough as she filed for a divorce sometime during her youth and she wanted to stay with her mother and have no contact what so ever with her father. She stayed in Kyoto for awhile until both her mother and herself decided to move to Karakura Town with Erza developing a strong friendship with her now best friend in Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo looks at the gap of her neck and sees Erza wearing a gift he has given her couple years ago, an ebony moon necklace. While his mother and father did bought the necklaces for his two best friends, Orihime and Erza, Ichigo was the one that picked them out since he wanted to give them something worth their friendship and that was the necklaces, an Ebony Moon and a Ivory Sun necklace.

'She hasn't stop wearing that necklace huh?' He says in his mind, 'Then again, I was the one that gave everything. A home, a friend and a family.' He said to himself once more. While he wasn't sure what was going on in her life with her family, he does know that she's now a part of the Kurosaki family.

"Oi Ichi-nii," Ichigo turns his attention to his younger sister Karin, "I'm going to be home late with soccer practice. Can you make sure that Mom and dad know."

Since both of their parents are working in the hospital next door of their home, they would be busy with helping out a patient so Ichigo was the 'delivery boy' since his sisters were still focusing on their school work, Karin's after school program with the soccer team and Yuzu helping out the hospital in her free time.

"Sure. Make sure that you're on time. Mom was kinda worried that your practice ended a bit late." Ichigo replies to his younger sister.

"I will. Yuzu, I'm going now." Karin said out loud so that her twin can hear as she leaves their home.

"Karin, wait up!" The two teens turn their attention to see Yuzu putting on her backpack and tries to catch up to her twin sister, leaving the two teen in the kitchen alone.

They both shrug and continued on eating their breakfast together until...

"Good morning neighbors!"

Both teens turned towards the door and see their neighbor, Yang Xiao Long and behind her is her younger half-blooded sister, Ruby Rose. Both of the female teens are Ichigo's and Erza's childhood friends growing up. They have been part of his life since the day he met them years ago along with a few others that unfortunately had to move away to a different town.

Yang has been the lively one in the pact and since a year ago, she has been the openly flirty one with Ichigo, much to his annoyance. She would get a kick out of it since Ichigo was always the quiet one in their group of friends or perhaps the most reserve and only Erza and Orihime would perhaps talk to him the most. She is one of the older members of the group by 2 months than Ichigo and the others.

Ruby on the other hand has been the most energetic one and the most innocent one in the pact because of her 'babyface' look and has a secret love for anime weapons such as seeing a scythe. She was also the younger young in the group as she is currently at the age of 14, one year younger than most of her current friends.

"You seriously had to knock down my door Yang?" Ichigo's eyebrow begins to twitch uncontrollably.

"You should know how to properly knock on a door Xiao Long." Erza stated as her eyebrow begins to twitch uncontrollably from Yang's tendency of bursting in a home unannounced.

"Sorry Scarlet but you should know that I do that." Yang replies back at her friend. Both Erza and Yang have a big rivalry against each other for some reason as they both entered their teenage years and have competed against each other. They did try to outcompete against each other from physical activities such as push-ups, sit-ups to see who can beat up the most bullies or punks to their education such as their school ranks (to which Erza is leading by 1 spot as she is number 4th while Yang was 5th) tests, quizzes and other activities that are on the usual list.

'And there they go...' both Ichigo and Ruby thought to themselves as soon the two females went head to head but as they were about to punch one another, they heard...

"MY DAUGHTERS!" Isshin rushes in and tries to hug Yang and Ruby, his 'other daughters' he proclaims when Ichigo had met the two of them and both of their parents were family friends of his as Raven was Erza's kendo master, Taiyang was a teacher in the dojo Ichigo used to train at when he was a kid with Tatsuki and he was also a teacher in the Karakura Middle School. Isshin would joke around that due to closeness that Ichigo has with Yang and Ruby, they were basically 'married' to the family which made both the males of their respective families laugh it out but unfortunately they both ended up in the receiving end of the wrath of their respective wives.

Yang ended up punching Isshin's left cheek as he was sent flying towards the kitchen wall.

"I'm okay..." Isshin said weakly in the wall. From the commotion, Masaki begins to walk down the staircase and see Ichigo's friends.

"Ah it's good to see you girls." She greeted them both.

"Hey Miss Kurosaki." Both girls greet Masaki.

"What's going on?" Masaki questions until she sees her husband through another wall, "Sheesh...Isshin..." Soon a vein started to pop on her forehead as Ichigo and co begin to feel the 'killing intent' against her husband, making the group slowly proceeded towards the door.

Ichigo and Erza grab their backpacks from the counter and before they left, "MomKarinIsGoingToBeLateFromSoccerPracticeOkayByeLoveYou!" Ichigo shouted out quickly as the teens quickly left the scene before Masaki can 'punish' her husband's behavior.

* * *

 **Character Profiles:**

Yang Xiao Long  
Age: 15  
D.O.B.: 5/14/94, Kyoto, Japan  
Height: 5'6  
Occupation: Student at Karakura High School (Sophomore)  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Eye Color: Lilac  
Handedness: Right Hand  
Abilities: Unknown  
Race: Human (Half Chinese/American)  
Family: Ruby Rose (Paternal Step-Sister) Raven Branwen (Mother) Taiyang Xiao Long (Father) Summer Rose (Stepmother/Deceased)

Bio: Yang Xiao Long is a 15 year old blonde haired teen with extraordinary martial arts skills under the tutelage of her mother and father, who were once known as masters of their craft. Her parents were immigrants of China and Wales respectively and they met by chance in Kyoto and fell in love, which lead them to the birth of their daughter Yang. 2 years later the pair was separated due to some differences and after that, Ruby was introduced in her life as her Half-sister. They became inseparable as they grew up and later on they moved to Karakura Town where they meet Ichigo Kurosaki and Erza Scarlet.

Ruby Rose  
Age: 14  
D.O.B.: 2/14/95, Venice, Italy  
Height: 5'2  
Occupation: Student at Karakura Middle School (Freshman)  
Hair Color: Black and Red  
Eye Color: Silver  
Handedness: Left  
Abilities: Unknown  
Race: Human (Half Chinese/Italian)  
Family: Summer Rose (Mother/Presume Deceased/Missing) Raven Branwen (Stepmother) Taiyang Xiao Long (Father) Yang Xiao Long (Paternal Half-sister)

Bio: Ruby Rose is a 14 year old year old black haired teen that has this high innocent factor within her. She was always the adventurous type growing up and her mother, Summer Rose, had always had to keep an eye out on her so that Ruby didn't get hurt but couple years ago, Summer couldn't be found anywhere. As if she was whipped off the face of the Earth but Ruby didn't want to believe that and she ended up moving to Karakura Town when she was young, where she got to meet her sister Yang and her future friends in Ichigo and Erza.

Ichigo Kurosaki  
Age: 15  
D.O.B.: 7/15/94, Karakura Town, Japan  
Height: 5'8 1/2  
Occupation: Student at Karakura High School (Sophomore)  
Hair Color: Orange  
Eye Color: Brown  
Handedness: Left, ambidextrous  
Abilities: Unknown  
Race: Human (Quincy; Japanese)  
Family: Masaki Kurosaki (Mother) Isshin Kurosaki (Father) Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki (Younger twin sisters) Erza Scarlet (Adopted 'sister')

Bio: Ichigo Kurosaki is a 15 year old teen with orange hair that he inherited from his mother. Most of his life, Ichigo was named 'To Protect one thing' from his father as Ichigo wanted to protect his mother or his younger sisters, Yuzu and Karin. Later on when he took karate, he would meet his friend Tatsuki and each of those times he would lose, his mother was there in support for her only son and Ichigo would instantly bring a smile to his face after crying. He was also designated as a delinquent based on his hair color and constant fighting but in reality, Ichigo is rather a capable student. He is best friends with Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Erza Scarlet, Orihime Inoue and Tatsuki Arisawa.

Erza Scarlet  
Age: 15  
D.O.B.: 7/23/94, Kyoto, Japan. Raised in Florence, Italy.  
Height: 5'6 1/2  
Occupation: Student at Karakura High School (Sophomore)  
Hair Color: Scarlet Red  
Eye Color: Brown  
Handedness: Right, ambidextrous  
Abilities: Unknown  
Race: Human (European descendant)  
Family: Vanessa Scarlet (Mother/Deceased) Unknown Father, Isshin Kurosaki (Adopted Father) Masaki Kurosaki (Adopted Mother) Ichigo Kurosaki (Adopted 'brother')  
Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki (Adopted twin 'sisters)

Bio: Erza Scarlet is a 15 year old teen with a rare scarlet red hair color. Throughout her childhood, Erza was abused by her controlled-freak father and her mother wanted that part to end as she would later on filed for divorce and would later on move to Karakura Town. Later on, Erza would become best friends with Ichigo Kurosaki and become part of the family, due to the closeness that Ichigo has with her. After moving to Karakura Town, Erza's world turned upside down as she witness the death of her mother at the hands of an unknown figure and Erza has been part of the Kurosaki Family as the '3rd' daughter. She wanted to become stronger after that event and trained under both her rival, Yang Xiao Long's parents, Raven Branwen and Taiyang Xiao Long.

* * *

 **And that ends again a short chapter guys! I'm sorry that the chapters are short but I want them to be a introduction chapters for Ichigo's group of friends and a bit of background on his friends. Some of the chapters are going to be short as it is a introduction chapter to his friends and possible love** **interests in the harem. They will be longer once the Introduction chapters are done.**

 **Since Mira isn't in the story, I figured that Yang could be her 'replacement' as her rival in everything. Even though their isn't much background on Yang's study history, I thought it would be interesting to have her be a bit smart and I will still have the key parts that what makes her, her.** **Even though Ruby is suppose to be 2 years younger than the rest of the guys, I thought it would be better if she was a year younger than her friends.**

 **I also thought of changing some of the characters background for instant: Blake (Who will appear in the later chapters) is going to be a Neko. Since there isn't going to be Faunus's in the story, they might go with a different approach. I'm still figuring out some parts for some of the RWBY characters like Weiss if she should be a Soul or a a Devil but don't know at the moment.**

 **I also wonder if I should replace Keigo and Mizuiro for Natsu and Gray...** **Also, I do want to know if I should have Ichigo have the Devil Bringer/Trigger (Grand Magic Games/Beacon) Magic (Fate) or Weapon Switch (DXD).**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you the next chapter for "A Promise" thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you guys thought of the previous chapter and sending me your feedback on the chapter.**

 **Review:**

 **King Edger:** I do not plan on having Masaki die in the story since she played a big role of how Ichigo is in the manga and why not explore that.

 **Jace Cither:** The story has been on my mind since most of my Fairy Tail stories don't last enough or are on a writer's block. This story is about every other crossover story that I have written and thought of this story with each of the characters.

I do not own neither series

* * *

 **The Transfer Student**

Karakura High School  
8:45 A.M.

After having Yang and her sister arrive unannounced at his home, then they had to leave due to Ichigo's mother's 'killing intent'. Ichigo and co. didn't want to face Masaki when she was visibly pissed at her husband's usual behavior every morning or whenever Isshin does his usual 'MY DAUGHTERS!' phase. She would have to 'teach' her husband every time that's something minor to 'punishing'.

Right now the group of four were walking through the hallway of their school, Karakura High.

"That...was interesting..." Yang said flatly as she brought up the usual morning 'routine'.

The morning routine started by the time Ichigo and his friends started their first year in high school and Isshin would push their buttons all the time. The results were a beating from his son or his 'other daughters' or his own wife. Ichigo and his friends would say 'he deserves it' or 'annoying' (excluding Ruby, who was mostly confused at Mr. Kurosaki-san antics).

"Should had seen that coming..." Ichigo says in a annoyed tone, "Every damn time."

All three girls know that Isshin has a habit of doing the unexpected to Ichigo, since he is his only son out of 2 girls, 3 if you include Erza in the family, and he does this out of 'love' as he puts it. But to Ichigo, he thinks this is a way to get under his skin and annoy the hell out of him.

"I'm surprise that your mom is the one that's giving your dad the beating this time." Ruby said as she places her headphones on her neck.

"I put him through a wall when he made the grandchildren speech. I'm way to young to have kids." He replies back to the young one in the group, "You guys should know how he is."

"He's right," Erza added on, "Kurosaki-san has this habit of doing this everyday. He also has a habit of pushing boundaries." In truth, Isshin tried to push the 'relationship' between Ichigo with either Yang or Erza when it comes to either of them doing their homework. Yang and Ruby would often come over to the Kurosaki residence to either hang out or do their homework with Ichigo and Erza. Isshin would often play the role as the 'matchmaker' with all three of them and most of the time, it would backfire on him with the three of them punishing Isshin.

"Hey!" All three of them turn around and see Orihime, Tatsuki and Chad walking towards them.

" 'Sup." Ichigo greeted his friends.

"And the gangs all here." Yang said with a smile on her face, crossing her arms under her chest. "How's it going?" She asks her friends.

"Pretty good," Tatsuki started out, "Everyone here's pretty excited for some reason." That made the group of four raise an eyebrow.

"Why's that?" Erza asks one of the martial artist of the group.

"Apparently there's a new student." Orihime decided to answer, "The new student is a transfer student and the new student is a girl!"

'A girl?' Ichigo and the rest of the group were now rather curious as to who this new female student could be.

"And one of the male students saw her and began to spread the rumor on her and her 'beauty'" Chad air quoted 'Beauty' as he has no idea if that part is true or not.

"Who spread that rumor?" Erza curiously asks her friends until they heard,

"ICH-I-GO!" They look to their right and see another friend of theirs, well to Ichigo's annoyance as he actually doesn't like hanging around with him, Keigo Asano and Mizuiro Kojima. "Hows-"

Ichigo didn't say anything as he ended up doing a bulldog on him. Everyone around them, minus Mizuiro, were all sweat dropping from the usual 'beatdown' of Keigo Asano by the hands of their friend, Ichigo Kurosaki. Since freshmen year for most of the group, Keigo started to 'annoy' Ichigo throughout the year and all the time since then, Ichigo would usual do a wrestling move or anything that can make Keigo shut up. Sometimes Keigo's annoyance also has that effect on Erza from some witty remarks of her close relationship with Ichigo. Erza would sometimes do some wrestling moves from a suplex to the bulldog or toss him aside.

"I wonder if he'll ever learn." Chad mutters out loud to everyone.

"That's Keigo for ya." Tatsuki only shrugs as the school bell began to ring, indicating to head to their homeroom. "Better get this day over with." She walks over towards Keigo's unconscious form and places her on her shoulders, "Come on, better we get there so that this day can come to an end."

'Why do I have a feeling that I might know this girl?' Ichigo questions himself in his head, but he shrugs it off as they all agreed as they all went to their homeroom, minus Ruby who had to go to the first years homeroom.

Class 2-B.

Once there, all of the students were in their specific seats. Ichigo is in the 3rd row, forth seat (on the left), Erza is in the 5th row, second seat (on the right), Yang is in the 4th row, 1st seat (on the left), Orihime is in the 2nd row, third seat (on the right) next to Tatsuki who was on her left and Chad right behind her. Most of the students, well mostly males besides Ichigo, were all chatting it up as they heard that the new female transfer student is going to be in their homeroom and hopefully part of their classes. Ichigo was mostly taking a short nap while resting on his left hand, hoping that class can get started and be over with since he isn't interested in the hot rumor of the new student.

'Most of the males here makes me the most sane.' He mutters in his head, 'I get the idea of a transfer student here but seriously they're chatting about a hot girl?' While Ichigo does like girls, he doesn't see the big idea on why most of the students were chatting about the new hot transfer student arriving to their classroom. 'At least I'm acting normal compare to these guys when they tried to ask them out.'

He was referring to his female best friends in his group of friends. Ichigo has known them since his childhood and to him, he doesn't see them as a hot piece of ass like most of the hot-headed, perverts or somewhere in between those line, he sees his female best friends as a person, rather than what most of them. Each time one of his friends is being peeked at, they (the pervert in this case) would mostly ended up in the hospital from said 'peekie'.

'Who is the new girl?' Erza wonders as well, 'Wonder if she is new here or someone we know?' She scratches the back of her hair as she looks over at Ichigo's spot, seeing him already asleep for some reason or possibly thinking hard on the new student.

Since growing up with Ichigo and his family, Erza wonders if her relationship would go from a 'sibling' type relationship to perhaps a more romantic one but she shakes the thought, probably reading to many teen based romance novels (not incest).

'No we've known each other as kids and we might ended up making things weird if that might happen.' She said in her thoughts. 'He's too hard headed and kinda stupid on girls feelings, just like that guy in some romance novel, I think it was something with Gx with the main protagonist not getting the hint of his female friend, who had a huge crush on him...' Soon she was lost in thought of her mind on her romance novels.

'Wonder if the teach will appear soon...' Yang places her legs on her desk, crossing them and leading back on her chair, 'Kinda getting boring waiting on the new girl to arrive...' She decided to look into her bag and bring out a magazine while they were waiting.

'What the heck is Orihime doing?' Tatsuki was looking over Orihime's seat, where she was probably making her lunch, 'How can she stomach that?' She sweat drops as Orihime was taking a bite out of her snack. 'Note to self: Get Orihime to a regular diet...'

'So GOOD!' Orihime said with a smile as she was taking a bite out of snack (and trust me, you don't want to KNOW! and no Pervert thoughts!).

Soon enough the class door begins to slide as the students all raised up from their seats.

"You may sit." Their teacher instructed them, as they did. "As some of you know or may not know: we have a new transfer student that has enrolled to Karakura High for the next 2 years of your high school life." Their teacher started as he continues, "Ms. Rakkuza, you may come in now."

"Hai!"

Ichigo and co. immediately recognized that voice as she was a friend of theirs couple years ago.

Soon enough as she walks in an immediately, all the boys had hearts for eyes as they were in 'love' with the new girl. From her appearance, she has brown hair tied in a ponytail from the back of her head, yellow eyes, a smile on her face that can cheer up anyone and is blessed with a very big 'assets' from her lovely appearance.

"I'm Yui Rakkuza! I practice martial arts everyday after school and I hope to get along with you all!" She said in her energetic tone as all the boys wanted her to sit by them.

"Rakkuza-san, you may sit next to-"

Their teacher didn't get a chance to finish as she was immediately hugging her friend, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"ICHIGO!" She didn't think that she would see her friend from a couple of years ago until today. Ichigo and his friends met Yui Rakkuza about 3 years ago when she was doing a tournament here. She is friends with fellow martial artist Tatsuki and they have a rivalry when it comes to their art but they are still on friendly terms and she became very friendly when she met Ichigo and the others.

Ichigo tried to get her off of him as she was squeezing the living day lights out of him, almost making him pass out from her grip. His friends were all shocked to see her as well but for some reason: Erza, Yang and Orihime were jealous for some reason or something else that might trigger their faces to turn red.

"Yui...let...go..." Ichigo says in pain as he was about to pass out until she does let go of him, making Ichigo have to regain his lost breath. '{Pant}...SHE WAS ABOUT TO KILL ME! {Pant}' he continues on panting.

"Rakkuza-san, you may sit behind Kurosaki-san." Their teacher instructed her as she did take her seat behind him, "Now then, time to take the attendance." Their teacher takes the attendance and begins roll call for the day.

* * *

Yasutora 'Chad' Sado  
Age: 15  
D.O.B. 4/7/94, Karakura Town, Japan  
Height: 6'5 1/2  
Occupation: Student of Karakura High (Sophomore)  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Brown  
Handness: Right  
Abilities: Unknown  
Race: Human(Mexican/Japanese)  
Family: Oscar Joaquin De La Rosa (Grandfather/Deceased) Unknown Mother and Father (Both Deceased)

Orihime Inoue  
Age: 15  
D.O.B. 8/5/94, Karakura Town, Japan  
Height: 5'2  
Occupation: Student of Karakura High (Sophomore)  
Hair Color: Auburn  
Eye Color: Brown  
Handness: Right  
Abilities: Unknown  
Race: Human (Japanese)  
Family: Sora Inoue (Older Brother/Deceased) Unknown Mother and Father, Unknown Grandfather (Deceased) Unknown Aunt

Yui Rakkuza  
Age: 15  
D.O.B.: 6/7/94  
Height: 5'4  
Occupation: Student of Karakura High (Transfer student/Sophomore)  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Yellow  
Handness: Left  
Abilities: Unknown  
Race: Human (Japanese)  
Family: Unknown Mother, Unknown brother and Father (divorce)

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys! Again some of the chapters are short introduction chapters to introduce Ichigo and the rest of the crew. Yui Rakkuza makes her appearance as part of this chapter! She is an OC character that 'belongs' to JadenKaiba (a Deviantart artist) and she belongs to him. Since I'm adding different characters in the series, I thought of an OC character since they aren't often in said crossover story.**

 **There are going to be other important characters from their respective series as well and the idea of Natsu and Gray appearing is actually going to happen in one of the arcs. Their background might change so that they can fit as that character of that series with some parts of the canon selves as well.**

 **I also want to know on the other** **possibilities of each of the casts powers (Chad's will be the same) and I want to know if they'll be fine as a Fullbringer or anything that might make them the same character from their respective series.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and I bring you a new chapter for A Promise, thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Review**

 **King Edger:** Technically yes if this was part of the RWBY series but this is mostly focusing on the Bleach series. In this story, she is a year younger than her friends.

 **Also since Uryu isn't going to be one of the main characters of the story, I thought of having Ichigo take his place as the Quincy of the group but also have his Soul Reaper powers. This chapter is the last intro chapter until the next chapter, which will hopefully be a bit longer.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **I see Spirits**

Karakura High: 2:45 P.M.

It has been one heck of a day for Ichigo and his friends. They were reunited with their friend Yui Rakkuza, who moved from Kyoto with her mother's new job here in Karakura Town. She was beyond ecstatic that she was going to be with her friends for the next 2 years of their high school lives.

Throughout the day, everyone (well mostly the male population besides the ones that are currently dating) have been trying to get with the new girl, Yui Rakkuza. She never thought she was going to get this kind of attention before even back in her first year in High School back at Kyoto. She thought it was going to be a normal day but it turned out that she was being asked out multiple times but she had to turn them all down as she wasn't really interested in dating or getting to know anyone that had this weird new 'obsession' with her. She wanted to mostly just learn, hang out with her friends and do what she loves best; martial arts.

Right now, its almost the end of the day with 20 minutes remaining for the day. Ichigo was currently resting his head on his desk, since he didn't get enough sleep due to writing a big essay for his history class. His friends were taking the notes down for him since they knew how Ichigo's classes were. Ichigo has been placed in some known A.P classes in Science, History, and Physics for example.

Since Ichigo has two very smart parents growing up and friends that made him like that as well, Ichigo became one of smartest students in his school but is also considered to be a delinquent due to constantly getting into fights during his years in Middle School, the permanent scowl on his face and his natural orange hair.

'Zzzzzz...' Ichigo was sound a sleep and this was the first time he was taking a nap in school. Erza looks over her best friend to see him knocked out and is worried that he might get caught by their teacher.

'Ichigo...you better wake up...' She said in her mind as she continues on writing down her notes, 'Sensei isn't going to like it...' Erza had to bring out her red/black glasses since her vision started to get blurry from looking at the board multiple times. Erza started wearing glasses since their freshmen year but she only wears them occasionally since there isn't wrong with her vision at all. It was also the first time that Ichigo said that she looked great with them and she took that to heart and has kept those same glasses.

As Ichigo was sleeping, there was something in his mind. Clouding his mind of a promise he once made with a certain person. He looks through that important memory as he was in the plain grassy field on the hilltop close by his home. While his memories aren't the greatest, all he remembers was a girl with long hair and a smile that can bright up anyone's day. He can't recall who that person might be but he does recall a having a key that would unlock the secret in the amulet.

Soon enough Ichigo woke up from his nap as he sees his teacher still writing on the board.

'Thank you Kami...' He shakes his head as he looks back at the board, ' 'Nother memory...who did I made that promise with?' He asks himself as he looks down at the pendant, 'Why can't I remember?' He pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance, all he wants is to remember that specific girl he made a promise with. 'Hope Erza took some notes...' He can see Yang and Ruby not paying attention at all, Yang was also sleeping with her face down on her desk while Ruby was drawing something on her notes.

He looks at the corner of his right eye and see Erza writing down the notes, to which he sighs in relief. At least he has some luck today.

'Better ask Erza for the notes.' The final school bell of the day rings as the students begins to pack up their stuff and head on home. Ichigo and his friends also pack their stuff for the day. "Hey Erza." Ichigo grabs her attention, "You wrote down the notes?" He asks her as he yawns.

"Yes I have Ichigo," She hands him the notes of todays final class, "You seriously need to get some sleep Ichigo. You shouldn't have stayed up that late." Erza said worryingly.

"Yeah I know but you know how it is with my life." He places her notes into his bag, "Should I tell my parents your also going to be late? Since you have your Student Council duties aka the Class President." Ichigo is familiar with Erza's schedule and she actually forgot that she was doing that.

"Yes. It would make things easier if you can. And also..."

"Yeah yeah, make Strawberry cake, got it."

For some reason, Erza has a real sweet tooth but in particular, Strawberry cakes. Ichigo wonders why she was eating so much Strawberry cakes rather than eat some regular food but he doesn't want to face her wrath or even question her on that.

"Please get some sleep okay..." Erza looks at her best friend, still worried of his lack of sleep. Both of them didn't know that they were very close as in a few inches a way from each other. Their friends would jokingly say that 'They Belong to Each other.' since here was some moments of them being 'romantically' as some of their friends would put it (Yang, Tatsuki, his mother, his father and his sisters).

"Don't worry Erza, I will." He smiles at her as they unknowingly were almost touching hands, "I have something to do before I go home. I'll make sure that the cake will be done when you get back. Make sure that those perverts in the school have a punishment. I'm tired of running into them whenever I'm close to the men's restroom."

"I'll make sure Ichigo. Anyway, school's done for the day. I better get to the Student Council room now. See at home." Erza then left the scene as she had her priorities of being the Student Council President. Ichigo would then leave the class room as he heads on home but one thing,

"Hey Ichigo!" He turns around to see his friend, Yui. "You heading on home?" She asks him politely.

"Yeah about to." He places his bag over his shoulder, "You joining any clubs?"

"I actually was going to but..."

"You need help deciding?" She nods her head slowly, "Well you can always ask Tatsuki on club ideas. I'm not a particular fan of joining clubs."

She pouted as she wanted to hear his ideas on joining a club here but knowing Ichigo for only a couple of ideas, she kinda figured out his character. A stubborn, short-tempered, strong-willed, and impulsive. Despite claiming not to care about what other people think about him, he attempts to maintain a detached and "cool" image. He generally keeps his face set in a near-permanent scowl, with his eyebrows drawn together. His outspoken, hot-headed demeanor is a trait Ichigo himself has acknowledged, and if somebody picks a fight with him, he cannot help fighting back. He coldly refers to his teachers as "instructors".

"Ah come on Ichigo! You got to have some ideas on the clubs here!" She said a bit childishly but he kind of expected that from her.

"Yui, come on. I never joined any clubs here. Ask Tatsuki or even Erza." He sighs annoyingly, "Look I have something to do. Ask one of them. Later."

Soon Ichigo would leave the school and head on out to a gravesite of a little girl.

4:20 P.M.

"You got a death wish pal? Nobody jumps one of my boys and lives to tell!" Said one teen gangster towards Ichigo.

"Hmmm." Ichigo kept quiet as he was observing the scene. The teenagers in front of him are enrolled at a different high school based on the uniforms that they were, a blank white tee with a strange emblem on their sleeves, possibly the schools emblem.

"Is that your all going to say?!" The teen said angrily towards Ichigo as he lunges forward to land a punch against him but Ichigo simply leans back and kicks him square in the face, rendering him unconscious.

"We got to help him!" Said one teen with a massive afro.

"Are you crazy?" Asked a teen with a goatee.

"I heard about him, he's Karakura High's Delinquent from his hair." Said another teen with a beard/mustache combo.

"Why yo-" The teen who was previous unconscious for a few moments was interrupted when Ichigo stomped his head into the floor.

"Alright listen up you idiots." Ichigo stares daggers at the remaining teens in front of him, "You see that?" He points behind him at the pole, where there was a bottle knocked down with two white flowers there. "Question Number 1: What do you think that is, you in the middle!"

"Me!? Uh...I guess that was there for some poor kid that died ther-" He didn't even finish as Ichigo kicks him square in the jaw.

"Correct!" Ichigo answered him as the teen falls back on the floor from the kick, "Question Number 2: Why was the vase knocked down in the first place?"

"I guess...that we...knocked it down...after doing some tricks with our boards..." The teen with the afro answered a bit frightened by Ichigo as he gave both of them a roundhouse kick.

"Good answer, wow you guys answer that one pretty fast." He said sarcastically, "Now go apologize or else the next time the flowers will be for you!" Ichigo threatened them all as the teen shrieked like girls as they quickly ran off for their lives with their knocked out friends on their backs. 'Good...looks like they won't be showing their ugly mugs here.' He said in his head as Ichigo picked up the vase from the floor, "Sorry about that, I'll make sure to give you some new flowers tomorrow." Ichigo said out loud as the spirit of a little girl appeared behind the pole.

"Thank you for coming for my defense." The ghostly little girl said with a smile on his face, "I think I might be able to rest peacefully." Ichigo smiles softly at the little girl.

"No problem, it's the least I can do." He places the vase in his bag, "After all, you deserve to get some peace." He then waves goodbye to the little girl as he walked away, with the spirit of the little girl disappearing as well.

Since he was kid, Ichigo has been able to see the presence of a deceased person along with Erza. He always wondered as to why he was able to see the deceased souls of others but he never got an answer from his parents as to why he was able to see them. His sisters are aware that they can feel them but only Karin was able to feel them more and see them as well with Yuzu only feeling their presence around.

'Better hurry before Erza gets home. Still have to make her cake.' He thought to himself as Ichigo quickly heads on home to prepare for his best friend and unknown to him, by the end of the day; his life is going to turn upside down.

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guy! Like I said; this is the last intro chapter for Ichigo's abilities of seeing the dearly departed. The next chapter will kick off and I do want to know if Erza should be there when they meet Rukia and I'm debating if Erza should get Soul Reaper powers as well.**

 **I also want to know if Ichigo should have his 2nd version of his Shikai or the first one since I'm not going to be doing the Fullbring Arc. Those wondering about to romance from my P.M.'s, it's going to be a slow one with Ichigo getting a brain on recognizing the** **girls feelings for him.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you a new chapter for A Promise, thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **The Day I became a Shinigami**

7:00 P.M. Kurosaki Residence

After meeting the spirit of a young deceased girl, Ichigo made his way to the nearby grocery store to grab some ingredients for Erza's Strawberry cake that she so desperately wants. He didn't want t argue with his best friend nor did he want to face her wrath whenever she was moody. Since his parents would see the closeness of them growing up, Ichigo unconditionally became the baker of Erza's cakes and other sweets she would crave.

As they gotten older, Ichigo's mother and sisters would jokingly say they were made for each other to a degree that it would annoy the both of them but while they may not know it since they are still young, they display some affection for one another, when it comes to mocking each other to bring the best out of each other to them not knowing they were close to each other and other hints that they find out from their interactions.

Right now, Ichigo is about to enter his home/medical clinic with the ingredients in the bag.

He opens the front door, taking his sneakers off and heads into the kitchen, "I'm home." He greeted his family and was immediately greeted by his father's midair roundhouse kick to his son's face. Ichigo landed on his back as his father was glaring at him.

"You let your guard down. Always stay alert when you enter a room and your late for dinner again." Isshin shakes his head at his son's tendency of being home late. Ichigo immediately stand up and butted heads with his father.

"COME ON! Is that a way to greet your own son after he risks his life to put a spirit at peace?!" Ichigo shouted out to his father with a tick mark on his forehead.

"SILENCE! Oh it's the ghosts fault now is it!? SO it was ghosts that left your room a mess? When are you going to show some dignity!" Soon both of them created a dust cloud of them fighting. "Just because you see ghosts and I don't... OOOOHHHHH!" They both started punching each other in midair while Masaki and her daughters/Ichigo's little twin sisters, Yuzu and Karin were at the dinner table eating their dinner. "Doesn't mean as in excuse in this household!"

"Hey it's not my fault Goat-Face!" Ichigo retorts back at his father as they continued and went at it. For some odd reason, Isshin came up with a 'plan' to make his own 15 year old son a man by doing these odd now 'rituals' as he puts it by attacking him. Masaki wishes that her husband would stop doing these as Ichigo would constantly mess their own home from his antics.

"Hey stop the fighting you two and eat your dinner!" Yuzu tried to stop her brother from fighting their father but to no end.

"Let them fight." Her twin sister Karin said plainly, "More rice for me." She wanted seconds but their mother shakes her head.

"Not until your brother gets his food along with Erza's, Karin." Her mother said as she continues on eating her dinner.

"That's not very nice Karin." Yuzu said to her sister.

Ichigo and his father continue their usual fighting until Ichigo gave his father a boot to the face, sending his father face first into the wall.

"I gotta tell you dad; having a normal high school student with a 7:00 curfew is totally crap!" Ichigo shouted loudly towards his father annoyingly. Ever since he entered high school last year, Ichigo for some reason gets the worse treatment from his father besides his mother, who opted the idea of an 9:00 curfew with Ichigo doing some errands for his friends, getting ingredients for Erza's cakes or hanging/studying with his friends.

"Ichigo, you have 'nother guest." Karin said as she was eating some of her chicken.

Since she was the age of 6, Karin has been able to sense the presence of the dearly departed like her older brother and 'adopted' older sister Erza. While not a able to see fully body apparitions, she is able to see the 'cartoon' version as she puts it when she sees the spirits.

"How long have you've been there?" Ichigo questions the spirit as it appeared to take the look of a elderly working man. Ichigo punch the spirit so it he can go away from him. "Take a hike will ya?"

Karin puts her chopsticks down as she sighs, "I'm so done." She turns around and sees her brother struggling with the spirit mocking him, "Poor Ichigo. Dad or ghosts. It's always something."

"I think you guys are pretty lucky to see ghosts!" Yuzu said optimistically to her sister, "I sorta sense their presence at times but that's about it."

While not like her sister and older brother and sister, Yuzu inherited partially of their parents high awareness but can only feel them around rather than seeing the actually spirit like them.

"I don't see why its a big deal with ghosts and its not like I believe in them anyway." Karin replies coldly to her sisters. Unlike Yuzu's optimism on seeing ghosts like Ichigo and Erza, Karin however thought seeing the spirits of the departed is boring and kinda dumb in her honest opinion.

Yuzu gasps at her sisters remark, "Karin! I don't get how you can say something like that!" She spoke in shock, "I thought you have the power to see them like Ichi-nii and Erza-nee-san."

"I'm in permanent denial. Just seeing them doesn't change my opinion on them or believing in them." She replies to her twin plainly and bored. That statement was so cold that it made the ghost appear to be frozen.

'Hey...that was cold.' The spirit said quietly.

"What's for dinner?" Ichigo turns his attention to his sisters and mother on the table but once again, he didn't expect his father to do a baseball slide on him, causing Ichigo to fall on the ground and have Isshin grab his son's left arm but Ichigo manages to flip his father from on top of him and both of them punched each other in the jaw, but Ichigo was the one that was standing tall against his father.  
"Never mind about Dinner." Ichigo gives his mother the ingredients for Erza's strawberry cake. "I'll be going to my room. Mom can you make Erza's cake?" Ichigo said as he heads upstairs to his room.

"You sure know a way to piss Ichi-nii dad." Karin stated plainly towards her father.

"ME?! What did I do?!" Isshin answers his daughter a bit childishly.

"Ichi-nii has been having a hard time for awhile now." Yuzu chips in.

"Yeah, he's been seeing more spirits and so has Erza-nee-san." Karin also added in.

"Wait what! Since when have the two of them told you this!?" Isshin said in shock to his children and wife.

"Almost a year now hun." Masaki answers her husband as his jaw hits the floor.

"Why hasn't he mention this to they answer to their own father!?"

"Sure it does." He turns his attention to Karin, " 1. You are in your 40's dad and 2. Emotionally, your still at a preschool level." He turns pale and lays in one of the corners of the house.

"Why own daughters act this cold to their own dad. I didn't think Puberty would hit me this hard..."

While Isshin was sulking in the negative comments from his daughters, Masaki headed into the kitchen and prepared to make her adopted daughter's favorite dessert, Strawberry cake. She knew that if her husband annoyed the living hell out of Ichigo, he wouldn't be able to make the cake and would feel the wrath of his best friend.

As she was now preparing to make the cake, the door begins to open, revealing it to be Erza.

"Hello Kurosaki-san." Erza greets her adopted mother and sees her sisters, "Nice to see you girls as well." Both girls smiled back to see their older sister back home as well. "Sorry for coming home late, there was some trouble in the Student Council budget and setting up some events for this year." Erza stated to her guardians and when she looked around for Ichigo, he was no where in sight. "Where is Ichigo?" She asks her sisters.

"Ichigo went to his room, take a good reason." Karin pointed at the corner of her father still sulking.

"I-I see..." Erza sweat drops from her legal guardian actions. "I'll see if Ichigo is still up. Need some help from him." She then excuses her herself as she heads up stairs with her sisters still looking at her.

"I wonder if Ichi-nii and Erza-nee-san are going to get together." Yuzu said with some hope that they might get together. Both Yuzu and karin have always seen Erza as their older sister, along with the other girls Ichigo has became friends with such as Yang, Ruby, Tatsuki and Orihime as their older sister figures as well but both girls do see their older brother getting together with Erza. Both of them have the same personality of being the protectors of their little sisters and always seem calmed whenever they are with each other, giving the idea that they are dating, even though they are not.

For most of Ichigo's childhood, his father wanted his only son to be a bit more lively whenever he isn't with his mother so he helped Ichigo become friends with their neighbors Yang and Ruby. It indeed helped Ichigo become more interactive with his friends and he would also become friends with other girls in his circle of friends.

"They're so cute together." Yuzu continued on thinking on her older siblings getting together.

"Who knows if they will get together Yuzu." Karin said, "Ichi-nii is kinda dumb on knowing girls feelings."

What Karin said is true; throughout his years growing up and meeting different girls that they remember, Ichigo has yet to recognize some girls that have a secret crush on him but Ichigo has no idea on who might the girl be and if he knows about about feelings. They know Erza has a secret crush on Ichigo from secretly reading her diary that she keeps underneath her bed and what it said and quotes,

 _Throughout my years in the Kurosaki residence, my friendship with Ichigo has changed. There is no doubt that Ichigo has been my best friend and my anchor growing up and it was him that he going to be part of my life. I appreciate that Ichigo did give me a new home and a new family and I will never forget that and I do want to be part of his life as he is much in mine. I still hope he still remembers our promise we made._

That is when both of them got the idea that Erza is perhaps falling for her best friend and both of them do want to know what was the promise Ichigo and Erza made.

"Now now girls. When you get to a certain age like Erza and your brother, it will take time for a boy to recognize a girls feelings for him like what your brother is or going to." Masaki says to her daughters as she continues on making her other daughter's favorite strawberry cake.

"Ichi-nii does need to get a brain on girls feelings is all I'm saying." Karin said as she puts her bowl in the sink, with Yuzu following as well and both of them headed upstairs to their room.

Ichigo's Room 

While in his room, Ichigo has been trying to remember what promise he made to one of the girls in his group. Ichigo made a lot of specific promises to different girls he became friends with but the specific promise he made with Erza has been on his mind.

He has been staring at the amulet for the past 10 minutes, trying to remember what was the promise he made to Erza or any of the girls he kinda remembers.

'I swear, this thing is giving me a major headache.' He said in his head as he spins the amulet around his desk, 'Mom and dad bought this thing when I was young and I made promises to different girls that I became friends with. Erza is one of the girls for sure since she has something I think, that might have something to do with this damn thing.'

He recalls making some promises to his friends: Orihime Inoue, Erza, Yang Xiao Long and other girls he made promises with but one girl he met couple years ago was a definite red hair or perhaps a crimson shade of red. All he wants to know are the promises he made to the several girls he has made during his childhood to his preteen life.

'Wonder who was the crimson haired girl I made a promise with...' He shakes his head as he wouldn't remember who was the girl until he heard his doorknob turned and revealing it to be Erza.

"Figured I find you here." She closes the door as she wanted to speak with her best friend.

"Everything fine in the Student Council?" Ichigo asks his best friend as she lays on his bed, exhausted from her work.

"Yup. Just tired from having to explain about the perverts, the school events and other things." She sighs tiredly as she closes her eyes. "Wish they would had finish planning everything out before I left."

"And I thought I had it rough." He says sarcastically to her, making Erza rolls her closed eyes.

"Ass." She mutters loudly enough for Ichigo to hear her. "Ichigo, massage. Now."

He groans to her demand as she quickly lays on her stomach. 'Had to be a smart ass...' He shakes his head as he goes on his bed and prepares to give her the massage. 'Better get this over with.' He then begins the massage by relieving some of the stress on her back, shoulder blades and her calves.

'He sure has those magic hands...' A smile appears on her face as Ichigo continues on massaging her. She moans in her mind since she doesn't want to moan out loud for her guardians, her sisters or even Ichigo hearing her since she was really enjoying this massage. She was in heaven with his touch on her body and she gripped her fingers on his bed, just enjoying this massage.

Ichigo however wasn't really paying attention to her 'excitement' as he was mainly trying to think of why he has not been able to think of the promises he made. 'I swear, I didn't think remembering a damn promise was this troublesome.' Ichigo said in his head as he finishes the massage.

Meanwhile outside his room, Yuzu and Karin placed glass cups on his door, trying to hear what might be going on in Ichigo's room.

"What's going on?" Karin asks quietly to her twin.

"I don't know." Yuzu answered, "All I heard was Ichigo making a smart remark and Erza-nee-san said to do a massage." Her eyes widen in shock as she thought of an idea, "What if they're doing _IT_?!" She asks quietly to her sister.

"I highly doubt it. Ichi-nii is dumb on knowing girls feelings since Ichi-nii has no idea what girls feelings are." Karin stated quietly as she gives up, "Come on, there's nothing going on." Karin gives up and heads back to her room, along with Yuzu following her.

Back in Ichigo's room, Ichigo and Erza were now laying their heads on his pillows.

"Each time you make a smart ass remark Ichigo, you will be giving me a nice massage." Ichigo rolls his eyes from her statement. Both of them were staring at the blank ceiling, both of their hands were almost touch once again. Ichigo and Erza have gotten used to each others presence whenever they are in the room together besides having change in private and almost displayed a certain romance for one another due to their close friendship over the past couple of years.

They never had to hide anything from one another as they are comfortable with each other and whenever she was down, Ichigo can always tell whats up in her mind and he was always there to bring her spirits up.

"I don't get why I have to." Ichigo said a bit annoyed that he became Erza's private baker and massager.

"Because you never said no whenever I asked you growing up and here we are today." She retorts with a smile on her face, "You should had say something when we were young Ichigo." She flicks her middle finger on Ichigo's forehead, playfully.

"Well sometimes, you were either going to kill me if I don't or you would have Tatsuki try to beat the living hell out of me if I didn't." Ichigo retorts back to his best friend and he lunges himself at her, tickling her sides. She begins to laugh as Ichigo continues on his tickling assault on his best friend. Ichigo would often do a tickle assault on her to get even with her and it they would have a laugh from this usual spout against each other.

"I swear...ahahahaha! I will hahahahaha! Get you back Hahahahaha!" Erza continues on laughing from Ichigo tickling her.

"Like you said; you never said no when I did this to you." Ichigo replied to his laughing best friend as he was having too much fun getting even with his best friend until Ichigo saw a black butterfly flying in his room. He immediately stops tickling her as Erza begins to wonder why he stopped and when see looked up, she also sees the black butterfly.

'What the heck?' Both of them were wondering why a black butterfly was here in his room and soon, the butterfly turned into a petite, light skin and purple eyes. Her hair is black, with several strands of hair always hanging between her eyes and wears a standard shihakushō.

The unknown woman steady grabs the handle of her sword, instantly making both Ichigo and Erza cower back at the window.

"Oi! Put that blade away!" Ichigo ordered the unknown woman to do so but she doesn't comply.

The unknown woman steps off of the desk and looks around Ichigo's room, "It's getting closer...I sense it." She mutters out loud enough for them to both Ichigo and Erza to hear her, until Ichigo decided to kick the unknown in the rear.

"Who are you and what do you want!?" Ichigo questions her as she landed towards his closest. The unknown woman was questioning on the idea of a human kicking her in the rear. "If you think you are a burglar, you aren't a very good one. For starters you should be talking to yourself out loud." Ichigo stated annoyingly to the woman in black.

"You kicked me?" She says in shock, "I can't be seen by ordinary humans. Are you saying you both can see me?" She asks both of them.

"Yeah, considering that was my foot in your butt then yeah, I can see you." Ichigo answers while Erza nods her head.

"Wait a minute, I saw you in the city a few hours ago. I remember." The unknown woman said as Ichigo was going through the town to get the ingredients for Erza's strawberry cake.

"You saw her Ichigo?" Erza asks her best friend.

"Not in the dating sense Erza. I was getting ingredients for your cake and happen to saw her fighting some monster that caused a ruckus. Luckily there was no deaths." Ichigo answers her question.

"How very strange." The unknown woman began examining Ichigo as she wonders how is he able to see her and turns her attention to Erza by examining her face as well, "You both look normal but you people might be defective."

"I'll show you defective.." Ichigo was about to kick her rear end once more but the unknown woman jumps up and kicks Ichigo behind his head.

"Before you try to tear this room apart, who are you?" Erza asks the woman in black.

"If you both do want to know what I am, then I'll tell you: I am a Shinigami or a Soul Reaper." She stated to the both of them. Their eyes widen in shock that they do actually exist. They knew that the Grim Reaper from the shows they used to watch and the day that Erza's mother had died.

The unknown woman would go onto explaining what her 'job' is of being a Soul Reaper, where she came from and so on and so forth.

"So you're a Soul Reaper from a place you call 'The Soul Society' and your job as a Soul Reaper is to send the deceased souls here to that place while fighting the demons like the ones we saw in the town today, which was chasing the soul of the little girl. That's all believe able..." Ichigo stated the facts of what they were told from the woman in black and a tick mark appeared on his forehead, "Along with the Flying Pigs and the Tooth Fairy!" Ichigo flips the circle table in the air.

"How dare you! Why wouldn't you believe in the spirits you saw one in me?" She questions Ichigo.

"I've seen spirits yes but I don't recall seeing a Soul Reaper until today and to be quiet frank, your story sounds way too good to be true." Ichigo answered her. "I don't believe in anything I can't see."

"But you see me now and your friend can confirm she can see me as well." She said.

"True that Erza and I can see you and the fact you aren't even human to begin with." Ichigo said as he places his hand on her head, annoying her, "So why don't you play your Soul Reaper game or Shinigami Games somewhere else, you little brat."

A tick mark appears on her forehead, "I'm a brat am I?" She says out loud as she places her two fingers on her hand on Ichigo, " **Bakudō #1: Sai!"** A invisible string started to wrap around Ichigo, causing him to fall on the floor from this strange 'magic' as he puts it.

"Ichigo!" Erza tried to helped her friend up but couldn't do anything, "What did you do?" She questions the Shinigami.

"Relax, it's a simple paralysis Kido or a spell for you mortals. A high connotation only Soul Reapers can use." She stated, "I suggest your friend stop moving as it won't do anything besides waste his energy trying. While I may appear to be your ages, but in reality; I possibly lived 10 of your live times and I can kill your friend for his idiocy if it weren't for my orders so I hope your friend is grateful that I spared his life." She finished her statement as she brings up her sword and takes a swing at Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Erza tried to protect her best friend from getting sliced but that wasn't it. The woman in black was actually doing something odd; her handle was on the spirits forehead that has been bugging Ichigo for the night.

 _Please don't._ The spirit begged of her, _I don't want to be sent to the underworld._

 _"_ Relax. You aren't going to the underworld but you are headed to a better place, the Soul Society." She retracts her blade and places it back in its sheath as a mark was placed on his forehead, a kanji symbol and within seconds, the spirit of the old man was soon changed into a black butterfly, indicating the spirit is now in the Soul Society.

"What the heck was that?" Ichigo asks her.

"I sent his soul to the Soul Society. Like I said; it's one of the jobs of being a Soul Reaper. You people refer it to passing on." She stated as she decided to explain to them both the differences of the normal spirits they witness and the violent spirits by using a drawing board. She would stated that the good spirits that don't have a violent past and died of an accident, a Soul Reaper must send his soul to the Soul Society and if not, his or her soul would cause some of the violent spirits turned into creatures known as the Hollow, would devour their spirit. She was explaining it by what Ichigo thinks are bad drawings.

"Any questions you two?" She asks.

"I do." Ichigo raises his head, "First of all, why do you drawings suck so bad?" He asks her and with that remark, she used her marker and draws Ichigo a black curly mustache. "You'll pay for that!" Erza in the mean time was sweat dropping from Ichigo's question.

"Let's continue on with our session you two." She said as she turns around and makes another drawing. "As you two should know by now; it's our job to send the departed to the Soul Society and also fight the Hollows and exercise their demons and hopefully their souls would be sent to the Soul Society."

"Such as the Hollow from town but why are they chasing the girls spirit?" Ichigo asks a question to her.

"Correct and for your question; we don't know exactly as to why the Hollows are motivated." She answers his questions as Ichigo heard something roaring.

"The hell was that?"

"A Hollow prowling nearby." She said.

"Are you going to be doing something about that?" Erza asks her this time.

"I would normally but for some reason, I can't detect where the Hollow might be. It would be a synch for us but there's something that is blocking my senses. Possibly something or someone with a high enough Spiritual Pressure."

"Hey there's something hollowing outside!" Ichigo said to get her attention.

"Something hollowing?" She looks at Ichigo, 'A normal human wouldn't be able to hear them but he can.' She looks at Erza too, 'She can see me like Ichigo, huh...are they the reason why I can't sense it?' Soon enough she was able to hear the Hollow's roar. "It's nearby."

"That's what I've been trying to say!"

Soon the house began to shake as all three of them heard a little girl yelling.

"YUZU!" Both of them said as Erza hurried out of the room as well as the Soul Reaper but leaving Ichigo alone.  
"Hey don't forget about me! Untie me!"

Soon both Erza and the Soul Reaper felt this incredible pressure coming out of the room. 'This pressure...'

"Nee-san!" Erza looks down at her adopted little sister limping as she immediately grabs onto her sister.

"Yuzu! What happen?!" Both Ichigo and Erza ask their little sister.

"Nee-san, Ichi-nii, something grabbed Karin. Mom and Dad headed out for something. "Please save Karin." Erza laid her little sister on Ichigo's bed and she picks up Ichigo's paralyzed body.

"Hey Untie me now!" Ichigo demanded that from her as they heard Karin's squeal. "Karin!"

The Soul Reaper headed down stairs as did Erza with Ichigo on her shoulders following as well. They all looked outside to see a monster in black with a mask on its face, with Karin in its right hand.

"ARGH! Put me down!" Karin said in pain from the Hollow's grip.

'Damnit.' The Soul Reaper draws out her sword while Erza and Ichigo were behind her. "Stay out of this!" Erza puts down Ichigo as he tries to break himself free from her Kido by at least standing up right. 'Oh can he stand up from my spell?' She thought to herself as Ichigo continues on trying to free himself.

"Free me damnit! I need to save my sister!" Ichigo continues on trying to break the spell.

"Stop struggling! If you continue on trying to break the spell, you'll cause damages to your body!" She stated to him as Ichigo began to break the spell on him.

'I need to save her!' Ichigo's drive to save his little sister and his unusual high pressure started to break the spell while Erza had to cover her eyes from the bright light that was coming out of Ichigo.

'How can he channel this much pressure? No normal mortal can do that and break my kido.' She was shocked and was amazed that this kid was able to do this.

Once free, Ichigo charges right at the Hollow.

"ICHIGO! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Karin shouted loudly as her brother grabs a nearby chair and lunges at the Hollow but the Hollow back slaps Ichigo as he hits the wall.

"Ichigo!" Erza rushes towards her friend and she couldn't believe that he ended up coughing up his own blood from the hit.

"K-Kar-in." He struggles to get up from the hit as blood started to come out of his mouth.

"Ichigo, you need to stop!" Erza tries to stop her friend from getting hurt even more from the Hollow as it was staring at them.

 _So, these two have high_ _Spiritual Pressures._ The Hollow said as it would being to take a punch out of them but Erza manages to drag herself and Ichigo out of harms way and the Soul Reaper slashes the right arm of the Hollow, dropping Karin as Erza manages to catch her sister in time and the Hollow faded into black.

"Thank god." Both Ichigo and Erza sigh in relief that there wasn't any permanent damage to her while Ichigo got hit on his back pretty hard.

"She'll be alright. Luckily the Hollow didn't devour all four of your souls." The Soul Reaper stated.

"You positive?" Erza asks her, which she nods her head.

"Hollows mostly hunger for strong and High concentrated Spiritual Pressure. It would seemed that the Hollow was after both of you since you both have High Spiritual Awareness and are able to see me." She said as she stands on guard.

"Why us?" Erza helps Ichigo stand up.

"It would seem that you both had this power and you unlocked it when it came to saving your sisters. I can see why I wasn't able to sense the Hollow as both of you were the main target of the Hollow." She continues on observing the streets, trying to make sure that the Hollow doesn't return. "Ichigo, you said you were spiritual aware of seeing the departed when you were young, right?" He nods his head to her question, "When you made contact with the spirit of the little girl, your Spiritual Awareness has increased from that interaction and you must had influenced your friend as well to see me as well. When you made contact with her, it exposed your soul as well as your friend as the Hollows today were after you."

"Wait they were targeting me?" Ichigo didn't think he was being the main target.

Soon the Hollow appears from the black hole it once escaped to.

"Get back you two." She ordered the both of them to do so, "Its too dangerous for you to stay here."

"That bastard!" Ichigo rushes at the Hollow spirit, "You'll pay for that!"

"ICHIGO!" Erza rushes at her best friend and the Soul Reaper gritted her teeth in annoyance and rushes in herself to protect Ichigo from harm.

"You fool!" She pushes him away as she took the bitter blow as the Hollow sinked it's teeth onto her right shoulder with her sword lodged into the Hollow's right upper jaw, repelling back the monster. The Soul Reaper then knelled as she begins loosing a bit of blood, before falling face first on the floor.

"Hey!" Both Ichigo and Erza rushed back to the Soul Reaper, helping her up and placing her to the wall.

"Damn fool. Should had known better then that." She said as she spits out some of her blood from her mouth, "What would happen if the Hollow took your soul? What would happen to your sisters if you died? What would happen if you couldn't kept the promise to your friends?" She questions Ichigo with a scowl on her face, "If you didn't try to go head first, you would have been dead, along with your sisters. All of us could be dead now." The Soul Reaper begins to stand up slowly as she points her sword at the both of them, "You both want to save your sisters right?"

"Of course!" Both of them answered her.  
"How can we protect them?" Ichigo asks her.

"This might be temporary but I need both of you to take up my blade and become a Soul Reaper."

"Wait what?"

"I need you both to run my Zanpakuto into your hearts. One of you needs to stand behind each other and you both will take my power into the both of you." She continues on, "Not sure if both of you will survive but better with the odds helping you."

There was no turning back for the both of them Erza stepped behind her best friend and the two of them walked towards the Soul Reaper.

"Then give me that blade, Soul Reaper." Ichigo said with determination in his voice.

"My name is Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki." She introduced herself to the both of them.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."  
"Erza Scarlet."

Rukia then stabs the both of them with her Zanpakuto as a bright light consumed them and blinding the Hollow. It didn't know what happened as the Hollow instantly losses both of its arms from two strikes with Ichigo and Erza cutting both of them down. Ichigo was wearing the standard Shinigami attire, with the addition of a strap across his chest. with a thick brown belt to hold his Zanpakutō sheath while Erza was wearing the exact outfit that Rukia was wearing with her sheath on the left side of her waist.

'This power...' Both of them thought of the exact same thing. They never thought they were able to cut the Hollows arms clean off. Rukia however couldn't believe that both of them managed to drain her of all of her power. She was originally going to give them both 25% of her power, allowing them to have 50% of her power but they for some reason drained her out of her power. She also wonders what might are they both since they drained her.

"Ready?" Ichigo asks Erza as he places his Zanpakuto on his right shoulder blade.

"You know it." Both of them instantly rush towards the Hollow and began slashing at the beast from head to toe.

'I never seen both of them having this kind of strong Spiritual Pressure. No human should be able to do so, let alone draining me out of my power. Ichigo alone has the highest Spiritual Pressure out of Erza and he alone was able to scramble my senses coming here. His Spiritual Pressure was also able to break my kido as well and I never seen a Soul Reaper with a giant Zanpakuto held with ease like this before.' Rukia was beyond astonished to see a mere human was able to do this and wonders what might Ichigo be really as well as Erza Scarlet.

As Rukia was in her train of thought, Ichigo and Erza finished their first fight against the Hollow.

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys! Ichigo and Erza are now Soul Reapers! I wanted to stay close to the anime/manga on how Ichigo was able to get his powers, along side with Erza getting her powers as well.**

 **I'm still also thinking of Erza's Zanpakuto and name for her respective power. I've been mainly trying to think of a name that has something to do with Fairies and something that is opposite of Ichigo's powers since his moves are based on the Moon/Heaven and I also do think that Erza's Bankai should be something similar to her Heaven's Wheel Armor and also might think of her true Zanpakuto, just like Ichigo in the 1,000 Year Blood War.**

 **I also added some new scenes with the IchiZa moment at the beginning as well since it is one of the main tropes that Ichigo and Erza have (similar to Natsu tickling her feet).**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you a new chapter for A Promise, thank you guys for checking out the story.** **Ichigo and Erza have finally got their Shinigami Powers and I thought of showing part of Ichigo's past with some of his female friends that he made during his early teen years.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **A Past worth remembering**

Kurosaki Residence: 11:45 P.M.

After having their first encounter with a Hollow and a Shinigami, Erza and Ichigo collapsed from exhaustion for some reason. Rukia finally manages to gather her strength and pick up the two now temporary Shinigami's. She brings them upstairs and in Ichigo's room, placing them on his bed.

'For mere mortals, they possess extremely high Spiritual awareness but why?' Rukia asks herself as both of them were able to absorb her powers. 'Only time will tell I guess.' She sighs as she decided to put on the covers on the both of them. She did sense something going on between the two of them but payed no attention it and mostly tried to make sure that they are asleep.

Ichigo unconsciously moves to his left side and places his left arm around Erza's waist, bring her close to him.

Rukia looks at the duo and wonders what is going on between the two of them since she recalls the 'intimate moment' Ichigo did was if they were lovers but she never thought a mere 15 year old mortal to move fast like that.

'This is going to be interesting...' Rukia thought to herself as she decided to hide for now until the next day. 'Ichigo Kurosaki and Erza Scarlet: two mortal beings that have Spiritual Powers. I honestly didn't think they'll have this strange fate with the likes of death itself and other perhaps stronger adversaries in their future. She soon leaves the Kurosaki residence and disappears.

As Ichigo and Erza were sleeping together in his bed unknowingly, a strange mark on his back started to glow on his back between his shoulder blades. Memories started to flood into his mind, remembering some important friends of his past.

* * *

 **Flashback:  
Couple Years ago**

"Who's this friend that you met Erza?" A young Ichigo asks his best friend Erza. The two of them were walking down the streets of Karakura Town, on their way to Orihime's home. Ichigo was originally heading out to her house until Erza wanted to want him to come with her to meet someone of their past. As Ichigo grew a bit older, he hardly remembers his friends of his past and only remembers those who remained here.

"You should remember her, Ichigo." Erza said plainly, "She's one of our childhood friends growing up until she moved to a different town."

Ichigo tries his best to remember who this person might be and most of his childhood friends are mostly surrounded by girls. There was Erza, Ruby, Yang for starters, Orihime and Tatsuki as well but for some reason, he wasn't able to remember who might this person might be.

"I'm still drawing a blank Erza." Ichigo again can't remember who this person might be and follows Erza to the designated area.

"You do need remember of our friends Ichigo." Erza said as she shakes her head from his clear absent mind on their friends. "Anyway, they should be here down this street." She continues leading the way for the two of them.

Ichigo was trying his best to remember who was this person or people that are part of his inner circle of female friends but to no luck. Growing up with a lot of female friends when he was young would prove to be a but troublesome since there was a lot of friends he made during school to their respective breaks from winter break, spring break, summer break or their fall break.

'Let's see...there Yang and Ruby my neighbors, Tatsuki and Orihime: my friends during my time in the dojo, uh...another red head...Kallen was it? No doesn't sound right...' Ichigo scratches his head, trying his best to remember who was the other red in his group of female friends. 'Marie? No...Yoko? Not it either..'

"Almost there Ichigo. Hope you remember them."

'Them?' He looks at Erza a bit confusedly, "Wait there's more? I thought it was only one person we're seeing Erza."

"Guess you should had listen a bit more carefully next time." She said a bit angry with his lack of remembering.

They continue on and finally reach their destination, the playground.

"Why are we here?" He looks around the playground but there was no one there until he felt a unusual presence coming out of opposite side of the playground.

Ichigo sees the female who appears to be in her teens with her red hair, wearing a white shirt, blue jeans pulled at the knees and a pair of brown shoes. Soon some memories of his begin to come back to him as he instantly recognizes her, she is Aoko Aozaki, a older sister figure to him and some of his female friends.

"Aoko-nee-san!" Ichigo rushed over to his older sister figure and hugs her. Him and his friends met Aoko during when she was their baby sitter whenever his folks were out of town for awhile. While they were against the idea of having a baby sitter at first but over time, they eventually open the idea of having Aoko as a baby sitter and once she met Yang and Ruby, they welcomed her as the big sister figure they all see in her.

"It's good to see you Ichigo." Aoko ruffles with his hair affectionately. "I'm surprised that you brought him here Erza."

"Well Ichigo has been missing you since you moved out of town awhile ago." Erza stated. It was about a year or two now since they last saw her as moved to a different town and all of them missed having her around.

"How've you guys been?" Aoko asks her 'siblings'.

"Everything's fine. Kinda boring." Ichigo said, "Are you still doing those magic tricks nee-san?"

Aoko smiled the fact Ichigo remembered her magic 'tricks' growing up. She would do card tricks to entertain her 'siblings' but in reality she is a Magician, who practice Magic are called " **Magicians**." They have control over their own mysteries, but also practice Magecraft. Zelretch's Magecraft is at the level where he was given the title Wizard Marshall by the Association, while Aoko is inferior in skill as a magus to the lecturers of the Clock Tower. There are many magi who exceed them in the area of Magecraft, while their Magic is a unique Mystery only available to them.

"Somewhere in that line Ichigo." She brings out her case behind her, "Remember what I was originally going to give you guys couple years ago?" They nod their heads to her question, "Well since you all around that age and you all want to know magic," Aoko touches their wrists and both of them started to feel something crawling through their veins. "Relax, what I'm doing is unlocking both of your magic circuits." She would use small words for their 12 year old minds so that they can understand what she is saying and they slowly understanding what their older sister was saying.

"Nee-san." both of them felt these weird 'electronic' circuits in their right arm.

"You'll be fine, I swear it." She assures her 'siblings' as the unusual feeling was now gone. "Where's the others?" She asks them.

"I think they're home." Ichigo answered her as his eyes begin to turn sky blue. He saw the world in a different color now, he is able to see the magic circuits in their older sister figure. "Nee-san, why am I seeing these things?"

She raises an eyebrow, "Things?"

"I see some red lines across now." He started to wonder what these lines were.

"I see them two nee-san." Erza added as her eyes were more of a dark blue with a red center in her eyes.

'Seems they both of Mystic Eyes of Death Perception but Ichigo's eyes,' Aoko looks at Ichigo's new eyes, _Eyes of Purity or Pure Eyes_ , are the ability to see that which normally cannot be seen. They are similar to Mystic Eyes, and, while both are inheritable, Pure Eyes differ from them. Mystic Eyes are traits of the body, something like inheriting the traits of a parent's body, while Pure Eyes are like inheriting fate and destiny, the offspring continuing the parent's will and quest. They are a more common occurrence than Mystic Eyes, and they can only be inherited by "humans" with high spiritual power. They can be said to reflect the parent's karma in the offspring, and they are an ability saints may often possess. 'Pure Eyes...who would have thought that.'

Growing up on a family of known magus, she decided to explore the world until she made her way to Karakura Town where she would baby sit her 'siblings' and once they were asleep, she studied different types of magic to be known in the Mage's Association and perhaps this was the first type she got to see two different Mystic Eyes with Ichigo having the rarest Mystic Eyes in the books and seeing Erza's Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, she could guess that there was something in her past that must had awaken her ability of the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception.

Aoko takes out a book in her bag and hands the book to them.

"I need you both to close your eyes." She ordered them to which they obliged and closed their eyes, "Both of you have this rare ability in magic." She said quietly enough for them to hear her as she continues on, "Once you both are a bit older, I need the two of you to read this and understand why."

Both Ichigo and Erza opened their eyes, revealing it to be normal for them.

"Ichi," He turns his head to her, "When you mention that you see things different, you as well Erza, you both saw a red line?" She asks them both, to which they both nod their heads. "Well I can't say for now but read this book, the both of you."

"Ah okay Nee-san." Erza looks at the book and wonders why their 'older sister' figure was giving them this book.

"Now, let's see the others." Both Ichigo and Erza lead the way until they heard,

"Wait for me!" They turn their heads to see a young girl with long wavy black hair, which she styles into twin-tails tied with black ribbons, wearing a white shirt with a red necktie, a red skirt and long black socks.

"Rin!" Erza was happy to see one of her childhood friends and hugs her.

"Rin...Rin..." Ichigo tries to remember who this might be until, "Tohsaka!" He finally remembers her full name.

Rin Tohsaka is part of Ichigo's group of female friends growing up and like Aoko, she moved to a different town couple years ago as they moved to Fuyuki City, about 50 miles south of Karakura Town. She's the smart one in the group and also butted heads with Yang growing up. In the group of girls in Ichigo's group, all of them besides Ruby do consider each other a rival since there was always a competition with them until some of them moved to a different town like Rin.

"About time you remember baka!" She flicks a finger on Ichigo's head.

"Hey!" He took offense to that and has a tick mark on his head.

"You do have a bad memory Ichi." Aoko stated a bit humorously to him, something she actually enjoyed.

"Come on!" He whined to them since he really does have a bad memory.

"Let's find the others." Erza said deadpanned as they begin to find the others, leaving Ichigo behind.

"You Jerks!" He said angrily as he chases them.

End of Chapter

* * *

Aoko Aozaki  
Age: 22 (current)  
D.O.B: 7/7/1989  
Height: 5'4  
Occupation: Teacher, Freelancer  
Hair Color: Brown (originally) Red/Scarlet (Now)  
Eye Color: Blue  
Blood Type: A  
Handness: Right  
Abilities: Magic  
Race: Human (Magician)  
Family: Unknown Mother and Father, Unknown Grandfather, Touko Aozaki (Older Sister)  
Ichigo Kurosaki, Erza Scarlet, Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose, Orihime Inoue, Rin Tohsaka (Adopted younger brother, sisters)

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys! Rin Tohsaka and Aoko Aozaki made their appearance in this story as part of Ichigo's group of friends. In the flashback, Ichigo and Erza are about 12 years old and both have the Mystic Eye of Death Perception and Ichigo is the only one with the Pure Eyes ability along with the Mystic Eye of Death Perception. Since the story has some elements of the other series, I wanted to include parts such as magic from DXD/Fate Stay Night.  
** **Erza's Mystic Eyes are based on Shiki Tohno while Ichigo's Mystic Eyes are based on Shiki Ryougi for those who are asking.**

 **I also want to know which characters from the other series that are in this story and the poll I previously did (check chapter 2 for the list).** **Those wondering about Erza's Zanpakuto and her future Bankai, all I can say is that her ability is based on Archer (Emiya's) magic with her ability of the Mystic Eye of Death Perception.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you a new chapter for A Promise, thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Review  
**

 **Sonicdude8:** I do get the idea that the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception is a bit overkilled with both Ichigo and Erza but they won't be using them as much, only with some enemies from the Nasuverse that are going to be part of the story. Since Erza's main ability is requip from F.T., I wanted to give her ability in the form of Archer's tracing ability.

 **Time to pick up where we last left off Ichigo and Erza!**

 **I do not own any of the respective series.**

* * *

 **A Promise  
Part 1**

Kurosaki Residence,The next day later.  
Saturday. 8:00 A.M.

After a one hell of a last night with Ichigo and Erza receiving the powers of a Soul Reaper from Rukia Kuchiki, both teens were still asleep in his bed which Rukia placed them last night since she didn't know they had separate rooms. Ichigo still has his arms around her waist while Erza had her face on his chest, which no one of them knew that they were cuddling each other.

In Karin's and Yuzu's room, both girls instantly woke up at the same time.

"Morning..." Yuzu said tiredly to her twin sister as she rubs her eyes.

"Mornin'." Karin answers too a bit tired as well, yawning as well. Both of them have no idea what actually accord that day when both Ichigo and Erza met the Soul Reaper Rukia Kuchiki and faced a monster known as a Hollow to the Soul Reaper/Shinigami. "What time is it?" Karin said still a bit tired.

"It's about 8 now." Yuzu replies to her twin sister, "I think I smell breakfast..." Both girls sniff the air and smell the scent of some delicious food that their mother is making for breakfast. Yuzu would head on down while wearing her yellow pajamas, leaving her twin sister Karin still in her bed.

'Wist I can go back to sleep.' Karin said in her head as she lays her head on the pillow.

As Yuzu went down the stairs, she wonders what is her mother making for breakfast this time since Yuzu would often make Breakfast with her mother since she wanted to be something like her since she was more of a role model compare to their father, who was a major goofball and a 'weirdo' based on his constant 'tests' he does with her older brother.

Yuzu sees her mother finishing her breakfast while there are other plates on the table.

"Morning mom." Yuzu greets her mother as she took a seat.

"Ah morning Yuzu. Sleep well?" Masaki asks her daughter as she puts her dish into the sink.

"I did." She was about to dig in her meal until, "What happened?!" She pointed to the large hole on the main window of the living room.

"I think there was a drunk drive last night..." She tries to remember what actually happened, "I'm surprised that we all were sound asleep when that happened."

While they are not sure what actually happened last night, they believe that a drunken driver must had crashed his truck or car into the Kurosaki residence and made sure he or she took pieces of their destroyed car or truck and left the scene. No one woke up to the accident and no one in the family was harmed.

"Are Ichigo and Erza awake?" Masaki asks her daughter, who only shrugs.

"I don't know. I didn't check on them." She replies back to her mother.

"I see. Go eat Breakfast Yuzu, don't want to be late for School today."

"Hai." With that said, Yuzu would go onto eating her breakfast while Masaki headed upstairs to see what is taking her other children in their rooms.

'What am I going to do?' She asks herself in her head, 'I honestly didn't think _They_ will appear...' She remembers something of her and her husband's past and that was during their teen years before they finally decided to settle down and have a family of their own.

As Masaki was on the second floor of their home, she first checked Erza's room since it is the first one on the left side and notices that her adopted daughter isn't in her room. She begins to wonder where she might be and speculated that she might had went to school early since she is the Student Council President and often would go to school early. She next checked on Karin in her room getting ready for school and finally reached her son's room. She slowly turns the knob around and takes a quick peek in her son's room where she sees Ichigo still asleep but what caught her eye was a certain scarlet haired teen with her son.

'Oh ho?' She finds this quite amusing and honestly didn't think that her only son and her adopted daughter would go onto this early in a relationship with sleeping with each other. She has a whimsical smile on her face as she has something to tease them both on. She quietly enters the room and makes sure that she doesn't wake both of them up. 'I honestly thought they would go on the 'learning each other's feelings stage' but already to this?'

She looks at her son's desk where she spots the amulet she bought for her son when he made a promises to many different girls from his group of friends such as Orihime and Erza, to ones with some girls in a different town he became close friends with during his youth and there were many girls he became friends with.

Erza is the first person he became good friends with and is perhaps one of the most important people in his life, Orihime, Yang and Ruby would be the next set of girls he became close friends with after when they moved into the neighborhood. He made several promises he made to each of them but he has no idea on what those promises were.

'Ichigo...I hope you are prepared for this journey of yours and Erza's.' Masaki quietly exits the room so that she doesn't wake up her children and quietly closes the door. Her thoughts begin to wonder on her son's role and what might happen in the future.

Soon Ichigo begins to wake up from his slumber, vision still a bit blurry and soon enough, he begins to regain his vision. He looks down to his chest as he felt someone breathing on him. His face immediately begins to turn red as it was his best friend Erza resting on his chest.

'Crap...what am I going to do?!' He tries to think of something of getting out of the bed but to no use. There was nothing in his room that can help him get out of this situation and hopes that his dad and sisters don't find out.

"Ichigo..." He looks down at her a bit worryingly and sweating like crazy since he might get killed by her, "Strawberry cake now..." He doesn't know if she is still sleeping and dreaming of her strawberry cake or is playing around with him.

'Please be asleep.' He begged of her in his head. Ichigo would try to wiggle himself free of her grip but to no use as he actually feared of getting his butt hurt by Erza. 'How long am I going to stay like this?' He asks himself again and so he decided to close his eyes and hope for the best.

As Erza continued on sleeping, she was dreaming of both her childhood with Ichigo and what potentially happen in the future for the both of them. The first part of the dream was when they were both kids. She recalls a certain place where she made a promise to him and swore that no matter happens between the two of them, she will always stay by his side. Since they grew up with each other, Erza feels that she will be part of her best friends future but in a more intimate way since entering high school together, her classmates begin to wonder if both Ichigo and Erza will eventually get together. Of course Erza would feel that Ichigo has no idea on what she might be feeling for him but she does hope that he might return her feelings for her.

The second part of the dream would then focus on her future with Ichigo and the promise both of them made. While the dream wasn't specific on what they made but she clearly knows and won't ever try to break the promise. Part of her dream ended up seeing herself and Ichigo together but this time, with a family of their own. She couldn't help but feel that she might become Erza Scarlet-Kurosaki, the wife of her best friend now 'husband' Ichigo Kurosaki in her head.

Soon enough she opens her eyes and begins to wonder where she is until she looks up to see Ichigo's sleeping face, who was actually faking it. Her face immediately turn red as she was basically in his bed, with his arm still around her waist. Steam started to come out of her head from being this close to Ichigo and being on his bed as well.

'Wait...why am I in Ichigo's bed? With him!?' She screams in her head, asking why she is in his bed of all places. 'Why didn't Rukia put me in my own bed?!' She remembers encountering the Shinigami with Ichigo last night and both of them absorbed her power and were able to take on the Hollow together and after that, both teens fell unconscious. It was Rukia that put them in the bed together and of course had no idea that they had their own bedrooms.

Luck would be on her side or for the both of them as someone would greet Ichigo with the morning routine ritual.

"GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD~MMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG~IIIIIICCCCCCHHHHIIIIIGGGOOOO!" Both of them heard Isshin coming through the window and Ichigo immediately stood up and grabbed his father's incoming foot that was coming towards his face and tosses his father outside of his room. "Well done my son!" They both heard Isshin through the other side of his door.

"Good grief." Ichigo says in annoyance. "Can't catch a freakin break." He turns around and faces Erza, which lead to an awkward tension between the two of them. Both of them couldn't even tried to speak a word to each other until they both heard a knock on his door.

"Ichigo, breakfast is ready." Yuzu said as she peeped through the door.

"Alright. Thanks Yuzu." She closes the door, leaving both of them still trying to figure out the right words to say to each other. Ichigo decided to act up first since he felt like it was his responsibility. "Hey Erza, Listen..." He started. "Let's just state that none one of us entered in my room unconventionally. We probably were placed her by that Rukia girl." He remains calm from the situation.

"Well I guess you're right about that."

"Hopefully things will get better, I think." Ichigo would then go to his desk and bring out the book that their 'older sister' Aoko Aozaki gave them couple years ago. "Remember what Nee-san gave us?" He showed her the book, to which she nods her head, "You think it's time?"

"I think so." Both Ichigo and Erza's eyes began to turn to their changed into their Mystic Eyes.

While growing up after seeing both Aoko and Rin, both Ichigo and Erza have been trying to figure out their respective Mystic Eyes from notes that Aoko left them and when they were practicing their Mystic Eyes they would suffer from eye strain from using it too much.

Ichigo opens the book and he looks through the hidden lines within the book. Both of them were skimming through the lines of what their powers were and why both of them have this unique ability and it turns out that certain conditions that there is some sort of mutation in the Magic Circuits located in the area around one's eyes. Mutations like that can be done artificially through a process similar to forging a Magic Crest. Mystic Eyes usually work like Single Action spells and are activated through the use of magical energy. The proof of a first-class magus since it grants great power while being easy to conceal.

Both of them wondered why in their cases as to why there was a mutation in their Magic Circuits when Big Sister Aoko awaken both of their Magic Circuits from a simple touch. Both of them were able to see the lines and she puts it as that they both of an rare Mystic Eyes, which Erza eyes are called 'Eyes of Death Perception' and Ichigo's Mystic Eyes are 'Pure Eyes'. Both of their Mystic Eyes are considered to be the rarest type of Mystic Eyes with Erza's eyes are thought to not exist at all while Ichigo's eyes are said to be awaken by destiny and fate.

"So, should we ask Aoko Nee-san about our abilities?" Erza asks Ichigo since there was so many questions both of them want to ask her.

"If we can find her that is." He hangs his head low, "Nee-san has been constantly on the move for awhile and she's been mostly quiet since the day she awaken our Magic Circuits and I think the others as well. The memory of that day has been fuzzy for all of us if I remember correctly." He pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing the fact that he wishes Aoko would come back and clear things up with this Mystic Eye. "You better head to your room before dad and Yuzu or Karin come in."

She nods her head and proceeds to exit his room but Ichigo grabbed her wrist, forgetting something.

"I promise to figure out what that promise was Erza. I'll do what I can to remember."

She didn't face him since she knew that was coming up and she couldn't help but smile without him knowing.

"I know you will Ichigo. Whenever you put your mind into something, you always came on top." She leaves the room and heads into her room.

Ichigo takes a big sigh as he turns his attention to the amulet in front of him. He picks the golden amulet by the chains, examining everything about it.

'Let's see...' He closes his eyes and begins to think of the people he made promises with, 'There's Inoue I know for sure, I promised Yang with her martial arts...I think, made a promise to another red head about...solving family issue?' He knew that there was another red head girl he made a promise with but couldn't remember what she looked like. 'Uh...another Blonde? Yui is a possibility I made a promise with...'

He then takes out a sheet of paper and begins to write down the names of the girls he knows or thinks he made a promise with.

1\. Erza Scarlet  
2\. Yang Xiao Long, Martial Arts Perhaps?  
3\. Orihime Inoue  
4\. Yui Rakkuza?  
5\. Another Blonde Head  
6\. A third Blonde?  
7\. Another Red Head with family issue. Not sure.  
8\. Rin Tohsaka?

He taps his pencil on his desk as he tries to remember who else was there and what promises he made to.

'Damnit...who else did I made a promise with?' He scratches the back of his head and gives up, 'Forget, I'll come up with names after school or after making Erza's cake.' He then proceeds to get dress in his school uniform and waited for Erza before heading out.

Unknown to him and Erza, both of them were begin observed by an unknown female with brown hair and amber eyes. She was wondering about these two people that have an unusual high source of Spiritual Pressure.

'So...these humans are the source?' She asks herself in her head, 'Interesting. This may get interesting with the orange haired boy and the scarlet haired girl having Kuchiki-san's power.' Soon the unknown disappeared without anyone noticing her presence.

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys! I wanted to do something with Ichigo's hard time remembering the promises he made with the girls in his group since that is the main theme of the story is with Ichigo not remembering what promises he made with the girls.**

 **For the next chapter, I was either skipping some of the fights that Ichigo faced that were in the canon but not completely sure since at the moment.**

 **I also do want to know from what I wrote in the update chapter I did on what characters from the stories I wrote to girls that are in different anime/games that might make an appearance in the story and I do want to hear from you guys.**

 **I hope you guys like the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a new chapter for "A Promise", thank you guys for checking out the story and the poll. The poll will be up until August since I decided to make it a bit longer then the previous one I made awhile ago.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **The New Students**

Karakura High School: 9:00 A.M.

After having a nice breakfast with his family, Ichigo and Erza both left the Kurosaki Residence where they were greeted by Yang and Ruby in their morning routine. Both girls were wondering how did they managed to not get hurt from a supposed drunken driver or even how they were all in such a deep sleep and how they didn't hear a damn thing as well. Both Ichigo and Erza were surprised to hear that they didn't hear anything from their end when in reality it was a Hollow attack.

None of it made sense since both of them recounted the whole ordeal but Erza thought perhaps it was the Soul Reaper, Rukia Kuchiki, having to do with their friends and family not knowing of what happened last night. The duo wondered how could their friends not know of the Hollow attack last night but could only get the story of a drunken driver.

Once there, the four of them see Chad, Orihime and Tatsuki waiting for them by the schools gate.

"Yo." Ichigo greets his friends at the gate.

"Hey guys!" Both Ruby and Yang greet them as well with Erza only waved her hand.

" 'Sup." Tatsuki said to her friends, "About time you guys got here." She places her hands on her pockets of her checkered skirt.

"Well your not the one who has a giant hole in the middle of your home now." Ichigo retorts back at one of his childhood friends.

"Giant hole?" Orihime raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"We woke up to see a giant hole in our living room when we woke up." Erza replied to the auburn haired teen. "Luckily none of us got hurt when we woke up."

"I'm surprised that." Chad said in his monotone voice, "That sounds a bit odd though."

"Yeah," Ichigo answers back to his tall friend, "It's weird that we didn't even hear the damn thing hit our house." Both him and Erza know that it wasn't a drunken driver but the rest of the crew believes that is the case.

"Hey did you guys hear the news?" Tatsuki brought up some news for her friends.

"News?" Both Ruby and Yang question their friend.

"Apparently there is some new students in the school that just recently enrolled." Tatsuki said to her friends, "Some say its a girl or two."

"Hey guys!" They all turned around to see Yui as cheery as ever, "What are you guys talking about?" She asks them.

"Apparently we're getting more students in the school." Yang said as she adjusts her backpack, "They don't know if its a guy or a girl or even what year they are in."

"I can't wait to for the new student!" Ruby said eagerly and ecstatically to her peers.

"You always say that Ruby-chan." Orihime said to the youngest one in the group, sweat dropping a bit.

"Well lets get this day over with." Ichigo said to his group of friends, "The sooner the better." They all nod their heads and quickly head to their respective classes but what they didn't know is that a familiar girl of Ichigo's past arrived at the front gates.

She couldn't help but smile as she remembers a certain someone goes to this high school from what she has been told and heads on into the school.

A few minutes later:Class 2-C

Once the 6 of them arrived to their class, they see Keigo and Mizuiro chatting close to Ichigo's seat.

"ICHIGO!" Keigo immediately rushes over to give his best friend a hug but Ichigo wasn't really in the mood for this in the morning and gives Keigo a stiff clothesline.

"Don't even bother." Ichigo said after hitting him and taking his seat. "Hey Mizuiro, who's the new students everyone is talking about?" He asks the 'ladies man' of the classroom, even though the majority of the students know that title belongs to Ichigo with his numerous female friends.

"Well like you guys heard, we're getting some new classmates in the school but no one knows beyond that." He responses back to the orange haired teen.

"Seems some of them are keeping it a major secret from the rest of the student body." Erza said as she leans on the window, "Seems strange that everyone wants to know who are the new students."

"I'm surprised that not all the guys are on you Yui." Orihime says to Ichigo's friend.

Since there are at times when most of the male student body would focus their attention on the latest rumor and if it was a female and a beautiful one at that, the male student body would try to hit on that girl if she was single and not part of Ichigo's inner circle, they would try their best but when she hugged the so called 'delinquent' of Karakura High, the male student body instantly didn't even go for her. Some even say that she is one of the great beauties of Karakura and could rival Yang and Orihime.

"Why's that?" She asks the auburn haired teen but Tatsuki answers instead.

"Because of these!" She said quietly as she pointed out Yui's large breast and Ichigo turns the other way. Tatsuki also didn't point out is Yui's developed body since she is sitting down in her chair. "Your body is way developed out of most of the girls Yui-chan."

'Why did have to go in this route?' Ichigo said in his head, as he is blocking out the girls talk with some old memories of his past of a girl with black hair and a pink ribbon that tied her hair in a ponytail. Everything seems like a blur to him for some reason and he has no idea why.

As Ichigo grew older from the years of his youth to his now teen years, the memories of making those promises were fading away from his mind and he has no idea what those promises are now. He only remembers some of the promises he made with the girls in his group like Erza and Yang but everything else is a bit hazy for him.

"Alright class take your seats." The teacher walks in and everyone started walking towards their respective seats. "Please say you are here." The teacher said as he went through each of his students names and all of them responded to their teacher, "As all of you know by now, we have 2 new students in our class." All the boys listened in and some of the girls were wondering who they might be. "Please come in."

Two girls walked in all eyes were on them as they both entered the class room and all the boys had hearts for eyes besides Chad. One of them stood about 5'5 while the other is 4'8 1/2, both contrast to each other based on their appearance from one another. Ichigo on the other had turned pale when he saw the 4'8 girl as it is Rukia Kuchiki, the Soul Reaper that both him and Erza took her powers in order to protect his sister from the Hollow that attacked them.

'That shrimp is the new student!?' His eye twitched as he has to now deal with Rukia and when he turned his attention from her, he instantly recognized her. 'TIFA!?' The memories started flooding his head as he remembers when his family along with Erza went to the country side for a family vacation and they ran into Masaki's old friends and that is where they got to meet Tifa and that is where both of them started a strong friendship, even if it was a month.

As they went their separate ways growing up, Ichigo and Tifa do talked to one another via call but haven't seen each other since that day several years ago. The reason why Ichigo instantly recognized her was from the pink aged ribbon she is wearing on her right arm.

'Geez...didn't think Tifa would become like this...' He instantly grew comparisons to Yui when they were young and how they are today. Erza on the other hand was glad to see another familiar face as part of the gang and wasn't surprised like Ichigo when she saw Rukia in their class. She had a feeling that since both of them took her Soul Reaper powers, she might need time to recover her now lost powers.

While the two of them were talking in their heads, both girls wrote their names on the board and started introduced themselves to the class. After that, they took their respective seats with Rukia sitting next to him while Tifa was sitting with Yang. He looked right at her and she slipped him a note and it read.

"Make a scene and your dead."

He turned pale from the note and obliged as the day went by for them.

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys! After getting some messages on some characters to be introduced as part of the cast, Tifa was the most demanded to play the part. She won't have the much of screen time as there are a lot of characters already in the story and I will make sure that they all have some equal screen time besides Ichigo and Erza as they are the 'main main' characters of the story.**

 **The next chapter is both Ichigo and Erza starting their first missions as Soul Reapers.**

 **Here is the list of how the main cast are ranked by power and their specific traits for part 1 of the story and it will change with part 2.**

 **1\. Ichigo (All Around)  
2\. Erza (Skill)  
3\. Uryu Ishida (All Around/Skill)  
4\. Chad (Power)  
5\. Tifa (Balanced)  
6\. Yang (Power)  
7\. Ruby (Skill/Speed)  
8\. Yui (Speed)  
**

 **Those who watched Deathbattle on Youtube with Yang and Tifa, I know Yang is the winner and the strongest, but Tifa will be the better fighter for now as Tifa is more of a magus based on the Fate universe and has awaken her powers for awhile where as Yang has yet to awaken her power like the others. She will eventually be more powerful than Tifa as the story progresses.** **  
**

 **I do hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you a new chapter for "A Promise", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter. Since I have said that the story will have multiple characters of different series into the story, I figured that I do some short chapters that introduces some of the girls into the story. Their background might change to fit the** **story but there are some that will have their in-game history.**

 **Reviews:**

 **StarDragonBuster:** That was actually a typo by accident. I meant to write Bleach instead of RWBY.

 **KingEdger:** That I can not say just yet but I have 3 girls that are confirmed to be in the harem.

 **I do not own any series represented here in the story.**

* * *

 **Sidestory: Farron**

Unknown World: 10:00 A.M.

The clacking of wheels on the railway made for a steady mantra of progress as the train barreled along. Outside of the passenger car countless trees, houses and hills passed by in a blur on the early spring days.

Inside the passing train, there were only a few people, each minding their own business without much interactions from all of , in particular, stared in deep contemplation out of the window to her right. She is a young woman with wavy rose colored hair, and pale aqua eyes.

'This journey...is over now...' She said in her head, looking at the trees passing by as well as the houses. Soon the train came to a stop as it reaches one of the stops and she gathers her belongs in her case and exits the train. 'I wonder when the next one will begin.' She continues on in her train of thought as a rare smile plays on her lips.

While she not like to show it, but deep down: she misses her little sister. All of her friends and her only little sister are all separated in different worlds while she is only in this new world of hers. She looks ahead of her to see a road for her new life.

She walks onward to start her new life as a civilian for the first time in so many years of being alive.

'I will meet all of you again.' She said in her mind while keep a smile on her face and sees many flashbacks of her previous adventures from being on a train with her friend Sazh along with a Chocobo chick that was in his afro, to landing on Cocoon.

As the young woman walks forward, she didn't know that in her head, she was seeing something or someone with orange hair.

 _"Oi! Watch out!"_

She shakes her head from hearing someone's words at her. She looks around to see no one is around her. The young woman wonders as to why she was hearing these words in her head but shook her head from the said thoughts and proceed onward but again, she hears the voices in her head.

 _"Come on...I gotcha."_

She shakes her head again as she continues on hearing someone voice in her head. The young woman closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to make sure that she doesn't hear those voices but she keeps on hearing this person's voice.

'What's going on?' She places her left hand on her head and tries to block the voice in her head. 'Who's voice is that?' She asks herself as she opens her eyes and sees that she is no longer in the world she was in. She looks around to see herself in a world that was vastly different from the one she was in.

She looks at the road ahead of her to see herself on an actual rainbow bridge. Looking forward, she sees a floating island with a castle that looks like it's from the future, trees surrounding the floating island and there was lots of gold and jewels surrounding some of the trees nearby.

The young woman looks at the new world and her expression was beyond astonished. This world has that same feeling back in her original world and she was wondering how in the world did she ended up here.

"You there." She turns around to see a man about 6'0 in full armor head to toe. "Who are you?" He said in a deep tone, to which the young woman didn't felt intimidated from the man in gold armor.

"Claire Farron." The young woman introduces to the man in gold. "Who might you be?" She asks him.

"I am Heimdall. I am the all-seeing and all-hearing guardian sentry of Asgard who stands on the rainbow bridge Bifröst to watch for any attacks to Asgard." The man known as Heimdall says to the light pink haired woman.

"Asgard?" She raises an eyebrow as she never heard of this place before.

'She doesn't look like she is of this world.' Heimdall said to himself, ' Ahh now I see. She's from Etro's world, Universe 4.' He summarized and places his sword back in his sheath, "You are not of this world Claire. You are actually part of one of our sister universes." He stated to her as he eyes widen.

"What do you mean sister universe?" Claire asks the Heimdall, curiously.

"What I mean young Claire is that there are other universes that are connected. Your universe is connected to 3 other universes to the main universe here." Soon enough, An elderly man with long, grey hair and a matching beard, he is also wearing an eyepatch over his left eye.

"What's going on here?" He asks the two of them and Heimdall kneels to the elderly man. "Arise Heimdall." Heimdall rises up as Claire looks at him confusingly. The elderly man looks at Claire and raises an eyebrow. "Who might you be young lady?" He asks her kindly.

"I'm Claire Farron." She introduces herself to the elderly man, "Who might you be?"

He chuckles as he has a feeling she is not of this world, "Well my child, I am Odin, the chief deity of Norse mythology and leader of the Gods in Asgard." He introduces himself to Claire and here eyes widen in shock.

"Wait, your Odin?" She pointed her finger at him, "How can..."

"Mind explaining Heimdall?"

"My lord, Claire here is from Universe 4, Etro's world." Heimdall response back to his lord.

"Oh I see..." Odin strokes his long white beard, "It's been a millennia since I last spoke to her and last saw her." Odin mumbles to himself and turns his attention to her aura and senses a strong magic presence within her. "Tell me something Claire, what actually brought you here?"

"Actually...I don't know how I ended up here." She replies back, "I closed my eyes and next thing I know is that I'm here and I don't know why."

'Strange...' Odin cups his chin and thinks, 'No magic can do something like this...unless.' He thought of his old friend Etro. Only a few beings can transport humans across anyone that isn't a god or deity to different universes that are connected to one another and Etro is one of those few beings that can. "Claire," Odin says to get her attention, "I'm afraid that you are stuck here for awhile until you can go back if you wish."

"What do you mean by that?" Claire asks the chief deity.

"What I mean is that you were transported by Etro from your universe until you fulfill your new focus." He pointed at her brand on her chest, "While I may not know what your beliefs in your universe, I'm aware that those who have the brand all have a focus or a mission from what I know." He continues on as he pointed her brand with his stick, "I believe that Etro has given you a new mission to fulfill and only you can figure that one out."

'My focus?' She places her right hand on her chest, thinking on what her new focus might be.

"For now, why don't you stay at my palace for awhile. I'm sure you'll need the rest and energy to get back to fighting form." He would then proceed back to his castle while Claire remains on the bridge, trying to figure out her new focus might be and she thinks that it might have to be with the strange voice she heard earlier.

'I see...maybe in time, I'll figure out my back home to them.' She soon follows Odin back to the palace while Heimdall remains on the bridge.

'Let's see what fate has in store for this one.'

* * *

 **Profile**

 **Name:** Claire 'Lightning' Farron  
 **Height:** 5'7  
 **Hair Color:** Pink  
 **Eye Color** : Pale Blue  
 **Age:** 21 (Physically) 521 (Actual. Crystal Stasis) 16 (New World)  
 **Family:** Unnamed Mother and Father (Deceased) Serah (Younger sister) Snow Villiers (Brother-in-Law)

 **Bio:** Lightning seeks to save her younger sister Serah, but becomes entangled in a plot that endangers her home of Cocoon. Three years later _,_ Lightning served as a knight protecting the goddess Etro in Valhalla from her fated rival, Caius Ballad. In the concluding tale of her adventure _,_ Lightning was chosen to be a savior by the god Bhunivelze, tasked to save the people's souls before the end of the world.

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys! Since I am doing a massive crossover with some characters in the poll, I decided to do a shared universe/timelines that might fit the story. There are 4 universes in the story (based on the idea from DB Super) with all of them being different from one another and the first one I decided to introduce to the main universe was Lightning.** **She will play as another mentor for the cast and could be a possible love interest for Ichigo.**

 **There are going to be more characters to have their own side story on how they might** **have ended up in the main universe after this one and in time, I will introduce said characters to the main cast.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter, who did you voted in the poll and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**

* * *

 **Current Poll results**

1 Ophis (DXD) 30 votes  
2 Master Artoria/Saber (Fate/Stay Night 23 votes  
3 Rias Gremory (DXD) 22 votes  
4 Ruler/Joan of Arc/Joan Alter (Fate/Grand Order/DXD) 22 votes  
5 Ruby Rose (RWBY) 21 votes  
6 Lightning (Final Fantasy 13) 20 votes  
7 Blake Belladonna (RWBY) 19 votes  
8 Shielder (Fate/Grand Order) 19 votes  
9 Cinder Fall (RWBY) 18 votes  
10 Tracer (Overwatch) 18 votes  
11 Winter Schnee (RWBY) 17 votes  
12 Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) 17 votes  
13 Weiss Schnee (RWBY) 16 votes  
14 Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) 13 votes  
15 Tier Harribel (Bleach) 13 votes  
16 Gabriel (DXD) 11 votes  
17 Kuroka (DXD) 10 votes  
18 Serafall (DXD) 9 votes  
19 Irina Shidou (DXD) 9 votes  
20 Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY) 7 votes  
21 Black Widow (Marvel) 7 votes  
22 Cindy Aurum (Final Fantasy 15) 7 votes  
23 Mercy (Overwatch) 7 votes  
24 Yoko Littner (Gurren Lagann) 6 votes  
25 Mikasa Ackerman (Attack on Titan) 6 votes  
26 Tamamo no Mae (Fate/Extra) 6 votes  
27 Orihime Inoue (Bleach) 5 votes  
28 Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy 7) 5 votes  
29 Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) 5 votes  
30 Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail) 5 votes  
31 Akeno Himejima (DXD) 4 votes  
32 Candice Catnipp (Bleach) 4 votes  
33 Mai Shiranui (King of Fighters) 4 votes  
34 Rosswiesse (DXD) 4 votes  
35 Xenovia Quarta (DXD) 4 votes  
36 Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) 4 votes  
37 Meninas McAllon (Bleach) 3 votes  
38 Chun-Li (Street Fighter) 3 votes  
39 Cana Alberona (Fairy Tail) 3 votes  
40 Alisa Ilinchina Amiella (God Eater) 3 votes  
41 Mitsuru Kirijo (Persona 3) 3 votes  
42 Ultear Milkovich (Fairy Tail) 3 votes  
43 Kalawarner (DXD) 3 votes  
44 Kitana (Mortal Kombat) 3 votes  
45 Bambietta Basterbine (Bleach) 3 votes  
46 Coco Adel (RWBY) 2 votes  
47 Rin Tohsaka (Fate/Stay Night) 2 votes  
48 Raynare (DXD) 2 votes  
49 Eleonora "Elen" Viltaria (Lord Marksman and Vandais) 2 votes  
50 Lucina (Fire Emblem: Awakening) 2 votes  
51 Dimaria Yesta (Fairy Tail) 2 votes  
52 Alexis Rhodes (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) 2 votes  
53 Aki Izayoi (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's) 2 votes  
54 Assassin of Red/Semiramis (Fate/Apocrypha) 1 vote  
55 Helena Harper (Resident Evil) 1 vote  
56 Jade (Mortal Kombat) 1 vote  
57 Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) 1 vote  
58 Litchi Faye-Ling (Blazblue) 1 vote  
59 Kagura Mikazuchi (Fairy Tail) 1 vote  
60 Velvet Scarlatina (RWBY) 1 vote  
61 Sonia Nevermind (DanganRonpa) 1 vote  
62 Luviagelita "Luvia" Edelfelt (Fate/Hollow Ataxia) 1 vote  
63 Caeldori/Cordelia(Fire Emblem: Awakening/Fates) 1 vote  
64 Cammy White (Street Fighter) 1 vote  
65 Anna (Fire Emblem) 1 vote  
66 Aoko Aozaki (Mahou Tsukai No Yoru) 0 votes  
67 Erza Knightwalker (Fairy Tail) 0 votes  
68 Archer of Red/Atalanta (Fate/Apocrypha) 0 votes  
69 Kagero (Fire Emblem: Fates) 0 votes  
70 Sailor Mercury/Ami Mizuno (Sailor Moon) 0 votes  
71 Riruka Dokugamine (Bleach) 0 votes  
72 Touko Aozaki (Mahou Tsukai no Yoru) 0 votes  
73 Cassie Cage (Mortal Kombat) 0 votes  
74 Sakura Matou (Fate/Stay Night) 0 votes  
75 Azura (Fire Emblem: Fates) 0 votes  
76 Bullet (Blazblue) 0 votes  
77 Tsubaki Yayoi (Blazblue) 0 votes  
78 Hinoka (Fire Emblem: Fates) 0 votes  
79 Solei (Fire Emblem: Fates) 0 votes  
80 Ophelia (Fire Emblem: Fates) 0 votes  
81 Flora (Fire Emblem: Fates) 0 votes  
82 Ada Wong (Resident Evil) 0 votes  
83 Rise Kujikawa (Persona 4) 0 votes  
84 Marie (Persona 4: Golden) 0 votes  
85 Yukari Takeba (Persona 3) 0 votes


	11. Chapter 12

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and today I bring you a new chapter for "A Promise", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **I do not own neither or the characters in the story.**

* * *

 **It's Your Duty.**

Karakura High School, 10:30 A.M.

As the class continued on after the teacher introduce the two new students, Rukia was staring daggers right at him and didn't pay much attention to Erza. She wonders why this boy took most of her powers while Erza only received little but this was the only idea she has come up with, besides have him and the girl do her job of slaying some hollows as her substitutes until she is able to regain most of her powers.

She was really paying attention to class as her main concern is basically teaching Ichigo and Erza what are the duties of a Soul Reaper.

Tifa on the other hand was glad that she was in her longtime friends classroom, Ichigo and Erza. It has been 10 years since she has last saw them when his family along with Erza came to the east coast and her family was an old friend of Isshin when he was training to be a doctor, just like Erza's mother. Before she became friends with them, she did sense both of their unusual high spiritual pressure for some reason and thought they were something else until Ichigo brought up he has this unusual ability to see the spirits of the dearly departed and they don't know why, which made her think they don't know about her talent in actual magic.

After spending time with them both, she ended up opening up to them and considered telling them her secret but unfortunately time wasn't on her side as the Kurosaki family had to bid farewell as they had to go back home and she wanted to tell them about her hidden skill with magic. Perhaps this time around, maybe she has that chance to show them and their friends.

The others begin to wonder who the new girls are. Yang wonders why she can feel this unusual presence coming out of Tifa and wonders why does she feel this. Yui, Orihime and Tatsuki wonder who this person might be and why was she looking at Ichigo, including the other new girl Rukia. Ichigo on the other hand mostly kept quiet throughout the class, mostly because he doesn't know if he could die from the new student/Soul Reaper, Rukia Kuchiki.

He rolls his eyes as this was going to be one long day for him and he mentally prepared himself for whatever she might bring for him and Erza. He looks down at his notebook and remembers what his previous train of thought was, a so called list of girls that he made promises.

1\. Erza Scarlet  
2\. Yang Xiao Long  
3\. Yui Rakkuza  
4\. Orihime Inoue  
5\. Crimson haired girl, blue/green eyes  
6\. Unknown Blonde haired  
7\. 2nd Unknown Blonde haired  
8\. Possibly Rin Tohsaka

The first promise he made is with his best friend, Erza Scarlet. They basically know each other since they were 5 years old, 10 years of friendship and still going on strong. As they started getting more and more old when they hit their teen years, both his father and mother would tease the living day lights out of the two of them because of their strong relationship. He doesn't know what the promise was as there was a certain event that caused him to no longer the promise he originally made.

The next person he made a promise with is his neighbor and the obvious flirt of the group, Yang Xiao Long. She has been one of his close friends when they (her family) moved next door and once they met, she felt comfortable around him based on Ichigo's positive vibes as she puts it and felt she can trust him and their new friends on the way. As they grew older, both her and Ichigo made a promise and just like before, he can no longer remember the promise he made with Yang.

He does remember remembering his promise to other girls he made during his youth but could hardly remember their names and the only promise he actually remembers is to his 'big sister' Aoko Aozaki with Erza when they were only able to manifests his Mystic Eyes when they reach a certain age.

'This day is going to be a major drag...' Ichigo groaned in his head and decided to pay attention to his school work.

2 Hours Later,  
12:30 P.M.

2 hours has passed and both Ichigo and Erza met with the Soul Reaper, Rukia Kuchiki, on the rooftop of the High School.

"Alright you freakin little nut job start explaining!" Ichigo demanded out of the black haired petite teen.

"How scary you big brute!" Rukia said in a fake gentle voice, "Jeepers you not going to hurt me are you?" A vein popped on his forehead from her fake innocent tone while Erza has a sweat mark from Rukia's tone.

"First off, you can cut that crap out!" He said in annoyance at her.

"Well I think it suits me well Ichigo." Rukia replied back in her innocent voice.

"You should try something else besides that voice Rukia." Erza said to the short black haired teen.

"Well for the time being that is." She replies back to Erza.

"But seriously what the hell are you still doing here?" Ichigo questions her and she replied quickly.

"That is because both of you have absorbed my powers, making me useless for the time being and I can not go back to the Soul Society. I also have to use this ridiculous gigai for the time being." She says as she adjusts her bowtie, making Ichigo and Erza an raise an eyebrow, "Until I get back my powers, both of you, Ichigo Kurosaki and Erza Scarlet, are here by my replacements."

Both of their eyes widen and Ichigo was mostly dumbstruck on the idea. Sure he had to do it and it was mostly to save his little sisters from the Hollow.

Ichigo crosses his arms in a "X" shape, signaling to Rukia that he has no desire to continue on being a Soul Reaper.

"Forget it." Ichigo said, "My monster slaying days are over."

"Sorry Kurosaki but you can't refuse as the hollows will continue on trying to hunt you down and they will not stop until they consume your soul or even your family's. Even your sisters, friends and love ones."

The last comment made Ichigo pause for a quick second. The hollow he face along side Erza tried to eat his own sisters and they mean the obsolete world to him. He is their big brother and the only brother they have that can protect them. He feels like that he must do his job to protect them as his mother and father said his name is to protect.

Erza also took a moment to think about the situation they are in and they both thought of the Hollow attack last night. While she could blame it on Rukia for entering their home last night but she did her job to protect the living, even if it means getting hurt in the process. She gave her powers to them both and they both defeated the monster and she felt that she was indebted to her.

"I'll do what I can." Erza spoke first to Rukia, "You did saved us both and gave us your powers to protect the girls from the monster. I'll do what I can until you are able to get back your powers." She stated to her.

Rukia appreciated that Erza felt indebted to her and was glad she was on board but she needs to hear the same from Ichigo.

He sighs in grief and shakes his head, "Crap..." He muttered to himself and looks at Rukia, "I'm not going to let Erza get herself in danger if she's doing this alone and get hurt if I'm not there. I'm in." He said to her and Rukia sighs in relief, happy that he is now in.

"Good. Now after school, we will begin your training as a Soul Reaper."

* * *

 **Current Poll**

1 Ophis (DXD) 30 votes  
2 Master Artoria/Saber (Fate/Stay Night) 23 votes  
3 Rias Gremory (DXD) 22 votes  
4 Ruler/Joan of Arc/Joan Alter (Fate/Grand Order/DXD) 22 votes  
5 Ruby Rose (RWBY) 21 votes  
6 Lightning (Final Fantasy 13) 20 votes  
7 Blake Belladonna (RWBY) 19 votes  
8 Shielder (Fate/Grand Order) 19 votes  
9 Cinder Fall (RWBY) 18 votes  
10 Tracer (Overwatch) 18 votes  
11 Winter Schnee (RWBY) 17 votes  
12 Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) 17 votes  
13 Weiss Schnee (RWBY) 16 votes  
14 Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) 14 votes  
15 Tier Harribel (Bleach) 13 votes  
16 Gabriel (DXD) 11 votes  
17 Kuroka (DXD) 10 votes  
18 Serafall (DXD) 9 votes  
19 Irina Shidou (DXD) 9 votes  
20 Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY) 7 votes  
21 Black Widow (Marvel) 7 votes  
22 Yoko Littner (Gurren Lagann) 7 votes  
23 Cindy Aurum (Final Fantasy 15) 7 votes  
24 Mercy (Overwatch) 7 votes  
25 Mikasa Ackerman (Attack on Titan) 6 votes  
26 Tamamo no Mae (Fate/Extra) 6 votes  
27 Orihime Inoue (Bleach) 5 votes  
28 Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy 7) 5 votes  
29 Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) 5 votes  
30 Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail) 5 votes  
31 Akeno Himejima (DXD) 4 votes  
32 Candice Catnipp (Bleach) 4 votes  
33 Mai Shiranui (King of Fighters) 4 votes  
34 Rosswiesse (DXD) 4 votes  
35 Xenovia Quarta (DXD) 4 votes  
36 Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) 4 votes  
37 Meninas McAllon (Bleach) 3 votes  
38 Chun-Li (Street Fighter) 3 votes  
39 Cana Alberona (Fairy Tail) 3 votes  
40 Alisa Ilinchina Amiella (God Eater) 3 votes  
41 Mitsuru Kirijo (Persona 3) 3 votes  
42 Ultear Milkovich (Fairy Tail) 3 votes  
43 Kalawarner (DXD) 3 votes  
44 Kitana (Mortal Kombat) 3 votes  
45 Bambietta Basterbine (Bleach) 3 votes  
46 Coco Adel (RWBY) 2 votes  
47 Rin Tohsaka (Fate/Stay Night) 2 votes  
48 Raynare (DXD) 2 votes  
49 Eleonora "Elen" Viltaria (Lord Marksman and Vandais) 2 votes  
50 Lucina (Fire Emblem: Awakening) 2 votes  
51 Dimaria Yesta (Fairy Tail) 2 votes  
52 Alexis Rhodes (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) 2 votes  
53 Aki Izayoi (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's) 2 votes  
54 Aoko Aozaki (Mahou Tsukai No Yoru) 1 vote  
55 Assassin of Red/Semiramis (Fate/Apocrypha) 1 vote  
56 Helena Harper (Resident Evil) 1 vote  
57 Erza Knightwalker (Fairy Tail) 1 vote  
58 Jade (Mortal Kombat) 1 vote  
59 Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) 1 vote  
60 Litchi Faye-Ling (Blazblue) 1 vote  
61 Kagura Mikazuchi (Fairy Tail) 1 vote  
62 Velvet Scarlatina (RWBY) 1 vote  
63 Sonia Nevermind (DanganRonpa) 1 vote  
64 Luviagelita "Luvia" Edelfelt (Fate/Hollow Ataxia) 1 vote  
65 Caeldori/Cordelia(Fire Emblem: Awakening/Fates) 1 vote  
66 Cammy White (Street Fighter) 1 votes  
67 Anna (Fire Emblem) 1 vote  
68 Archer of Red/Atalanta (Fate/Apocrypha) 0 votes  
69 Kagero (Fire Emblem: Fates) 0 votes  
70 Sailor Mercury/Ami Mizuno (Sailor Moon) 0 votes  
71 Riruka Dokugamine (Bleach) 0 votes  
72 Touko Aozaki (Mahou Tsukai no Yoru) 0 votes  
73 Cassie Cage (Mortal Kombat) 0 votes  
74 Sakura Matou (Fate/Stay Night) 0 votes  
75 Azura (Fire Emblem: Fates) 0 votes  
76 Bullet (Blazblue) 0 votes  
77 Tsubaki Yayoi (Blazblue) 0 votes  
78 Hinoka (Fire Emblem: Fates) 0 votes  
79 Solei (Fire Emblem: Fates) 0 votes  
80 Ophelia (Fire Emblem: Fates) 0 votes  
81 Flora (Fire Emblem: Fates) 0 votes  
82 Ada Wong (Resident Evil) 0 votes  
83 Rise Kujikawa (Persona 4) 0 votes  
84 Marie (Persona 4: Golden) 0 votes  
85 Yukari Takeba (Persona 3) 0 votes

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys and I can't believe that the story of Bleach has finally concluded. I wish Kubo-san made another anime series to a potential spin-off series with the future generation instead of a live-action movie. I did like the fact that the main pairings are Ichigo and Orihime, Renji and Rukia, one bright moment but I wish they showed how they ended up** **together.**

 **There was so much that Kubo-san should had addressed before Chapter 686, like Kisuke, Yoruichi, Grimmjow, Tier, the remaining Quincies and so on. If he had told everyone that they should do the others before the epilogue/final chapter, I would have been fine with that fact.**

 **Since I'm only at the 1st arc of the story, I might skip some arc but do some chapters on that happened since I don't want to drag on the story. Even if it's still new for a couple of months. I might skip some parts of the 2nd arc with Rukia being executed, since I do want to explore other scenario's with Ichigo's romance as one of the key features of the story. I also might jump around chapters (based on the manga/anime).**

 **The romance will be a slow burn but as you guys can see on the main characters in the description, the main pairing of the story is Ichigo and Erza. That is his main love until he comes to realize he loves the girls in his harem all equally. The other girls in the harem are still being a secret for the time being. Also those wondering if Ophis is part of the harem, I am still undecided since I may not do even the most popular character in the poll.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter, your thoughts on the finale of Bleach, who did you all voted in the poll and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	12. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a new chapter for "A Promise" or as known as "A Reaper's Promise", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Trentmillenium619:** I honestly do not know if I'll do a story with Ophis.

 **Sonicdude8:** Tifa's jewels are a family item and will only be used by her as she carries their bloodline. The new Sakura Saber is a descendant of Souji Okita before he was reincarnated as a Devil. Since there the Hero Faction is part of the story and they are descendants of legendary heroes, I figured that there is a way to make it work.

 **Bunny153539:** While the list in the previous is the new one, I will still use the poll on different females that aren't in the top of the list.

 **Rubycore98:** Ichigo will be getting new powers from different shows and yes Ichigo will still be facing Aizen but I do not know for the time being of how to conclude the fight between them.

 **This chapter takes place couple of weeks later after meeting Rukia on the rooftop. I will explain what has happened during that short time skip.**

 **I do not own any of the series in this story.**

* * *

 **Background**

It has been 3 weeks since Ichigo and Erza have talked to Rukia about their duties as a temporarily Soul Reapers. Rukia has been teaching them of what their duties are Soul Reapers and was astonished of their continuing growth but Ichigo's growth has blown her mind. She sees that Ichigo has 'Learn as you go' with the way he swings his large broadsword and can see that he can handle himself pretty well for someone that is considered as a 'Rookie'. He would tell her that Yang and Ruby's parents were kendo trainers for most of his friends growing up and Ichigo's style wasn't as precise as Erza's.

During that time, Rukia began snooping around on who exactly is Ichigo Kurosaki and that is where she got to meet her 'family' when she met Ichigo's family. While Masaki was a bit hesitant to allow Rukia to stay, Isshin on the other hand welcomed her to the family and tells her to call her 'papa' but both Ichigo and Karin pounded their father for even saying something like that, causing Yuzu, Erza, Rukia and Masaki all to sweat drop from the beat down of their father.

Rukia would ended up staying in Erza's room for the time being while Ichigo ended up going out to show Tifa around as she asked him, which made Isshin think it was a date between the two of them but Ichigo of course denied the fact as he was showing a friend around the town. She would then ask Erza on her relationship with the orange haired delinquent and she would response that she is a childhood friend of his and she began telling her part of story with Ichigo. Rukia found it fascinating of her story with Ichigo and was wondering who else is part of his life and Erza would say that there are numerous girls he became friends with, shocking her that someone that has this delinquent look/attitude is friends with numerous girls.

She would then ask who are the other girls that live here and Erza said that Tifa, Yang, Ruby and Yui are their friends and she did mention of a few other girls he became friends with but can't remember their names. By gods name, Rukia didn't know that there was a word for Ichigo and that would be playboy but Erza said that Ichigo isn't like that at all. At first she thought she was a perv based on the list of female friends but Erza stated that Ichigo isn't a pervert at all and is perhaps the only one that has this honor bound code out of everyone in the town.

As Erza was resting in her room, Rukia ended up getting a notice on her cellphone of a nearby Hollow somewhere around the town until they pin pointed the target at Orihime's home with both Orihime and Tatsuki having dinner but they were attacked by a hollow and when Erza slashes the mask in half, it was Orihime's deceased older brother, Sora, who died couple years ago at the Kurosaki Clinic and that is where Ichigo and Erza met Orihime.

After battling against Sora, he managed to regain his sanity and decided that what's left of his sanity was to use Erza's Zanpakuto and cleansing himself of the hollow essence and dissolving himself into the afterlife or to the Soul Society.

While Erza was dealing with being as a Soul Reaper, Ichigo on the other hand was catching up with Tifa, learning what has happened during the past couple years after meeting her. She did ask if both himself and Erza were a couple but he denied that, which lead to some teasing from her and causing Ichigo to only blush from her teasing. He wished that she would stop but she couldn't help it as it was her main thing when they visited her and her family.

Tifa also asked if Ichigo has experience anything unusual when he visited her couple years ago and Ichigo did say that his eyesight was bugging him when he was a kid and she did had a feeling what he was about to say and show her that he has weird eye power called 'Mystic Eyes'. She would explain that only grants the power to interfere with the outer world. Acquisition of Mystic Eyes happens when there is some sort of mutation in the Magic Circuits located in the area around one's eyes. Mutations like that can be done artificially through a process similar to forging a Magic Crest. Mystic Eyes usually work like Single Action spells and are activated through the use of magical energy. The proof of a first-class magus since it grants great power while being easy to conceal.

Ichigo of course found her explanation confusing as hell so in short terms he has some magic circuits or something that allows Ichigo to see these things. She was also amazed that Ichigo has the rarest form of Mystic Eyes, Pure Eyes, and he is able to see many things that no normal magus is able to see. He did have to question her as to why she knows this but said that a friend of hers has experience like this before but in reality she didn't want to tell him just yet until the time was right.

The following days after that were pretty normal besides the Hollow slaying but Rukia decided that both teens needed a Soul Candy, something that will temporarily host their bodies while they do their Hollow slaying. She would buy two pieces of the Soul Candy for the teens and the next day as there was couple of Hollows lurking around the town, both of them ate the pieces and exited their bodies and proceeded to their duties as a Soul Reapers but the one that was in Ichigo's body decided to have some fun.

He ended up trying to get this cool image back from the faker's attempt to be cool and trying to 'seduce' Ichigo's female friends but they knew that Ichigo wouldn't act like this, besides Tatsuki as she wanted to basically kill him and by the end of the day, Ichigo did managed to get back his body and use the Soul Candy to inhabit the body of a stuff bear and the bear wanted to kill him for ruining his fun and Ichigo decided that his punishment was to be a toy for his kid sister Yuzu and naming his Kon.

So far after dealing with Kon, the week has been mild. Ichigo and Erza have taken taking shifts each day to slay some Hollows nearby.

During the second week, their friends for some reason have been able to sense, hear, feel or see Spiritual beings, such as the spirits of the dearly departed on Orihime's part when she saw her deceased brother last week with Erza. Ruby and Yang found it weird that they can hear or sense ghost and that is because both girls are kinda scared of ghost when they were young. Tatsuki felt it was strange as well when she can sense 'oddly world creatures' as she puts it but she would mostly shut it down when Ichigo mentioned it to her.

But the first one to sense the Spiritual beings was Chad when he first came into contact with a green talking parakeet and no it's not the ones that will repeat your words but an actual talking parakeet. When he first saw the parakeet, there were rumors of the green bird being cursed and that those who take ownership of the bird are cursed and would suffer a terrible fate but for some reason, Chad has been able to not suffer from a terrible fate as he survived many accidents such as falling steel pillars, getting a purplish mark on his back but both Ichigo and Erza knew that the mark was from a Hollow.

Both teens would search the town if there was a Hollow attached to the bird to no success and they would continue on their search until the next day where Karin ran into Chad and they were both confronted by the Hollow. Chad couldn't see the monster and just mainly punch the air but he does manages to hit him once. Rukia managed to find them and did her best to stall some time until Ichigo and Erza can find them but to no success, however luckily Rukia did managed to help out Chad as he was the one to defeat the Hollow.

The next person to be able to see is Orihime Inoue when she came into contact with some bizarre squid-looking Hollow. Her friends were being attack by the unknown monster and they were being 'possessed' as they couldn't control their limbs from attacking one another. Orihime began to wonder if there was anything she can do to help her friend until she heard a voice coming from her head. She looks around to know if there was anyone talking to her and it was actually the hairpins that her deceased brother gave her and soon the hair pins became to be known as **Shun Shun Rikka** and there were 6 pieces that all make up her hairpin: Ayame, Baigon, Hinagiku, Lily, Shun'ō and Tsubaki. Her power would be able to be powerful enough to kill the monster and release her friends from it's control.

* * *

 **A New Enemy**

Karakura High School  
2:45 P.M.

It's a normal day at Karakura High but Ichigo on the other hand has been sleeping in class again. He had to do some late night Hollow slaying since it was his turn on guard duty and it kept him up for couple of hours on some hard to find Hollows.

He had a recorder on his desk, recording all of his teachers notes and he also had his friends Yang, Tifa, Yui, Chad, etc taking notes for him since they never seen him this tired before and they all wonder why is he this tired but couldn't get an answer with him being this sleepy.

Erza on the other hand is starting to get worried over her friends sleep. She never has never seen Ichigo just sleep almost the entire day, sure he has slept in class if he has already learned the subject but this was the first.

'Ichigo, you better wake up.' Erza said in her head, writing down notes in her notebook but Ichigo of course wouldn't wake up.

'What's with you Ichigo?' Yang looks at her right to see Ichigo's head on the desk, 'You aren't this tired ever.'

'Kurosaki-kun...' Orihime said worryingly in her head, 'What's wrong?' She asks herself and wonders why Ichigo is sleeping in class.

As the class continues on and Ichigo was sleeping, he found himself in a dream like state with his dream being in France for some reason and with a vague image of a beautiful blonde haired and blue eyes with a knight appearance. She looks about in her mid-teens probably 17 or 18.

 _'What the hell?' Ichigo said in his head as he began walking in the streets of France, with the blonde hair knight showing him the way._

 _"This way!" She says and drags the young man into a nearby alleyway._

 _'Where are we going?' Ichigo asks the blonde haired knight but she didn't answer as the two continue on running, 'Can't you at least tell me what's going on here?' Ichigo said in an irritated voice._

 _"Not yet, Arno." She whispers to him as Ichigo looks at her like she's crazy or something._

 _'Hey my name isn't Arno. It's Ichigo Kurosaki and I am not this Arno person you are referring to.' Ichigo stated to her and sees a familiar essence with her sword._

 _"In case you can't remember where we're suppose to meet later, this image will be around town with an arrow pointing in the next direction. Please follow them." The blonde pleaded to him._

 _'How am I suppose to meet you when I have no idea where I'm suppose to go!' Ichigo yells as he falls back into his sleep and reawaken in his body._

"About time you woke up." Ichigo rubs his eyes and sees his friends with their backpacks on and the all surrounded him, "You been asleep for most of the day Ichigo, come on." Ichigo rolls his eyes and didn't want to argue.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Yang asks her friend, "You were like dead the whole class and I'm surprised that the teacher didn't wake your ass up." Yang continued on.

"I...I don't know." He scratches the back of his head, "Studying wasn't the reason. I did get a good night sleep and was completely fine when I got up from my bed."

"Did you eat something bad?" Chad asks him, who shakes his head.

"Not with my mom and Yuzu's cooking breakfast and not even my goat-face of a dad would do that." Ichigo stated tiredly to his friend.

"Did you exhaust yourself with some training Ichigo?" Yang asks her childhood friend, hands on her waist. "Even as a kid you did sleep for most of class when you did something like that."

"I don't know but that is a possibility." He said as he gets up from his seat, gathering his things and placing them in his backpack, "I may have a talk with my dad since he does this 'training' of me waking my ass up every morning by attacking me." His friends sweat drop as they all know Ichigo's father doing this 'morning routine' besides Yui, who is mainly confuse as she doesn't know.

"Well anyway, let's get going." Erza said to her peers as they all leave the classroom and headed downstairs to meet up with Yang's little sister Ruby. Soon they all left the school, but Keigo and Mizuiro were left behind.

"Man...why does Ichigo always get the girls?!" Keigo cried out and he was crying a river, while Mizuiro was not paying attention to his friends crying.

"Well that's because he knows them all since he was a kid." Mizuiro said nonchalantly, "And plus he doesn't act like a moron like you Keigo."

Keigo then heads to one of the school's corners, pale from the comment of his friend and the school's older lady hunter.

"So mean..."

* * *

Karakura Town  
4:15 P.M.

Since there isn't any Hollow activity around the town, the gang decided to head to one of the coffeeshop's since they all got a massive assignment that is due at the end of the month and it is a big group project.

"So who's doing what?" Ichigo asks his friends as he drinks his water.

"I'll be doing the facts on 1191. From events that changed part of the Middle East." Erza said.

"I'm on costumes!" Yang said happily.

"Food details." Orihime also says happily but everyone turned pale since they all don't want Orihime to cook the food.

"That's okay, I'll make it instead!" Tatsuki jumps in and everyone sighs in relief.

"Chad and I can make some shitty weapons." Ichigo said to his group since it was the most easiest one to do.

"Yui, why don't you and Tifa can look up some historical events with Erza? I'm sure that she could use the help." Chad said to the two girls, who nodded since there was a lot that Erza has to do.

"Sure." Both girls said and look over their notes.

During the school day, the class was assigned to a big group project and luckily it was Ichigo and his friends that got assigned together, minus Keigo and Mizuiro. They were assigned to do life in the Middle Ages, society, weapons (made of cardboard), clothing and organizations known in the Middle Ages. Soon the group then proceeded to do their assignments but Ichigo had a call to take so he excused himself from the group and headed outside.

"Hello?"

{Ichigo Kurosaki,}

"Who is this?" He asks the person curiously.

{Someone that is going to save your life.} He looks around to see anyone that is suspicious, {Use your Pure Eyes ability and find the attacker.}

His eyes widen in shock that the person he is talking to know's of his Mystic Eyes and the only people that know are Erza and their 'big sister' Aoko Aozaki. Ichigo then activates his Pure Eyes, turning his once brown eyes into a sky blue white color and looks around the street for any potential attackers until he saw a female teen with bright red hair and blue eyes walking down the street and Ichigo can sense her unusual pressure.

'Better use what nee-chan gave me...' Ichigo then proceeded to follow the woman and began constructing a hidden blade in his sleeve.

When both Ichigo and Erza awaken their spiritual pressure, they both were able to fully manifest their Mystic Eyes. Aoko left them a book on magecraft and what their possible abilities of being a magus and Ichigo slowly began training himself by doing a Projection magic and he is able to excel, which for a normal human would take weeks to months to use properly.

As he continues following her, Ichigo wonders who this woman is. He doesn't sense any violences or anything negative in her wellbeing, making the orange haired teen curious about her.

'Who is this girl?' Ichigo asks himself and as he was about to walk by her; she disappeared. Ichigo quickly looks back as he sees a masked female appearing right in his face. 'Shit!' He had to dip his head back as she was about to slash his throat.

"Die Kurosaki!" The masked woman charges right at Ichigo and readies her knife at him.

'Better use this...' He brought up his hidden blade and blocks her knife. "What's your deal?" He questions the masked woman.

"You possess a powerful Mystic Eye Kurosaki." The woman retreats back and materializes a second blade, "The Mage's Association have noticed that you have awaken your magic potential."

'Mage's Association? Wait does this have to deal with nee-chan?' Ichigo looks and sees that she has magic circuits through her legs and arms. 'Didn't think I would be an enemy.'

The masked woman disappeared and instantly reappeared right behind Ichigo, who had to duck down as she again was going for his throat. The unknown masked woman tried her best to slash or stab Ichigo but thanks to his training (slaying hollows) he ended up enhancing his relaxes to a point of superhuman. The unknown woman didn't let up and continues on her assault on him.

'No normal human should be this quick!' She said agitated, 'How could he be this quick?!' Ichigo grabs her wrists and puts enough pressure in her wrists to make her drop her weapons.

"What the hell is going on!" He questions the masked assailant, "Who are in the Magic Council and why do you want me dead?"

"I will not tell you anything Kurosaki!" She yells back and tries to get herself from his grasp but to not avail. 'Better use this now.' Soon pieces metal started to come out of her pocket, forming itself into a metal right arm.

Ichigo looks behind her and sees a metal right arm forming and once it became complete, he immediately lets go of her before she can swipe him.

"The hell?" He looks at the metal right arm and is completely surprised to see something this advanced, 'Magnetism?' He first thought of based on the arm, 'Could be but never read any magic that can use magnetism.' This troubled him as to how will he be able to get pass her arm.

'Damnit...didn't need to show him this.' She said agitated in her head, 'Better escape now.' She then brings out a small marble out and throws the marble on the floor, creating a thick smoke out of it. Ichigo had to cover his mouth, trying not to inhale the smoke.

As soon as the smoke clears up, the unknown assailant is completely gone from the scene and Ichigo dematerializes his hidden blade and deactivates his Pure Eyes ability.

'Look's like I'm a target of the Mage's Association but the question is why?' He asks himself since this was the first time that he has heard of the Mage's Association. 'Maybe Aoko nee-chan can give me some answers.' He turns around and sees Tifa behind him. "Tifa?"

"You were gone for awhile and you ended up following some girl Ichigo." Tifa said to her orange haired friend, "and I saw the whole thing." He scratches his spiky hair and tries to come up with the right words to say but Tifa continues on, "I...I know the Mage's Association." He looks at her confusingly and a bit shocked.

It took awhile for Ichigo to take this all in; he first followed a red haired teen and defended himself against a masked woman and she ended up having a mechanical right arm that she made from some of the metal and now his female friend Tifa knows of the Mage's Association.

"So they want me dead or something Tifa?" He questions her as he walks up to her, "When you asked me about my vision, did this have to deal with the Mage's Association?"

"I-"

"Were you trying to have me killed because of my rare Mystic Eyes?" He continues on questioning her.

"I-"

"Are you going to kill me for my eyes Tifa?"

"NO!" She shouted as she looks down on the floor, tightening her grip and tears started coming out of her eyes, "I would never do that Ichigo! I would never try to bring harm to any of my friends!" Ichigo kneels at her and lifts up her face, whipping the tears off of her face, "I only asked if your vision has changed growing up and I would never report any of this to the Mage's Association."

Ichigo immediately regrets what he has said to her. He wanted answers from her but didn't think that it would turn out to be like this with her crying.

"I..I'm sorry Tifa." He said in a hush tone and wrapping his arms around her, "I'm sorry on what I said. I know that you wouldn't do anything like that and I wasn't using my head." He slowly stands up and whips away the tears that were still on her face.

"I..I did want to tell you and the others about my association of being a magus but I had to keep it a secret." She tried to hold it back her tears as best as she could but the tears still come down her cheeks.

"How about you tell me what is the Mage's Association in the future and I'll do what I can to make sure to make it up for you, hm?" He tried to think of ways to make it up for her but decided to have her think of ways to make it up.

Once Tifa regains her composure, she sadly smiles. "I'll think of something Ichigo. I promise." He nods his head and started their awkward walk back to the coffeeshop.

* * *

Unknown Location

"So how did Ichigo hold up?" A feminine voice questions her colleague.

"For someone that is a beginner, he can defend himself well." The masked female responses back to her colleague and removes her mask, revealing her bright red hair and blue eyes. "He took the bait. Thinking he was an enemy of the Mage's Association."

This raised a smile on the other female in the room, "Good. Now all that remains is causing some trouble in the Underworld and we can start our new world."

"You also have to send the word to our friends in the Soul Society and the other worlds. I'm sure that they would like to hear how our progress is doing."

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys! Sorry for not bringing this chapter out sooner but I have been on my other stories for most of the past month, trying to get back to bring back stories I haven't wrote in months.**

 **I did want to bring something new to the story with other characters being introduce to the story and what their roles are. Since I did say that I'll be doing some new arcs in the story in the Bleach canon storyline, I did think of who are going to be helping Aizen stir up some trouble with the other factions in the story and who are going to be participating in the Fake Karakura Town Arc.**

 **I do hope what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	13. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and bring you a new chapter for "The Reaper's Promise", thank you guys for checking out the latest chapter and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **AnimeCollecter:** Things will only get more complicated for our characters.

 **Bunny153539:** The identities of the two females are going to be revealed as the story progresses. Tatsuki isn't going to be a main character but she is a main supporting character for Orihime's story.

 **Just like Lightning's introduction to the story, this chapter will introduce one of the love interest for Ichigo.**

 **I do not own any of the** **series/characters.**

* * *

 **Sidestory: Gremory**

Kuoh Town: 4:00 P.M.  
Kuoh High, ORC 

It is your normal day at Kuoh High, some teens roaming in the school as they we belong in clubs. Right now, a spiky black haired teen is walking down the hallway along with a petite girl of 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She usually wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape.

"So do you have any idea what Rias-senpai is going to say in our next meeting?" The girl with white hair asks her senpai and friend in her monotone voice.

"Don't know." He shrugs, "Things have been havoc with the way the Fallen Angels have been acting up as of lately and some unusual strong pressure somewhere in some town west of here." The teen continued on and scratches his hair, "Rias has been making sure that all of us are safe until she figures out what is really happening." He said as he adjusts his backpack.

"Some say that it's from the other town couple miles away from us." She says to her senior, "Rias also has asked her brother to look into the strange aura or something."

"Really?" He said in disbelief, "Didn't know that Rias would ask her brother to look into it." They continued on their talk until they bump into two familiar faces. One of them is a young bespectacled woman in her mid teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. and the other is a young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye

"Sona-senpai, Tsubaki-senpai." The male greets his two seniors.

"Gray, Toujou-san." Sona greets her two juniors while Tsubaki nods her head to the juniors as well.

"Any news on this weird pressure?" Gray asks the student council president, who shakes her head. "Damn."

"We're still looking at where this pressure might be at. Last I heard that it was from some male about your age." Tsubaki says as they join their walk to the ORC.

"Could this guy be our enemy in the future?" Gray asks the girls as he opens the door.

"Possibly but we have yet to determine that." Sona response back, "I also heard that Sirzechs is investigating this as well." He looks at the student council surprised.

"Really?" Gray looks at the student council president surprised, "Didn't think that the Devil King would investigated this case."

"I thought Rias-senpai told you." He looks at Koneko, "She told the rest of us that she told her big brother is investigating this." She then looks at him annoyed, "Thought you were listening Gray-senpai."

"Uh...I probably zoned out when she made the announcement." Gray scratches his head as the girls shake their heads, "Hey ain't my fault that I ended up with some late night request and didn't get enough sleep." He defended himself to the girls as they made their way to the ORC, where they see a beautiful young woman who appears to be in her mid teens with white skin, blue-green eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand, sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face and a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure around the same age as her friend with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

They also see a handsome young man with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. Next to him is an androgynous-looking male who is around the same age as Koneko with platinum blonde hair and pinkish-violet eyes. His hair is styled in short bob cut with several small fringes over his forehead, and he has pointed ears.

"Ah good timing you three." The crimson haired teen greeted her three friends, "My brother has finally got some news on that strange pressure." She said as her friends all sat in the couches.

"So who is the person?" The blonde haired male asks his friend/senior. This male is Kiba Yuuto, a first year student and is considered as one of the hottest boys in the school's campus while the rest of the guys in school.

Kuoh Academy was originally an all-girls private school. Couple of months ago (when the old school building was still in use at that time) Kuoh Academy changed into a co-ed school and the new school building was made and when most of the males started rolling in, only a few of them were mostly gentlemen while the rest of the group of guys were mostly perverts.

"From what my brother has told me, it's a young male teen with spiky orange hair. He is about your age Gray and from what he told me is that he has yet to unlock his full potential." Rias summarized and shows them a drawing of what he may possibly looks like.

"Anything else on this guy Rias-san?" Tsubaki questions the crimson haired president and she nods her head.

"There is."she removes her pendant that she is wearing and unlocks it, revealing a picture of herself and the male, "His name is Ichigo Kurosaki and he was my first friend I made before I met Akeno." A warm smile started forming on her face and everyone could tell that he could mean a lot to her, "It's been years since the last time I have seen him and the others back at his town."

"Uh mind explaining senpai." Gray said to her.

"Before I reincarnated Akeno: I was with my brother while my mother and father were in the underworld filling in for Sirzechs and we were exploring Karakura Town, where my brother met an old friend in Ichigo's father while I ended up sending time with Ichigo and his friend Erza." She remembers the day meeting and befriending him and Erza. It was probably the best time of her young life before she ended up fulfilling her duties as a Gremory (such as a marriage proposal between her family and the Phenix clan when Rias is old enough to marry) and her brother took a picture of the two of them.

They all smiled the fact that this guy, Ichigo Kurosaki, played a part of making Rias the person she is today with the way she makes friends and they do wonder who is this Ichigo Kurosaki.

"You think he might be a target for the Angels or Fallen Angels in the future?" Sona questions her friend.

"Possibly but they haven't made any moves just yet. All we can do is make contact with Ichigo. Not reincarnating him or anything in that matter."

"Should we ask that weird guy that lives in Karakura town? He may be close to Ichigo's place if anything else happened to him or something." Yuuto asks her.

"If Ichigo did contact him then yes but for now, all we can do is just make sure that nothing happens to him. After all from what my brother has told me of Ichigo's heritage, he might be a target of the Fallen Angels with the way things are right now." Rias said seriously towards her friends.

'Sounds like he's that important to her...huh.' Gray said in his mind as he stands up, "If you excuse me Rias, I have a request to do." She nods her head and Gray excuses himself from the group, as did Koneko, Kiba, Koneko and the short male all left the room. Leaving the student council president and vice-president and their counterparts alone.

"Do they mention this Erza person in his report?" Sona asks her friend, which she nods.

"Akeno, if you would." Her best friend hands her another drawing and what data they can bring up of her, "From what Sirzechs's spy reported to us, she does have some pressure that also might make her a target but that's not all." Akeno shows more pictures of Ichigo's friends, "Chad Sado, Orihime Inoue, Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose, Yui Rakkuza and Tifa Lockhart. They are all affiliated with Ichigo and they all started having some pressure in them as well and might be targets."

"Didn't think of this Ichigo person to have a harem of women." Sona mutters to herself quietly but it was loud enough for her friends to hear her.

"Seems like you may have some competition Rias." Akeno jokingly said to her best friend.

"He's only a friend Akeno. Besides, it's been years since we last met and I'm sure that some of his memories are a bit hazy on our first meeting." Akeno only giggles from her best friend, "And regarding his friends, we might have to make sure that they live as well since they are still only humans." She would go onto addressing the issues to her and what might have to do.

'I won't let them put a hand on him or his friends. I have to be sure of that.' Rias said in her head, determine to save her first friend and she wants to make sure that she keeps her promise to him.

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys! Rias and her friends have been introduced into the story and most of her friends will only have a supporting to a minor role in the story while Gray, Rias and Akeno are the main characters of the DXD side.**

 **This chapter takes place during the 3 week time skip as I forgot to mention. Since both Ichigo and Erza were taking shifts (1 takes the day while the other takes the other day), Sirzechs wanted to know where the pressure was coming from and had a spy in Karakura town, hiding his/her presence from them and gathering what data they can get on them.**

 **There are going to be more DXD extra's in the story such as the Hero Faction playing a part of Aizen's plan (like how the servants of Fate/Grand Order are descendants of the legendary heroes).**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	14. update

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and today I bring you a character update for "A Reaper's Promise", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **DarkGuardIchigo:** I do not know how I will be able to fit the girls from Freezing into the story.

 **Sonicdude8:** Due to Ichigo's uncontrollable S.P. his pressure is able to be felt by the Devils and the other factions that aren't in the story just yet.

 **Animecollecter:** She could be.

 **Bleach:**

Ichigo Kurosaki (Main Protagonist)  
Erza Scarlet (Main Female Lead)  
Orihime Inoue  
Chad Sado  
Uryu Ishida  
Rukia Kuchiki  
Gotei 13  
Yoruichi  
Kisuke Urahara  
Masaki Kurosaki  
Isshin Kurosaki  
Arrancars  
Ruby Rose (Fullbringer)  
Yang Xiao Long (Fullbringer)  
Yui Rakkuza (Fullbringer)  
Wanderinch

 **Fate/Stay**

Rin Tohsaka  
Tifa Lockhart  
Aoko Aozaki  
Cinder Fall  
Luvia

 **DXD  
**

Rias Gremory (Pure Blood Devil)  
Akeno Himijima (Reincarnated Devil)  
Koneko Toujou (Reincarnated Devil/Neko)  
Gray Fullbuster (Reincarnated Devil)  
Xenovia (Human)  
Vali (Human/Devil)  
Vali's Team  
Ruler/Jeanne of Arc (Descendant/Hero Faction)  
Artoria/Saber (Descendant)  
Weiss Schnee (Reincarnated Angel)  
Winter Schnee (Reincarnated Angel)  
Blake Belladonna (Neko)  
Lightning (Transferred/Valkyrie/Norse Mythology)  
Lucy Heartfilia (Reincarnated Angel)  
Pyrrha Nikos (Greek Mythology)  
Avenger (Future Descendant)  
Lancelot/Saber/Berserker (Descendant/Hero Faction)  
Gilgamesh Twins (Boy: Legend, Female: Descendant)  
Camilla/Assassin (Legend)  
Leonardo Da Vinci/Caster (Descendant)  
Yorimitsu/Berserker (Descendant/Hero Faction)  
Cu Chulainn Alter  
Irina  
Tamamo no Mae/Caster (Legend)  
Nero/Saber (Descendant)  
Scathach/Lancer (Legend)  
Attila/Saber (Descendant/Hero Faction)  
Brynhildr/Lancer (Descendant)  
Medusa/Rider (Descendant/Hero Faction)  
Nursery Rhyme/Caster  
Semiramis (Legend)  
Atalanta (Descendant)  
Sakata Kintoki (Legend/Hero Faction)  
Dimaria Yesta (Greek Mythology)  
Elen Viltaria (Greek Mythology)  
Mordred/Saber (Descendant/Hero Faction)  
Siegfried (Descendant/Hero Faction)  
Le Chevalier D'eon (Descendant)


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you a new chapter for "A Reaper's Promise", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **HaremLover:** Not all of the girls of DXD will be appearing in the story besides Koneko.

 **Since there are chapters that have moments of Ichigo/Erza or Ichigo/Tifa, I figured that why not give some time with Ichigo/Yang in this short chapter. This is just a glimpse on their history and where does Yang fit in the harem.**

 **I do not own any of the series in the story**

* * *

 **The Blonde Dragon**

Karakura Town streets, 5:25 P.M.

"Ichigo, wait."

Turning around Ichigo could only say one thing, "huh?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Err, it isn't obvious I was just crying, is it?"

Ichigo looks closely, moving his own face close to Tifa's.

While Ichigo was busy getting a bit to close to Tifa for an ordinary person to find comfortable. Since Ichigo was taking his sweet time with Tifa, their two friends, Ruby and Yang, decided to check as to why they are particularly late for their group project.

"Ruby, do you see what I see, or am I seeing things?" Yang questions her little sister.

Ruby, who was busy trying to balance a small pyramid of cookies could only stand up, point, and while knocking down her tower of cookies and once she looks at what her sister was saying, she raises and eyebrow. "What the heck, is Ichigo kissing the new girl?"

"Fufu, doubt it, I just wanted to see your reaction," replied Yang, while simultaneously pointing at the crumpled remains of a pile of cookies.

"NOOOOO!" Ruby cries out as she sobs of her cookies being crumbled.

While outside of the nameless little Café, Tifa was just about to snap out of the shock of seeing her childhood crush move so close to her face, Ichigo abruptly backed up and said "I can't tell at all, it's probably a good thing you don't use any makeup, your eyes are a bit red, but it looks more like your just a bit exhausted to be honest."

"Well that's good and all," while putting her hands on her hips and leaning forward with a mildly agitated expression "but did you have to get so close?"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to make you nervous," Ichigo smiles deviously "I didn't think you were so skittish."

"I am not skittish; you were way to close for a normal person to be comfortable!" She said humorously to her friend as he chuckles.

"Pftt, I was plenty far away… but if it makes you happy; I am sorry, and I won't get that close again."

"It's ok, sorry for snapping at you, I was just a bit startled… but thank you for checking though."

After this Tifa and Ichigo entered the building to see Ruby in tears over a crumpled mess of cookies.

"They were so young." The youngest member exclaimed, sobbing to see that her cookies are now 'dead' as she calls it.

At this both Ichigo and Tifa could only say one thing, a blank "What?"

"She's upset she threw her food down when she saw you two making out," replied Yang.

At this Tifa blushed and Ichigo responded with a loud "Making OUT?!" they exclaimed and both are embarrassed with the girls statement.

"Hey, ya!" abruptly forgetting her fallen comrades, Ruby proceeded to stare at Ichigo and in a heavy voice claim "We saw you two kissing in front of the Café, what was that about!" Ruby then pointed at Tifa, "YOU just moved here!"

"I told you! You were to close to me!" responded Tifa.

"Now wait a minute, I was just checking out her face, not kissing her!" responded Ichigo.

At this Yang had to interject "Checking out her face?" She raises an eyebrow and she then developed a coy, teasing smile, "I knew busty girls were your thing, but to go straight for the first girl with bigger tit's then mine? For shame, Ichigo." She teases her male best friend with a cheshire grin on her face.

At this, both Tifa and Ruby let out startled Eep's! while Ichigo's face turned extremely red.

"Yang, don't be so casual with that tone with Ruby here!" responded Ichigo.

"Ya, Ya, she hears worse from me all the time." Yang waves it off and acts causal with her friends.

"Uhhh…" After nervously looking around the room to confirm that no one is close by "Is my chest… actually big?" She looks down at her breast, actually curious about Yang's question.

Both Ruby and Yang could only blink several times in shock while Ichigo was just giving her the blank stare. Normally a girl would notice about their physical changes as they grow up, such as noticing the growth of ones breast, growing a bit taller but Tifa, never took that in mind like most girls.

"Are you kidding me, your Tit's are HUGE!" Yang replied way to loud for Tifa's comfort, pointing at her breast as well.

From that comment, Tifa moves her arms up as though to cover herself and Ruby quietly cries "Some girls don't know how good they have it…" She continues with her sobbing, wishing that she had something like her bis sister.

"I never noticed before…" said Tifa in a shocked tone.

"How have you never noticed before?! The guy's must have been knocking each other down to talk to you?" Yang asks Tifa.

"I guess… I just assumed they were all just being nice…"

At this everyone is quite for a bit; Ruby is clearly suffering a storm of emotions, sad over her lost cookies, jealous of Tifa's chest size, and still angry with Ichigo over his perceived infidelity while Yang is busy smirking/teasing at Tifa, while Tifa is clearly nervous, having grown up a socially sheltered magus in a small town in the country side, who was always shy with people, had only just now realized certain facets of her physical appearance. While Ichigo on the other hand was mostly at a lost for words.

At this Ichigo could only say "So where is everyone else, and why is Ruby here?"

Ruby was the first to respond "They all went home an hour ago. Everyone finished their part and my mom called us to come home, and then decided to wait for you when we saw you two."

At this Yang's expression gets a bit harder "Everyone else already left, you were gone a LONG while, so after Tifa left to look for you and didn't come back, they all up and left, Chad said if saw you again that you two could do your part of the project tomorrow after school, he had to get to work anyway, and I decided to stay here and wait for you." Yang's begins to smile teasingly again "You two weren't making us wait while you got all 'Hot and Heavy' were you?"

Tifa let out a nervous squeak while Ruby yelped "YANG!"

"Give it a rest Yang, Tifa's not used to you, and you're making her uncomfortable!" said Ichigo.

Yang could only respond with a chuckle and, "Oh 'Bla,' Girl's going to have to get used to it, she's not out in the country anymore." She stated to her friend, placing her hands on her hips.

"Is this really going to be a normal thing out here?!"

"Yes." Everyone said as she sulks her head down.

"Still, I can't believe we were gone that long…" said Ichigo.

"Gone long… OH NO! Yang we need to go, I was supposed to be back home with you half an hour ago!"

"WHAT?! I can't get grounded again!"

At this Yang and Ruby grab their bags, and are beginning to head home "See you both tomorrow, and I still want a better explanation for what you two were doing!" said Ruby.

While Yang yelled "Don't forget to use PROTECTION!" Followed the café door closing.

Tifa's face can only be described as some mixture of a fish and the face someone makes after being slapped. While Ichigo only looks mildly perturbed.

"That girl… It is getting late, I'll walk you home." Said Ichigo as he stood up to leave.

Tifa stands up and as both leave the building she can only ask "Is that girl… is that normal for that girl?"

"Ya, Yang's like that with me all the time."

'With you, or everyone?' Tifa thought while walking. "Do you and that girl, Yang I think is her name was, have some sort of relationship?"

At this Ichigo thought… 'Hmmm... I have known Yang for most of my life, we joke around, make each other laugh, got each other's backs when things go south, and she's probably the only person I can talk with 'like that'.' He said in his head. "Ya, we do have a pretty strong relationship. Yang is easily one of my closest friends." He stated to Tifa.

"Oh…" Was all she said as they continued on with their walk. 'Of course. he has a girlfriend… Why did I get my hopes up?'

A relatively quiet walk followed, ending when our pair of friends arrived at Tifa's home.

"Thanks for walking me home." Said Tifa.

"No problem, anything for a friend, take care." At this Ichigo turned around and was able to walk to his place at home but...

"Wait!"

He turns around and asks, "Anything else you want, Tifa?"

"Yes… I need to know…"

Tifa gains a hardened expression, and Ichigo realizes on some level that the next thing out of Tifa's mouth will be hugely important.

"Are… Is my chest really as big as Yang said?"

"WHAT?" Ichigo yelps, while beginning to blush "What kind of question is that?!" He tried his best not to answer her question but she insists.

"Please, I never took any notice… of my body before, but is it really as… noticeably as Yang made it out to be?"

Ichigo is beginning to back up. "I don't think I can answer that honestly."

Tifa takes on a hurt look. "Please be honest!" She does want to hear it from Ichigo, and asks herself, 'Why do I care? I've never cared for my appearance before!'

Ichigo takes a long breath before saying, "Your boobs are amazing." He quietly mutters out loud enough for Tifa to hear him.

Ichigo and Tifa both stare at each other, in shock at what Ichigo just said.

'Oh, GOD, I just said that!'

'Oh, my GOD, did he just say that?!'

"I'm SORRY!" Ichigo turns around, clearly ready to bolt, "I'll leave now!"

At this Tifa breaks out of her shock and grabs Ichigo's arm "wait up!"

Ichigo nervously replies "Uh, sorry for saying that, it came out of nowhere!"

"It's fine, at least I know what I look like to others now, but I still promised to tell you about the Magus Association, and you still promised to make up earlier to me." She 'But really I just want to figure out my own thoughts "So, stay over for a bit, I'll tell you whatever you want to know, you can take me to dinner afterword's to make up for earlier, sound good?" She asks her orange haired friend and she quickly notices what she said, 'Did I just ask a guy out?! A guy with a GIRLFRIEND?!'

"Ok, that does sound good." He tried to fake a smile since he was suppose to know what he said. 'Why did I say her Boobs are amazing, now I'm gonna keep thinking about them all night!'

At this point, Ichigo and Tifa enter Tifa's home but they were agin not expecting Yang and Ruby to see them entering her home.

"They're so going to do it!"

* * *

 _Couple of Days Ago  
Karakura High School_

 _As Tifa was walking through the hallways, she sees Ichigo being dragged by Yang._

 _"Damnit Yang, can you seriously stop pulling my arm into your boobs!" Ichigo shouted quietly at her while his face is being completely red while Yang was little bit red due to being this bold with her male friend._

 _"Don't be so prude Ichigo. You know you_ _like it." She teases him and he groans while she continues on trying to tease the hell out of Ichigo._

 _Tifa begins to wonder why is Yang being this of a tease with Ichigo._

 _"I may be a guy Yang but this is taking teasing to a whole new level. Plus we're in public!" He tried his best to get away from her grasp but knowing Yang, she proved to be strong than he expected from her and she drags her best friend away from the hallway._

 _"You know you love it Ichigo." She continues on with her teasing._

 _"Damnit Yang stop it!"_

* * *

At this point two certain stockers, who are likely in very big trouble for keeping their parents waiting for so long…

"Yang…" Ruby just stared at Tifa's door.

"Yes Ruby?" She replies back, staring at Tifa's door as well.

"Ichigo followed that girl into her home…"

"I saw that Ruby…"

"Should we…"

"No Ruby, we will go home, and ask them tomorrow." If their doing what I think they're doing, I really hope they use protection now…"

"But Yang, what if they" Ruby starts to tear up, " 'Do it'?"

Yang gives Ruby a sad look, "What can we do about it, let's just ask them tomorrow, if they lie about going into her home, we will know what's going on, maybe were over reacting, and it's all very innocent?" She said with a fake smile, 'I really hope it's innocent…' She doesn't want to believe that her best friend Ichigo is 'doing it' with "Let's head home now… Besides, gym class is sparing tomorrow, if she's trying to take advantage of Ichigo, I WILL BREAK HER!" She pounds her fists together and her eyes started glowing red.

'Scary...' Ruby turns pale as she knows that her sister can be a bit violent at times when she was young, mostly when it comes to Ichigo. 'Tifa-senpai better make sure that she isn't picked to be Yang's partner.'


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and bring you a new chapter for "A Reaper's Promise", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **The Magus and The Dragon**

Sunday, Kurosaki Residence  
9:00 A.M.

Since it is a Sunday in Karakura Town, the gang is free to do what they want to do. Right now, Ichigo is in his room with Erza helping him out with his part.

"You're sure that this is how a sword is suppose to look?" He asks her for her opinion and she examines his drawing.

"Did you tried to look for the ones on the web?"

He nods to her question and shows her several links on his computer, "Got a sword that the regular knights as they don't have the templar logo here, the swords of the Holy Templar Knights with a gold grip and red cross. There's one of how the supposed look of Excalibur from the Arthurian Lore as well as Caliburn."

She looks at his sketches and is rather impress that he can draw them exactly like it from the web. She never thought of Ichigo having some art skills in him.

"I must say Ichigo, these drawing are rather impressive. You going to help Chad out with the designs?"

"If it's cardboard then yeah. We can't actually bring any weapons in school or even toys that look like it." He said to his best friend as he stretches his arms.

"Are you going to tell me what took you so long yesterday?" She asks him since he hasn't told her.

"Well..." He scratches his head, "You remember the Mage's Association from what Aoko nee-san said, right?" She nods her head and he continues on, "When I took that phone call, someone told me that there was someone trying to get to us due to our eyes." He awakens his Pure Eyes, looking at her in her eyes, "Someone knows besides nee-san and we're a target. I ended encountering someone that is part of the Mage's Association and managed to fend her off. Tifa ended up seeing the encounter and told me that she is a magus, just like nee-san."

Her eyes widen in shock to hear that Tifa is a magus and is part of the Mage's Association.

"She isn't the enemy Erza so you can relax on that." He said to her as he gets up from his seat.

"Are you sure that she is?" She questions him.

"Erza, as long as we have known her; Tifa isn't the type to even in the slightest to sell out her friends." Ichigo then put on a clean red shirt on.

"People change Ichigo. You never know if she did."

He turns around and looks at her straight in the eyes, "I saw her crying right in front of me Erza. She was literally breaking into tears when I accused her and that's how I know she didn't." His eyes then change back to normal, into his brown eyes.

She didn't flinch one bit from his statement. She could tell that he is very serious about Tifa's 'allegiance' to the group. "If you say so Ichigo. I trust your judgement on her." She was about to leave his room until Ichigo grabbed her wrist.

"Hang on Erza." She turns around and could tell that he wants her to completely trust Tifa, "Just don't tell this to anyone. The less they know about the Mage's Association the better. No one else should be a target." she nods her head and he lets go of her wrist.

"Right." She said and both teens could her some commotion outside of their place.

"Ichigo, Erza: I think you both should calm down Yang." They both hear Masaki downstairs and they both rushed to the door.

"Thanks mom." Ichigo said as both of them left the house, making Masaki thinking of the predicament.

'To think my son has this kind of life...' She said in her head as she sees Ichigo and Erza trying to calm down the friary blonde haired teen next door, along with Ruby and the new girl that is a friend of Ichigo's. 'I hope Isshin doesn't push his luck with 'having grand kids'.' While she was against the idea of Ichigo having kids this early in his teen life, she does wish to see them in the future and perhaps it maybe with these girls Ichigo has befriended since his youth, 'To think Ichigo has a harem of beautiful girls.' A smile appears on her face as Ichigo and Ruby separated Yang from trying to get to Tifa.

"Damnit Yang, cut it out! Stop acting like a child!"

"She did tried to seduce you Ichigo!" Yang countered at her neighbor.

"No she didn't!"

Erza from this point was very confused as to where Yang was trying to get at.

"You mean you didn't do it with her?!" Ichigo popped a vein on his forehead from her question.

"I'm way to young for that shit!" He barked right at her, "I'm not in the slightest interested in sex Yang! "

Soon Isshin popped out of the bushes once he heard his oldest son mention the word 'sex', causing a bigger headache for Ichigo.

"SO DID YO-" Ichigo hits his father square in the forehead, sending him to the window.

"No damnit!" Steam started coming out of Ichigo's ears, making everyone sweat drop from the elder Kurosaki trying to get into his son's private life. "Annoying ass hell." He takes a deep breath as everything started to go back to normal.

"So what happened?" Erza asks her friends.

Ruby was the one to tell Erza and from what she was telling her about Ichigo entering Tifa's place, causing Erza to look daggers right at him while Ichigo was baffled to hear that Ruby and Yang were spying on him.

"Mind telling me what she talking about Ichigo?" Erza asks her best friend with her 'devil aura' that even scares Ichigo.

"Well...uh.." Ichigo says in fear, sweating as well until Tifa came to his rescue.

"Ichigo was only helping me out with my bags at home. I'm still new here and I asked Ichigo couple days ago to help me out." Tifa stated to the scarlet haired teen, "And no we did not do 'it'."

She sighs in relief since she doesn't want her best friend to have sex this year in their teen lives.

"You sure you didn't Ichigo, even if you wanted to?" Yang teases her neighbor as Ichigo and the others, minus Ruby, all popped a vein while Ruby was sweat dropping from her sisters comment.

"Yang..." Erza too used her 'demonic' aura at Yang and see quickly retracted her statement.

"H-hai..."

"Don't start."

Even though they are the best of friends and rivals, Yang is also very afraid of Erza's 'devil' aura.

"I have an idea," All of them looked at Tifa, "Since Yang does have some problems with me, why not have a little sparring match?" They all were shocked to hear that coming out of Tifa.

"You're sure about that Tifa?" Ichigo asks concernedly to her, "Yang's not someone to take luckily."

"I think I can do this."Tifa doesn't look fazed and is confident in her abilities.

They all looked at each other worryingly but since they can't change their minds, they might as well let them go on with their sparring match so they entered the Xiao Long residence and they see Taiyang Xiao Long cleaning up the house.

"Oh Ichigo, Erza; didn't think you two would come by." Taiyang said surprised to see his children's best friends and looks at Tifa, "A new friend of the group?"

"Yeah dad. This is Tifa Lockhart, a friend of Ichigo's and Erza's." Ruby introduced Tifa to her father.

"Really?" He raises an eyebrow and looks at Ichigo, "Man Ichigo, I didn't think you would be friends with another beautiful young lady." Ichigo groans from the comment. For as long as Taiyang has known Ichigo, he has teased him with his growing female friends over the years. Of course Ichigo grew to hate it since both Taiyang and his father would tease the living hell out of him.

"Yeah yeah no need to remind me." Ichigo said to the elder Xiao Long.

"Anyway, dad mind if we use the dojo downstairs?" Yang asks her father, "Tifa and I are gonna have a sparring match." Yang said to her father, which made him curious as to why.

"Are you both gonna wear protection?" He asks both girls as he is in father mood and both of them nod their head, "If nothing is broken then fine. Just don't go overboard." They all nod their heads and headed downstairs.

'Raven is so going to kill me when she finds out.' He mutters in his head and proceed on with his day as the group closed the door.

"Any rules?" Tifa asks the group.

"Well let's go with the first person to say 'Uncle' loses." Yang says as she opens the door and they all see a dojo-esque room. "Welcome to the Xiao Long dojo." The 3 of them (Ichigo, Erza, Ruby) took to the sides where as both Tifa and Yang entered the ring.

"When I say go, you go." Erza said to the both of them as they took their positions. "Ready...set..." Both girls hunch over and are more prepared for this sparring match, "GO!"

Tifa punches Yang forward and tries kicking her. Yang grabs her foot but Tifa kicks her down with the other leg. Yang charges forward and punches Tifa down. Tifa gets up wear Yang gets the upper hand on her and punches her towards a mirror that shatters upon her impact.

"Ok Yang, warm-up's over!" Tifa's aura started appear to Ichigo and Erza and she tosses the counter at Yang, who manages to shoot the counter down into multiple pieces. Tifa equips her trademark brown leather gloves.

"I'm going to blow you out of the water!" She stuns Yang momentarily with a single punch to the stomach and then engulfs her fist in fire and punches her. Everyone looks surprised to see that they aren't pulling their punches. "Take this!" Yang is knocked through the wall and Tifa starts firing multiple unseen shots at Yang, who dodges them. Yang retaliates with her multiple unseen attacks that Tifa avoids. She tries to use an axe kick at Yang, prompting Yang to launch herself in the air with her fists resulting in more close quarters combat. Tifa gets the upper hand by feinting, and slams Yang into the air and back down. "You're going down!"

As Yang gets up, Tifa prepares herself for her next move.

"Don't move!" Tifa launches it forward and Yang punches it through and shatters it. The shards knock Tifa back and wound her, prompting her to see the slot machine appear in her eyes. "All right, let's see if you can keep up with this!" Tifa charges forward and uses Beat Rush and Water Kick, which is blocked by Yang. Yang staggers after Tifa performs Somersault, allowing her to use Meteodrive, Dolphin Blow, and Meteor Strike successfully.

"Final Heaven!" Yang is engulfed in a large explosion as the hair piece hits the ground. She spreads the fire from the explosion away from her.

"What in the world?" Tifa looks at Yang, surprised that she isn't going down as she has hoped. 'How's she still standing?'

Yang slams her fists together and they (Ichigo, Erza and Tifa) could see Yang's yellow aura surrounding her. She charges forward and shatters Tifa's defense. She unleashes several punches on Tifa's stomach. "Like that?" She continues on punching Tifa's stomach.

'Got to use this!' Veins started to pop from her forehead as she instantly disappeared.

"What the heck?" She looks around to see where did Tifa went and felt Tifa's punch right at her cheek. She looked at the right corner of her eyes to see Tifa right next to her. She breaks away from Tifa's punch and the twos fist collided, causing a small shock from the both of them.

Soon both girls ended up collapsing and the other immediately rushes over to their aid.

"I think we got a draw." Ichigo helps up Tifa as with Ruby and Erza helping out Yang.

'That was crazy...' All three of them as the put them on separate benches and heal their friends injuries.

"Mind telling me what the hell did you just do?" Ichigo quietly asks Tifa as he wraps her legs and her bruised knuckles.

"I didn't think I had to use my own magic against her." She said as Ichigo continues on wrapping her wounds, "I increased my speed and It speeds up his blood flow, hemoglobin metabolism, and muscle movement all at the same time."

"But it takes an effect on your body I presume?" He asks her as he lifts up her arms.

"Yes...that's why I ended being sick when I was a kid." She said as Ichigo helps her up.

"Remind me to tell you not to push yourself." She could tell that he is worried about her well being and she doesn't want him to be very worried.

"Don't worry Ichigo, I'm still fine." She assures the orange haired male as he wraps her head with some bandages.

While Ichigo was helping Tifa, Ruby and Erza were having a serious conversation with Yang.

"Oh My God! That was so cool!" Ruby said ecstatically to her older sister, "How in the world were you able to do that!" Both girls sweat dropped with Ruby's hyper activeness and serious 'addiction' to Fighting animes.

* * *

 **And that ends this chapter guys! Tifa and Yang decided to 'blow off steam' by their sparring match. The fight is the "Deathbattle" fight from Screwattack with a different change in the end since I am not trying to kill off Tifa.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a new chapter for "A Reaper's Promise", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Since there is some elements of the Fate/ series or in the description (Nasuverse), I decided to have a chapter about Ichigo and Erza training themselves with their unique abilities and learn some 'magic' as well and other small chapters in this one as well.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Wado Ichimonji  
Caliburn**

Kurosaki Residence  
1:00 P.M.

It has been a couple of hours since the sparring match between Tifa Lockhart and Yang Xiao Long. Right now Ichigo and Erza are in the Kurosaki residence, training their skills in magecraft and studying how to craft anything out of their magic circuits in their body. Since Ichigo has been given a warning that he is a target of the Mage's Association, he might as well learn how to defend himself with his own mage skills.

It was one thing to make a hidden blade out of nothing but his own skill but learning how to make a katana requires Ichigo to know some the shape from memorization, type of metal and what makes it different compare to regular swords. This was something even Ichigo hasn't thought of but might as well try.

"You sure you know what you are doing Ichigo?" Erza asks her best friend as she puts some items on the magic circle, something to be compatible with Ichigo's 'sword' magic training.

"Nope but still got to try." He said nonchalantly and takes a lotus meditation position and focusing on the sword that comes to his mind. Erza on the other hand just sighs for the most part and reads what their 'older sister' Aoko has left them with books about magecraft.

Soon Ichigo inhales a deep breath and begins constructing the katana that has come into his mind. Electricity soon started surrounding Ichigo and Erza was surprised to see that the pieces she has gathered are all compatible with the sword in Ichigo's mind. Erza was finding this very fascinating, of course she has yet to come up with a blade design from her head and seeing Ichigo use this for the first time makes her very interested in magecraft and perhaps crafting her own unique sword.

The pieces on the floor started to become katana that has a pure-white hilt with a circular hand-guard. The sheath is painted white and the type of the blade is _suguha_ or straight blade and a white sheath that covers the blade as well. The katana slowly lays on the ground of the magic circle and Ichigo slowly reaches the blade and grabs it. Taking the sword out of the sheath, he examines the blade

 **"Straight Road of the Harmony"** He mutters to himself quietly and places the sword back into it's sheath, **"Wado Ichimonji."** He places the sword by his waist and makes sure that the sword is now concealed with invisible air.

"What the heck?" Erza raises an eyebrow, curious as to why Ichigo's new sword is covered with invisible air. "Why is it invisible?" She asks her best friend, who only can shrug as he has no idea as to why it's invisible.

"Who knows but we'll learn eventually." He said as he lets go of his new sword and Erza sits in the magic circle with her ingredients of a potential new weapon that is compatible for her.

Just like Ichigo, electricity started flowing around Erza and this one was a bit more violent. The sparks started to form something far greater than what she imagined once the sword and soon the handle started to form with a blue handle, a gold guard with some design elements that church window. Soon the sword to become whole and is now complete in Erza's hands.

Both teens look at the blade and both can feel this intense pressure coming from the sword alone.

 **'Caliburn:** ** **Golden Sword of the Victorious.'**** Erza mutters to herself in her head and felt like she heard of the name before.

"Geez..." Ichigo looks at the blade and wonders as to why has he felt that he saw the sword for some reason, as if it was a dream to him. "Didn't know that you were compatible with medieval weaponry. But I do got to admit that it looks pretty cool." He looks closer at the blade and sees that there are several engravement into the blade such as some unknown language but judging from the words, it could be latin with his little history lessons from social studies during his studies of magecraft.

"Well my mom was originally from the Europe states and perhaps I was from a line of Knights." She replies back to Ichigo as her blade is now covered with invisible winds as well, surprising the both of them.

"What the heck is going on?" That was the question both teens wanted to know but only time will tell for them as to why their weapons are covered with this invisible wind.

Ichigo definitely wanted more of their magic potential and what magic could help them defend themselves against the Mage's Association in the nearby future and his desire to protect the people he cares about, such as his best friend Erza Scarlet.

'I will not let them take her, my friends or my family. I will do what I ever it takes to protect them.' He tightens his grip on the handle of his new sword and Erza sense something from Ichigo, causing her to grab his left hand, making Ichigo look at her.

"Ichigo," She started to her best friend, "You don't need to push yourself to protect us. While we may not know what the future lies ahead for us, I believe that all of us will still remain strong. You have to trust us just like how you trusted me to protect your sisters from that bully one time years ago."

During their youth as children, Ichigo gotten sick one day and he asked Erza to watch over his sisters in school and both girls were bullied by one snobby rich boy, who's name she can't remember, but the older sister in her decided that enough was enough and she punished the boy for bullying her 'sisters' from what Yuzu and Karin told her.

"There's something far greater from what we can expect Erza. Don't know if we're facing other Hollows to other magus's of the Mage's Association. We don't know if they are rookies like us or even skilled." He tries his best not to think about it but knowing that he is hunted, he hopes that they aren't skilled mages.

Erza lets go of her sword and grabs his hands, making Ichigo look at her, staring at her eyes and sees the determination in her.

"You seriously have to stop worrying Ichigo. Yes we don't know who our enemies are but there is nothing you and I, along with the others, nothing can't get in our way. We will find a way. Please put your faith in me."

* * *

 **Artoria  
Excalibur**

London, England  
7:00 A.M., The Next Day

"Mother!" One young woman in her late teens with a slender physique and soft, white skin. She has "finely textured" golden hair that seems "as if sprinkled with gold dust." Soon the late teen's mother wakes into her room where she sees her daughter with a makeshift dagger in her hands. "I did it!" The daughter said with a huge smile on her face.

This teen is Artoria Pendragon, a supposed descendant of the legendary King of Knights, Arthur Pendragon or King Arthur of the Arthurian Literature. While she may not believe that she is a descendant of King Arthur, her parents are quiet persistent due to a strong feeling of Artoria's connection with a piece of **Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia.**

Avalon is the hallowed scabbard of Excalibur, the embodiment of the utopia King Arthur seeks, originally stolen from him shortly before the Battle of Camlann due to the machinations of Morgan le Fay. It is a luxurious piece of equipment made of gold and decorated with blue enamel that seems more like a treasure to show dignity and nobility like a crown or staff than a weapon. No one knows what kind of a divine mystery it is made from, but it was created by fairies along with Excalibur, an inscription written in Fairy Letters engraved on its center to show that it is not the work of man. It bequeaths limited immortality through constant regeneration, as well as preventing physical deterioration caused by aging. The utopia Avalon was thought to be derived from the island that produced the "Apple of Immortality" in Greek mythology.

"Did what honey?" Her mother raises an eyebrow and questions her daughter.

"Just look!" She shows her mother the makeshift dagger and shows ther that the blade looks like a sword she has been drawing for the past couple of weeks and it appears to be the same with our scarlet haired friend in Japan but a bit different as the blade itself is more golden and has some different latin words engrave and some of them are said to be blessed by the Lady of the Lake.

Her mother looks at her astonished, never had she thought her daughter would be the one in her family to make the legendary sword of Arthurian Literature/History, **Excalibur: Sword of Promised Victory.**

"I guess you were right!" Artoria said with a huge smile still on her face, "I'm a descendant of King Arthur!"

Her mother just looks at her very proudly that her daughter was the one to make something that was considered to be forgotten in time and only can be heard in literature and legend only. Maybe this was the start that she would be a magus that would one day help the world or even save it one day. These were the words that her mother and so on from grandmother and her ancestors.

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys! Sorry for not writing the next chapter as I recently gotten a job and was working the past week through black** **Friday and was tired write this chapter.**

 **Artoria has make her appearance in the chapter as a descendant of King Arthur. She is related to Arthur and Le Fay and are cousin's but they do not know each other's relation to King Arthur. Think of Desmond Miles (Assassin's Creed) and his cousin Klay, who are both descendants of Ezio Auditore Da Firenze.**

 **There are more elements of DXD/Fate in the story and will be explored after the Soul Society Arc and so on. I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you is a new chapter for "A Reaper's Promise", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Charles (** **Guest):** Blake and Weiss will not yet make an appearance just yet. They still will but in the later chapters. On adding more girls to the story is going to be hard since there is so much female characters already added into the story. The main DXD cast of Rias, Akeno and Gray have appeared in the story.

 **Bunny153539:** Ichigo doesn't have Excalibur and Erza is the only cast to have Caliburn while Excalibur belongs to Artoria.

 **After some thought, I started to think of writing a childhood chapter of Ichigo meeting another love interest in Rias Gremory.**

 **I do not own any of the series.**

* * *

 **The Heiress**

Kuoh Town: 4:00 P.M.

It has been awhile since Rias has thought of the her friend and the person she made a very specific promise to, Ichigo Kurosaki. She wonders what has happened to him after their first meeting. How has he been doing? Does he remember the promise to her? There was so many questions that has came into her mind that she wanted answers but who knows if fate would bring them back but to her, she wants that moment to happen.

Right now, Rias is in her apartment that her family has bought for her to live in for the time being. She is in her living room with her best friend in Akeno Himejima, looking at some old photos of her childhood.

"This is what Ichigo looked like?" Akeno asks her best friend, pointing at an old photo of Rias and Ichigo together as children. "Ara ara, didn't think he was this cute as a kid."

"Yes Akeno, that's what he looked like." Rias assures her best friend, "I still wonder what's he doing today."

Soon her train of thought would have her think back of her spending time with her first friend in Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

Several years ago  
Karakura Town

 _"You sure this is where he lives Onii-san?" Rias asks her big brother as they were walking through the streets of Karakura Town._

 _"Yes I am sure Rias." Sirzechs assures his little sister as they turn right. "This person I am seeing helped us many years ago against the other factions in our Great War." He says to her and thought of something that might brighten her day, "Last I heard of him is that he has a family, a beautiful wife that he kept on mentioning to me sometime ago and has three kids, one boy and two girls." Her face brighten up with joy after mentioning it and is very excited to see this 'Isshin' person._

 _"Yay!" Sirzechs chuckles with his sister's excitement and they proceeded onward until they spotted their destination, the Kurosaki Clinic._

 _He then presses the doorbell, waiting for the owners to welcome them in and once the door opens, Sirzechs sees his long time friend Isshin Kurosaki and his wife Masaki Kurosaki._

 _"Sirzechs!" Isshin was surprised to see his old friend here in the world of the Living and the two proceeded into a bro hug. "What are you doing here?!"_

 _"Can't come by to see my old friend?" Sirzechs asks his friend, "Since I had sometime of freedom, I figured I come see how have you been doing."_

 _"Honey, who is this?" Masaki asks her husband._

 _"Oh right I forgot." Isshin actually forgotten to mention this to her during their first year of being married and the two have been completely opened about their past. "Masaki, this is Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the current rulers of the Underworld. And no he is not the actual devil Lucifer. I will explain later." He then looks down to see a crimson haired little girl, "Your daughter?" He asks._

 _"No Isshin. This is my little sister." He lets go of her hand, "Go on. Introduce yourself."_

 _She walks in front of them and bows her head in respect to them, "My name is Rias Gremory, the heiress to the Gremory Clan and Sirzechs little sister. Nice to meet you." She said in her well-mannered tone and Isshin was surprised to hear this from her._

 _"She's still getting used to her manners as she is still young but practice makes perfect." Sirzechs added as he can imagine her face being a little red in embarrassment._

 _"Onii-san!" She says in embarrassment, causing the others to giggle from the little brother and sister act._

 _"My Rias, I love your hair color." Masaki lowers down and touches the little Gremory's smooth hair. "I can imagine that you take great care of it." She says with a warm smile on her face.  
_

 _"Momma helps me take care of my hair. She's the best!" She says with a happy smile._

 _"Really?" Soon their were in a conversation as they entered the Kurosaki Clinic._

 _"It's a good thing that your wife is here to make this easier for her." Isshin raises an eyebrow while looking at him, "My mother has insisted on me taking care of her for awhile with my mother and father taking some for a 'much needed vacation'." He says while using air quotes._

 _"Well can't blame them." He shrugs as the two proceed to the living room, "I remember your parents being strict the first time I met them." He recalls them being somewhat uptight during their first encounter with Sirzechs's parents and after words, he has gotten along with them, as if they were his own family. "Still I have to ask, how's Grayfia? Last I remembered was me getting my ass kicked for acting 'stupid' as she calls it."_

 _"She is doing well at the manor and she is actually my wife now." Isshin looks at him baffled, disbelief that he has married her._

 _"Your joking right?"_

 _He chuckles from the serious question and he has every right to be serious, "It's been years since I confess my love for her. She is very much different compare to your first meeting with her, I can_ _guarantee that to you. Much like you, I found love as well and I also have a child." Isshin's eyes_ _widen in shock and his jaw it the floor as well, "What?"_

 _"My best devil friend has a kid!" He grabs onto his shoulders, "Please tell me that this isn't the end of the world!"_

 _"Relax 'Goat-face'. Last time I heard is that you have children of your own as well." A smug smile was on his face as they ended up laughing. Many years ago after the Great War, Isshin and Sirzechs started to become the best of friends as a Soul Reaper and the future Devil King and ended up becoming like brothers to one another and would often joke with Sirzechs's child being a great destructor in Isshin's joking way while Sirzechs would often 'insult' his friend by calling him Goat-face._

 _"Goat-face?" They both looked down and saw a young boy with orange spiky hair._

 _"Your son?" Isshin nods his head picks up his son._

 _"Yup, this guy is Ichigo Kurosaki. My oldest." Isshin introduces his son to his best friend. "Ichigo, this is Sirzechs, my best friend in High School." He clearly lied about the last part as Sirzechs bought the lie._

 _"How long have you known my dad?" Ichigo asks Sirzechs, "And your hair matches my best friends color!" He pointed as well, with Sirzechs chuckling._

 _"Probably for 15 years I think." He clearly lied to the young boy but Ichigo bought that with his young mind, "I remembered have a hard time with your father around bugging me but we both passed our class."_

 _"So you were an idiot dad?" Ichigo asks his father, who turned pale from being called an 'idiot' by his own son._

 _"To think my own son would call me an idiot..." Isshin mutters to himself as Masaki and Rias entered the_ _room._

 _"Oh Ichigo, your awake now?" Masaki last checked on him was 2 hours ago with Ichigo taking a nap._

 _"Yeah." He looks down and sees another red haired girl, "Who are you?" He asks Rias as his father lets go of him._

 _"I'm Rias. How about you?"_

 _"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. My name means 'He who protects' and I'll protect my mom, my little sisters and my best friend." He proclaimed to the crimson haired girl._

 _"Your best friend?" She questions him and is curious._

 _"Erza Scarlet. She's my best friend." They proceed to a table with Ichigo pointing at a picture of himself and his best friend, Erza. Soon they were in the own little world while the adults were smiling on the interaction between Ichigo and Rias._

 _"Looks like she has made her first friend here."_

* * *

"And that's how I met Ichigo." Rias closes the book with a smile on her face.

"That sounds so cute Rias." Akeno says as she takes a sip of her tea, "To think Ichigo would meet his first devil friend and made a promise with."

She couldn't help but smile from the memory. It was probably her most cherish memory of her youth. While there were other cherished memories, meeting Ichigo and having him as her first friend has proven to help build herself after meeting him.

"I still wonder if I will ever meet him again." She clutches the pendant around her neck and Akeno senses some doubt in her mind.

"I'm sure you will Rias." Akeno assures her best friend, "Fate has brought the two of you together 10 years ago. There is no doubt that you two will meet again."

"Thanks Akeno." Rias then stands up, stretching her limbs and her back after a long conversation with Akeno on the couch. 'I believe that I will meet you again Ichigo.' She then walks to her window and does a devil pray, hoping to see her first friend again.

* * *

Elsewhere  
Unknown Location

"Are you sure they will be trusted in such matters?" Person #1 asks his/her peers.

"I believe so but if not, can always kill her." Person #2 tosses a profile of a young woman with magenta eyes and blue hair, tied by a yellow ribbon into a ponytail that reaches her thighs; she also has hair antennae, two sidelocks that reach to her chest and a bust that is second only to that of Akeno in size. Her body is quite slender and athletic, with thin limbs and a flat abdomen.

Name: Mai Natsume  
Gender: Female  
Race: Human  
Date of birth: April 4  
Place of birth: Dublin, Ireland.  
Height: 162cm  
Weight: 51 kg  
Blood type: A

"You believe that she is a Descendant of Cu Chulainn? The Child of Light of the Ulster Cycle?" Person #4 asks their leader.

"Yes." The leader said with content, "Much like you all, Descendants of Legends, she is a descendant of Cu Chulainn and is the current owner of the fabled/legend Gae Bolg. She will be proven useful to use, if she willing to help us but I'm sure that Jeanne can handle something trivial in the matter."

"hehehe, you honestly think she will join us?" Person #5 questions with a smug grin on his/her face.

"That's why I leave it Jeanne's hands. I'm sure she will be proven otherwise."


	19. Omake Chapter 19

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a omake chapter for "A Reaper's Promise", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter as well.**

 **This omake chapter is about Xmas for our** **characters. It might be a bit of a spoiler but since it's almost the Holidays, I figure why not.**

 **I do not own neither of the series or the characters involved.**

* * *

 **Omake  
Holiday Season  
Part 1**

12/24/2XXX Kurosaki Residence  
Ichigo's Room

This Christmas is going to be a very special Merry Christmas for Ichigo and his family. Not only are they going to celebrate the Holiday season with everyone, they were celebrating the Holiday Season with majority of Ichigo's girlfriends as Isshin puts it. Ichigo was going to celebrate this Christmas Day/Eve with his best friends in Erza, Orihime, Tatsuki, Uryu and Chad but he was also going to celebrate this day with some old friends of his past and some new ones.

Right now, Ichigo is sleeping in his room peacefully but normally he expected his own father to drop in and cause a major disturbance for him but this day was going to be very different for him. He turns to his side and unknowingly, puts his arms around what he thought was a pillow but it wasn't a pillow when he unknowingly grabbed something soft and round. He hears a soft moan coming from something next to him.

'What the heck?'His eyes slowly open and can make out a figure next to him. He uses his now freed right hand and removes the covers and lo and behold, it was actually his old friend from his childhood, Rias Gremory. 'The fuck?!' He removes the covers quickly and his face instantly turns red like a tomato. His female friend is sleeping next to him, all in the nude.

He looks down to see him in his boxers and with a tank-top on. Sighing in relief, he's glad that he wasn't in the nude as he originally thought.

'How the hell am I gonna get Rias out of my bed? It's morning and my family could barged in at any moment or even the love of his life Erza could barged in.

Quickly he gets off of his bed quietly and puts back his covers back on the sleeping Rias, making sure that she wasn't going to be cold from this winter season. He puts on some jogger black pants and exits his room. Glad that his family didn't barged into his room, Ichigo heads downstairs from the smell of something cooking in the kitchen.

'Wonder who's cooking?' He asks himself as he heads into the kitchen and sees his mother cooking, along with Yuzu and Tifa. It's been a couple of months since Tifa started living with the Kurosaki family and she wanted to make sure that she wasn't dead weight in the family, so she decided to do some house chores with Yuzu and Karin around her. Both girls love having her around them since they were so used to having their other 'big sisters' such as Ruby, Erza, Orihime, Tatsuki and Yang around them.

"Morning Ichigo." Masaki greets her son as he walks into the kitchen.

"Mornin'." He replies back to his mother and sees a very large amount of food already on the table. "What's with the food?" He asks mother and Tifa was the one to response to him.

"Since there's a lot of us, Kurosaki-san decided to make a good breakfast for all of us." Tifa stated to her crush as she puts finishes her dish.

"Wow..looks good Tifa." Ichigo drooled a bit from seeing such a delicious meal.

"Your mother said this was your favorite meal." Tifa said with a smile on her face, "She thought it would be better if I were to cook it for you." She said with a slight blush on her face, which Ichigo saw it.

"Thanks Tifa." He smiles a bit, making Tifa smile that the meal has came out quiet well for her. She was hoping that this might put it in her favor with the competition with her female friends for Ichigo's attention.

"You children need a room?" His mother teases her son and his female friend, with Ichigo slightly annoyed that his mother is now having fun mocking him due to his numerous female friends compare to the list of male friends they now of.

"No." He said deadpanned to his own mother, making her chuckle from her own son's reaction.

"No need to be a buzzkill Ichigo. It's Christmas. You should try to be a bit festive." He rolls his eyes from his mother's statement as he pours himself some orange juice. "If you're looking for Erza, I believe that she's with her mother." He instantly got the hint as she was at her mother's grave. "Eat up before you go."

He nods his head as he takes a seat and eats his breakfast that Tifa has made.

"Wow...this is delicious!" He continues on eating the breakfast and Tifa was now in a happy mode that Ichigo loves her dish.

While Ichigo was eating his breakfast, Isshin however decided to use a very specific item and have his own daughter place it on the door. It was a mistletoe, and whoever was under it (or for Isshin's main target in his son Ichigo and one of his girlfriends) to kiss under the mistletoe. He thinks it's about time that his own son grows some balls and kiss one of his girlfriends in his harem (which Isshin is very proud of).

"Hey dad, you sure Ichigo won't mind?" Yuzu asks her father as he gives her a goof or what Ichigo calls a stupid thumbs up.

"Of course Yuzu my dear! I believe that it's about time that Ichigo mans up and kisses one of his girlfriends." He says proudly to his daughter, making Yuzu sweat drop from his statement. "You have Erza, Yang, Ruby, Tifa, that Lightning girl he's friends with, Artoria and so on." He shows the list of girls that Ichigo is friends with.

1\. Rukia Kuchiki  
2\. Blake Belladonna  
3\. Weiss Schnee  
4\. Rias Gremory  
5\. Pyrrha Nikos  
6\. Irina Shidou  
7\. Orihime Inoue  
8\. Akeno Himejima  
9\. Lucy Heartfilia

"You sure are a major pain in Ichigo's love life dad." Karin looks at the list and she shakes her head, "Shouldn't Ichigo like a girl before he does kiss one of them?"

"Nonsense! I can tell based on the girls eyes that they are in love with your older brother! We all know Ichigo is dense when it comes to these sorta things but he does need these girls so that I CAN FINALLY HAVE GRANDCHILDREN!"

Everyone in the whole house sweat dropped from Isshin's statement where as both Ichigo and his mother Masaki thought of the exact idea: beat the living hell out of him. Their veins popped from their foreheads and they proceeded to beat down Isshin's stupidest.

* * *

 **And that ends the first part of this Xmas omake special. This omake is a 3 part special since it is the Holiday season and Christmas is about to happen in a couple of days.**

 **Who will Ichigo kiss under the mistletoe? Leave your thoughts on who it might be.**


	20. Omake Chapter 20

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a omake chapter for "A Reaper's Promise", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter as well.**

 **I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that this omake chapter takes place 1/2 year(s) after the Soul Society Arc and the DXD arc in the storyline. So Ichigo and the others are basically 15/16/17 years old**

 **I do not own neither of the series or the characters involved.**

* * *

 **Omake  
Holiday Season  
Part 2**

12/24/2XXX Karakura Town

After beating the living the hell out of his own dad with the assistance of his mother, Ichigo bundled into some comfortable clothes for the winter season and headed out to see his best friend Erza at her mother's gravesite. It was a yearly event for her as she would often have a little celebration of Christmas with her deceased mother, talking on what has happened this year for her and her friends and her goal for the year.

"The grave site should be..." He looks at his phone and sees that he is a couple of blocks away from Aunt Vanessa's grave site. He continues on his walk and saw a couple of familiar faces. "Lucy, Pyrrha?" He raises an eyebrow, "What are they doing here?" He asks himself as he walks over to them.

"You sure that he would like this?" Lucy asks the red head Greek warrior. When she was training under Ichigo, she was trying to figure out a perfect gift for her mentor and crush.

"I'm sure Lucy." Pyrrha said assuringly to the blonde haired teen, "This is Ichigo we are talking about. I'm sure that he will love it."

"He will love what?" Both girls jumped as Ichigo was behind them. "What are you girls doing?" He questions the both of them.

Pyrrha decided to act all normal as she said, "Oh we were Christ-" Lucy quickly covers her friends mouth with her face being red.

"Don't tell him!" Lucy didn't want her friend to tell what her present was for her crush, so she decided to cover Pyrrha's mouth. "Don't listen to her Ichigo! She has no idea what she's talking about." She said, slightly embarrassed.

"Uh...okay..." Ichigo sweat dropped from Lucy's actions, "You both staying at Urahara's place for the Holidays?" He asks both of them and they did nod their heads.

"My father's still in the Heaven's sorting things out and thought of joining you guys." Lucy stated her reason for staying.

"My father's at Mount Olympus as the new God of War and I'm not allowed to see him for some time. So I'm ordered by Gabriel to be Lucy's protector for the time being." Pyrrha says to the orange haired teen.

"I see. Well you guys can drop by if Kisuke drives you girls mad. He'll be bound to do so anyway." Ichigo said as he was about to take his leave but felt someone yanking his right arm. Taking a quick glance, he saw Lucy holding him. "What's up Luce?" He asks the blonde haired teen.

"I..uh..." She was trying to find the right words to say, "was wondering if you..." She found herself in a tight situation for her. She was wondering how can she be like her female friends that are constantly around her crush. Of course she knows that they all grew up with one another but there are only a few that are in love with him, including herself.

'Why does she look this nervous?' Ichigo asks himself mentally, 'Lucy isn't at all like this.' It has been a couple of months since Ichigo has gotten to know Lucy after the whole Greek incident (part of the story arc of DXD), she doesn't lack any confidence as he remembers a certain moment that created a tight bond between the two of them and has grown into a remarkable woman in Ichigo's eyes. Of course there are the other women Ichigo has gotten to bond with as well.

"What are you guys doing here?" They turned around to see Lightning with Akeno, Gray and Koneko with shopping bags.

"Could ask you guys the same thing." Ichigo replies back casually towards them.

"Light wanted to get some late minute presents since she forgot but asked for our opinions on certain things." Gray explained to the three of them.

"I'm surprised that Light-san wanted some l-" Lightning covers the little white haired girls mouth before she can reveal what Lightning has bought.

"Do not speak of that Koneko." Lightning warned the little Neko, "It would be rude to say on something private."

'Private?' Both Ichigo and Gray sweat dropped from Lightning's statement, 'What does she need to wear that's private?' They both asks themselves the same question.

"I take it that you guys are celebrating with them as well?" They nodded their heads from Ichigo's question, "Rias going to join you guys or she's gonna try something risky like usual?"

"Well Buchou has always been to try something risky." Gray mutters to himself as he remembers a lot of things that were considered risky, "So I take that as a yes."

"Where's Erza-san?" Akeno asks her orange haired friend.

"Oh crap!" He remembered what he was here for, "I'll talk to you guys about it later!" He rushes to grave site of Erza's mother, while everyone was a bit confused as to why he was such in a rush.

* * *

 **And that ends this short omake chapter of Xmas!**

 **Lucy and Pyrrha have made their official debut in this story as part of the DXD side of characters. Each of the characters that are in this story are for a specific purpose and I won't reveal just yet but it has to do something of the Greek Mythology as mentioned in the chapter.**

 **There are a couple of more Xmas short stories and I do like that a lot of you guys are wondering who will Ichigo kiss under the mistletoe and for now, I won't reveal who just yet. Keep on guessing!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Mexican Ninja1996:** Yes I do know that you want Mira to appear in this story and if she were to appear as a main character or supporting character, I have to figure out her 'origin' or her place in this story.


	21. Omake Chapter 21

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a omake chapter for "A Reaper's Promise", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter as well.**

 **Merry Xmas or whatever Holiday you guys all celebrate.**

 **I do not own neither of the series or the characters involved.**

* * *

 **Omake  
Holiday Season  
Part 3**

12/24/2XXX Karakura Town

"I miss you mom." Erza said to the snowed tombstone of her now late mother. She didn't want to showed her emotions, it was one thing she didn't want her friends nor Ichigo to see her like this. "I wish you were still here." She continues on as she places a hand on her mother's grave. Smiling a bit as she reminisces her years with her late mother before the tragic end.

She has been here for the past 2 hours, talking to the tombstone as if her mother were still here with her. She would talk about her current grades, her friends and of course her relationship with her best friend, Ichigo Kurosaki. She also talked about her new adventures she was or is part of, such as meeting some old friends that were part of their youth like Rias and Tifa for instance and her new role as a Soul Reaper with ichigo.

"I didn't think that I was gonna live this crazy of a life nor did I know that I would also have rivals for Ichigo's attention." She brings out her pendant that Ichigo gave her when they were young, remembering their promise together. Throughout the years spending time with him and his family has brought her the warmth she has lost when her mother died and having Ichigo around her grown, especially when she discovered her true feelings for her best friend. 'I hope I have your courage mom. So that I can tell Ichigo my feelings for him...'

"Oi Erza!" She turns to her right to see her best friend Ichigo running towards her.

"Ichigo?" She didn't expect her best friend to be here. "What are you doing here?" She asks him as he approaches her.

"Kinda...need..your...help." He huffs as he tries to regain his breath. "Need...help finding...presents..." He continues on huffing.

"Finding presents for who?" She asks her best friend, with a curious look on her face.

"Yuzu..and Karin." He finally regains his breath and looks up at her, "You know girly stuff for Yuzu and Karin is open to whatever you always give her." He then stands up and Erza cups her chin, thinking of what are the perfect presents for her little sisters.

"I do have an idea." She places her hands in her pockets, "We might need to hit up our friends since they know the present I have in mind." Ichigo nods his head as she gets out her cell phone and starts to call their friends.

* * *

Xiao Long Residence

"So Yang, did you finally wrap your presents?" Ruby asks her older sister as she finishes wrapping the ribbon on her presents.

"Sure did lil sis." Yang shows Ruby her present to Ichigo, which has a strawberry logo with Ichigo's name on it. She's very proud that her present came out very good in her honest opinion. "I'm sure Ichigo will love the present I bought for him.""

Ruby smiled a bit to hear that coming out of her big sister. Normally she won't act like this but once Christmas is around, she gets in a very excited holiday mood and this year is going to be exciting and perhaps a different compare to the others. This year already was very different as her neighbor Ichigo has finally grown a brain on the female body and is very aware of Ichigo's feelings towards their best friend in Erza Scarlet. Yes she knows that their feelings are very mutual but she too has growing feelings for the orange haired teen and she wanted to express her feelings for him as well.

"What did you get for him anyway?" Ruby asks her big sister as she places her gifts inside her bag.

"Can't tell sis. Remember that Xmas is very secretive with presents." She said with a cheshire grin on her face and is honestly can not wait to give her present to Ichigo.

"Hey girls." Ruby opens her bedroom door and both girls look down at the stairs where they see their father by the main door, "You got a visitor." Both girls walked downstairs and see one of their friends.

"Hey!" They were greeted by their friend Yui Rakkuza, who is bundled up in her winter attire and a red beanie with a white puff on the tip. "You all ready to head to Ichigo's?" Yui asks her two friends as they all nodded.

"Just about. We do need to get dress though." Yang pointed out that they were in their pajama's and both girls headed back upstairs while Yui waited in the living room with Taiyang.

"So how was your holiday so far Yui?" Taiyang asks the teen as he heads into kitchen.

"Pretty good." Yui said as she takes off her beanie and fixes her hair, "Managed to get all my Christmas shopping done and this is the first time I'm spending time with friends." Yui continues on with the conversation with her friends father and it was rather something new for Yui, as she usually doesn't have much time spending time with her elders before.

"That's good. You finding everything alright here?" He continues on asking the brunette haired teen as she nods her head and has a very beautiful smile on her face.

"YES! Oh I love it here! I get to hang out with my friends all day, I get to train with Tatsuki-chan on Sundays and more." Taiyang chuckles a bit from Yui's excitement in her words. "I never had this much excitement at all and now, I'm happy that I moved here."

"That's good. I'm sure that this is something you won't regret for you life." He comes out of the kitchen with some cups and tea, "Mind explaining this 'competition' you girls have?" He already knows the answer but he decided to hear it from one of his daughters's friends.

"Well...uh Xiao-san, all of us have feelings for Ichigo and well..." She felt hesitant and nervous explaining to her friend's father, to which she was trying to find the write words to say.

"Uh..so that is the case." He lays down the tray on the table and begins to pour some tea into the cups, "I'm sure the you all will find a way and hopefully not in a violent way." He hands Yui a cup of tea, to which she accepts and takes a sip while it was hot, "I'm surprised that Ichigo has a harem of beautiful women in his group. I saw him as a wee baby to now see him as a young man with women that are driving the male student body in your school crazy." He continues on his teasing with Yui as his daughters come down, fully dressed for the winter season.

"We're ready!" Ruby said excitedly, flailing her arms in her winter coat.

"All set." Yang said as she had to lightly tap her sisters head, trying to calm her down. "See you later dad." They bid farewell to their father as they all left the Xiao Long residence and into the Kurosaki residence next door.

* * *

 **And that ends part 3 of this short Omake story and there are two left in the Omake and also the mysterious female character to kiss Ichigo under the** **mistletoe is coming closer as well! Who do you guys think will kiss Ichigo at the end of the Omake?**

 **Reviews:**

 **SonicDude8:** Yes Lightning has bought some lingerie for Ichigo to see her in. The mana transfer is somewhat the same from the Fate/Series with a twist.

 **AnimeCollecter:** It will not be every girl

 **Mexican Ninja1996:** She is your favorite character after hearing some of your reviews in my previous stories and if I were to add Mira, she would have to either play as an support cast or a Anti Heroine for what I'm going through in this story.

 **Bunny153539:** More details on that later.


	22. Omake Chapter 22

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a omake chapter for "A Reaper's Promise", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter as well.**

 **Can't believe that the new year is a couple of days away and this was a somewhat up and down year with the whole world, with noticeable deaths such as Alan Rickman, Carrie Fisher and her mother, Prince and so on.**

 **In this chapter, there are couple of new characters in the story as well.**

 **I do not own neither of the series or the characters involved.**

* * *

 **Omake  
Holiday Season  
Part 4**

Kurosaki Residence, 12/24/2XXX

"You sure dad's fine?" Yuzu questions her mother as Isshin was beaten into a bloody pulp and was put into the master room (which is the parents room) by Masaki.

"Relax Yuzu, this is what dad deserves for his actions on Ichi-nii." Karin stated to her twin as she takes a sip of her soda, "This is considered mild for a punishment for teasing Ichigo. He also decided to further push Ichi-nii's relationship with Erza nee-san, Yang-san, Ruby-chan, Lighting-san, Rias-san and so on." She brings out a list of what their father has been teaching, teasing him with his relationships with the many girls in his harem.

Yuzu's jaw drops as the list was practically long. She knows that their father has done things that are a bit questionable for the only son in the family but this was a bit overkill.

"How were you able to get every deed he did Karin?" Yuzu questions her twin and Karin would point to their own mother.

"Ichigo and Erza have both told me what he would normally do." Masaki started as she closes her bedroom door, "And you have to agree what your sister has told you." She places her hand on her head, sighing the fact that this whole year in general has been one big shit show with Isshin being an ass towards their own son.

"Baka deserve much worse for torturing Ichi-nii." Karin said as she walks away from the scene and heads to the door, as the doorbell rang.

"Wonder who that might be?" Masaki raises an eyebrow and Yuzu shrugs as they both headed downstairs.

"Hello." They were greeted by Ruby and Yang as they were carrying presents, "Is it almost time?" Yang questions the older Kurosaki.

"Not yet Yang." Masaki says with a smile on her face. "Come on in." She welcomes in her 'other daughters' into the household.

Since they have been neighbors for most of Ichigo's life, they were practically like Masaki's daughters, just like Erza is to her. It was something that both Yuzu and Karin needed and how to be different. Yang was the outgoing and tomboyish person that Karin needed while Yuzu looked up to Erza's beauty and Ruby's innocents.

"Thank you for having us Masaki-san." Ruby bows her head in respect towards the elder Kurosaki as Masaki waves it off.

"It's no problem girls. I'm sure that Ichigo will be here soon." Masaki said to both of the girls as the doorbell rings once more.

"Yuzu can you get the door?" Masaki asks her youngest daughter to do so.

"On it." Yuzu heads to the door and once she opens it, she saw a couple of familiar faces, "Light-san! Akeno-san! Mashu-san!" She was surprised to see many of Ichigo's friends with presents.

"Hope we aren't late." Akeno says as her and the others show their gifts in their hands.

"Don't think so Akeno-san." She looks at her phone to know the time, "You guys are 2 hours early."

"Well that's good." Gray said as he stretches his back, "Is Buchou here?"

Yuzu raises an eyebrow as she hasn't seen Rias at all today. Normally she would see her in Erza's room but not today. She even checked her brother's room and she wasn't there, which is odd since Rias is practically in love with her older brother, much like the other girls in Ichigo's love life.

"I don't think so. I checked all the rooms and haven't seen her." Yuzu said to the others as they all raised an eyebrow. "Maybe she's doing some shopping?" She suggests to her brothers friends as they all wonder where did Rias went off to. Perhaps Christmas shopping for Ichigo and something for their wedding or something else in the Devil's minds.

"Might as well wait for her arrival." Mashu suggests her friends as they all agreed. "May we come in Yuzu-chan?" She asks the youngest Kurosaki in and she welcomed in her brothers friends into the Kurosaki household. Yuzu would also spot a couple more of Ichigo's friends heading towards them.

"Mai-san!" Yuzu happily greeted the blue haired teen with.

"Hey Yuzu!" She waves towards the young Kurosaki, "Is everyone here yet?" She asks her.

"Just about everyone, minus Ichi-nii, Erza nee-chan and couple of others." Yuzu said to her as she too welcomes in another friend of Ichigo's into their home. "I hope your hungry! Orihime, Tifa and Akeno-san are about to make dinner."

Mai can imagine the food she was about to devour and couldn't wait to eat soon.

* * *

Karakura Town

"You honestly think Yuzu and Karin would like this?" Ichigo asks as he picks up the two gifts in his hands.

"I'm pretty sure Ichigo. Yuzu and Karin don't mind the gifts that their older brother has picked for them." Erza stated as Ichigo mainly shrugs on the items in his hands. "Speaking of gifts," She saw Ichigo rolls his eyes as he knows her question. "Have you picked out a gift for me?"

"Yeah but..." He faintly blushes while Erza was smirking, "its for our date later on. No need to keep on asking me Erza. You were the first person on my list to get a gift."

She gives him a kiss on the cheek and Ichigo's face turned very red, much like her hair color, "Good answer." She gives him another kiss on the cheek.

He wasn't used to the public affection Erza has been giving him since they have been dating. Of course Ichigo does give her some affection as well but he was a bit more nervous to showing public affection. While he may be a 'delinquent' in high school and the 'harem king' due to the amount of women in his inner circle, he actually has no idea on how to be romantic with any of the girls that are in love with him.

He looks around to see some older men and women, probably in their 40's, reminiscing on their early years when they first started dating. He would put on his hood to hide his red face since he isn't used to it yet but this caught Erza's attention as well.

"Oh come on, Ichigo." She leans into his ear as Ichigo tried to hide his blushing face, "You aren't afraid of our relationship?"

"No I'm not!" He said yelled quietly to her, "J-just not used to the whole kissing thing."

She would continue on teasing her boyfriend throughout the shopping trip, much to Ichigo's shyness and annoyance.

* * *

 **And that ends Part 4 of the Xmas Omake chapter and there is only one more left for this Xmas special.**

 **You guys get to see a bit of Ichigo's relationship with the other female characters in the story and where does his relationship with Erza is in this part of the story as well.**

 **Mai Natsume makes her official appearance in the story and Mashu Kyrielight (or Shielder). Both of them are part of the DXD side and their backgrounds will be explained as well in the DXD introduction story arc. As you guys know, Mai is the descendant of Lancer/Cu Chulainn and Mashu is now the descendant of Galahad for this story.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	23. Omake Chapter 23

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a omake chapter for "A Reaper's Promise", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter as well.**

 **Today is the finale of the Xmas Omake and a happy new year to everyone!**

 **I do not own neither of the series or the characters involved.**

* * *

 **Omake  
Holiday Season  
Part Finale**

Kurosaki Residence, 12/24/2XXX

It's now finally 8:00 P.M., everyone has gathered in the Kurosaki residence, Tifa's still in the Kitchen with Yuzu helping her get the food out of kitchen and into the living room table, Karin is putting some remaining candy canes with Tatsuki and Orihime. Lucy is putting some of the presents around the tree with Pyrrha, Akeno and Koneko. Lightning is seen talking to Gray as she has no idea what Christmas is all about, Ruby and Yang were talking to Masaki. No one even noticed Isshin was even around them, starting this holiday great while Mashu was looking at the decorations as this is actually the first time she is celebrating the holiday with her friends.

"So where's Ichigo and Erza?" Yang asks Masaki as she fixes her hair, putting it into a single ponytail.

"I believe that they are on their way home, I think." Masaki said, unsure if they are close to home.

"So even you don't know?" Yang raises an eyebrow while Ruby took a two steps away from her older sister as Masaki's aura turned quiet deadly and making both girls afraid of the elder Kurosaki. "Ah...nevermind Kurosaki-san." Yang quickly apologizes to her friends mother and is quiet scared of her.

"Shouldn't question her Yang." Ruby whispers to her older sister, "Remember what happened when we were kids?"

Both girls quickly remembered a certain memory that gives them nightmares every once in a while. They don't want to make the same mistake again as teens turning into young adults as they did as children.

"Yeah, it wasn't pleasant." She shuttered at the thought of that horrid memory, "I'm so sorry Kurosaki-san!" Yang lowers her head and hoping not to receive a smack on the back of her head.

"Yang..." Masaki started as she places her hands in her pockets, "You aren't getting punished." She hears the blonde haired teen sigh in relief, "You are still learning from your mistakes just as you did when you were a child." Yang lifts up her head and looks at her '3rd mother', "Just don't push those buttons kiddo." She ruffles up her hair.

"Yes Kurosaki-san, I will."

Ruby lets out a huge sigh of relief that her older sister didn't receive a punishment from her. Her sister has always get into trouble with Masaki as long as she can remember. The first time was the easiest when Yang was at least 7-9 years old, from Ruby's memories, is when Yang would constantly tease her male friend and tried to do some things she couldn't remember what she originally teased him but all she remembers was getting punished by his mother, with Taiyang giving permission to their neighbor since she was a bit a rebellious young one.

"All set!" Yuzu and Karin said as the tree is now complete: the candy canes are all around the tree as well as the presents.

"Nice job you two." Masaki says to her daughters, "All right everyone, dig in. Once Ichigo and Erza arrive as well as Rias, we can start unwrapping presents." Masaki addresses to everyone in the room as they all agreed and headed to the dining table where there was a massive amount of food, waiting to be devoured.

Each of them grabbed a plate and awaited for their turn to grabbed some delicious food. There was some fried rice, chicken teriyaki, noodles, wong tong, dumplings and so on.

"Ichigo and Erza are missing out." Gray says as he grabs some dumplings onto his plate.

"Well they should be here by now but why are they late?" Lucy asks her friends as she grabs her water.

"Erza was by the graveyard, probably seeing her deceased mother and Ichigo went to see her for something." Akeno remembered something he said couple of hours ago as she too grabs her water and takes a seat by the couch, "Still I wonder where Rias is?"

"Probably shopping for Ichigo." Koneko says in her monotone voice, "We might have to make sure that it's PG related." She takes a good look at her friend's younger twin sisters, "They must not be shown."

"For once, I have to agree with her." Lightning says as she takes a bite on her food, "Even I made sure that it was on the side." She pointed at her present with her fork by the Christmas tree.

"Wow...this is pretty good!" Mai says happily as she goes to town with her X amount of food on her plate.

"I'm so glad you enjoy my cooking Mai!" Orihime also says happily as she takes a chomp on her Mystery Food X she created for herself and Mai while everyone else sweat dropped from seeing both of them eating some pretty weird food.

'We should leave them be...' they all said in their heads, ignoring the two with their conversation on Orihime's food.

Everyone in the room continued their small conversations and eating their foods as well and everyone didn't notice 3 particular people in the room.

"You guys decided to eat with out us?" They all turned around to see Ichigo with Erza and Rias with bags with them.

"Ichigo!" They were all happy to see him as well as seeing Erza and Rias with him.

"Oi Bucho where did you go?" Gray asks his master/senior.

"I was at Kisuke's after I woke up. I asked him about-"

"No need to tell them Rias." Ichigo cuts her offs, "I'm sure they know by now." Everyone in the room besides Yuzu, Karin and their mother knew what he was talking about, "And no it is not dirty things Yuzu." He clarifies to his younger sister.

"Oh..right." They all said as Ichigo had to do a recent checkup with Kisuke every once in a while.

"Anyway, Ichigo, Rias, Erza: grab some food once you place your presents by the tree." All three nodded their heads to the mother of the Kurosaki's and everything went perfectly normal for once and it was all thanks to Masaki locking up her husband in their bedroom.

20 Minutes Later,

"Ah..." Ichigo says, satisfied with the delicious food that Tifa has made, "The food's great Tifa. I honestly can't wait to try out what else you can make." Tifa faintly blushes from hearing Ichigo complimenting her on her cooking.

"Thank you Ichigo. Your mother was the one to help me cook. As well with Yuzu." She didn't want to take the full credit as she had help making this food possible to which Ichigo understood on her part.

"Thank's mom, Yuzu, Karin." He said to his family and notices someone missing, "Uh...where's dad?" He asks his family as the all pointed upstairs, "Oh..." He quickly drops the subject and heads into the kitchen until he saw something above him.

"Uh oh, mistletoe." Yuzu sees her older brother under the mistletoe.

"Uh crap." He mutters quietly to himself and looks to his right to see the person he has to kiss, his own mother. "I ain't about that shit, that's for damn sure." He didn't want to kiss his own mother as he knows that the idea is for lovers to kiss under the mistletoe and kissing his own mother on the lips doesn't give him any good feelings at all.

"Oh relax." Masaki kisses her son on the left side of his cheek, "If it's a family member, you can kiss them on the cheek, baka." She pinches her son's cheek hard.

"OUCH!" He tries to make stop his mother from pulling his cheek, "mom your hurting me!"

"This is for coming home late and forgetting to get presents for your sisters."

"It wasn't intentional mom!" Masaki releases her son's redden cheek, "Besides," He quickly hushes and whispers to his mother, "I had to get Erza something." He takes out a present from his chest pocket and shows her a small box, "You know that Erza has been wanting a certain gift that you mention, right?" She nods her head and he continues on, "Well I was lucky to have enough to get her the ring she wants."

"You plan on marrying her?" She asks her son with a smirk on her face as he quickly shakes his head, "Oh and I was wanting some grandchildren." She teases her son as he groans from hearing that from his own mother.

"No mom. Besides we're still young. It's something that she has been looking for and I wanted to give it to her." He stated to his mother, which she feels very proud to see her own son being a true gentlemen.

"My own son giving the girl he loves a rememberable gift." He scratches the hair and faintly blushes from hearing his mother say 'the girl he loves'.

"Yeah...I guess..."


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and bring you is a new chpater for "A Reaper's Promise", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **After the Omake chapters, time for a new change and this short chapter will focus on our friends in the Hero Faction and their goals.**

 **I do not own neither series or the characters involve.**

* * *

 **Hero Faction**

Unknown Location

"Ichigo Kurosaki has been growing quiet powerful for someone who has recently gotten his powers in the past month." Person #2 stated to his/her colleagues as they all look at the glass orb and he/her continues on, "His powers so far are at a 2nd seated lieutenant or a rookie in our books."

"This baka is powerful?" One of the members said unimpressed to his/her colleague. "Bet I can annihilate this fool." This member is Jeanne D'Arc, the carrier/descendant of the Maiden of Orleans. a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair flowing freely pass her back, purplish blue eyes and a mole under her left eye. She is wearing white sleeveless shirt, with a short-sleeved coat worn over it, black shorts, black leggings and black boots. She also wears a light breastplate over the sleeveless shirt, with armor covering her arms.

"Don't be so foolish Jeanne." They all turned to their leader as he enters the room. He is a middle-aged man in his 40's with silver hair and he wears the same Maou Lucifer attire as Sirzechs, although colored in silver. "This boy will be a problem in the future." He shows more glass orbs of Ichigo's past, "He is a friend or rather 'fiancé' to Rias Gremory of the Gremory Clan." All eyes were surprised to hear that. They never thought a mere human would be the 'fiancee' of Rias Gremory. "He isn't no normal human no no no. He is rather a sub-human of different supernatural classes that of a Soul Reaper or in the west, the Grim Reapers and the Quincies that were part of German lore before their history integrated into Japan." He shows them all of the Quincies background and weaponry, "He also possesses very unique skills in his arsenal, such as the ability of Pure Eyes." He would explain their rarity and their power.

"So this mortal has a sought after ability?" Person #5 gives a very curious expression towards the orange haired teen.

"But of course Doctor Jekyll. Only those who are fated are to have them and Ichigo was destined." The leader says towards the others, "He has been 'betrothed' to Rias and there is more than meets the eye with this one." Everyone leans in as they are now very curious with this Ichigo Kurosaki.

Doctor Jekyll is the descendant of a character of the 19th century novel, "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde"――or rather, the person whom the character was modeled after. He tried to detach the "evil" from his personality, but ended up revealing a personality that embodied that "evil" and eventually came to commit murder, bringing his own ruin in the end.

 **Jekyll**  
A honest and intelligent man――the original personality. His tendency to overthink things is both his greatest virtue and flaw. Contrary to his peaceful appearance, he has a strong sense of justice. While alive, he was agonized by the "evil that lurks within humans".

 **Hyde**  
A hedonist without morals――the "evil" personality. A malicious anti-hero who instinctively injuries all. Being the evil that lurks in Jekyll's mind, it's unknown if he feels bad for the evil-loathing Jekyll.

"You think he will troublesome for us?" Person #8 questions their leader.

"If he were to possess powers beyond a Devil, an Angel, Fallen Angel or any other group besides his Shinigami powers or his Quincy powers, he will be." Everyone in the room indeed finds this troublesome with the rise of Ichigo Kurosaki on their radar.

They didn't want to believe that a human would be this troublesome in their upcoming plans, especially with his 'marriage' towards the heir of the Gremory Clan.

"We should eliminate him. It would be the easer way." Person #6 offered the idea of killing Ichigo.

"Until the day he meets Rias and the coming 'wedding' I'll be fine with the idea of having him killed Arjuna but with the Devils, Fallen Angels and the Angels keeping an eye on the boy and his friends, I suggest we wait until our forces are at its peek."

Arjuna is the descendant of a great hero from the ancient epic poem from India, "Mahabharata". The Mahabharata is a dazzling story that gathers all heroes from India, but it is no exaggeration to say that Arjuna is an existence placed at the center of all it

"What about the other descendants like Artoria Pendragon, Mai Natsume?" Person #9 asks.

"We will have Arthur and Lancelot deal with Artoria while Jeanne will deal with Mai." The three of them nodded their heads as they headed out of the room. "Once we gather all of the descendants or their weapons, the resurrection of the Great Solomon, Hassan of the Mountain, Cleopatra and the awakening of Goetia and Tiamat, we will strike." Everyone in the room nods their heads and exits the room, while their leader remains in the room.

'In time, even the great Gilgamesh will awake with all the weapos in our possession. Excalibur and Caliburn, Gae Bolg and other legendary weapons will soon be in our grasp.' He continues on thinking on their objective in the room alone. Crossing his fingers together, he continues on his upcoming plans for the 3 factions and the other groups as well. 'Better make sure that our spies are keeping an eye out on that Kurosaki kid.' He then stands up and heads out of the room.

* * *

 **And that ends this short chapter and what their end goals are, resurrecting the legends of the past and awakening the forgotten legends of time. They will be playing more an important role later on in the story.**

 **Person #2:** Jeanne D'Arc  
 **Person #5:** Doctor Jekyll and Hyde  
 **Person #6:** Arjuna  
 **Person #9:**?

 **There will be more reveals of the descendants in the future chapters and I honestly can not wait to show you guys the upcoming Hero Faction** **story I have in store.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a quick update for "A Reaper's Promise", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Review:**

 **SonicDude8:** Yes the chapter is a future meeting between the heroes as they are still scheming behind the scenes.

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Artoria Pendragon  
Rhongomyniad **

5 days later, London, England

'One last try...' Artoria closes her eyes and begins to concentrate her mind and body towards another holy weapon in her family, **Rhongomyniad, The Spear That Shines To The Ends of The Earth.** After a successful trial of materializing her ancestor's true sized weapon **Excalibur** for the past 5 days, Artoria has been toying around and trying to perfect her tracing abilities. When her mother told her that their ancestor once wield another legendary weapon known as Rhongomyniad, the holy lance of King Arthur. Also known as Ron, it is regarded in the same light as the holy lance Longinus that pierced the Messiah around the 1st Century AD.

King Arthur used it in her final battle to kill Mordred. It is said that no matter the toughness of Mordred's armor, it amounted to nothing before the lance as it pierced her chest. King Arthur also used this spear against Vortigern in his Dragon form, and the spiral light of the spear pierced through the heart of the dragon.

It is actually not meant to be used as a weapon to strike down external invaders. The Holy Spear is only the shadow of the main body of Rhongomyniad, a tower of light that acts as one of the anchors that fasten together the skins of the planet, existing to ensure the World's stability. It is a "pillar of light" that fastens together the outer layer of the world (reality) and the Reverse Side of the World (illusion). It has been said that, in the unlikely event that the anchor is undone, "reality" will be torn off from the World to reveal the Reverse Side of the World to the surface, reenacting the Age of Gods. Being the "king" that stood at the final moments of illusion and the Age of Gods, King Arthur possessed the holy lance that conceals such tremendous power

Bedivere states that none of the Knights of the Round Table ever questioned the spear's nature, and so never learned of its significance or power, meaning that only King Arthur and Merlin among them were ever aware of what it is.

Gathering all of her mana and transferring it into her circuits, the materials on the floor begin to float, taking shape as the electricity started to come out of her.

'I can see it now.' Artoria sees the holy spear in her mind and gives it everything she has. "Come forth, Rhongomyniad!" She shouts out and the spear slowly started to materialize and because of the holy elemnts in the spear, her body is also beginning to change as well. Her body went from a petite young ladies into an extremely beautiful young woman with untied long blonde hair, ice-blue eyes, and a well curved figure that rivals with that of Rias Gremory. Soon the spear materializes in her hands and she couldn't believe it.

"I did it!" A big smile formed on her face, "Mother!" She soon rushes downstairs to tell her mother the good news. Going to the living room, she sees her mother watching some television, "Mother, the holy spear Rhongomyniad." Her mother turns around to see her only daughter look completely different from her slender, petite look but into a far more mature and beautiful young woman. Her daughter was about 5'2 but now, she's about 5'5-5'6 judging from the sudden growth of her daughter.

"Oh my!" Those were her words from seeing her daughter's sudden change. "Artoria, honey, did you look in a mirror?" She asks her daughter, who gives a confuse expression. Artoria then looks into one of the mirrors in the hallway and was completely surprised from her new look. She looks down to see herself with something she hasn't had, and that is some boobs.

'They are heavy...' She always wondered how big boobs feel and now that she has some in this form, she doesn't know what to feel besides the heaviness of her breast.

"Now you are ready for your training." She turns around to her mother and sees her opening up a sealed closest, "These were worn by your ancestors over the course of history and were worn by King Arthur himself and of course, they were cleaned and they don't smell." Her mother stated to her as Artoria approaches the closet, "These are now yours."

"A-are you sure mother?" Artoria questioned her mother, and she gives her a nod.

"While I have some mana in me but making both weapons do take an extreme amount of mana. You are the only one in the family to have an extreme amount of mana to make both legendary weapons."

"If you say so mother."

* * *

 **Mai Natsume  
** **Gae Bolg**

Dublin, Ireland

"Gae Blog!" The young teen shouted as she tosses her red spear into a target dummy. She is a young woman with magenta eyes and blue hair, tied by a yellow ribbon into a ponytail that reaches her thighs; she also has hair antennae, two sidelocks that reach to her chest and a bust that is second only to that of Akeno in size. Her body is quite slender and athletic, with thin limbs and a flat abdomen. She is wearing a lowleg tight-fitting black pants that exposed some skin on her sides, a backless white halter top with red trimming, black symbols, and a big golden zipper piece, maroon fingerless gloves that reach close to her elbows and high-heeled boots.

When she tossed her spear at the target, a red light followed the spear due to being made forth from the skeleton of the sea monster Curruid, whose ribs were used to craft Gáe Bolg, and wears it as armour.

'Didn't think what mom said was true...' She picks up the red spear and twirls it around her palms. 'I am a descendant of Cu Chulainn.'

This teen is Mai Natsume, a 16 year old half Irish and half Japanese teen that hails from Dublin Ireland. She is the descendant of Irish Mythological hero of the Ulster Circle, Cu Chulainn and is the current weirder of the legendary spear, **Gae Bolg.**

At first she didn't know that she has the blood of the mythological hero until she saw a mysterious woman in black in her dreams that was the supposed teacher of Cu Chulainn, Scathach when she was about 10 years old and ever since, she was learning everything that was from her ancestor. At first it was weird for her until her mother had shown her the legendary weapon resting on top of an unmarked grave 100's of miles away from Dublin.

'Wonder if I'll meet Scathach in the future.' She asks herself and places the spear on her back, 'This maybe a crazy here.'


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a new chapter for "A Reaper's Promise", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **SonicDude8:** Artoria hasn't fully awaken Avalon's power or her connection as well. She only has awaken her connection to Excalibur. Yes since Artoria doesn't have the 'perfect body' (Height that of her ancestor) and a strong connection to Avalon, once she has a strong enough connection with Avalon, she can choose if she wants her more mature look.. Her name will name will mostly be either Artoria or Art for short instead of Titoria.

 **I do not own any of the characters in the story.**

* * *

 **Everything Is In Motion**

Karakura Highschool rooftop  
11:32 A.M.

It is now lunch time for Ichigo and his friends as they are all gathered around in a circle.

"So what are you guys doing for tonight?" Ichigo asks his group of friends as they were all on their Lunch.

"Probably nothing. Why?" Yang was the first to answer her best friend as she brings out her lunch, which contains chicken curry and rice.

"Same." Ruby answers as well as she then munches on her chocolate cornet.

"You know Ruby-chan, your eating it wrong." Tatsuki pointed out as Ruby temporarily stops, "Your suppose to eat the head of the cornet."

"Oh really?" A huge question mark appears on her face, "Which is the head? The thin part or the big fat end?" She asks her older friend.

Tatsuki looks at the thin part that Ruby ate and the fat end part of the dessert and she pointed to the thin part, "I think it's this part."

"I always thought it was the fatter end that was the head." Ruby has grown used to eating the chocolate cornet's thin part and saving the fatter end as the 'treat' at the end. "Why you think it's the thin part Tatsuki-senpai?" She asks the spiky haired teen.

"Because I always thought it looked like a seashell." She draws a comparison between the seashell and the chocolate cornet and both of them have a similar look to each other. "Why you think the fatter end was the head?"

"Because I thought it looks like a caterpillar." Everyone drew a sweat drop from Ruby's remark. Yes they too have a similar look to each other but are very different as one is a bug and the other is a dessert. "Well I can imagine a seashell being a better image than a caterpillar." She says as she then takes a bite of the thin part again but some chocolate started to come out and she quickly licks the chocolate and goes back to taking a bite again and soon it started to repeat again.

"Uh Ruby-chan, you know there's another method right?" Ruby looks at Tifa with a confuse expression on her face as she takes the last bite of her cornet, "You can take a piece off of thin part and dip it on the fatter end." Ruby turns pale as she never knew this method before.

'Where's this conversation going too?' Ichigo asks himself as their first conversation turns from what everyone was doing tonight to figuring out how to eat a particular dessert. 'First it was a chocolate cornet to a cream puff to a strawberry shortcake...' He turns his head to his best friend in Erza, as drool started to come out of her mouth, 'Should had seen that...'

'Tifa is a genius...' tears started going out of Erza's eyes, 'Why haven't I thought of that?'

'You have got to be kidding me...' He could instantly tell what Erza was thinking and he shakes his head. 'Her and her damn sweet tooth.'

"You were saying something Ichigo?" Orihime decided to change the subject while eating her unknown lunch special.

"Right. As I was saying, my little sister Yuzu heard that there's going to be a carnival tonight and she decided to tell me about it." Ichigo said to the others, "Figure I ask if any of you guys were going."

"Well then, I'm free." Yang scoots in closer to Ichigo, which seems to annoy Erza, "You finally decided to ask me out Ichigo?" She teases her friend and it continues to annoy Erza while making Tifa and Orihime a bit jealous.

"Uh...no Yang." Ichigo said in a monotone voice, "And if I did, I'm pretty sure Erza would kill me." Taking one glance to his right, he can see Erza fuming.

"And he knows I will." Erza says a bit annoyed to her friends.

"Anyway, you guys in?" He asks his female friends, who all nodded their heads. "It opens around 5 o'clock so we can meet up at the stream, it's close to the carnival." They all nodded their heads and continued on with their previous topic but Ichigo for some reason saw an unknown figure in his head.

The mysterious figure is female and young looking, seeming to be at most 22 years old, she has a voluptuous body with toned legs, lean stomach, a well-shaped ass and breasts that are large and proportionate, her skin is white and incrediblly pale and her lips are fleshy and posses a deep red color. Her purple hair swayed o due to the pressure of the wind as her crimson eyes continued to look forward. The woman had a beauty that would leave many with envy and make men knee in front of her. An expression of annoyance marked her beautiful face.

He does a double take, as if he was imagining something but he can see this unknown woman walking to the side.

'What the hell?' He asks himself.

The unknown woman places a finger on her lips, telling him to remain silent.

'The hell is going on?' He again asks himself as he takes a bite of his lunch while everyone continues on with the conversation.

* * *

Elsewhere

"You sure this is it?" Person #9 questions his/her colleague as he/she picks up a broken sword.

"Oh I'm sure." Person #10 reassures his/her colleague," You have **Clarent: Radiant and Brilliant Royal Sword,** once wield by Mordred, The Knight of Treachery and the 'son' of King Arthur."

"And why did you air quote 'son'?" Person #9 raises an eyebrow.

"Because Mordred was actually a woman." Person #9's eyes widen in shock, "We did a DNA check back at headquarters and to think the Arthurian literature has lied to the whole world. Even I was shocked to see the results and I kid you not."

"How were they able to keep it a secret?" Person #9 questions his/her colleague.

"We believe that it was because Mordred has kept on the helmet." Persona #10 guessed to #9, "While some of the documents of the Arthurian literature have washed away, we did managed to find some that hasn't washed away." #10 then picks up the rusty helmet of Mordred, "We will need this as well."

"With the skull inside?"

"Yes. After all, it is our job to get find items of legend and myths." #10 tosses the helmet to #9, "Reviving those legends are also a priority as we hold the fate of this world."

"We still have to hear from our comrades and after that, everything will be in motion soon."


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you a new chapter for "A Reaper's Promise", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **I do not own neither series or characters involve.**

* * *

Karakura Town, 5:30 P.M.  
Temple

Couple of hours after school, Ichigo and the others went their separate ways until the carnival opens up in 30 minutes. Right now, Ichigo is at one of the Shinto temples that were around town and he would usually come here to talk to the deceased, especially to Erza's mother, Vanessa.

"Still wish you were here Aunt Vanessa." He mutters to the gravestone of Vanessa Scarlet. "Erza still misses you." He then stands up and places his hand the gravestone. 'What the heck?' He felt this unusual pressure coming from the temple. He looks around the temple, trying to figure out where this pressure is coming from but he couldn't tell where.

"Excuse me." He looks behind him to see one of the Shrine Maidens. "The temple is about to close." She said to the orange haired teen.

"Oh sorry." He kinda lost track of time from talking to the spirit of his 'aunt', "What time is it?" He asks the Maiden until he notices something odd, "Uh...what's with the fox ears?" He pointed out.

"It's a tradition for the new people." She stated to him, "I recently just moved here with my family and they happened to knew the high priest." She continues on until Ichigo bought the idea "Alright, alright. I get it." He said as he begins to walk away, 'She certainly has some pressure coming out of her but probably due to training with the temple or something.' He was trying to figure out about this mysterious maiden and her unknown pressure.

'This human is not like the others.' Said an unknown figure, who was observing Ichigo from a good distance. 'He has a strong and uncontrollable pressure.' the unknown person's eyes begin to turn red.

'What the?' Ichigo's eyes begin to turn white and looks around, 'While did my eyes change?' He asks himself as he was trying to figure out why his Mystic Eyes are activated for some reason. 'This can't be good...' He looks around to make sure that there was no one looking as he activates his magic circuits, 'Trace...' he begins to construct his katana in his hands.

'Projection magic?' The unknown person raises eyebrow and is rather curious to Ichigo's projection magic he just demonstrated.

"About time you got here." The unknown person turns around to see his/her companions.

One of them has ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes, while her fingernails are painted dark red. She wears a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck minidress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. There is a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. She wears black shorts underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. She wears a gold loop earring with a black gem dangling from it on her right ear. She has dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg.

The other is a large, muscular man with short brown hair, a beard and hazel eyes. He wears a two-tone olive green coat and a large belt. His pants are black and his boots are brown with white fronts. His hairy arms appear to have some scars near the edges of his sleeves.

And the final person is a young teenager with bright red hair and blue is wearing a shining kimono, elegant bearing, and judgment filled with affection - All of these define the "every-day life" even in abnormal situations. The main colors of her yukata are red with black lining and some white lilies.

"Didn't think you would be wearing a yukata Kallen." The individual said rather surprisingly to see the teen in a more formal wear compare to wearing her normal street clothes.

"Shut it." Kallen said in a annoyed tone, "Had to go do something with my mother and you better not even touch her Arcueid."

"The last thing I need is your mother's blood Kozuki." Arcueid said uninterested to her words, "Is this the boy that seems to be causing you trouble?" She questions the leader of the group.

"Not yet though." Said their leader, "This is Ichigo Kurosaki, a very promising but untrained magus. He is a close friend of a student of the Mage's Association, Rin Tohsaka." Their leader would go onto explaining it to Arcueid.

"He has a high pressure for someone his age." Arcueid begins to think and wonder who this young teen and why does he has a very high spiritual pressure.

"From what our sources say, he has this very rare Mystic Eye called Pure Eyes. They say this power is only inherited by fate and destiny and his destiny is said to be special."

"And did he used his Pure Eyes to find out Kallen here is an enemy of his." Arcueid takes one glance and Kallen, "And he was able to defend himself without proper training in magic construction."

"He got lucky." Kallen said and unamused, "He won't be lucky a second time."

"And yet he is able to construct a katana in his hands without the acquired ingredients." Kallen continues to express an annoyed look on her face.

"You wanna die Arcueid!" Kallen takes out her mechanical sword and it becomes one with her right arm.

"You mage skills still won't hurt me Kozuki." She brushes off Kallen's mechanical right arm away from her, "While it maybe impressive that you were able to demonstrate your unusual skills but it still won't come close to my abilities."

'Keep telling yourself that.' Kallen tightens her left hand and is more driven to prove her wrong.

"The more time we waste, the more time they have." Their leader said in her clam tone, "If we managed to get Ichigo into our side, the better."

"Tch." Kallen didn't like the fact that she still has to work with Arcueid but she still has to do this for her mother. "Fine."

"Good. Now Kallen, Hazel, you two will follow Ichigo as he is going to a nearby carnival with his friends. We need some data on them and figure out their abilities." Both of them nodded their heads and proceed to the town. "Arcueid, I will need your assistance on the Crimson Moon Project." She nods her head as well and follows their leader.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you a new side chapter for "A Reaper's** **Promise", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Review:**

 **SonicDude8:** That's just how I write. I know I can write a bit more but that's just how my writing style is. Don't get me wrong as I do love long chapters but for me to write that long will take forever for me.

 **This side chapter is to introduce 2 main characters into the story.**

 **I do not own neither series or the characters in the story.**

* * *

 **Sidestory: Gods**

Unknown Location

'I finally have them.' A smile appears on mid-teen, who has brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She is wearing a blue sweater with white lines going through the sleeves and black jeans. Her name is Lucy Heartfilia, Greek demigod and she practices the art of Celestial Summoning.

It was something her deceased mother has taught her before her untimely death and was raised by her 'Uncle' where as her father was also killed. She vowed to be the summoner that her mother was originally going to be.

Right now, Lucy was on top of a huge mountain that she has climbed to find the last golden key of the Zodiacs.

"Come to momma." She places the key onto her waist along with the other keys she has found during her little journey away from home. "That's 10 keys down and 2 to go."

"LUCY!" She looks down to hear her best friend calling to her, probably a couple 100 feet down. "We better get going now! The blizzard is about to start."

"Okay!" She yells back and begins her descent down the mountain with her whip that was once wield by her mother. She has grown used to these high altitudes before during her journey but at first she was mainly afraid until her 'Uncle' has taught her to get used to her near godlike durability as he demonstrated falling from 1,000's of feet above without having any injuries but for her, she would mostly prefer climbing back down.

Once she is down, Lucy places her whip in her backpack and takes out a blue crystal.

"You ready to go home Pyrrha?" Lucy asks her best friend in Pyrrha Nikos.

Pyrrha Nikos has been Lucy's best friend since their childhood. She has red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and had vivid green eyes. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. She was tall and quite muscular compared to her best top consisted of two layers. The top layer was a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. It is quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support; this layer also has riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, indicating heavy stitching. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. Pyrrha wore an elastic, black, A-line miniskirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length drapery that wrapped around her skirt.

There was a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bears her "shield and spear" emblem. She wore a bronze circlet headpiece that could be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hang from her circlet on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. Even when dressed in her school uniform, Pyrrha continued to wear her headpiece.

Unlike her best friend, Pyrrha wore armor. She had elaborate bronze greaves that start below her mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her boots and a pair of cuisses that begin mid-thigh and end slightly above her knees. She also donned a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm, which was able to connect and disconnect from her shield easily. Her high-heeled boots are brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reach up to mid-calf.

"Yea. Just hope your dad won't kill me for taking you." Lucy said a bit worryingly of her 'Uncle's wrath.

"I'm sure he will understand Lucy." Pyrrha grabs on to Lucy's left shoulder as she uses the blue crystal to teleport themselves back home.

Pyrrha's Home

Once they were now home, both teens were in front of the door until they felt a very similar aura.

"Father." Pyrrha turns around to see her father carrying a dead animal on his shoulders.

"Pyrrha. Lucy. About time you girls got home." Her father stated plainly and heads into their home, placing their food in the back of the small home.

He is exceptionally tall, standing at a height between 6 to 7 feet, in which, due to his status a warrior, he is at his peak physical condition. He has wrinkles on his face. His goatee has is bushy, full beard which covers half his face and has several gray hairs. His skin is still pale as white, and his tattoos have faded slightly. He has two noticeable scars on his body, one on the lower right of his right eye and his abdomen.

"Did you find what you were looking for Lucy?" Her Uncle asks her as he takes out a hatchet and begins cutting the animal into pieces.

"Y-yes Uncle. I found the Golden Zodiac Key of Gemini." Lucy shows the golden key to her Uncle.

"Good." He places his hatchet down and begins to clean his hands, "Lucy. Pyrrha." Both girls look at their father-figure in the eyes as he continues, "There is going to be another great war of the world again." Both girls look extremely nervous as to what he has to say, "I fear that you girls will be caught in by these unknown perpetrators but fear not as I have an ally coming to pick you girls up."

"What do you mean father?" Pyrrha questions her father, "What do you mean a another great war?"

"She's right Uncle. We don't know what this great war you are speaking of." Lucy added.

"There was a time that God himself fought against his brother in the old tale of Heaven vs Hell. Even the Greek Gods were involve, including myself when I was young. During the fight, the Greek Gods turn themselves against me and I had no choice but to get my revenge on them and I sided with Gabriel and her bother Michael. I am all that is left of the Greek Gods as you both know. You two are the remaining descendants of the Greek Gods and you two need to head out to the Norse Deity Chief Odin."

"But Father, you know I can help you." Pyrrha wanted to stay with her father but he doesn't want his only family to be caught in this.

"No Pyrrha. You have yet to prove yourself. You may show some potential with your custom weaponry but it still won't prove enough against these greater foes ahead." Her father stated to her and he continues on, "You and Lucy will head to Valhalla and meet with Odin. He will train the both of you as I won't."

"But why's that Uncle?" Lucy questions her uncle.

"Because I will remain here and defend this land. I'm the most powerful demigod that Mount Olympus has made and I will do what I can to buy you both time. Besides..." He summons his war axe that was on the wall to him. "They can't bring down the God of War."

"If you wish father, I won't get in your way."

"Good. Get all the things you need. My contact will be here in a few minutes." Both girls nodded their heads and headed into their room, packing whatever they needed. 'Hopefully this new girl Odin is powerful as he says...' He then continues on gathering whatever weapons me might need to defend this land against it's new foes.

As he continues to prepare himself, there was a guest, who is wearing a silver and gold Valkyrie-like suit of armor with a shield on her left arm. She has a new gunblade more closely resembling a traditional doubled-edged sword, which has a few prays of Odin written.

"Kratos I presume?" He turns around to see young woman with rose pink hair. "I'm Lightning. Odin's new Valkyrie. I'm here to pickup your children."

"Yes. Lucy, Pyrrha, your protector is here." He said loud enough for them to hear him, "Protect them with your life."

"I will sir. You won't be disappointed." She nods her head as the two girls come out with the items they needed.

"Good. Pyrrha, Lucy." He turns his attention to his daughters, "Do your best and make sure that you both train yourselves out there. There are things in this world, even I don't know. Lightning will do whatever she can to train both of you and teach you the hunting skills you both need." Both girls nodded their heads and both of them hugged their father/uncle.

"We will."

* * *

 **And that ends the side chapter guys! Kratos has appeared and he will be only a minor to supporting character to Pyrrha and Lucy. His role is that of his current new role as a father and as a mentor to both of them. He will appear later in the story for those who are going to ask.**

 **Lucy and Pyrrha have finally made their appearance in the story (Besides the omake chapter) and will meet Ichigo later in the story as well. Also those who are asking about Weiss and Blake, both of them will make their appearance in the later part of the story.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I;ll talk to you all later.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you a new side chapter for "A Reaper's** **Promise", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Review:**

 **GrimReap3r:** I haven't forgotten about Ichigo's other powers. I am mainly setting the pieces of the other elements that are in the story.

 **I also have been getting some questions if I will ever do a Naruto X Bleach crossover story but I am here to say is that I will never write a crossover story between them as I honestly do not like the Naruto series. Sure it's an interesting ninja manga series but I think to me is that its really overrated. I never really bought into Naruto as a main character but he does have some great qualities compare to Issei for example (Naruto over Issei For the WIN!) as he wanted to be the Hokage compare to Issei trying to have a harem with big breasted women.**

 **Time for Ichigo and his friends to head onto the Carnival! This chapter is going to be a 2 parter and will also set the romance in the story and how they will feel towards their orange haired friend.**

 **I do not own neither series or the characters in the story.**

* * *

 **Carnival  
Part 1**

Kurosaki Residence  
5;15 P.M. 

"You sure this is fine Kurosaki-san?" Erza asks her mother figure on her current outfit.

She is currently wearing is a beautiful Japanese/Chinese attire reminiscent of a revealing kimono. It consists of a short sleeveless tunic decorated with many flower motifs, which has revealing openings on the sides and front, exposing much of Erza's chest. These openings are held closed by a large, dark obi, which has a thin red rope tied around it, sporting a wide closing ribbon on the back. What also closes the openings of this armor is a lighter and smaller white belt, which is wrapped around a pink, flower-patterned cloth circling Erza's waist on the back and the sides. On the front, her groin is covered by a long cloth hanging down from her tunic, while the back is circled by another one, almost reaching down to her knees, possessing jagged edges. Another cloth is also hanging down from the sides, held closed by the ribbon on her back. This cloth has a yellow border and is folded to the outside and split into multiple edges at the middle of the cloth, pointing away from Erza's body. Erza's legs are covered by light stockings reaching up to her thighs, and her feet have simple sandals. the attire sports a separate, loose flower-patterned sleeve with a thin rope tied around it, covering Erza's right arm.

"You don't think this is quiet revealing?" She questions Masaki, a bit timid. "We're simply going to a carnival and have some fun Kurosaki-san."

"Oh I know sweetheart. Yuzu told me about it before she told her brother." Masaki stated and continues, "There's one thing I do want to know and don't worry, both girls aren't here and my husband is helping out Ishida-san at the hospital. Your secret is safe with me."

Erza knew what she was talking about and nothing goes by the mother of her best friend. She wants to know the secret that is the relationship between her son and Erza.

"I..." She started out nervously to her until she regains some of her courage back, "I do like Ichigo, Kurosaki-san. He's my best friend and my childhood friend. I...I honestly didn't think that we will have a romance." She muttered but Masaki heard her daughter.

"Don't be think that way Erza." She looks at her mother figure as Masaki continues on, "Just because you don't think that it might happen between yourself and my son but you need to let it develop." Both of them took a seat on Erza's bed, "I know that you have feelings for Ichigo but you do need to let him think of you something more than a friend. Boys are a bit stubborn when they finally realize their feelings for the girl he likes."

"Was that like for you and Kurosaki-san(?)?" She asks her mother figure and that made Masaki think of her teen years about 20 years ago or so.

"Something like that. It was an odd time back for Isshin and myself back then."

"I see...so it will take awhile for Ichigo to recognize his feelings?" She began to question herself if she can make Ichigo realize his feelings.

"Don't doubt yourself Erza. Again, you will have to wait for Ichigo to know his feelings for you." Masaki reassures her 'daughter', "Plus I think this outfit might make Ichigo flip." She draws a cheshire smile on her face as she continues on teasing Erza wearing something that's a bit revealing. Erza's face then turns red, a deeper shade of red than her hair color of scarlet with Masaki continuing on teasing her daughter. "I think you might need to wear this for your competition against the other girls."

"W-what do you mean?" She questions Masaki a bit embarrassed.

"Oh you should know that there is a bit of a completion between yourself and your other friends, Yang, Ruby, Orihime, Tifa and Yui for Ichigo's affection." She pointed out her competition, "Each of the girls have their own unique feature with Yang having a more playful attitude with him, Ruby with her innocences, Orihime with her gentleness, Tifa with her smarts or something in that area, Yui with her uh...mature body..." She pointed out each of their best qualities as best as she can. "You have all those same features that they all have and your relationship with my son is the deepest he has had. Plus I have 20 bucks that you will capture his heart."

Erza's jaw drops when she hears that coming out of her 'mother's' mouth. She never thought that Masaki made a bet with someone about capturing Ichigo's heart.

"Kurosaki-san!"

"I know you got this honey." Masaki then starts to leave Erza's room but there was something she forgot to mention, "Oh by the way Erza, your closet is locked." She shows her the keys and Erza turns pale, "Show him what you got."

Erza merely hangs her head down as she has to go out wearing something like this. 'Can't believe that I will have to wear this..." She sighs in annoyance that her adopted mother has forced her to wear this revealing kimono. "Well better head out." She gets off of her bed and exits the room.

As Erza was walking out of the Kurosaki clinic/house, she was stopped by her two little sisters.

"Oh wow nee-san, you look pretty!" Yuzu said with stars in her eyes.

"You sure are going to knock Ichi-nii down with the way you look Erza." Karin said with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed.

"Thanks Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan." She says with a smile on her face after hearing the compliments from her two little sisters.

"Make sure Ichi-nii sees you like this!" Karin added as Erza exited the Kurosaki Clinic. "You think Erza will knock Ichigo out with her new look?" She questions her twin as Yuzu nods her head.

"But of course! They were made for each other!"

"If you say so." Karin then heads up into her room with Yuzu following her, "Got 10 on Orihime."

"15 on Tifa!"

* * *

Xiao Long Residence

"Why do I have to wear this?" Yang questions her father and little sister, "You guys know I don't like wearing these." Yang is wearing an orange/red yukata with some yellow flower designs throughout her outfit with her hair tied in the form of a ponytail with a yellow flower being the hairpin(?).

"Because we don't get to wear these that often!" Ruby exclaimed to her older sibling as she too is wearing a yukata but in a red/black look with roses being the design and having a red rose as her hairpin(?) on the side.

"And plus your sister wanted both of you to wear them for this carnival." Taiyang said as takes out his phone to take a picture of his two daughters, "Now, come on you two, gonna need a picture of you both." He took a coulee of pictures of his two daughters from Ruby to Yang and both of them. Each picture all have both girls smiling to some goofiness between them. "Now go have fun girls but do be careful."

"We will!" Both girls headed out to meet Erza across the neighborhood.

* * *

The River stream

'They should be here by now...' Ichigo looks around to see if his friends are here but he doesn't see anyone in sight. After his little trip to the temple, he ended up being a little late meeting his friends here but luckily for him, he was the first one to arrive. 'Well then again, they do take forever for their outfit or something.'

He would then wait to see his friends arrive here and while he was waiting, he was practicing the use of his Mystic Eyes and the magic circuits in his body. He wasn't used to using the circuits in his body yet and hasn't practice since a couple of days ago when he materialized Wado Ichimonji along with Erza materialized Caliburn.

'To think I can see everything that has a magic circuit. This is beyond crazy...' He looks to his right to see some ordinary civilians and he can see some of them do have magic circuits but their's were completely different as theirs were non-existed. 'So everyone has them but they don't work like mine huh?' He raises an eyebrow as this was something he would have to ask his 'older sister' Aoko about, if that is he can see or find her.

"Ichigo!" He quickly deactivates his Mystic Eyes and turns to his left and see all of his female friends and his face turns extremely red. This was the first time in years that his female friends are all in Kimono's or in Yukata's. Each of them have their own uniqueness with Ruby's outfit that consisted of roses, Yang with her orange/red yukata that gave her a mature look than her tomboyish look, Tifa and Yui also gave off a more mature look they way both of them were in their yukata's as well. Both of them were basically in a yin/yang look as they both have a white and black attire that matched each other but for Ichigo, his eyes were on Erza.

His face was completely red to see his best friend in her purple kimono that was really revealing but he didn't care. She was the most beautiful women he has ever seen and for him, he couldn't believe that Erza would wear this outfit just for today.

'W-wow...' He said in his head, completely stunned.

"Yo Ichigo, you there?" He felt Tatsuki flick her finger on his forehead. He shakes his head and sees Tatsuki with them along with Orihime and Chad with her. Tatsuki wearing wearing something similar to Ichigo's and Chad's outfit since she felt more comfortable wearing her tomboyish outfit while Orihime is wearing a black yukata with white flower design on the side of her yukata.

"Oh..sorry." He quickly apologizes to the everyone, "Ready to head out?" They all nodded their heads and they all proceeded to the carnival but for Ichigo, his mind was on his best friend. He never thought that she would go to a carnival and wear this type of kimono. He always knew that she is beautiful, he can admit that but seeing her in that outfit has blown his mind.

Everyone in the group is having a nice conversation with each other while Ichigo was with Erza.

"You...you-" He was trying to get the right words to say to his best friend as Erza curious give him a confuse expression on her face, "Youlookgreat." He said rather quickly to which she couldn't figure out what he just said.

"What was that?"

He had to clear his throat and said, "You look great, Erza." His face face was still completely red and Erza's face turns red as well.

"T-thank you Ichigo..." She couldn't look at her best friend due to her being a little bit embarrassed with her face being red. "I'm glad to hear your compliment." She said a bit shyly to her best friend.

"Oi you guys better hurry!" Both of them look ahead to see their friends way ahead from them.

"We're coming!" Both teens hurry up to catch up to their friends for their upcoming fun.

* * *

Gremory Estate, Underworld  


"What have you found out?" Sirzechs asks one of his allies.

"We have found out that the Hero Faction are recruiting descendants of Heroes of the past. There have been several sightings all across the world but we still have yet to capture one of them." One of Sirzechs allies stated to their leader. "So far we're trying to figure out who are they after."

"Have you contacted our neutral friends in the areas?"

"Unfortunately no your lordship. They're probably doing the same thing as us."

"Have you find Ichigo?" They all turned their heads to the little sister of Sirzechs, Rias Gremory.

"Ichigo? Strawberry?" One of the members raises an eyebrow.

"Uh not a fruit Ajuka. He is a Hybrid of two different sub-races, a Quincy and a Soul Reaper of Shintoism." Rias stated to the others as Sirzechs vouches for his little sister.

"She is right. Ichigo is the son of one of our friends, Isshin Shiba, the former head of the Shiba Clan. I still owe him for saving my life."

"What might you be suggesting sir?" Ajuka asks their leader.

"Ichigo might be the one to help us. There is an unlimited potential for Ichigo as his power could rival myself, with the proper training that is but the day I met him: I felt his untapped potential 10 years ago. Even I could be frightened if he were reached that potential."

"You serious Sirzechs?" He nods his head to Ajuka's question.

"Ajuka, is the uniform in the works?"

"Yes Sirzechs but the magic properties are still being figure out. Why?"

"Because I believe that this uniform might be best severed for Ichigo Kurosaki-Shiba. The powers of the Devils will help him in the form of this uniform." Ajuka then takes out a concept art of the uniform that Ajuka has been working on.

Each member wears a uniform that consists of a black frock coat, black pants, black gloves that leave their fingers exposed, and black, knee-high boots. In combat, the Glaives don black hoods with ornate visors, and some choose to cover their faces with pieces of black cloth. There are many variations of the many members with customize their uniforms; one has a leather chest plate protects a large person, silver pauldrons cover the middle man's shoulders, and the final version has a man with flowing, purple ribbons.

The mages who serve the Kingsglaive are female and wear leather, hooded bodysuits. Thigh-high, heeled boots cover their feet, and small capes with red interiors cover their upper backs.

"If you believe him as well as you Rias, I will do what I can to make sure the suit is prepared for him." Sirzechs and Rias both nodded their heads as Ajuka and the other members took their leave, leaving the older brother and little sister alone.

"You sure have a lot of faith in him Rias." Sirzechs said as he took a seat behind his desk, "While he maybe a hybrid of two different species, Ichigo is still human and so are the rest of his friends." He then shows them profiles of Ichigo's friends: Erza Scarlet, Tatsuki Arisawa, Orihime Inoue, Chad Sado, Tifa Lockhart, Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose and Yui Rakkuza. "You believe that they might help us in our fight against the Hero Faction?"

Rias nods her head to her brother's question as she takes out a key that was around her neck, "Even though it has been 10 years since I last saw him, I can still feel his presences from this key." Sirzechs remembers the time that Ichigo has given her the key for his pendant. It was some sort of promise between the two and he wouldn't meddle in their affairs since 'it's private' from what he has told her when she was young. "I believe that Ichigo can help us and bring this world of ours peace."

Sirzechs smiles to hear that she has complete faith in the orange haired boy that she has met 10 years ago.

"But you do know that a human can't meddle in our affairs right?" He had to brought up something that has been in the works between the Gremory family and the Phenix family, "I do get that you did made a promise to Ichigo but you have your duties as a Gremory, the current heir of the Gremory Clan."

"I won't marry that harem loving bastard brother. All he cares about are the Rating Games and referring himself in the 3rd person. There's no redeeming qualities of him and I would rather die then marry him."

Sirzechs merely sighs at her sisters attitude towards Riser Phenix since there are only few houses of Pure Devils and they need to repopulate their species after the First Great Battle of Heaven and Hell.

"If he were to meddle in Devil affairs, there might be some problems between us and the Soul Society, if he was aligned with them that is."

"I don't need to think of marriage. I'm still a 15 year old teenager, who just got into Kuoh Academy. I want to know more of this world Sirzechs. You got to explore this world, along with Grayfia nee-chan. I made a promise to Ichigo and I intend to keep that promise."

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys!** **The romance is about to start for Ichigo and his female friends.**

 **Can't wait to show you guys how their growing relationship with Ichigo and the girls that will have romantic feelings for the orange haired teen.** **Ichigo will also be getting some new weapons and outfits to combat some powerful foes.**

 **I also have been thinking of doing a new Persona 4 story/crossover story that will have the same idea of this story. I have a poll on my page for the upcoming Yu Narukami/Harem and I do want to hear/see who might be in the harem for that story.**

 **I do hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you guys is a new chapter for "A Reaper's Promise", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Review:**

 **Bunny153539:** The reason for the new Persona crossover story is simple. I want the best parts that each of the crossovers, just like this story as it has the best parts of each crossover story. The new story is also mainly staying to its original version of Persona 4.

 **Hollow Queen (** **Guest):** I am honestly so confuse on what you are trying to say.

 **The new crossover story, "Persona" is now on my page, please check out the story and let me know what you all think of the new story, as well as the poll.**

 **This** **chapter is carnival scene and later on, the story will go back to the Bleach canon and to Soul Society arc.**

 **I do not own neither series or the characters involve.**

* * *

 **Carnival  
Part 2**

Karakura Town, Carnival  
5:45 P.M.

Ichigo and co are currently walking through the streets of Karakura town after meeting at the river bank. What happened earlier was as it follows. The festival they had gone to proved to be currently incredibly boring. By what they heard from some people that passed by them, due to the low budget that the ownrts of the stalls got this year, just a few attractions were put in the festival and as a result, almost nobody decided to go to it. This information left the group of teenagers a little annoyed because there was nothing that could provide at least some type of fun for them.

Ichigo was about to suggest to leave this place and try to do some other activity when Yang suddenly exclaimed:

"Wow, this place really seems lifeless, I don't have the slightest desire to be here anymore, why don't we goto another place to have some fun?"

Orihime, who was talking to Tatsuki, stopped and turned her attention to the blonde, "But where can we go Yang-san? As far as I know, there is no other kind of event happening at this time here in Karakura.", The young woman with the orange hair spoke. In response, Yang smiled broadly.

''Ever heard about the Brazilian carnival Orihime? '' Yang asked but before Orihime even had the chance to answer the question, she continued, '' In Tokyo there is a neighborhood called Asakusa where they celebrate the brazilian carnival, several samba schools in Brazil every year go to that neighborhood. They play a lot of japanese and brazilian music, there's food and it looks really fun, so what do you guys think? Want to go?''

Everyone was silent, and for some reason they were all staring at Ichigo, as if waiting for him to make the decision for them, even Yang was using chachorro eyes for him.

'Why I'm the one that has to decide about this type of stuff? They think I'm what? The leader of the group?' He asks himself but seeing that everyone was still looking at him expectantly, Ichigo sighed and answered, "Alright, let's go."

"Yay!" Yang exclaimed as he lifted his fist up with excitement.

After Yang calmed down, they went to the train station and headed to Tokyo. As Karakura was a city very close to Tokyo, the trip didn't even last an hour. As soon as they arrived, Ichigo asked for information from a guard who was patrolling nearby. After pointing the right direction to them, the group walked for about 20 minutes, until they saw a huge commotion, which was the indication that they needed to know that they were heading in the right direction. The neighborhood was full of people, most of them clearly Japanese, but there was also had people who seemed to be foreigners. Ichigo thought that more than 300,000 people were present in the neighborhood, or even more. After a while, many floats and samba groups could be seen wearing very well-made costumes. Seeing the costumes of the women, Ichigo couldn't avoid the blush that adorned his cheeks. The costumes showed a lot of the women's bodies, only covering the genitals and breast area. There were also plenty of food stalls and fun attractions.

"Ohhhh, that's awesome!", Ruby exclaimed with an expression of pure awe on her face.

"Right? When it comes to fun stuff you just have to leave everything in the hands of your dear sister!" Yang proclaimed with pride.

"You really did well this time, Yang." Tatsuki said as she whistled, "And there's a lot of interesting stuff around here, I think we'd better split up and take a look around, we can always meet here in later, let's say in 20 or 30 minutes." She suggested and the rest of the group nodded in agreement, thinking it was a plausible idea.

"Okay, so Ruby, Tatsuki and Orihime are coming with me to check the Brazilian foods, they always say good things about the brazilian gastronomy so I want to taste it to see if it's as good as they say." Yang said as she wrapped her arms around Ruby and Orihime. With that being said, the blonde dragged the girl with silver eyes and the orange-haired girl while Tatsuki only limited herself to only follow them.

Tifa and Yui wanted to check out the capoeira group that was making a ''roda'' in a more secluded and empty corner of the street, the martial art that mixed dance and lethal blows had caught their attention. Chad decided to accompany them, curious as well about the fighting style.

In the end, Ichigo and Erza were left alone, and realizing this, the two blushed a little. Clearing his throat, Ichigo held out one of his arms to Erza, who looked at him in surprise.

"Shall we go?" He asked with a bashful tone. Coming out of her state of surprise, Erza let out a small light laugh as she gently held the arm of the orange.

''Yes.'' she said softly. Smiling at each other, they both walked toward Of the lights and the incredible presentations that awaited them.

* * *

With Ichigo and Erza

Ichigo had to admit that coming to watch the carnival was a great decision, he never thought he would enjoy it so much, and the happy smile on Erza's face as she explained excitedly to him how one of the dancers taught her a few samba steps made it all even more worth the travel. Erza's voice brought him back from his train of thoughts.

"Look at this, Ichigo." Erza said, and then began to do the steps the woman had taught her. She had to admit that dancing in a yukata was kind of difficult, but she was having so much fun that she didn't even care about that at this moment.

Ichigo watched her as if hypnotized. As Erza danced, her yukata lifted a little, showing her toned and creamy legs. Her voluptuous breasts also moved up and down with every step she took during the dance, this was already an extremely sensual sight, but the slight smile of satisfaction she had on her face as she performed the dance steps successfully, increased her sensuality even more.

'She really is a woman of unsurpassed beauty.' He thought with admiration.

As she continued to dance, Erza didn' notice the small group of people that passed behind her, causing one of the guys in the group to bump into her unintentionally and send her falling forward, causing her lips to crash into Ichigo's. At that moment, everything froze for the two young teens of them, who only stared at each other with wide eyes. After realizing their situation, they quickly separated with their cheeks burning from the little moment between them.

A minute of strange silence passed.

"I-I think we'd better find the others," Ichigo said as he scratched his right cheek nervously with his face still red.

"Y-You're right." She replied in a timid tone with her face red as well.

Without looking at each other's face, Ichigo and Erza returned to the point they had agree to meet the others but they didn't know is that both of them were holding each other's hand.

* * *

With Yang, Ruby, Orihime and Tatsuki  
Couple of minutes prior

"SO DELICIOUS!" Both Orihime and Ruby said in delight. They were in heaven as they were trying out some new food and with Ruby tasting some candy.

"I'm surprised that Takoyaki can taste this good." Tatsuki says as she picks up a Takoyaki with her stick.

"I heard that it's the best one in Japan." Yang replies back to Tatsuki as she munches on her chocolate sticks.

"This would taste better with some wasabi." Orihime said as she continues on eating her food, but everyone sweat drops from her unusual eating habits.

'Ew...' They all said in their heads from Orihime's comment.

"Hey Yang, mind if I ask you something in private?" Tatsuki asks the blonde haired martial artist.

"Uh...sure..." Both of them excused themselves from the little group with Orihime and Ruby didn't mind since they were in food heaven.

"What's up?" Yang raises an eyebrow.

"Were you trying to get Ichigo's attention?" Yang's eyes widen in shock to hear that coming out of her friend.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You like Ichigo, don't you?"

"Uh...uh..."

This confirms Tatsuki's idea. For the past couple of months, she has been observing her friends behavior around Ichigo. Yang has always been the more up front type of person and her flirty/teasing side has shown to Ichigo specifically.

"Don't worry Yang, this is only between us. I won't tell the others nor Ichigo. You have my word." She assures her friend.

Yang sighs since she might as well tell it to Tatsuki, someone she knows she can trust to not tell, "Yeah...I like Ichigo."

"When did you started to like him?"

"Probably through me teasing him for the past couple of months." She suggested based on her memories, "It was always easy to tease him but I guess I started to know something different with my interactions with him instead of my friendships with the other guys like Chad for instance. I..just don't know why."

Tatsuki begins to think about Yang's statement and wonder how did she started to like Ichigo until she thought of a reason.

"Maybe you were unknowingly started to like him. Maybe your teasing has made you started to like him since he wasn't like most of the boys in the school." She stated a reason.

"That could be it..." Yang cups her chin and begins to think if that is the reason why she is started to like Ichigo a bit more than just friendship. They have been the best of friends since their early childhood when they first moved into town and the first time they met in the same dojo where they both met Tatsuki.

"You know you have a rival in Erza right?" Tatsuki said as she places her hands in her pockets.

"We're gonna be eternal rivals. 1st was school and everything else to now getting Ichigo's affection." She chuckles since it was fate that has brought Erza and Yang as rivals when they first saw each other as kids to now teens trying to get Ichigo's affection.

"I also think there might be other rivals Yang." The blonde haired teen looks at Tatsuki with some confusion, "You also have Orihime believe it or not. Tifa is started to work up in the ranks as well and Yui." Her jaw drops that she has other rivals to potential rivals from what Tatsuki stated.

"You're jokin' right?" She shakes her head as this is a confirm fact.

"Ichigo has told me that he does have a close friendship with all of them during his childhood and I was there to witness it besides his friendship with Tifa. Ruby did tell me that you guys saw them together or something."

"How much do you know?" Yang asks.

"Just about plenty and you didn't hear this from me Yang. Just think on how you're really gonna get his attention."

"And why do you care Tatsuki?"

"Oh that's because I'm more of a family friend to Ichigo since I don't have any romantic feelings for him. I love the guy but in the family sort of way." Tatsuki stated as she continues on, "He's pretty much everyone's best friend in the group ad his best friend in the group is Erza since they have grown up with each other for the past couple of years."

"You sure that you will keep this a secret?"

"You have my word Yang."

* * *

"Can you feel their pressure?" Hazel asks his acquaintance in Kallen.

"All of them have this unusual pressure Haz. My guess is that something is causing them to be influence." Kallen answers to the tall man, "So far from what the reports say is that the tall guy, Chad Sado, and the auburn haired one, Orihime Inoue, are the ones so far to shown something but no word on the others."

"My guess is the boy, Ichigo Kurosaki. There's something in him that is causing his friends to have Spiritual Pressure."

"You honestly believe that he's the source?"

Hazel gives a firm nod to the red haired teen as Kallen sighs to the fact. "There's more than meets the eye with this one."

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys! Thanks to Strike Faster Than StarLight for helping me out on the beginning part of the carnival chapter.**

 **The romance between Ichigo and Erza has started to bloom where as Yang confirms her feelings towards him with her conversation with Tatsuki.**

 **The next chapter will go back to the Bleach canon and will go onto the** **Soul Society Arc.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey Guys, Flipkicks here an today I bring you all is a new chapter for "A Reaper's Promise", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Since I have been in a bad writer's block for a month or 2 since the previous chapter, I thought of doing some short chapters with the other characters that have been introduced in the precious chapters.**

 **Reviews:**

 **ShadowWarrior15(Guest):** The poll was before they revealed Tracer is revealed to be a lesbian and the poll is already finished.

 **Meaningless Us3rname:** I wanted to do a mega crossover story with DXD, Fate/Stay, Fairy Tail, Bleach, RWBY and several other series into this story that I have been envisioning for awhile. Sure each of the Bleach girls are but I thought of using them a bit more.

 **This chapter small will revolve around Kallen. I do not own any of the characters in the story.**

* * *

 **The Red Queen**

Unknown Location

It has been several days since the carnival and Kallen has been practicing her magic skills since Ichigo Kurosaki has 'beaten' her without having proper magus training. She has stopped nonstop and has been getting more better and can't wait to get even against Ichigo.

The mechanical right arm is getting more advanced with Cinder upgrading it. With the plans moving forward, she decided that Kallen needed to make sure that her weapon would be up to task against the new foes they will be facing in this long road.

'Better know what's gonna be in the new schematics...' Kallen says to herself as she get the blue prints from the old version to the new one. So far the noticeable feature added to the arm was the extension and could also be used as a spear and reach to her opponents if they were an estimated 10-20 feet away from her. They also show a pair of 'wings' or rather some 'energy wings' that is based on the user's magic circuits.

Laying on the couch, Kallen beings to think more and more as to why a rookie has beaten her without no proper training. He was able to tell that she used a illusion but his Pure Eyes ability was able to see through that illusion and he almost killed her if it weren't his own 'honor' that she thought of. There was perhaps more than meets the eye with this Ichigo Kurosaki.

'I have to get back at him...' She clutches her fists together tightly, 'A rookie like him shouldn't have been able to beat me...'

Soon she heard a knock on her door, 3 knocks to be precise.

"Come in." The door opens slightly and she sees Cinder entering her room, "What's up Cinder?" She asks her leader.

"Your Radiant Wave Surger is going to be finished about 3-4 weeks tops. There going to need your bio-sigature for the energy wings to work." Cinder stated to her.

"Alright." She places the schematics down on her table and heads to the lab, while Cinder received a call from her cell phone.

"Yes?"

{Seems the Devils are going to move to phase 2 soon and Rias Gremory is going to be trying to get Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends but can not due to her status as the heiress of the Gremory Clan and Sirzechs can not make the arrangements for the time being.} An unknown person stated to Cinder.

"Good, have Jeanne and the others do what they can to stall them. Seems that things are getting interesting." Cinder stated to the caller, "So far, things are rather quiet for the time being. Right now, they're all training but who knows for what."

{As long as Ichigo doesn't meet Rias and the Devils, we should be fine for the time being. After all, Rias wants to reunite with the person that became her first friend.}

"Right. We'll do what we can to make sure things go into our favor. By the way, is Ms. Kozuki doing fine?" She questions the voice.

{She's doing fine. After all, Kallen is doing this for her mother's sake and we always keep our promises. That is the reason why she joined you.}

"That is correct. Once everything is going to plan, she's done and if not, she'll be dead by the end. Contact me once things are going to plan." She hangs up her phone and proceeded to head to the lab and check on Kallen's situation but unknown to her, a black cat heard the whole conversation and proceeded to escape the place undetected.

* * *

 **And that ends this short chapter guys, normally I would have chapters around 1k words or more but since I have been struggling with a writer's block with the previous chapter, I figure I slowly get back into the groove with some small chapters for the time being.**

 **Know you all know some parts of Kallen's story but there will be more parts of Kallen's background into the story. There will be other small chapters on other characters as well and hopefully I can get back into the groove.**

 **I also have wrote a new crossover story "Persona 5" a Bleach X Persona 5 story with Ichigo being the main** **protagonist of the story. It will be a Ichigo/Harem romance and I would like to hear your feedback on the 1st chapter and also Tatsuki is added into the story since I felt that she could get some screen time in that story.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of this small chapter for the mean time and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey Guys, Flipkicks here an today I bring you all is a new chapter for "A Reaper's Promise", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Since I have been in a bad writer's block for a month or 2 since the previous chapter, I thought of doing some short chapters with the other characters that have been introduced in the precious chapters.**

 **Reviews:**

 **ShadowWarrior15(Guest):** Kallen is the only character to appear while C.C and Houki aren't going to be appearing in this story.

 **Guest:** Blake and Weiss will appear in the later part of the story since it is part of the other 'species' intro with Rias and Ichigo reunited

 **I do not own any of the characters in the story.**

* * *

 **The Glaive**

Gremory Residence

"Does she really have this much trust in a human Sirzechs?" One of his colleagues questions their leader, "We have yet to arrange a meeting with the Angels and Fallen Angels and the Soul Reapers and she wants to place our trust in a boy that has been causing a ruckus in Karakura Town."

He sighs the fact that his colleagues are still in their old ways of livings Pure Devils and Rias has urge for her brother to give her first friend a chance to prove himself to everyone in the Devil's Society. Sure that she wants to see her first human friend but there are still things that they need to work on, such as the peace treaty with their oldest enemies, The Angels and The Fallen Angels with the Soul Reapers having the meeting soon.

Since Ichigo and Erza have been learning more of the Soul Reaper abilities, Sirzechs has been watching them just to make sure that the other factions haven't tried to put harm on them since Sirzechs does want the orange haired teen to reunite with his sister and make more friends with his friends and since Ichigo is the son of his best friend, there wasn't a chance in hell that for the other factions to put harm or even try to kill Ichigo.

"Ichigo is my sister's first human friend when we took a vacation Claudius. She was still young and needed exposure to the outside world instead of being sheltered in our home. She wanted to know more on the human world and luckily I got into contact with an old friend and he would have a son. It seemed normal for her to be friends with a human."

"But why would we trust some boy who has yet to prove himself?" Another member questions their leader.

"This boy has much potential Relius. As I said; this boy, Ichigo Kurosaki, has the potential to be something great and I would even say that he could be a God Slayer." Everyone in the room has their eyes widen that he would have a bold claim to this young boy's potential. There are only a few beings that can be considered a God Slayer but there is one one recorded and that is Kratos, the Greek Demigod, who has killed the Greek Gods and he is all that remains of the Greek Mythology.

"You have that much faith in the boy?"

He nods his head firmly and a small smile on his face forms, "That boy has been getting more exposure to all types of magic around him from our first meeting 10 years ago to perhaps meeting other species like the Neko or the mages/magicians for example." He then shows them the same blueprint that Ajuka made, "Since we all know that the Hero Faction is up to something and they are a serious threat for all sides, Ajuka came up with The Glaive, selected people from all sides that will either protect high profiled people or go to the front lines and battle the Hero's Faction."

"And you select Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends, I presume?" Sirzechs nods his head.

"Of course and once things are settled, that might give him a chance to reunite with my sister."

* * *

Rias's Room

With her brother still discussing on the Hero Faction situation, Rias was in her room; observing the one thing she made a promised to her first friend.

"10 years since I last saw him..." She mutters to herself and remembers her time spending it with Ichigo at a fun carnival. "I wonder if he remembers the promise? But then again, I don't remember what that promise was."

As the years go by, Rias's memory slowly started to fade away but that happens to everyone but at least she knows of some promise she made with Ichigo when they were both young kids. When she entered her early teen years, she found this old ring and there was a little carving inside with the words saying 'My First Friend: Ichigo Kurosaki' and that when she remembered that she made friends with a young boy in Karakura Town. She had to ask her brother on the boy she met years ago and luckily he explained it to her that she became friends with his best friend's son when they were young.

Slowly some memories started to come back and she remembered becoming friends with Ichigo and she wishes to meet him again and try to have that same moment when they were young.

"Did I promised to marry him?"

* * *

 **And that ends this short chapter guys, sorry once again for the short chapter but again I am trying to get back into the writing flow.**

 **Did Rias and Ichigo made a promise to marry each other when they were kids? There is so many** **questions going on for the heiress and she wonders what was the promise they made.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you is the new chapter for "A Reapers Promise", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Review:**

 **ShadowWarrior15 (Guest):** I do not know but Chun Li is part of my other story, "The Reaper of Beacon"

 **This chapter is gonna feature the Descendants, mainly Artoria.**

 **I do not own neither series or characters.**

* * *

 **The Union of Heroes**

London, England  
4:00 P.M.

It has been a month since Artoria has learned her abilities with both Ron and Excalibur and both weapons have their own unique properties. Ron has more of a holy element and being the spear of Longinus that pierced the messiah himself, Jesus Christ, while Excalibur is considered to be a Divine Construct, the pinnacle of holy swords, and the strongest holy sword whose equal is the strongest demonic sword Gram; one of the ultimate god-forged weapons, a Last Phantasm, forged by the planet as the crystallization of the wishes of mankind stored and tempered within the planet.[ It was guarded by extensions of the planet, Fairies, before briefly being passed on to King Arthur by the Lady of the Lake and later returned to the lake before her death. It replaced the destroyed Caliburn, and its sheath, Avalon, provided partial immortality for its wielder. It is said that this sword, born (raised) in the inner sea of the planet, exerts its true power only when an enemy that threatens the planet emerges. While a powerful sword, it is said that Avalon was more valuable to her. When said to have answered Merlin's inquiry about which had more value with the sword being the obvious answer, he chided the king in that the sheath which protects is more important than the sword which slashes the enemy.

Ron would also give Artoria a different look and aura with her petite look would become a more curvaceous young woman, which is something Artoria felt a little weird about since she has grown used to her look.

Right now, Artoria is walking through the streets of London by Big Ben itself. Since she has become somewhat of a hermit over the past couple of weeks, she felt that she needed some time and enjoy the scenery like seeing the big clock tower known as Big Ben.

'Seems like forever since I was here...' She looks up and sees the iconic clock tower, 'Haven't been down this street for awhile now...' She continues to wonder in her own thoughts and memories of her past.

When she was a young girl, she would often walk through theses streets with her mother and always asks questions in regards to the once 'giant' clock tower. Artoria loved walking through the streets but once she ended up learning about her abilities as a descendant of King Arthur himself, she unfortunately forgotten to take breaks and enjoy life.

'Maybe I can ask mum about how her training started?' Artoria asks herself, something that has been on her mind with her mother already having the knowledge of both Excalibur and Ron.

She continues on with her walk but something was looking very odd as she continues on, people with no faces, the now unusual redish blue sky and the building around her started to shake in a unusual way. Soon her two weapons appear with Ron on her back and Excalibur in her right hand.

'What's going on?' She grips her left hand onto Excalibur, cautious as she looks around.

"The Descendant of King Arthur herself." She turns around and sees a tall and dignified young man with beautiful golden hair like a blazing flame. He remarkably handsome and beautiful man with an elegant face, and his blood-red irises give off a mysterious radiance that make people wither, and make his gaze even more brilliant. He is very "well-endowed," and possesses endless vitality, virility, libido, eloquence and charisma He has a compelling voice, flawless smooth skin, perfect teeth, a "perfect, Golden-proportioned body" that is described as emanating majesty that makes the flames surrounding him afraid to come close. "To think I would meet a beauty such as yourself."

She felt this enormous pressure coming out of this young adult and she knew that she would be in the fight for her life.

"What do you want?"

He chuckles to hear that from her as he gives a cocky smile towards her, "I'm here to get you to the others."

This confused her but the keyword that got her a bit more confused as 'others'.

"What do you mean by others?" She questions the blonde haired young man.

"By others, I mean other descendants of famous legends, heroes, masters and so on. While we already have 2 descendants of King Arthur but there was a rumored 3rd descendant and you fit the bill." He then casually walks towards Artoria but she remains on guard.

"There's other descendants of King Arthur?"

"But of course. The only male descendant can only wield a mere fragment of the Excalibur while the other female is a mage in training but they don't have the pure blood of King Arthur going through their veins. So far, only you are able to materialize the Excalibur and Rhongomyniad, the holy spear that once pierced both Jesus Christ and the traitorous son of King Arthur, Mordred."

'I have cousins that have his blood?' She was baffled to know and hear that she has cousins that have the blood of King Arthur as she thought she was the only one in the world to have his blood and to know that the male cousin has a fragment of Excalibur.

"Don't be surprised to hear that Artoria. We, the Heroes Faction, know the bloodline of all heroes, masters, legends."

"And who are you the descendant of?"

"The worlds very first hero and oldest tale, Gilgamesh." Soon his plain clothes started to change into a golden armor set as a golden flame forms around him. "I am the strongest human there is. No one in the world could match my strength." Soon many portals around him started to form and many weapons started to appear as well.

"You're the descendant of the oldest hero in the world?" Her eyes widen in shock as Gilgamesh has been told through history that he is the strongest Hero King there is in all of time and history. To think that he would have a descendant that inherited his arsenal of weapons too.

"Will your strongest weapons in history, the once sword forged by the Lady at the Lake and the Holy Spear on Longinus, can surpass mine?" He asks the blonde haired mage as all the portals disappear and only one came forth, "Ea."

Artoria had to be on her guard as this was going to be her first opponent with her not yet mastered abilities. She gathered her magic and placing it into her sword as it started to have a golden glow.

'It's now or never.'

'Seems she rather fight.' Gilgamesh gathered his energy into his weapon Ea.

"Ex.."

"Enuma..."

"Calibur!/Elish!" Both of them fired their strongest attack at one another and the blast from both of the attacks was so strong, it knocked Artoria back, blowing her off of the bridge and into a portal.

With the smoke clearing, Gilgamesh tries to look for her but she was completely gone. No trace of her or anything, making the blonde haired teen annoyed.

"This is bothersome." He dematerializes his armor and Ea and is back into his normal attire, "To think that both attacks would vaporized her." He looks over the bridge and doesn't see anything out of the ordinary, "Seems this mission was a complete waste." He then makes a new portal and vanishes.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a new chapter for "A Reaper's Promise" Thank you guys for checking out the last chapter and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

It was one heck of a day during the carnival for Ichigo and his friends. His relationship with Erza has started to bloom where as Yang was confronted by Tatsuki. She came to her and asked if she does have feelings for their friend and Yang confirms that. Everyone had a blast in the carnival, the hunger duo (Ruby and Orihime) loved the many delicious foods with Ruby loving the sweets and Orihime trying out some new 'ideal' foods. Chad, Tatsuki, Tifa, Yang and Yui watched the martial artist do their thing.

During the week, Ichigo's relationship with Erza has started to take form with each other being concerned with each other's wellbeing when they take on their respective roles as Soul Reaper's but Ichigo taking on the more dangerous patrols with him getting some new scars on his sides. She didn't want her best friend to get severally injured but none of the scars on his Soul Reaper form didn't appear in his body.

Ichigo's friendship with Rukia also has started to form with her teaching him many of the basics of being a Soul Reaper. Of course that would spread gossip around the school and of course Rukia would deny that fact since she only views him as a friend. Some thought that another girl has fallen for the orange haired teen or saying that another one is added to 'The Harem of the Delinquent', which would tick off Ichigo for such a label on him or his female friends.

During the week, Chad has been discovering more and more on his new powers, which is superhuman strength and superhuman endurance. He would go to the boxing gym, which is owned by his current guardian, Tyler-Johnson Garrett. During closing times, after he would finish his homework, he would punch the punching bag and figure out how strong is he and punch the living heck out of one with just a single punch.

Yang would also discover her new powers when she accidentally punched Keigo to a wall, which surprised her and everyone. After that, she would head on home and into the dojo they have in the basement. She would punch multiple cinderblocks without breaking her fists. This shocked her as this was the first time that she didn't felt any pain. Yang decided to figure out why she was gaining superhuman strength but couldn't figure out why she has this super strength, heck she even called herself 'Super Yang'.

Ruby would be next to figure out some of her new powers but only in the form of a dream with her seeing a realistic one where she's in some new world and she sees herself fighting against some people in a black kimono with swords and her weapon would be a futuristic scythe and that would turn into a sniper rifle. She would try to figure out how to activate it but couldn't as she has no idea how to.

Yui would also find her new superhuman strength with Tifa, who also discover her new enhanced strength and her new magic abilities. They all wonder why they have these new abilities but they couldn't figure out why but they all had to keep it a secret since they didn't want their current guardians to find out.

Orihime on the other hand has been figuring out her abilities kinda easily due to the fact that her 'friends' from her hairpins would help guide her to understanding her powers that of healing her friends from their wounds or using Tsubaki to being her main offense or using the others as her shield.

* * *

While the heroes have been busy with their lives and discovering their new abilities, The Hero Faction has been busy as well, gathering descendants of Heroes and Legends throughout time. Gilgamesh wasn't able to find out where Artoria went as she went through a black portal that transported herself somewhere else, to which Jeanne has mocked him for his failure to capture another descendant.

One of the scientist of the Hero's Faction has been able to do tests on resurrecting the 'traitor' of the Arthurian Literature, Mordred. They have done practices, demos to make sure that they are able to fully resurrect the 'daughter' of King Arthur and the results are at a high 80% with the other 20% resulting in either failure or some changes that might come into effect for a dead person for over 700 years*.

The other members of the Hero's Faction have also been trying to figure out where is the descendant of Cu Chulainn but for some reason, there was a error on pinpointing her exact location around Ireland. This would prove rather an annoyance towards the Faction since there was a deadline to meet. They would send the descendant of Diarmuid Ua Duibne, another skilled warrior who specialized in dual wielding spears to investigate the situation.

"Any word on the results?"

"Yes sir, the tests are now at 90% and still continuing to climb steadily."

"Did you tell Leo about the results?"

"Of course sir, she is the one you wanted to lead this project. I've been informing her every hour and have been showing her the potential side effects."

"Keep me posted."

* * *

Asgard

"How are the two young ones doing Light?" Odin asks his newest Valkyrie in Lighting.

"Lucy has been practicing every hour and Pyrrha has been exceeding the expectations that the guards have for her." Lighting replies back to the All Father.

Sighing in relief, at least there was some good news in these now troublesome times. His adopted son Loki has deserted the kingdom of Asgard and went to an unknown location but his guards are doing whatever it takes to find out where did he go or who did he joined.

"Do what you can to train those two Light. We're going to need all the help as Destruction is upon us. Also find Rossweisse, she'll teach Lucy some magic abilities that might help." Nodding her head firmly, Lightning went on her way, leaving Odin on his throne. 'Sigh' "Seems that the whole world is going to be in ruin but they are not ready." He mutters to himself, "They still need time to build their strengths and their bonds and only then can they succeed."

* * *

Karakura Town

"Well that's about that." Ichigo says to himself as he places his Zanpakuto back to its sheath on his back. "What the?" He looks around for this unusual pressure until he saw a reiatsu arrow came flying towards his left cheek, hitting a recently emerged Hollow from the ground.

"So your one of the Soul Reapers that has been patrolling around town?"

"And who the hell are you?" Ichigo takes out his Zanpakuto and points his blade at the unknown individual.

"Names Uryu Ishida, the last Quincy."

* * *

 **And that ends this chapter guys! Sorry for skipping around with the first part and showing what has happened recently with the cast.**

 **The Hero's Faction coming close with resurrecting Mordred and they are aiming to get more recruits to their cause and Uryu makes his appearance in the story! While he may not be a main character in the story, Uryu will still have the same (hopefully) impact he has from the anime/manga in the story.  
**

 **The next chapter will go to the main completion between the two and it will of course cause a major problem. Also, since they never have confirm whenever or not he has a love interest/child, I figure at the end of the story, Uryu will have at one point marry someone and have a child or two in his family. I do** **want to hear who should be the main girl for him and names for his potential children at the end of the story.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	35. Omake Chapter 35

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I have brought to you all is a 'Valentine's Edition' (A really late one!) of "A Reaper's** **Promise", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **This omake chapter will consist of 5 chapters like the last omake and most of the omake chapters are for me to have some fun writing.**

 **I do not own any of the characters in the story.**

* * *

 **Omake: Valentine's Day  
Part 1**

Karakura Town, Kurosaki Residence/Clinic  
8:00 A.M.

'Ah...' Ichigo was lost in thought as he was being snuggled by two of his girl friends, Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. 'Why me?' His face was red as a tomato as he is currently seeing them in their birthday suits. He is still not use to having them being all naked in the glory whenever he sleeps in his bed and the two would then join him, much to his discontent.

What he doesn't know that today is the 14th of February, aka Valentine's Day, the day that the girls would give the guy that they like a piece of chocolate. He also doesn't know that there are a lot of girls in his circle that want to give the resident orange haired teen a piece of chocolate and it was going to be one interesting day for him.

'How am I gonna get out of this!?' He tries to get out of situation but couldn't as the girls grasps tighten but more specifically with his right hand being hold by Rias, which his hand is in between her breasts. 'Why must they be naked?!' His face is still completely red as he is currently viewing Rias's cleavage, but more specifically his arm. 'Why has god given me the title of Harem King?! That's the last thing I needed!' He manages to free his right arm and hears Akeno groaning, possibly awakening now.

"Mhmm." He looks to his right and sees Akeno slowly opening her eyes and she sees Ichigo looking at her. "Morning dear." She greets him quietly as she knows Rias is still sleeping and kisses his cheek.

"Morning Akeno. Didn't mean to wake you but..." She got the hint as this was a recurring event for him.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure she'll wake up any minute now." She assures her 'darling' as they both hear Rias groaning, indicating that she is about to wake up.

"5 more minutes." She mutters out loud and yanks Ichigo's right arm, almost causing him to dislocate his own shoulder.

'OWWWWW!' He mouths out the words with out yelling in extreme pain. 'That's it!' He yanks his arm out and immediately gets off of his bed via Shunpo. He would then make sure that his arm was still attached and places it back into place. With a tick mark appearing on his forehead, he tells Akeno, "I'll be downstairs." Quietly to her and exits the room, leaving the girls alone on his bed with Akeno sweat dropping with Rias's sleeping antics.

"Ara ara..." Is all she can say.

'Damnit Rias, stop being clingy when you sleep! Get a freakin pillow to use instead of my arm!' He yells in his head as he walks towards the other rooms and sees his two sisters still sleeping, thank god for that. He then checks the others and sees only a few sleeping such as Lightning, Koneko, and Artoria still in their beds.

Walking downstairs, he sees his mother and Tifa cooking in the kitchen.

"Morning." He greets them.

"Morning Ichigo." Both of them greet him as Masaki turns around to see her son rubbing his right shoulder.

"Rias?"

"Yup..." He says plainly to her as he went into the fridge to get some OJ, "Remind me to get Rias a freakin pillow. Damn girl nearly took my arm off."

Both of them sweat dropped to hear such a comment from a boy who is basically getting hitched with his promise to a Devil but more specifically a Pure-Blooded Devil and the heir to the Gremory Clan.

"Well I bet that you like you enjoyed seeing your fiancée naked." Masaki teases her son, causing him to blush from such a statement and Tifa faintly blushing as well, "Your about 17 years by now and you have a handful of beautiful women Ichigo. Sure that I don't want my oldest to have a kid or 'do the deed' but I remember your dad saying some of the craziest things when he was your age." He turns pale as did Tifa as Masaki continues on with her teasing, "Sure I get that you don't want things to go very 'bad' but your such a prude Ichigo."

He can feel a building collapse on him with his own mother telling him that he is a prude.

"You have a handful of beautiful women as friends when you all met them as kids and now that you basically got a harem, try to enjoy or at least go on dates with them. Your father and I went on dates after meeting in class from being friends to being his girlfriend."

Tifa continues on sweat dropping with Masaki teasing the living hell out of her own son.

"I mean, should a teenager like yourself should go on dates?"

"Damnit mom Shut!" He butted heads against his own mother as a tick mark appears, "You're already going at dad's level when it comes to this crap and I don't need another goat face going into my business on whenever I should go on a date."

"Ohho! Is that so?" A tick marks appears on her forehead as steam was coming out of both of their ears, "You should be grateful on the circumstances when you met your future wives! Hell I'm surprised that you have this many girlfriends!"

Soon the mother and son would then get into a fight and it turned it to a dust cloud between the two of them, causing some of the girls to awaken.

"What's going on here?" Rias, Artoria and Akeno asks and they turned pale to see Ichigo fighting against his own mother as did Tifa. Akeno was wearing a white tee and black shorts that belong to Ichigo and Rias was wearing a red tee and a black shorts with white strips on the sides that again belonged to Ichigo.

"Long story." Is all that Tifa said she continues on with her cooking as the others joined her.

"Chocolate in the morning?" Artoria raises an eyebrow, "Thought we were having a normal breakfast?"

"Oh we are," She pointed to her right and sees some of the other breakfast cooking such as eggs and rice and bacon, "Masaki-san was cooking until she gotten into an argument with Ichigo." They sweat dropped as they still see the duo still at it, "But it should be done in a minute." She then turns her attention to the other food as Rias and Akeno were looking at what kind of chocolate she was making.

"So what's with the chocolate?" Rias asks the magus as she was stirring the chocolate.

"Oh today's Valentine's Day. Did you forget?" Both Devil girls completely forgot that its the one day to give chocolate to the person they liked and in this situation, more of a competition between all of them for Ichigo's heart!

"Pardon ME!" Both devils girls went back up stairs and changed rather quickly and exit the Clinic, making Tifa again sweat drop while Artoria went to the table and eating her breakfast.

"Thank you for the meal." Artoria says as she then eats her breakfast as nothing has happened.

"This is going to be one interesting day." Tifa mutters to herself as she turns off the stove and begins to make her chocolate for Ichigo. 'Better make the mold now while it's still hot.'


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you a new chapter for "A Reaper's Promise", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **ShadowWarrior15 (Guest):** For the idea story for Injustice 2, the main pairing for that story will be Supergirl X Ichigo since Starfire is only a DLC character that won't have a part in the main story.

 **The first part of the chapter is going to be revolving around Rias's Peerage and the next part will be the main completion between Ichigo and Uryu.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Side story: Rias's Peerage  
**

Kuoh Town, Kuoh High  
2:45 P.M.

It has been a couple of days since Sirzechs has talked to the other Devils about the Heroes Faction and the talk about having Ichigo and his friends be part of the Kingsglaive initiative, something that can help the Devil's recruit humans with potential.

Right now, Koneko was walking down the hallway to the Occult Research Club with Akeno needing her, alongside Gray and Kiba.

"Hey Senpai," Koneko grabs Akeno's attention, "Where is Rias?"

"She's in a meeting with Sona-san. Something about the school budget or something in the matter." Akeno replies back to the white haired middle school girl. "She also wanted me to tell you guy guys about Ichigo."

"Really?" Both Gray and Kiba raises an eyebrow.

"She knows more on Ichigo senpai?" Gray asks the long black haired teen.

"They were friends when they were about 5 to 6. She knows that he is the son of a Soul Reaper, who is about a Captain level, which is supposedly strong to a High Devil Class." Akeno stated to her younger classmen. "From what Sirzechs has told us, Ichigo seems to have unlocked only a partial of his heritage and it's only going to continue on growing." All of them in the room couldn't believe that. They only know little about this Ichigo Kurosaki person and his powers are only going to continue on growing.

"How strong will he eventually get?" Gray asks Akeno.

"Supposedly he'll eventually be around a Super Devil Class or even a Ultimate Devil Class." Again, their eyes widen in shock to hear that. A teen who just recently awaken his powers is already being classified as a Super Devil Class to even a Ultimate Devil Class, that was something that they didn't know was even possible. Both of them were reincarnated as a Devil sometime after Akeno was reincarnated but sometimes they would forget about the class system. "Some of them, including Sirzechs Lucifer, believes that Ichigo Kurosaki has the potential to even be a God Slayer."

"W-w-w-wait a minute! You mean that he can even be a God Slayer? Ain't the title of God Slayer for those who've stayed a God? How can he be considered to have that title?" Gray asks Akeno baffled as a human with the powers of a Soul Reaper can be considered a God Slayer.

"Lord Sirzechs has told us that Ichigo has been surrounded by all times of magic throughout his life from meeting Rias to some magus and other beings and for some reason, Ichigo has been 'absorbing' their influence and unknowingly it has started to become part of him." She explained briefly towards them.

"Well that explains part of Ichigo but will he remember Rias?" Koneko asks her 'older sister', "You all mention that he made a promise to her but that's been 10 years since they last met."

That got Akeno to think as well since she could be right, with Ichigo not remembering her after 10 years apart but only time will tell for the both of them.

"We can only see in time." Is all Akeno said as she had to keep something hidden from them about Ichigo about his heritage and powers. She was told that Ichigo is a 100% Quincy from his mother side while he may have some of his other heritage of a Soul Reaper from his father (Only Sirzechs and Rias know as well) but Ichigo has also powers he has yet to realize with making contact with the Pure Devils.

Soon they all felt this heavy pressure coming out of nowhere as they all went kneeling on the floor.

"Th-this pressure..." All 4 of them couldn't stand up as this unknown pressure was pressing on them hard.

"Senpai...what the hell is this?!" Gray asks Akeno as they all felt like they were chocked by this pressure.

"T-t-this has to be Ichigo somehow." Akeno tries to stand up but she couldn't as she never has felt this kind of pressure before and neither have the others as well. 'What's going on?' Akeno asks herself as she wonders why is the pressure so heavy.

* * *

 **The Competition:  
Ichigo Vs Uryu Part 1**

Karakura Town  
10:20 A.M.

'Wait a minute...Ishida...' That name rang a bell in Ichigo's head as he vaguely remembers where he heard that before..."Your that #1 ranked student in our school." He pointed out as Uryu sweat dropped.

"You just realized that?"

"I'm not good with recognizing faces or even names." Ichigo stated to him as Uryu made a mental note to make sure to tell him if he were to forget. "So Uryu, what do you want?" He asks him.

"A contest." Ichigo raises an eyebrow as to wonder why he's asking for a contest, "A contest to prove to you, a Soul Reaper that I, a Quincy, am a superior race compare to yours."

'Quincy? The hell are they?' He asks himself as he clearly has no idea what this new race to him is, "Sorry but I honestly don't give a crap about this contest. Thanks but no thanks." Ichigo said to the Quincy as he places his Zanpakuto back in its sheath on his back but Uryu had something in his pocket.

"Maybe this will change your mind." Ichigo turns around to see a strange object in Uryu's hands, "This thing will summon forth some Hollows and they will be spread across the town. Keep count and may the best man win."

"Wait!" Ichigo yells at him and tries to stop him but it was too late as Uryu drops the object as it shatters into pieces and the Hollows start to appear. "You idiot! You think that this contest will help your cause? I honestly don't care if your a Quincy but you put the whole town in danger! My family could get hurt! My sisters could get hurt!" He grabs Uryu by his collar and lifts him in the air, "If something hurts them, I will beat the living hell out of you."

Uryu felt a dark presence residing in within Ichigo as his eyes changed colors, one golden in his left eye while his right eye was red and part of face start to have some weird marks started to appear on his forehead.

"Then you should go to them and say I quit." He says coldly as Ichigo tosses him at the fence and immediately heads to his home and make sure that the Hollows aren't close to his sisters.

Karakura Park  
10:25 A.M.

"Like this?" Karin kicks the soccer ball with the side of her foot and almost scores in the goal.

"Use a bit force Karin and you should be good." Tatsuki tosses her the soccer ball back, catching it and reseting the ball. "You also gonna have to aim to either side so that the goalie can't catch it."

"Got it." Karin says as she gets into position but she stopped as both of them felt something coming their way.

'What's going on?' Both of them asks themselves as they heard a loud shriek.

Karakura Town, East Block  
Same Time

"So I really need this to impress Ichigo?" Tifa asks his mother Masaki as they were walking down the east block of Karakura Town. Since it was their day off from school, Tifa went to the Kurosaki residence and ask Masaki tips of cooking for Ichigo.

"He does like home cook meals Tifa. When he was young, he always wanted to help me out make treats for him or for his sisters. So if your cooking is on point, Ichigo will fall for you dear." Masaki says as she tries to bring Tifa's confidence up, 'And plus it's going to be entertaining to see the girls compete for his heart.' She thought devilishly of her son's love interests and boy were there a lot of them and she believes that there will be other girls to fall for her son.

As the two were walking, Tifa heard a loud shriek coming across the town and she wonders why was it so loud.

'That can't be good.' Tifa said to herself as she has a bad feeling that something is brewing, especially from that loud shriek. 'Better drop this off and see what's going on...'

"Tifa-san?" Masaki says to grab her attention, "You okay?"

Shaking the thought, Tifa said, "I'm fine. I just remembered a recipe is all." She said convincingly to Masaki as she bought the idea.

"Oh alright. Just making sure since you were quiet is all." Masaki says to Tifa but she thought, 'So...even she is brought into this...huh?'

Karakura Town, West Block  
Combo Gym, Same Time

"Try the 1,2 combo." Combo says to both Yang and Chad as they both do a left jab and a straight right punch to the midsection on their punching bags respectively. "The 3,8." Both of them did a straight left punch followed by a right side punch, "4,5." Two side punches on each sides.

"Thanks for letting my sister use the gym Combo-san." Ruby says to Chad's guardian.

"Ah don't worry about it. You girls are practically family with you, the Kurosaki family and Erza being close friends. You girls are always welcome to use the gym." T.J. said to Ruby, "Ah boy the way Ruby." She looks up the tall African-American, "You can use the cardio room for your training. Chad told me that you were looking for a spot to train your speed." He suggested to the young one.

"Track season doesn't start until March but I might take you up on that offer." He smiles to hear that coming from her.

"You can start anytime you want. Let me know and I'll let you use it." T.J. then pats her head and leaves the room as he has some business to attend too.

As Ruby continues on watching Chad and Yang punch the punching bag, they all felt this pressure hitting them and they all heard a loud Hollow Shriek.

"That's not good." They all said as they then hurried off and exit the gym as they all see a bunch of Hollows flying through the air, "What the heck?"

"Looks like we're gonna use them as target practice." Yang says as the all hurried off to the main part of the town.

Karakura Town  
South Block, Same Time

"Maybe this?" Erza picks out a purple dress and shows it to Yuzu, "What do you think Yuzu?" She asks her.

"Ichi-nii is gonna love it!" She says happily to her older sister, "When will you two go on a date?" She asks her, making Erza chuckle from seeing her younger sister's expression.

"We can only know Yuzu. Remember that Ichigo is bit of an idiot." Yuzu giggles as this was true with Ichigo not knowing a girls feelings, even though its ironic that he has a 'harem' of beautiful women that he has made friends with throughout the years.

As Erza was looking over more dress, Yui passes through and sees her along with Yuzu.

"Erza-san?" She raises an eyebrow, "What she up too?" She walks towards them but she felt a strong presence and heard a loud Hollow Shriek.

Erza instantly went into protective sister mode as she didn't want Yuzu to get hurt with Hollows lurking around. She grabs the dress and drags Yuzu's hand.

"Let's get going Yuzu, don't want to miss your favorite show!"

"But it's-" She didn't finished as Erza drags her and Yui instantly went outside to figure out what is really going on.

'Gotta find Rukia and find out what's going on!'

Karakura Town, Main Park  
11:45 A.M.

'Damnit this is crazy!' Ichigo says to himself as he slashes a Hollow in half. 'The moron is already putting this town and my family in danger!' A Hollow lunges at Ichigo but he tosses his Zanpakuto into it's mouth, splitting it in half. 'I will not let him hurt them or the girls...' He picks up the handle of his Zanpakuto from the ground and as he continues on killing the Hollows, he remembers from his short conversation with Rukia 30 minutes ago.

 _'The Quincies or Monks of Destruction are human mediums that have the ability to detect the existence of Hollows. It all started when they began training to confront Hollows in order to defeat them, the same as Shinigami do. Most of the Quincy were destroyed by the Shinigami over 200 years ago in order to prevent the destruction of the world. Quincy are the polar opposite of Shinigami as we are to balance while the Quincy see the destruction of the Hollows, thus changing the balance.'_

'But why change the balance?' Ichigo asks himself as he continues on slashing Hollows in half. 'Polar opposites of one another. Balance or destruction, peace or war, the cycle continues or cease to exists.' He says in his head as he stops a Hollow with his barehand and pierces it through its skull. 'How many of these damn things are there?!'

He then runs though town and kills any Hollows that is in his way.

'After this is over, I'ma kick his ass!'

* * *

 **And that ends Part 1 of the Competition with Ichigo and Uryu while the others are going to help out as well to calm down the situation.**

 **In this story, Ichigo is going to have other powers as I said in the beginning such as his Mystic Eye from the Type-Moon series and he is going to have powers from the DxD series and so on, making him a true powerhouse to deal with but again, some of his powers are going to be part of his human body but there will be some effects to his Soul Reaper powers (not by much)**

 **The next chapter is going to be the competition Part II and the 2nd Valentine's Omake** **chapter.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and bring you is a new chapter for "A Reaper's Promise", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Shadowwarrior15 (Guest):** Ichigo isn't a God Slayer yet as that is his potential to be but the Harem King title is something coming along, must to his annoyance. For the idea stories that I put on my profile are just ideas and Idk if I will be doing a Ichigo X Samus Aran story.

 **Time to pick up where we last left off the crew and the competition.**

 **I do not own neither series or characters involve.**

* * *

 **The Competition  
Ichigo Vs Uryu Part II  
**

Streets of Karakura Town  
11:50 A.M.

It has been an hour and 30 minutes with Ichigo slaying and killing off as many Hollows as he can since the start of this competition and his kill count is up to 40 now. Ever since Uryu had crushed a Hollow attraction (or whatever it is) and with the Hollows lurking everywhere in the town, Ichigo has been in a major pissed off mood. He wanted this day to end with him already doing some Hollow hunting but now, he wants to punch Uryu for doing this.

Slashing one Hollow after another, one by one, he wonders how many more of the Hollows are there since he now at 45.

'That's 45 now.' Ichigo whips off the sweat from his forehead and places his Zanpakuto on his back, 'Better kill the rest.' He then runs into town and continues on his Hollow slaying.

With Ruby, Yang and Chad  
Same Time

The three of them exit the gym and see many different Hollows all flying or running around the town. They wonder what's really going on with these different Hollows all around the town.

'Better do something.' All three of them said in their heads as they all spread out and started Hollow slaying. Ruby materializes her scythe and started slashing her way through the Hollows while both Chad and Yang started punching their way through the many hollows in their way.

They were doing what they can to make sure that none of the Hollows were causing any harm in town or cause any casualties in the town as well.

Once they saw no remaining Hollows in the way, the three of them stared at each other, shocked to see Ruby with a scythe and Ruby seeing the bruises on both her sister's fists and Chad's fists as well.

"Ruby, when did you had that scythe?" Chad asks the short one as she dematerializes it.

"For a short while now. Did know I can do that until I felt something poking me at night." She said to the others as she remembers that night that she had awaken her new powers. "How about you guys?" She asks them both.

"Couple of weeks ago for me." Chad started as his aura started to appear in his right arm, "It started when I found a talking parrot, who is said to be cursed but is a trapped lost soul of a child. Rukia and Ichigo helped me out but Ichigo were wearing some weird clothing." Both girls raised an eyebrow as to what this 'weird clothing' that Ichigo was wearing. "Ichigo was wearing ablack kimono a white undergarment underneath."

"Ichigo in a kimono? That's unusual." Yang said as she places her hands on her hips, "Well for me it was when I was in dad's dojo and I ended up breaking several bags." Yang shows the multiple bruises on her fists and all of them have cuts on them, showing them that she was testing her abilities.

"Well anyway, let's figure things out and get rid of these monsters." Both Yang and Chad nodded their heads as they all split up.

* * *

Back with Ichigo  
12:00

'I'm hating this...' He says slashes another Hollow in half, 'that's 59...ugh...'

As Ichigo was running through the town and Hollow slaying, he ended up attracting a pack of them and ended up slaying 14 of them.

'Better end this...and quick.' He said to himself as he continues on running through the town and slaying any Hollows that come through his way.

With Uryu  
Same Time

It has been several hours since the competition between Uryu and Ichigo has started and Uryu has been keeping up with Ichigo's number with 58, only one behind so far but he is about to finish off #59 with him gathering his Reiatsu and forming it into an arrow.

'Your done.' He fires his Reiatsu arrow at the Hollow's center mask, instantly killing it as it vaporizes away, 'That makes 59.' He looks at his now bloody right hand as he kept on shooting multiple arrows at the Hollows, 'Got to make sure that _I_ am the superior being than that Soul Reaper.' He whips the blood off with a rag in his pocket and continues hunting down the Hollows in the town but a memory of his past with his role model, his Grandfather.

He remembers his grandfather's teachings of what a Quincy was and what they stand for. He was also the one responsible for teaching Uryu the abilities of a Quincy such as their trademark bow and arrow.

When he was young, Uryu wanted to be like his grandfather and possibly surpass him as a great Quincy, much to his grandfather's amusement of his youth, but he would never get that chance as he recalls what happened to his grandfather: with him being murdered by the man in black as he called them but his father told them that they were Soul Reapers, their mortal enemy.

His father would further explain their purpose as the Soul Reapers wanted to keep on this cycle with the Hollows keep on coming back after they were killed but for the Quincies, they wanted to eradicate them and make sure that none of these bad people come back to the next life.

'I will prove to them that the Quincies are better.'

* * *

With Rukia and Erza  
12:10 P.M.

"Any idea what's causing this Rukia?" Erza asks the petite Soul Reaper as she ended up slashing a Hollow in half.

"None so far but at this rate, I think something bad might happen." Rukia says as she jumps away from being hit by the Hollow as Erza comes in and slashes the Hollow in half horizontally. Erza raises an eyebrow at Rukia, confuse at what she means by this and she continues, "The more Hollows appear throughout the town, something dangerous might come. That is what I was told from my captain back in the Soul Society."

Erza then places her Zanpakuto into its sheath on her left side and looks around the town and sees the multiple Hollows still flying around the town.

"We're gonna need some help taking those down." She pointed at the flying Hollows in the sky, "Neither Ichigo or myself can go up in the air and take those things down." As soon as she said that, the both of them a machine gun of sorts but gunning the Hollows down.

"Their down."said a young-looking girl with a perpetual blush on her cheeks who wears a white t-shirt with the Urahara Shop logo in pink print and a knee-length, pink skirt with white dots. She has round purple eyes and long, black hair with a purple tint. It is parted down the middle, with two strands of her bangs in the middle of her face, opposing each other. The rest of her hair is in pigtails with pink ties.

"My turn!" A small boy with red hair started running towards a Hollow and uses a metal bat and swings it like a homerun "Your gone!". He wears a white t-shirt with the Urahara Shop logo printed on the front and blue three-quarter length trousers, the bottoms of which are noticeably turned up.

"Seems Jinta and Ururu are fired up about this." Said a tall, muscular, lightly tan-skinned man. His hair is cornrowed and he has a large handlebar mustache, which is connected to his long sideburns. He wears a pair of rectangular-shaped glasses. His attire consists of a white muscle shirt with regular pants and a blue apron.

"Well they have been cleaning and stocking the shop so they can have some fun about this." Said a tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond (almost pale), with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he has chin stubble. He wears a dark coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath.

"Fun?" Erza raises an eyebrow as she is very confuse at what the man in green said. "Any idea who they are?" She asks Rukia to her right.

"The guy with the hat is Kisuke Urahara, a friend of mine and the guy that sold me Kon's Soul Candy." Rukia said to Erza as that instantly pissed her off with Kon being in Ichigo's body during that one time as he tried to cop a feel on her and their friends.

"So he's the one that's responsible for _That!"_ She said a bit furiously as she then walks towards them as Rukia felt a bad intention coming from her as she mostly stand aside for this one.

Kisuke turns around to see both Erza and Rukia (who's staying at her distance), "Oh you must be one of the Soul Re-" Erza interrupts him by punching square in the jaw and sending him into a nearby park.

"You were responsible for Kon's actions! You knew that he was defective!"

"H-hold on!" He tries to calm down the angered scarlet haired teen's rage but couldn't. "It's-,"

"Leave her be kids. You shouldn't get in the way of an angry young lady." The man with the mustache said to Jinta and Ururu as they didn't interfere.

"You should had made sure that he wasn't defective!"

"I'm Sorry!"

* * *

Kurosaki Residence With Yui and Tifa  
12:20 P.M.

After Erza left with Rukia for some reason, Yui and Tifa ended up at the Kurosaki Clinic. Tifa would explain to Yui that she went shopping with Ichigo's mother, Masaki, as she wanted to know more how to cook a bit better since she did looked up to Masaki when they first met. Yui bought the idea and ask about Erza and Rukia leaving for some reason but Tifa didn't know what was going on before she ended up her.

Both girls are now outside, trying to figure out what's going on with the monsters around the town and flying also but they needed to make sure that nothing bad comes to Ichigo's sisters as they both know that they mean everything to him.

Both girls ended up punching a Hollow each, stopping them both from causing any harm towards the clinic. Both girls then uppercut the mask straight off of the Hollows, causing them to disintegrate.

"Wow." They were both surprised and astonished to know that they can put harm on these strange monsters.

"Looks like we're gonna have to see if we can protect the town." Tifa said to Yui as she completely agrees with what she is saying, 'And I do have to come clean to everyone.' She looks at her pockets to see some crystals of different colors from reds to blues to some purple and greens.

"And we definitely have to talk this!" Yui yells out loud to Tifa as she runs into the town and hopes that there aren't many of the Hollows around, leaving Tifa behind in her train of thought.

'I have to make it up to him.' Tifa thought to herself as she then heads into the town and hopes to stop these unknown monsters from causing any harm in the city.

As each of the girls were running through the town and hopes to stop the Hollows from attacking, Masaki and Isshin look through the window and see the Hollows.

"Seems that fate has come in a full circle." Isshin said to his wife as she saddens to see that her son and his friends are now brought into this mess.

"I honestly didn't think they would get involve in your old 'job'." Masaki sighs in discomfort to see this happening, "It'll be a matter of time before Ichigo knows his heritage." She looks at her husband as he knows that it will be a matter of time before he knows the whole truth.

"For now, let's be quiet about this. We'll tell him when the time is right."

* * *

Hilltops of Karakura Town

"Looks like some idiot is attracting these Hollows into town." Kallen said through her binoculars, "Only a matter of time before things go chaotic."

"Don't think so Kallen." The red haired teen looks at Cinder, "Ichigo and his friends are doing what they can to stop these Hollows as well as that man in white." She pointed out to the main park of Karakura Town.

"Friend or foe?" Hazel asks her.

"Who knows but we can only see in time."

* * *

 **And that ends Part II of the competition between Ichigo and Uryu and Part III will be the final one between both of them.**

 **The cast showing their abilities with their new abilities. I thought it would be best if the cast would be showing their abilities during the competition since we haven't seen it in the manga or in the anime.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I have brought to you all is a new chapter for "A Reaper's Promise", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me** **know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Shadowwarrior15 (Guest):** The Bleach crossover stories with The Testaments of a new Devil sister and Is this a Zombie? are just ideas and not to be taken serious as I already have stories to take care of.

 **As I have been thinking of a new chapter, I thought of something for Ichigo in the idea of a new form. It's gonna be based on the merged Hollow form he has in the final story arc of the Bleach story. It will be mainly hinted throughout the story until he meets Rias and the other devils.**

 **I do not own neither series or characters.**

* * *

 **The** **Competition  
Ichigo Vs Uryu Part III**

Karakura Town, 1:30 P.M.

It has been 3 hours and 10 minutes since Ichigo and Uryu have started their competition on who can kill the most Hollows before 3 o'clock and so far, the two teens are still tied with 20 Hollows apiece. Also without them knowing, Ichigo's friends have also became a part of this mess with multiple Hollows showing up around the town and each of his friends had shown their own powers, much to each of their surprise.

They had to make sure that the Hollows didn't cause any harm to anyone but for Erza, she wanted to make sure that nothing has happened to her younger sisters, Yuzu and Karin. They all wanted to know how their powers started and why do they have them but for Chad, he knew that it must be something from Ichigo when he saw him in his Black kimono along with Rukia.

Right now, Ichigo has slain 3 more Hollows, bring his total to 23.

'Alright...that's that.' He whips off the sweat from his forehead, 'Better find more of them.' He then runs into town, trying to find more of the Hollows lurking around the town but as he was running, there are markings appearing on his chest and left arm.

When he met his childhood friend in Rias and other races, Ichigo was 'absorbing' their traits and was slowly becoming part of himself. His mother and father are 'different' compare to a normal human and with him meeting other 'things' as a kid, it would slowly take form within him. This particular trait is when he met Rias and later on Akeno during their childhood and all he needs to awaken 'it' is the right moment.

 _You shall awaken the beast in you._

Ichigo looks around him and wonders where did that voice came from but to no avail, making the orange hair teen confuse.

"The heck?" He still looks around him as he wonders where that voice came from. 'That's odd but can't lose my focus...' He then continues on running through the streets and slaying any Hollows that come his way.

 _They will soon feel the wraith of God..._ The voice says quietly as it disappears to the unknown.

With Uryu, Karakura Park

'And that is number 23...' Uryu said in his head, moving his right index and middle finger after releasing so many reiatsu arrows at the Hollows that are in way. So far, he thought they were gonna be a lot more Hollows around the entire town but what he didn't know was that Ichigo's friends are all over the town and slaying the Hollows as well.

He looks around the park and sees it empty. Most of the time it was there would be some kids with their parents, playing around the playground but today it was relatively empty. A good sign for Uryu as he doesn't want any innocent lives around here.

'Good. At least the civilians are around...' He was about to take a little break until a Hollow snuck behind him but he also didn't expect Ichigo to appear as he slashes the Hollow in half.

"And that makes 24." He says as he rests his Zanpakuto on his shoulders, "I swear I'm gonna beat your ass after this." He pointed his Zanpakuto at Uryu as he is still furious at the Quincy, "If you have a problem with me fine then but I will not tolerate you going to put my sisters in danger." He grabs Uryu's collar and stares daggers at him.

Uryu can sense a dark presence building up in him and once he focuses on 'seeing' Ichigo's reiatsu around him, he can see two dark beings around him, one with a mask and the other with a red mark on it's forehead. Both teens then saw the Hollows appearing all around them as Ichigo lets go of Uryu's collar. They would then look around them and see that they are getting surrounded by the Hollows.

Both teens would then strike down two Hollows from their left and right respectively.

"Think you can handle this many?" Ichigo asks Uryu, who only smirks at the question.

"Might be tough if one more shows up." Uryu replies back as Ichigo smirks this time.

"Then that might be the one _I_ take care of."

"What, your fighting too?"

Both teens would then fight their way as the Hollows kept on appearing from left and right.

1 hour later, Both teens are still standing With both teens laying on the ground tired. Ichigo resting on his back with Uryu sitting on his butt with his back on the pole.

"Tie?" Ichigo offered the tie, "I don't sense any other Hollow around."

"Sure...your kill count?"

"54, you?"

"54." He replies as he adjusts his glasses, "While I don't like you Soul Reapers, at least I can say is thanks."

"Thanks? You're the one that started this whole thing." A tick mark appears on his forehead. "You should feel like an idiot you jackass!"

They thought there was more Hollows around the town but looks like it didn't attracted hundreds of them in the town. They slowly started to stand up but they felt this immense pressure coming into the town. Looking up at the sky, they see a crack in the sky.

"What the hell?" Their eyes widen as they couldn't believe that this being is a Hollow.

"I didn't think they exist." They turn around to see Erza and Rukia running towards them.

"Rukia, what is that?" He asks the black haired Soul Reaper.

"That's a Menos Grande or a Gillian Class."

Gillians are huge monster Hollows at least 2-6 stories tall, easily dwarfing even the largest standard Hollow. They all have a white mask with an elongated nose. Their bodies are covered from their head to their feet with a black covering reminiscent of a cloak. Around their neck is a row of thin white spikes. They have large, pointed feet wrapped in white bandages. They have large white hands with long, sharp, white nails, but they are commonly hidden within their cloak, rarely revealed even in combat. They have long tongues capable of breaking a fellow Hollow's mask.

Uryu on the other hand didn't think there would be a second Soul Reaper and it would be Erza Scarlet, Ichigo's best friend and some would be saying his girlfriend due to their close relationship.

"How can we kill this Hollow Rukia?" Erza asks Rukia as well but she couldn't as she has never faced one before.

"Can't we cut the Hollow to pieces?" Ichigo offered the idea to everyone, "Erza and I can cut the Gillian piece by piece until we reached the main mask and Uryu can shoot an arrow straight through the mask."

All three of them sweat dropped from the idea as they believe that would not work at all but Uryu suggested a different approach.

"You can't be serious..." Ichigo said with a twitch of his eyebrow while Rukia and Erza sweat dropped again from Uryu's idea.

Uryu had thought of using Ichigo's Zanpakuto due to his immense SP and strapped it on his head and having the SP flow into him and thus creating a more powerful arrow.

"I'm a 100% serious. This might work."

While the two of them were discussing on how to kill these giant Hollows, Ichigo's friends were all watching from afar.

"So Ichigo's responsible for our powers awakening?" Ruby asks the man with a striped dark green and white bucket hat.

"How's that possible?" Orihime also asks him.

"It's actually simple." The man with he bucket hat turns to each of Ichigo's friends, "Ichigo's powers has the ability to influence those who are close to him which is rare in these kinds of situations. Each of you are all best friends with Ichigo and have known him for years since you were all children. You all have unique abilities that are based on your personality. Sado-kun, your is the desire to protect your friends like Ichigo's I presume while Inoue-san is more on the pacifists side and her abilities are to shield her friends or heal them." They were surprised that he has kept tabs on them, "You do not need to worry. I'm a friend of that girl." He pointed at Rukia, "She is a customer of mine for awhile now. When the time is right, I'll explain everything but for now, I want you to mainly observe."

Each of them were watching the Gillian started to walk towards the main park and all of them were wondering why Ichigo had these powers and how is he able to influence their abilities.

Orihime couldn't forget when she saw her brother as a Hollow and seeing Ichigo in his new attire and what he is capable of. Seeing Ichigo doing what he was doing made her scared but knowing that it is Ichigo, she felt a bit safer.

Yang and Ruby were both surprised that their powers were awaken due to Ichigo's influence but their minds question about Erza. How did she received her powers? How strong is she? Yang for the most part felt that she needed to prove to herself that she is better than her friend and rival.

Yui and Tifa wondered as well like Ruby and Yang but Yui for the most part was confuse as to why she has received her powers where as Tifa wonders how much stronger she has gotten with Ichigo's influence on her and her magus abilities as well.

Chad for the most part was wondering how did Ichigo influenced all of their friends and awaken their powers respectively.

While Ichigo's friends continue on observing, He decided to give into the idea as he grabs the handle of his Zanpakuto and once he did, Uryu felt his intense SP and couldn't believe that his classmate has this power.

'Okay...got to concentrate.' Uryu's bow and arrow begins to enlarge from the mix pressure of his own and Ichigo's SP, 'Focus...focus...' He adjusts his bow and is calculating with the wind coming from his right and once he is done, he fires his arrow and the arrow pierces right through the mask.

"HOLY SHIT!" Ichigo yells in disbelief as the arrow just obliterated the Gillian and once the sky clears from the smoke, they all see another Gillian coming through and this one is preparing to fire off a red energy ball from it's mouth.

"It's gonna unleash a Cero..." Rukia falls onto her knees as this might be the end for them. "It's gonna wipe off the town..."

Ichigo immediately grabs his Zanpakuto from Uryu's head and runs off to the Hollow.

"Ichigo!" Erza runs off to stop him but Uryu stops her.

"Don't! That thing is gonna blast him!"

"I'm not gonna watch my best friend die! I'm not gonna lose him!" She yanks herself free from Uryu's grasp and immediately runs off to get him but the Gillian fires off it's Cero at Ichigo, shocking Erza as she didn't want to believe that her best friend was killed but she sees his Zanpakuto turning red. "What's going on?"

'How's he able to hold it off?' Uryu asks himself until he got another idea, 'His powers are increasing at a rapid rate but could it be that...'

 _I pretty much feel that my powers are always at it's maximum level._

He remembers him saying that when they were slaying the weak Hollows an hour ago and figured it out, 'If his powers are always at max, he shouldn't be able to have any left but like a water coming out of a faucet and it should be able to turn off but if Ichigo can't turn it off it will be bottled up. His pressure will continue to sky rocket if he were to learn to control it but if that were to release...'

Ichigo felt his own dark pressure coming out of his as his eyes turn red and a black marks started to appear on his forehead, "Di ** _e!"_** His voice echoes as with one fell swoop of his Zanpakuto, he releases the cero's energy into the Gillians coming out of the cracked sky. All of them couldn't believe that he was able to do this as a Gillian from the man with the bucket hat thought they were a tough opponent in his eyes but for Ichigo, this was something else.

"I win!" Ichigo raises his arm in the air proudly, panting a little bit.

'Now I understand from what the boss was saying...' A man with a bald look and a mustache and beard combo says to himself from afar, 'Seems that we got to find her and train his friends...'

"You finally gonna say thanks?" Ichigo asks Uryu as he suddenly falls face first. "What?"

"Ichigo!" Erza rushes to her friends aid but stopped as a red pillar of energy was released from Ichigo's body as the wind pushes both Uryu and Erza.

"His Zanpakuto is gonna shatter! Ichigo released too much of his SP and its going to put too much strain on his body." Rukia said to both of them as she looks at both Erza and Uryu, "Uryu, while we may be at odds, We're gonna need your help!"

Uryu knew what she was gonna say as he pushes onwards as did Erza.

"Erza-san, I'm going to need you to hold onto his hands and place your hand on my shoulders, I'm going to release his energy into my arrows and save this idiots life!" She nodded in agreement as they both push onwards as they were a few feet behind. One step at a time, they managed to reach him as Erza did as she was told and Uryu did what he had to do.

* * *

Kuoh High, 2:50 P.M.

"Oi senpai! This pressure is gonna kill us!" Gray says as he tries to stand up as did the others, "Where's Buchou?!"

"She's with Sona and the others about the situation with the other factions!"

"Senpai, this pressure has a dark signature within it." Kiba says as he helps up Koneko.

'Dark signature?' Akeno raises an eyebrow, 'Shinigami's don't have a dark aura to them but that's only to Devils and Fallen Angels...'

"This sucks..." Koneko says in her monotone voices until the pressure is finally gone.

The three of them finally stand up and wonder how did Ichigo get this dark aura in him and Rias finally enters the ORC.

"Thank the world your safe." Rias says in relief to see her friends okay.

"Buchou, what in the world is Ichigo Kurosaki?" Gray asks the heiress, "A human with Shinigami powers, a Quincy mother and a dark presence in him."

* * *

 **And that is the end of this chapter guys! Ichigo wins the competition (as it is canon) and Ichigo's other powers have manifest in this chapter as well. Also for Spiritual Pressure will be referred as SP for short.**

 **I will explain his other powers when he does meet Rias and the others in the DXD chapter.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you guys is a new chapter for "A Reaper's Promise", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Review:**

 **ShadowWarrior15 (Guest):** The reason why I like Ichigo as my main character is because I can somewhat relate to him as a brother (I'm the middle child) and I always try to protect my sisters and look over them.

 **After being a writer's block for the remaining Omake chapters, I've decided to delete them and go back to the main story. The chapter skipped some parts ahead of the story but there will be some details and flashbacks as to what has happened.**

 **I also have done a new crossover multiverse story called 'Project X Zone' where multiple worlds are beginning to merge as one and I would love for you guys to check out the story and place a vote in the poll I have placed into the story.**

"Hey" Talking  
'Hey' Thoughts  
 _Hey_ Past

 **I do not own neither series or characters involve.**

* * *

 **The Aftermath**

Unknown Part of Karakura Town

"W-where am I?" Ichigo asks himself, vision is still a bit blurry and everything looks completely different. For one thing, he could tell that he's not in his room that is for sure and he was in a futon, not his actual bed he sleeps in. "W-what's going on?" He again asks himself or anyone in the room he is with.

"Seems your finally awaken."Ichigo's blurry vision could make out a tall, muscular, lightly tan-skinned man. His hair is cornrowed and he has a large handlebar mustache, which is connected to his long sideburns. He wears a pair of rectangular-shaped glasses. His attire consists of a white muscle shirt with regular pants and a blue apron.

"W-who are you?" Ichigo asks the bald man with the mustache. "And where am I?"

"Seems that your waking up. Take a easy young man." The man with the mustache suggested to the teen, with Ichigo slowly getting up from the futon.

He would look around him and see that it's not his room or a place he is familiar with. He would then look at his chest and see the wound that goes diagonally on his chest and a some bandages and wraps around his right side.

"W-where's Rukia?" Ichigo asks him, everything is still bit of a blur for him.

"Rukia walked out on you kid." Ichigo would then turn to his right and sees a tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond (almost pale), with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he has chin stubble. He wears a dark coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath. His coat's design is reminiscent of an inverted captain's _haori_ (white with black diamonds).

"Who the hell are you guys?" He questions the man in green, rubbing his back as the bald man places a cup of tea on the table. "And what's going on?" He still doesn't remember what has happened last night besides some vague images of his injuries.

"Well kiddo, I am Kisuke Urahara and this is my shop." Kisuke would then introduce Ichigo to the others that are in his shop, Tessai Tsukabishi is the bald headed man. Jinta Hanakari is one of the stores young employees and has a fiery attitude and head hair. Ururu Tsumugiya, is the second employee at the shop and is the quiet one in the group.

Ichigo would find this odd since he doesn't know anyone here. Sure he has seen the shop from his walks to the high school and didn't pay much attention to the shop.

"Why am I here?" He asks them as he takes a sip of his tea.

"To train you." Ichigo looks at Kisuke with confusion in his eyes. "Those wounds you received are from more powerful opponents than you have faced. They are other Soul Reapers but one of them is a Lieutenant and a Captain. Both of them are vastly superior than you." Kisuke would show him the end of his stick and that has the same logo that Rukia's glove possesses.

"Wait your-" Kisuke interrupts him by pushing his Soul out of his body and Ichigo was in his Soul Reaper attire.

"Your friend Rukia is a costumer of mine and bought the items here." Kisuke says calmly and continues on, "You remember last night Ichigo?"

Everything was still a blur on what happened last night but Ichigo remembers some parts of last night.

* * *

 _Last Night_

 _"I'm not going to let you do that!" Ichigo clashes his Zanpakuto with a man with red hair and tattoo's on his forehead. "You're going to sentence her to death for saving me! You think I wanted that!" They continue on clashing their swords against each other and Ichigo would then push back at the other Soul Reaper._

 _The other Soul Reaper couldn't believe that he was getting pushed back by someone who hasn't been trained properly as a Soul Reaper and he was a human! That is something unheard of for them and he would be considered a joke if this human were to beat him.  
_

 _The 2nd Soul Reaper was observing the fight between Ichigo and his ally and could tell that his ally is struggling against this human._

 _"You honestly want someone who is your friend to die!?" Ichigo continues on attacking the red haired Soul Reaper until Ichigo saw his Zanpakuto cut down to the handle. His eyes widen in surprised to see his Zanpakuto just cut down before him. He looks back to see the man with slate gray eyes and long black hair, which he keeps up in intricate white headpieces called kenseikan, which symbolize his nobility. He is wearing three on top of his head and another two on the right side. In addition to the standard captain uniform, he wears a white scarf, which is woven by the master weaver Tsujishirō Kuroemon III. The scarf is made from silver-white. He wears fingerless white tekkō which only cover the back of his hands._

 _Ichigo would see the long blade from his Zanpakuto on the floor as he felt something coming down on his chest. Placing his left hand on his chest, he sees his own blood coming out of him._

 _"What the..." He coughs up his blood, falling onto his knees as his forehead starts to bleed. His blood started pouring out of his chest, feeling that he's going to pass out soon but he still feels like he has the strength to stand up. He tried to stand up but couldn't. "I'm...not...going...to..." He says weakly and tries to fight, still defying them to the end as his eyes turn red, surprising the Soul Reapers as they haven't seen this before._

 _'What on Earth is he?' The man with the red hair was taken back by the_ _increasing aura around him and they both would see the wound of his forehead beginning to closed up as well as the wound on his chest. Black marks started to appear on his forehead as well as a red jewel._

 _Ichigo would rush at them in this new Berserk look but the man with the black hair would immediately slash Ichigo in half, rendering him unconscious._

 _"Captain, what should we do?" The man with the red hair questions his commander as he pointed his Zanpakuto at Ichigo's neck._

 _Byakuya dont!" Rukia pleaded to the man with the black hair._

 _"And why shouldn't we?" The man with the red hair didn't care whenever if they should end this boy's life. "He knows way to much Rukia. The sooner we get rid of him, the better for our society."_

 _"He wasn't trying to hurt anyone! He was only doing my job until I get back my_ _powers and after that, he would go back to his life."_

 _"Enough." They both turn their attention to Byakuya, "We're leaving and that's that. Our mission was to retrieve you and we've done that. Renji, Rukia, we are leaving."_

* * *

Back to Present

"I see..." Ichigo grabs his head as he was still suffering from his head injury.

"That thing inside of you saved your life. Whatever you might have inside of you besides your Soul Reaper powers will be playing a part in your training." Kisuke pointed the end of his stick at Ichigo's heart, "While you may not know it, there are things inside you that are begging to be released."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo raises an eyebrow to Kisuke's words.

"You may not know it Kurosaki, but there are things you have yet to unlock. So, we are going to train you."

"You're going to train me?"

"How you think we get these items at the shop?" Kisuke pointed out at the various amounts of Soul Candy, Chappy items, and so on and so forth, "Rukia has been a paying customer for these things and is the reason why you are able to access your Soul Form."

* * *

Unknown Location, East Side of Karakura Town

"You sure that it's easy?" Orihime asks the black cat.

"I'm sure." A male voice comes out of the black cat, "You all have to focus your Reiatsu into that orb. It's a way for you all to control your Reiatsu. Some of you might need something as a medium to bring out the weapons you all carry. Sado-kun: you need to focus your right arm as a medium, Yang: you need to focus your Reiatsu into your arms to bring out the weapons, Ruby-Chan, focus your Reiatsu onto your necklace as it might be the medium you need, Orihime: keep on practicing your powers on your own, start with the shield form, Yui-chan, Tifa-san: You two are going to spar in hand-to-hand and we'll take it from there, Erza-san, you are going to need to train your Soul Reaper powers with these dummies I've borrowed. They will help you be better."

Each of the girls nodded their heads and proceed to do what they were told by the cat.

"Erza." The scarlet haired teen would look at the black cat, "Before you go onto your training, I need you to use that anger you built up after seeing your mother being killed by Gran Fisher. The anger that you've kept to yourself will be one of those keys to unlock your powers."

"My anger?" She raises an eyebrow to the cats words.

"I've seen you unleashed your anger when Gran Fisher revealed that he was the one to kill your mother and you nearly killed the Hollow when you unleashed only a fraction of your anger." The cat answers Erza's curious response.

"When you saw Ichigo nearly get killed by Gran Fisher, your Reiatsu increased dramatically and you unknowingly tapped into that power inside of you. We're going to train until you tapped into that power once again."

* * *

Valhalla

Lightning continues on observing the girls with their training. She could tell that Kratos did his best to teach his daughter and step-daughter self-defense and real combat training with Pyrrha. Pyrrha showed potential with her spear and her shield, something she inherited from her father's Spartan Training. Lucy on the other hand was a bit different as she focuses more on being a summoner, something that reminded Lightning of her past adventure in her world.

Their progress has been excellent from what Lightning has been seeing and has been reporting it to Odin as he sees them playing a major role in this 'war' he has been seeing as well as Lightning playing a role in this.

She has been wondering to what he means by role in this 'war' he spoke of but all Odin has said it will make sense in due time, making Lightning think something big is going to happen within this year or the year after.

"You girls can go on a break! You've earned it." She yells out to them as she was viewing them from the other side of the large arena. The girls would then stop what they were doing and fall onto their backs. 'So far, Pyrrha has shown great potential to be a new God of War of Greek Mythology and Lucy showing her stamina for summoning. Hopefully, Odin could tell me what's really going on...' She said to herself as she sees one of Odin's other Valkyries.

She is a beautiful young woman with long, straight silver hair and light blue eyes who appears to be in her late teens. Her battle attire is normally of a set of Valkyrie armor, which consists of a white breastplate with gold and pale blue accents and matching, fingerless gauntlets, boots, hip guards, and wing-shaped hair clips. She also wears a black leotard underneath her breastplate, black thigh-high stockings, and a pale blue cloth wrapped underneath her hip guards, all of which are clad with pink lacing along with her hair clips.

"Lightning, here's the latest report we got on Karakura Town, Japan." The Valkyrie shows her some of the pictures taken on the suspected spot of the strange pressure.

"Thanks Rossweisse."

Shortly after the arrival of Lucy and Pyrrha, Odin introduced Lightning to one of his Valkyries. Ross would be the girls tutor as well whenever Lightning was doing something for Odin or one of the other Norse Gods. The two would get along just great as friends.

"Heard anything from the Devils in Kuoh Town?" Lightning asks the silver haired beauty, to which she would shake her head.

"So far, they are mainly quiet but we'll eventually know as to why." She replies back to the pink haired late-teen and continues, "But from what I heard is that Rias is set to be married in the Devil's Society."

"I see, does Odin know of this as well?" Rossweisse would nod her head again as the two would have a conversation about this matter.

"He also has told us about a descendant in Ireland that has been targeted. Odin wants both of us to head over there to get the girl away from these bad guys."

"Seems things are going to be complicated but if Odin wants us to save this girl, we might as well do it."


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring is a new chapter for "A Reaper's Promise", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter. This chapter is more of a filler and a main** **motive for Rias and what might happen in the DXD arc.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **The Arrangement**

Kuoh Town, Rias's apartment  
5:00 P.M.

Since there wasn't much for their daily meet ups in the ORC at her High School, Rias has been trying to figure out what has been going on in Karakura Town with all of those weird pressures coming out of nowhere. She is worried that something might have happen to Ichigo as she can't feel him.

When they were kids, Ichigo and Rias made a 'pact' of sorts, not the blood related kind, and most of the time she has been able to feel his pressure where as Ichigo could not. He possibly didn't know of the pact between himself and Rias but ever since he awaken his Spiritual Pressure, the link between them has been strong.

"Ichigo..." She says worryingly, still trying to feel his Spiritual Pressure. She tries and tries to feel if the guy she made a promised so many years ago is still here but to no avail.

"Rias?" She turns back to see Akeno by her door, wearing a black tee and some red shorts while wearing a white apron, "You okay?" She asks her best friend, a bit worried along with a bit of curiosity in her tone.

"Oh Akeno, I-I'm fine." She stops what she was doing and wonders what Akeno wants. "Is there something you want?" She asks her best friend.

"Besides dinner is done, there's a message for you." She knew what this message might be as Akeno hands her the letter, opening the top and getting the letter out and it reads.

 _Rias,_

 _My name is Kisuke Urahara, an associate of your 'fiancee' Ichigo Kurosaki._

She sighs in relief to hear that he is alright and continues on reading.

 _Right now, Ichigo is hurt but he is doing fine. He is currently in a training simulation with my colleagues here and I figured that you might have been a friend of his with some dark demonic aura inside of him. The reason why I know you are an associate of his is because his father is your brother's friend during the Civil War. His mother, Masaki, mentions that the two of you made a promise of sorts that only you know (To which Ichigo doesn't remember) but I have proposition for you. Once things have settled here, why don't we make a peace treaty. I'm sure that both sides have been seeking peace for some time now and why not assign a Soul Reaper as an envoy._

That actually made some sense for her. She has been longing to see her first human friend and wonders what has he been up to for the past 10 years and wonders if he remembers her.

 _For now, let it as a mere suggestion when the next meeting is scheduled. It will allow them to consider the idea and it will also give Sirzechs the idea that you want to see him once he is part of the Gotei 13. I will message you when the time is right._

 _Kisuke Urahara of Urahara Goods._

"Is it troubling Rias?" Akeno asks her friend, a tad bit curious as to what the letter was all about.

"No it's not. It's a letter from a friend of Ichigo's." She clarifies to her friend, to which made Akeno sigh in relief, "His friend, Kisuke Urahara, is an associate of his father and knows the Civil War. Ichigo is with him training for something but I'm just relieved that he is alright."

"Well at least he is alright." Akeno has a small smile on her face and is glad to hear that, "So tell me Rias, what is the promise you made to him?" She decided to ask the personal question, "It has been on my mind and I've been wondering what is the promise the two of you made."

Rias would bring out the locket that she was wearing around her neck and sees a golden heart with a red crimson center.

"I believe it was around 9 to 10 years ago since I last saw him and he has or was always filled with energy that was welcoming and made me feel like a was a normal girl for once in my life. I was glad to have a friend in him as a child and I always been wondering if we will get that chance to meet again. The promise we made during our youth," She remembers as if it was yesterday. She remembers the two of them being on top of a hill, outside of town but they were with Masaki at the time so they wouldn't be lost, the sun about to set with the clouds coming closer to the sun while the birds we flying away, the peaceful town being quiet, the sky during orange as the sun sets and watching over the town, "Ichigo promised me that he will save me from this political marriage with Riser Phenex and he would also be my first kiss."

Akeno's jaw dropped a bit as she didn't know that this was their promised from 9-10 years ago, to save her from this marriage and be her first kiss.

"Well I can take the knight in shining armor Rias but also being your first kiss?" She then took an opportunity to tease her best friend, "Ara ara, to think Buchou would want her first kiss with her first friend." She teases her friend as Rias would puff her cheeks, to which they turned red from slightly being embarrassed.

"Hey, everyone would make a promise like that if they gotten older."

"Looks like Buchou is embarrassed ufufufu." She chuckles to herself as she's glad to hear Rias's promise to the orange haired teen that she heard so much of. "It will be only a matter of time until you are reunited with your beloved Ichigo, Rias."

All Rias could do is hope that she will be united with Ichigo and believe in fate.


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a new chapter for "A Reaper's Promise", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Sorry for not updating as much as I wanted to but since Halloween is approaching, I thought of doing an Omake Chapter while I'm still writing the new chapter down. The chapter is set 2 years later as with the other Omake chapters.**

 **I do not own any character or anime in the story.**

* * *

 **Omake  
Halloween Party**

Kurosaki Residence, 6:00 P.M  
October 31

It is Sunday for the group as they are all gathered in the Kurosaki residence, helping out each other with their respective costumes while Ichigo was getting help from Akeno control the 'Devil' side of his.

"Thanks for the help Akeno." Ichigo rolls down his left sleeve with a cocky smile, "Didn't think my Devil Side was gonna be try to get out."

For awhile now, Ichigo has been trying to control his Devil Side from taking over him, with his Hollow Side getting more pissed that he's trying to take over his body. Slowly but surely, Ichigo is overcoming the other dark half of himself but as long as he keeps on fending off his own inner demons, he will overcome it.

"Don't sweat it Ichigo-kun." Akeno replies back with her usual beautiful smile of hers. "Besides, I haven't had some alone time with you." He looks up at her as she then lowers herself and placing her arms around his neck with him placing his hands around her waist.

"I'm still trying to figure out how I ended up like this." Of course Ichigo had to keep on asking himself about his 'extreme good luck' as he calls it when it comes to his many girlfriends. "How can a guy like me, a so called 'delinquent', 'neanderthal' or a 'punk kid' ended with girls that are beyond my league?"

She would give him a quick kiss on the lips and she stated, "It's because of your actions Ichigo. Your actions made all the girls fell in love with you from Rias's falling head over heels after the whole wedding ordeal to Lucy reuniting with her father. You made all the girls you are close fall for you." She then takes a seat on his lap and continues, "You have even me reconnect with my father." He ended up smiling from that as he knows that both of them didn't exactly get along with her placing the blame on her father for not protecting her mother from the Fallen Angels but deep down, she wanted her father like any small girl wanted to be close to their father.

"And I'm glad that you were able to make up with him." He has his arms now wrapped around her waist, causing her to giggle a bit with him being a little bit bold, "Seems that all those sessions of teasing is paying off."

"And as much as I want to continue with this little moment of ours, we still have a party to attend to." She would then get off of his lap and Ichigo letting her go, "Come on, I still have to get you dressed."

The girls made a bet to see who will be the one to help Ichigo get dressed as his outfit was picked by 'the Brother-in-Law' Sirzechs Lucifer and Akeno ended up being the winner, much to the girls detest.

"Yeah yeah." He slowly stands up and Akeno uses her magic abilities to change Ichigo's clothes.

His new current outfit is a red zip-up hoodie/vest underneath this coat, a navy muscle-shirt beneath that, and a pair of dark blue pants. In addition, he wears two rings on his left hand: one on his index finger that has the emblem of The Order of the Sword on its face, and another on his ring finger which bears a rose design, identical to the designs on his belt buckle, coat clasp, and coat buttons.

"Now all that remains is the-"

"Yeah a no on the wig." He interrupts her as Ichigo is currently looking at his mirror and sees that his 'brother-in-law' Sirzechs thought it would be a good idea for him to look like a video game character that he is fond of, Devil May Cry and him being the main character of the 4th game, Nero. "White hair is not my thing." He then sees his girlfriend with the white hair wig in her hands, "Better not sweetheart."

"Oh is that a challenge?" A smirk appears on her face and something Ichigo isn't much fond of, her sadistic side that appears every once in awhile during their alone time.

"No it's not-" He was interrupted when Akeno leaped onto him and the two would ended up messing around as Akeno tries to put on the wig on him but Ichigo wasn't feeling the wig.

"Ahem!" The two would stop as Rias was staring at them unamused at what she was seeing. "Just what are the two of you doing?" She tried her best to not show her anger with her trademark fake smile while a tick mark appears on her forehead.

"Rias!/Buchou!" Both of them didn't know that she was there standing in front of his door.

"Rias it's not what you think!" Ichigo tries his best to calm down the ruin heiress/fiancee as he can feel her demonic aura started to come out of her.

"Oh mind explaining then honey?"

"Oh Buchou, it's actually quiet simple, Ichigo-kun doesn't want me to put on the wig on him." She shows her the white wig. "I know that your brother thought it would be fitting for him to be Nero for this party but he doesn't want to put on the wig."

His left eye twitches on with Akeno telling her.

"That's because I hate having to put on a wig. Damn things are too itchy and plus I can just use my 'Devil' powers to change part of it."

"But Ichigo, it's a party not a bloody fight." Rias stated to the orange haired teen, "We're to have some fun and not start some brawl."

"Is there a problem?" They heard a familiar voice coming from downstairs.

"Uryu, didn't think you would be here this late."

"I was here the whole time!" Uryu yells in frustration with Ichigo's lack of recognizing his presence. "Come on, we're gonna be late."

The two girls would eventually overpower their boyfriend and Rias ended up putting a spell that would be comfortable for him to wear and also to stay on his head for the night.

"Can't believe that I have to wear this damn thing..." He mutters to himself out loud as Akeno and Rias both changed into their respective outfits with Akeno wearing a sexy witch, Rias wearing a princess Leia from Star Wars.

"Oh relax hun. You look great." Rias fixes some parts of his outfit and made another comment, "You know that you do sound like Nero from the game."

"Say what?" He raises an eyebrow to her comment as Rias would look through the internet and show him a video from the game, "Yeah don't think so..."

"I swear to all that is holy that you sound like him."

"No." "Yes." They would still go at it when they finally came downstairs to find the others in their outfits.

Tifa is wearing a dark mage outfit that somewhat revealed her smooth legs, Erza dressed as a Knight, Orihime dressed as a pumpkin, Chad dressed as Darth Vader minus the helmet, Uryu in a stormtroopers outfit, Rukia in a succubus outfit, Renji in a mummy outfit, Tatsuki in a pirate's outfit, Ruby as Little Red Riding Hood, Yang as an a Assassin, Lucy as a white mage, Pyrrha as a Black Widow, Yui as a werewolf, Mai as a Ninja, Artoria in her 'Lancer' Form with her helmet by her side and Mashu as a black cat.

"Why are you wearing a stormtroopers outfit Uryu? They can't aim worth shit." He taunted the Quincy with a grin on his face.

"I will have you know that as a Quincy, my color is white and the Stormtrooper's outfit is white and as a QuincyTrooper my aim is true!" He said proudly to the orange haired teen, to which he shakes his head.

"Yeah but they can't aim in the movies and being one will not help your aim dude." He still mocks the Quincy of the group.

"Anyway, let's get going." Erza decided to change the subject as they headed out the door, "Masaki-san, we're heading out now. If Karin-chan or Yuzu-chan want to come by, have them go to Urahara's."

"Okay guys, have fun!"

As the group continues their way to Urahara's the group decided to take some picture of today's holiday, each of them done some normal pictures to some silly ones and 'cool' ones as Yang puts it. Ichigo and Uryu would continue on with their argument over Uryu's costume to which they would ended up getting knocked out by Tatsuki's powerful punches to the faces and Chad had to carry the two boys. This was also the first time that the whole group decided together since last year they were facing off the Arrancars and Hollows.

Erza was glad that all of her friends/rivals have a chance to have some fun in their late-teen years after the whole ordeal of last years Winter Wars as it was called with Ichigo being the main hero in saving the town from Aizen's wrath and the Hero Faction's downfall.

'Seems that we can enjoy this peace together. I'm glad that everyone is here having some fun and talking about what might happen in the coming months for our 3rd year in high school...' Her thoughts continue on.

"By the way Rias," Yang decided to grab the heiress's attention, "Where's your peerage at? Thought they would be joining us?"

"Oh Gray, Koneko and Kiba are in the Underworld helping out my brother with the mansion and I heard that Light is going to be late as she is assisting Odin."

"Seems that she always misses out on the fun stuff." Ruby chimed in as Lightning didn't to come to the fireworks festival last August.

"Well being a Valkyrie is a tough job since it also requires paperwork and continuous training. Light new what she was getting into when we first met her." Renji stated to them, "While we are different in terms of groups but the paperwork and training is something that runs off in the said group."

"Also Rin is still in London with her Mage training." Tifa added.

"Hopefully we will get a chance to talk to her soon when the Holidays come by. I've been meaning to talk to her about her Magus skills." Lucy has been wondering if she can learn something else that isn't a summoner's magic and wants to expand her arsenal of magic skills like their friend.

"I'm sure that you'll get the chance Lucy." Pyrrha assures her best friend as they finally reached Urahara's shop.

"Urahara-san, open up its us." Yang says out loud. The doors slides open, revealing Kisuke Urahara wearing a scientist outfit and Yoruichi wearing a cat suit and a black scythe on her back.

"Ah welcome kiddos. The portal is about to open." He then turns his attention to both Ichigo and Uryu on Chad's shoulders, "Uh..."

"They were arguing and I knocked them out." Tatsuki said plainly to the shopkeeper as he made a mental note not to get on her bad side.

"Right, come in and head downstairs to the portal."


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you new chapter for "A Reaper's Promise" thank you guys for checking out the story and what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Sorry for not bringing up a new chapter as soon as possible but I've been working on my other stories and they took up my time so I do apologize for that. I also just moved to a new place and didn't have internet for awhile until now. I will hopefully get back into writing form as this chapter is to introduce a new character into the fold.**

 **I do not own any characters or their respective series.**

* * *

 **The Awaken**

Urahara's Place, the Next Day  
12'oclock noon 

For the past 6 hours, Ichigo has been stuck in a hole with his arms bind to his back. He has been trying to figure out how can he free himself from this bind and get out of the hole but to no success. Urahara instructed him to use that Indomitable Will that he has to free himself, just like he did the night he ended up receiving Rukia's Soul Reaper powers. He would try and try again to free himself but to no avail.

"Yo Hat-an-Clogs, this isn't working..." He yells out loud enough for Urahara to hear him.

Urahara cups his chin and beings to think on how Ichigo can free himself before the most dangerous part comes in.

'His abilities should be enough for him to break free of a simple Kido spell. What else do I need to unlock that power he has?' He asks himself this question and wonders if that fateful night was just a fluke or he needed a trigger. 'What did Rukia say that night?' He tries to remember that night when Ichigo slay a Hollow with his new acquired Soul Reaper powers but he felt an unusual presence within Ichigo as he sees the Soul Chain coming out of his chest and a black tattoo mark with a red jewel started to appear.

'What in the world?' Urahara raises an eyebrow as a white liquid started to come out of Ichigo's chest and eyes and his left eye started to turn red.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo screams at this painful 'transformation'. Part of his face started to have a a menacing skull. The mask is white that has only three red stripes on the left side, keeping his left eye red while his right eye has turned golden. A pillar of white/blue and black and red shoots up in the air as Urahara covers his eyes.

The binds that Ichigo was tied to is now broken as Ichigo's clothes are now his Soul Reaper outfit but there are a few minor changes such as the mask still on his face, the tattoo marks are still on the forehead of his mask and strange marks on his arms.

He sees Ichigo now out of the hole and as the wind blowing, he sees the strange marks and recognizes several of them. One the left wrist is the Sigil of the Gremory Clan, possibly due to his 'allegiance' with the future heiress of the clan, Rias Gremory. On left forearm is the 4 winged mark of the Heavens and a possible connection to a deceased heroine, Jeanne D'Arc. On his right wrist is a golden dragon going around his wrist. On the main forearm is the one that got him intrigued and that is the mark of the Devil or a double lightning bolt that has several latin words written around it.

'So many marks but the main question is how is this kid able to get them?' Urahara questions himself as this kid has possibly connected to many different people of different beliefs or is connected to several of them. Ichigo's own spiritual pressure around him is giving Urahara the image of 6 wings behind him, 3 of them being white and the other being pure black with a blue aura surrounding the orange haired teen.

Ichigo would then take out his new Zanpakuto from his back as the cloth unwrapped it's self, revealing an oversized khyber knife instead of a formal katana. It has no tsuba and no proper hilt; what Ichigo holds is the cloth-wrapped tang. The sword is about as tall as Ichigo is and has a black blade with a silver edge. The cloth wrapping on the tang seems to react to Ichigo's will, changing length at a thought or twining about the blade in an impromptu sheath. When in combat, the cloth falls away when necessary, shrinking back to a manageable size. He would then lift up the mask as his eyes started to turn back to normal and the tattoo marks on his forehead fades away.

'This kid has all the potential in the world and he will be the key to peace between all races and beliefs.'

"Alright Mr. Hat and Clogs, time for my training." Ichigo stated as he rests his new Zanpakuto on his shoulders, "I'm going to need this to rescue Rukia."

A little smirk appears on Urahara's face as he brings out his cane, "Very well Ichigo but before we proceed with your training, I'm going to teach you some of the fundamentals if you are to beat some of the Soul Reapers." Ichigo would then nod his head as Kisuke proceeds on, "Every Soul Reaper in the Soul Society are placed into 13 divisions and most of them are ranged from Captains to Lieutenants 1st seat to 4th seat and they all know the name of the respective Zanpakutos and their signature attributes and abilities."

Kisuke would bring up a chalkboard and starts writing down most of the basics stuff for Ichigo to understand.'This is gonna be a long session...' He mutters to himself as Kisuke continues on with his teaching session.

* * *

Yoruichi's place

As each of the teens continue on with their respective training sessions against each other, Yoruichi sees the potential in all of these kids. While Chad, Yui, Ruby, Yang and Tatsuki were the weakest due to being human, they have the potential to stand up to the lieutenants but she doesn't know if they can stand up or defeat the captains. Tifa showing more potential with her uses in magic and could be an asset for Ichigo and the group in the Soul Society. Orihime proving that her shield abilities are beyond her expectations and Erza being way out of their league. While she doesn't have that massive potential like Ichigo but she is a close second.

Yui and Tifa still going at it with their hand-to-hand sparring and Yoruichi couldn't be more proud of these girls. Both showing their expertise with Yui showing her boxing and Maui Tai skills against Tifa's Southpaw boxing style and Brazilian jiu-jitsu is proven to be an asset. Yoruichi would look to her right and see Chad doing well against both Tatsuki's traditional karate style and Yang's slugger style boxing skill.

'Those girls using their speed to their advantage is a good sign, Chad showing some good defense but he needs to focus on building power into those fists of his.' She continues on observing the sparring match between those three teens. 'To think that Ichigo would gather a group of strong friends...' She would then see Ruby practicing her abilities with Erza and is amazed that she is able to conjure her scythe and able to use it against Erza's Zanpakuto. Of course she would tell that Erza is holding back as she is still learning her Zanpakutos ability and she was practicing against her friend as well. 'At the rate that they are all going at, they should be able to stand up against the 1st seat lieutenants.'

"Not bad Ruby." Erza praises the short one of the group, who smiles back, "If you keep this up, your bound to become stronger."

"That's where I aim to please!" Ruby would then spin the scythe around her hands, "I want to make sure I do my part in rescuing Rukia."

"And you will Ruby. Just one step at a time and we'll be able to rescue her."

Yoruichi would then look back at Chad, Tatsuki and Yang, who are all panting from exhaustion.

"Didn't think that you would be able to block all of our attacks Chad." Tatsuki whips off her sweat on her forehead.

"I do what I can." Is all he said to the girls.

"But I'm still wondering as to why we're training this much. I get that we are rescuing Rukia an all but that's it." Yang then places her hands on her hips as she continues, "What else should we know besides helping out Rukia?"

"Well if Ichigo is involved, it might be something serious." Chad replies back to the blonde haired teen, "Knowing Ichigo is bound to get into trouble is always a bad sign."

"That might be true but how serious of trouble can he get?"

"You will find out soon Yang." They turn around to see the black cat, Yoruichi approaching them, "You all have these extraordinary abilities and one of your friends is unwillingly sent back to the Soul Society to face her sentence. If Ichigo is going to the Soul Society, he needs all the help he can get."

* * *

Unknown Location

With the Hero Faction moving on with their plans, they ended up having 3 Descendants go to Ireland and recruit Mai Natsume to their cause and if she refuses, they will have to force her to join them.

Right now, a woman named Leo was in the process of reviving the fabled son of King Arthur, Mordred. She has been tasked to revive Mordred for the past 2 months and her luck is about to pay off as it is now 100% complete and her vitals are at stable condition. Leo would bring out a recorder and said,

"Date: 4/23/2008, day 49, subject: Mordred Pendragon is now revived and her vitals are in stable condition. For now, the subject hasn't regain conscious but will shortly. All signs are showing positive results but once the subject regains her memories as to what she remembered, it will take awhile for her to get used to in these times. For now, Mordred is placed in one of the large tubes downstairs until otherwise. This is Leonardo D'Vinci, signing off." She stops her recording and looks back at the results coming in and sees that her magic prowess reaching to an A-S Rank, strength at a B-A Rank and so on and so forth.

She then leans back and sighs in relief, knowing that the revival process is now a success and if she were to fail, it would be on her head if she couldn't revive the former Knight of the Round.

'Now all that remains is the others to do their part...' She takes another sigh as she closes her eyes after doing all these experiments nonstop.

The one doing the experiments is the descendant of the Universal Genius and the Renascence Man, Leonardo D'Vinci and her name is Lena 'Leo' D'Vinci, the main scientist of the Hero Faction. She has been tasked to bring back the son of King Arthur and tell them each day the progress of reviving Mordred.

'Now I can finally get some rest...' She rubs her eyes and places her legs on top of her desk before falling asleep but what she didn't know is that the large tub downstairs is started to splash around as Mordred's own aura started to increase dramatically.

The tube started to crack more and more as Mordred has now finally awaken. The tube ended up cracking into pieces and the now revived Mordred is now on the floor, naked as the day she was born or reborn in this case. Her body flinches from the somewhat cold air around her, something she couldn't help. Slowly, she stretches her limbs out, still flinching for a moment and she slowly opens her eyes, revealing a greenish blue eye color.

Her vision still a bit blurry but slowly she regains her vision and can see things clearly. She would then look around her and see some interesting things, something way advanced than her time. She looks at her hands, still covered in green ooze.

"Where...where am I?" She asks herself, wondering what's going on. She would then look down at her stomach and see the now healed scar and remembers the night she can't forget, the night where her father, King Arthur, used the holy spear of Ron to impale her and killing her.

The cameras in the room were now looking at the naked woman on the floor and immediately lights up red.

 ***AHEMMM!*** (Alarm sound effect)

Mordred looks around her and sees the room now turned red and steel walls started to come down all around the room, making the newly reborn Mordred confused and wondering what's going on. Soon there were many different soldiers and scientist all above the main room she is in and they are seeing the now revived Mordred in front of them. Each of those scientist were astonished to see the results of Lena's work paying off. While Mordred can't hear what the people upstairs are saying, she could see them shaking hands and congratulating the woman with the brown hair and blue eyes.

'So...she's in charged?' Mordred asks herself as she slowly begins to stand up and stares at them, "Who's in charged?" She questions the people above.

{That would be me.} She looks around and doesn't see nobody talking to her and sees an unusual object, {I'm using the 4 microphones on each of the 4 corners of the room. While I may not be present, I was alerted by your revival Mordred, the 'son' of King Arthur. My name is Cao Cao, the descendant of the Eastern Han dynasty in China. I am the leader of this group as the Hero Faction, a group of descendants of heroes, villains, antiheroes/heroines, of myths and legends.}

"Myths and legends?" Mordred raises an eyebrow as she has no idea what this person is referring too.

{Throughout history, our ancestors have named a name for themselves by fighting the ultimate evil from evil gods, society, corruption and demons. You, Mordred Pendragon, have fought to your own father to become a true member of the Knights of the Round Table in the Arthurian Literature but you were killed in the Battle of Camlann. You are probably asking why we have brought you back and the answer is simple, we want you to lead our main forces. While we have some powerful allies but they prefer solo work and due to your history leading men on the battlefield, you are perhaps the best candidate.}

"Why would I lead you fucks to battle?"

{You want to face your father and take his place in the Knights of the Round table or at least, your other descendants that have your bloodline.} An image appears on the left side of room, showing her a picture of Artoria Pendragon, {This is Artoria Pendragon, a descendant of King Arthur. She has the ability to wield the power of Excalibur and the Holy Spear of Ron.} More images are shown throughout the room with Artoria having the weapons of her father, pissing her off in the meantime.

"Where is she?" She clutches her fists together in anger.

{For now, she went to a portal and is currently unknown. Once we find her location, I will let you know personally.}

Of course Mordred didn't like that but if she were to face someone that has her father's weapons, this is a close second and with her new life, maybe she was given this chance to beat her descendant.

"Very well. But before I make the deal, I would like to know what is the current date and why are things so weird?"

{Of course, the current date is April 4th, 2008. It has been 1,471 years since your death Mordred and science has evolved throughout the many years. It's to appoint where you don't have to lose an arm and a leg if they are badly broken. Modern medicine has become one of the worlds many great gifts and we will of course explain what has changed throughout years.}

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys! Mordred is now revived and is gonna be a major foe for the group and especially for Artoria when they will eventually meet in the future parts of the story.**

 **I also have been wondering if one of you guys can help me out write the story as I'm about to be busy with the holiday season approaching and I won't be able to write some chapters as much but I would love one of you guys to help me out writing some longer chapters for the story and my other stories as well.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a new chapter for "A Reaper's Promise", thank you guys for checking out the last chapter and what you all thought of the story as well.**

 **Since I have been away from the story and have been working on the new chapters, I actually made another Xmas Omake chapter since the holidays are coming closer and closer.**

 **This chapter will be different from the previous version and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and a Happy New Year!**

 **I do not own any series involve in the story.**

* * *

 **Xmas Omake II**

Kurosaki Residence, 12/24/20XX

It's is Christmas once again for the Kurosaki family and their extended branch with Ichigo's 'family'. It has been a year since their first xmas together and Ichigo needing to get presents for his two sisters with the help from his loving girlfriend Erza Scarlet.

Right now, Masaki is in the living room setting up the tree with her 'daughters-in-law': Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Lucy Heartfilia and Tifa Lockhart. The reason why they are setting up the Christmas tree is because of an incident with Ichigo and his father Isshin of course. Isshin thought it would be a 'good way for him to grow up and become a man' with some condoms as one of his gifts, making Ichigo infuriated with his father while the girls ended up blushing a deep red and embarrassed to see that. Of course they didn't mind if it was Ichigo but the way Isshin just showed them so bluntly, caused them to be deeply embarrassed.

"Almost there..." Lucy mutters to herself as she tries to reach one of the tree's branches but struggles to put a red ornament a few inches from her hand. Using her tiptoes to finally reach the branch, she manages to finally place the ornament. "There we go." She says to herself happily now that the ornament is now finally place.

"Oh nice work Luce." Masaki says to the blonde haired Demigod, "Now let's get the presents under the tree." The girls nodded their heads and grabbed the presents on the side and place them around the tree.

"When do you think Ichigo will be back home?" Rias asks her future mother-in-law.

"Thought he was doing his duty as a Kingsglaive." Masaki responded back to her 'daughter'.

"I'm sure Ichigo-kun will tell us." Akeno says to both Rias and her 'mother-in-law', "Now, let's just finish up before Ichigo comes back from his mission."

The girls would do what they can as they spread the ornaments around the tree and placing the presents around the tree as well.

"There we go." Masaki says with a smile on her face, "Tifa-chan, can you plug the lights?"

"Sure thing." She then goes behind the tree and grab the plug for the lights and inserts it to the wall, making the lights shine with the colors of red and green.

"Not bad." They turn around to see Yuzu and Karin with their presents still in their hands, "Anything else needing to be up mom?" Karin asks her mother as Masaki shakes her head.

"Nothing but make sure to get the food out. It's almost time for dinner." Both girls nodded their heads as they place the presents under the tree and head into the kitchen, so that they can get the food out from the oven and placing it on the large table. Most of the food was already cooked from fried rice, orange chicken, sesame chicken, cooked fish, some salad, some very expensive meats that Rias's cooks made like Wagyu Beef, lobster rolls, perfect grade steaks and so many other delish foods assorted all out on the table.

Since it has been a year since the first Christmas get-together, the younger Kurosaki siblings have gotten along greatly with the girls. Karin looked up Artoria Pendragon and her heritage with the Arthurian Literature and showing up her rivals (Ichigo's other girls) that she isn't something to be looked down on due to her 'other form'. Gray Fullbuster and his abilities as a cyromancer Devil. Lightning Farron for having the militarized mind set when Karakura Town was in trouble with that Aizen guy and showing her abilities with her Eidolon companion Odin. Rin Tohsaka and having her teach her some magic with some magic stones (for beginners).

For Yuzu, she idolized her bother's many girlfriends as they have some aspects that she kinda lacked but she learned from them like Tifa showing her that even a sweet girl like her can throw down against the bullies, Akeno teaching her some better versions of her cooking and blowing everyones tastebuds off this world and sending them to the Food Heavens as she calls it. Lucy for showing her magic abilities and her powers of being a summoner, showing her that while she may have to be 'destined' for something like this, she eventually is able to harness some abilities that she has hidden inside of herself. Rias for her abilities in chess and being a leader, it was something Yuzu isn't used to but with Rias teaching her as well as her brother telling her that everyone will need someone to lead them even if her brother was dead or unconscious, they need someone to take charge and since she isn't again use to, it was something that she needed to learn.

Of course they both idolize Erza for being all of those things but sometimes Erza isn't a great teacher as their mother would say to them but they love her.

"We're back." They turn around and see Ichigo and co. (Erza, Yang, Chad, Uryu, Ruby, Yui, Tatsuki and Orihime) back from their mission and they see some wear and tear on their uniforms, some bumps and bruises.

"Welcome kids. How was the mission?" Masaki asks her oldest as he takes off his coat and puts it around his shoulders.

"Was fine until some dumbass Devil decided to blow up his lab." Yang answers her other mother, "Dudes a straight wacko."

"I'll say." Both Chad and Ruby said in unison tone, plainly.

"After that was done, we filed the reports to Sirzechs and came here." Uryu finished off what was needed to say, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be off."

"Right, later Uryu." Everyone waved goodbye to the Quincy as he excused himself and returned home for the Holidays with his father.

"Ichigo: you and Chad can up in your room and change or just clean yourself from the dirt you have. Girls, you do the same but in Erza's room." She made that one clear to Yang and her 'devilish' side and the rest of them.

"Yeah yeah." Ichigo went upstairs as did Chad, who nodded in agreement to the main figure head of the Kurosaki's (as he doesn't think Isshin that seriously compare to Masaki).

"I think I'm good Kurosaki-san. I'm way to pooped to clean up." Ruby says as she lays on the couch face first.

"Seconded." Tatsuki took a seat by the couch, while moving Ruby's feet out of the way.

"Alright, just take an easy and get something to eat later on. I'm sure your all tired from your adventure today." Masaki says to her 'children'.

"Yes ma'am." They all reply back to her and did as they were told with Ichigo and Chad going to his room while the girls went upstairs to Erza's room.

"Wonder who else is gonna show up?" Lucy asks her friends.

"Artoria-chan, Mash-chan, Lighting-san, Mai-chan, and Mo-chan I heard are on the way." Akeno replies back to the blonde haired teen, "Thankfully the cooks were able to make a handful of delicious foods for Mai-chan's huge appetite as well as Mo-chan's."

"Rias..." The crimson haired heiress stops in her tracks with Masaki's tone scaring her, "Didn't I tell you girls not to go upstairs while Ichigo is changing?"

"Yes mother..."

"Then please sit down and wait for your fiancee to come down. I'm sure he will be fine dressing himself." Rias would do as she was told with her 'mother-in-law' showing that 'scary nice' personality and the other girls as well are afraid of that personality from Masaki.

"What's going on?" They see Ichigo coming downstairs, wearing a black tee with white strips on the side and still wearing his Kingsglaive pants and boots. "Was it Rias?" He sees his fiancee in the corner and sweat drops.

"You know how she is when she hasn't seen you in awhile Ichigo." Akeno says to the orange haired teen, "It's been 2 months since we got to last see you after all."

He groaned a bit, since that has been the longest time since the last time they saw each other but both of them had to deal with something. Ichigo was dealing with multiple reports from his duties as a Substitute Soul Reaper and being one of the prominent members of the KingsGlaive Order. The only people he got to see was everyone else beside Rias and Akeno but he did get a chance to video chat with them but all three know its not the same compare to seeing each other in real life.

Of course Lucy pouted since it has been awhile since both herself and Ichigo had seen each other and the last time they saw each other, Lucy ended up confessing to him. She remembers that night like it was yesterday, Ichigo had gotten seriously wounded and everyone else was scattered all around and Lucy was the only one to had gotten to Ichigo to safety. Both had to take shelter in a makeshift cave for the night and Ichigo was losing a lot of blood. She was doing what she can to save the person she had a crush on but as soon as his heart started to slow down, she started to panic and did what she could to save him. Her eyes started to cry and she did what her rivals would say to him, 'I love you Ichigo!' mixed with some others words and she punched his chest so that she couldn't bare to lose him. Thanks to her panic thinking, she did managed to save his life and he ended up waking up. Of course that did scare her but she was nevertheless happy and relieved to see him back. The two would then show much affection after that fateful day.

"Right..." He walks up to the crimson haired heiress and knees down to her, seeing her blue-green eyes, "Hey Rias." She quickly wraps her arms around his neck and Ichigo returns the hug, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Miss you."

"I miss you too Ichigo." She nuzzles her way to his neck.

"I don't get any love as well Ichigo?" He hears Akeno's voice behind him.

"I miss you as well Akeno. You as well Lucy." Both girls smiled to know that Ichigo missed them as well. "And don't worry Rias, I kept my ring." He shows her their engagement ring with his as a necklace. It's a pure silver ring with a bright red jewel in the center.

"Knowing you, its a good thing." She kisses his left cheek as she lets go of him and she shows him her ring, still place on her left ring finger.

While the two would then act like a real 'married' couple, the two would then talk things out try to have a plan out on their potential wedding day. Since the two got engaged, Rias's side has been more than generous in helping out for the wedding between Ichigo Kurosaki and Rias Gremory, a marriage between the Soul Society and the Underworld but it was actually the promise between a girl that wanted a normal friend and a boy that would be the worlds savior. She would have her first kiss the boy she promised and she gave him the chance to prove that a human and be something great. The first time they reunited, she couldn't believe that her first friend would be a Soul Reaper and grew to be handsome. They would catch up on what has happened during those 10 years apart and what have they been up too and Ichigo had no idea that Rias was a Pure Blooded Devil. They would become closer to a point where her friends would say that Ichigo and Rias are basically a married couple, much to the annoyance of Erza.

"You girls done?" Masaki asks the girls still upstairs.

"Just about." She hears Yang's voice, "Give us a sec."

After hearing that Masaki would then hear a couple of knocks on her door, making her have to walk to the door. Once she is at the door, she opens it and sees her other 'daughters' Artoria (in her lancer form), Mai, Mashu, Lightning and Mordred at the door with their presents.

"Merry Xmas!" The girls greeted Masaki as she welcomes them into her home.

"Glad you girls made it." She replies back to the girls and helps them bring the presents to the tree.

"FOOD!" The three descendants and the Knight of the Round Table instantly went to the kitchen and started gathering their food on their respective plates, making everyone sweat drop from their insane hunger.

"We're done!" Yang says proudly as all of them are now dressed outside of their KingsGlaive attires.

Yang is wearing a yellow tee with her wrist showing a golden tattoo of a dragon, similar to the one that Ichigo has, black pants with a white belt and black socks.  
Erza is wearing a beautiful gown, with a hem sprouting from it, being tied with a belt of some sort. The upper part of the dress includes shoulderless sleeves and a flower petal on the user's left hand, while the foot wearings are a pair of knee-high heel boots.  
Orihime and Tatsuki are both wearing some Yukata's, Orihime's was a pink one with some flower designs and she had her hair tied up behind her head while Tatsuki was wearing a orange yukata with flower designs as well but didn't have her spiky haired tied as she didn't want it.  
Chad is wearing a red ugly sweater (he lost a bet to everyone) that has the design of a Christmas tree and with the text reading 'Merry Christmas' in white font.

"Suits you Chad." Mordred commented as she was chewing on her food.

"Yeah, didn't think an ugly sweater would be fine on a guy like you." Mai added as she chews down on her food with Chad giving her the thumbs up.

"I'm just happy I didn't lost the bet." Artoria mutters to herself as she chews on her food.

"Come on Ichi-nii, dinners down." Both Yuzu and Karin had to stop their older brother and their future sister-in-law from being all lovey-dovey with each other.

"Alright alright, no need to drag me girls. I get the idea." Ichigo says to his younger sisters as all of the started to gather their food.

"By the way Akeno, is Gray and Koneko-chan here?" Lightning asks the black haired Fallen Angel/Devil. She notice they weren't here in the party with the others and the reason why she asks is because she has grown close to them both with Koneko reminding her of her younger sister and Gray reminding her of Snow.

"They are out on their contracts but should be here within the next 10 minutes." Akeno replies to the light strawberry haired teen, "Apparently they needed some help setting up some decorations or something like that."

"Thought all Devils or reincarnated Devils would have the holidays off?" Ruby asks her senpai of another school.

"Normally we do but unless the client is a close friend to one of us like Koneko-chan and Gray, and its more in the works of a Holiday 'job' it should be fine for them as long as it doesn't take them all night." Rias answers the short one of the group.

"When can we eat?" Yui asks Masaki.

"Once everyone is here Yui."

Soon a magic portal appears by the door and Koneko and Gray appear.

"Sorry that we're late. Sharon had a late start when her family decided to come to her place." Gray says to the group as they both join in.

"Food..." Koneko says in her usual monotone voice and starts to slightly drool when she sees the deserts.

"Can't have the deserts just yet Koneko." Masaki says to the white haired young teen, "For now, you may eat whatever you like but again, not the deserts." She knows that Koneko has a sweet tooth and would go a day eating her sweets but since Masaki came into the picture, she would have a balance stomach and not have to worry about eating sweets all the time.

"Yes ma'am." Koneko would then take a plate and start gathering her food.

With everyone now gathered around and having one hell of a meal, talking to friends/rivals, having a good laugh and being in the holiday spirits. Soon all of them finally full and their stomachs satisfied, a wild Isshin Santa Claus appears!

"Ho-ho-ho everyone! Merry Christmas!" Isshin shows them the presents that he had in the red bag, "Normally I am forbidden to do this sort of thing but _since_ I have so many daughters added into this family thanks to my son, Ichigo, I thought of getting each of you girls a present that represents your relationship and how they started with my son." Ichigo's face would turn red in embarrassment but it was actually true.

In the matter of 4 years since he has gotten his powers, Ichigo has done things that no human could have ever done. He saved Rukia from being executed and finding out the real traitor to the Soul Society and was appointed as a Substitute Soul Reaper by Jūshirō Ukitake, trained on swordsmanship with Urahara and Shunsui with his Soul Reaper form, Sirzechs's best swordsmen in his peerage in Souji Okita trained him using Wado Ichimonji and handed him the dark blade of Yamato that once belong to Sirzechs's friend Sparda, trained in magecraft by his childhood friend Rin Tohsaka and his 'older sister figure' Aoko Aozaki and learned how to use his Pure Eyes abilities to the fullest, he also had to train with Rias and Akeno in order to tame his 'third' personality with his Devil side and he has multiple connections with different people such as the Knights of the Round with Mashu/Artoria, One of the Angels of Heaven with Gabriel and the descendant of original Maid of Orléans Jeanne D'Arc. He is even part of Kratos's family , the former God of War of Greek Mythology, due to being a friend to his daughter Pyrrha and also having the heart of Lucy Heartfilia.

Isshin and Masaki know that their son was gonna have a life life this due to them being of Supernatural with them being part of Shintoism but they didn't think their son would have this kind of effect. From being friends with all of them to now being a romantic harem is mind boggling.

"Now then, here are your presents." Isshin hands them each a single present, "Each present holds something that is from your secret Santa."

They all did a Secret Santa but they had to give their father/father-in-law the money and what the item they want to give and the present they want to buy for said other.

One by one, each of them unwrapped their presents.

Yang received a more upgraded version of her gauntlets (From Tatsuki), Chad received a classic guitar (From Ichigo), Ruby got a new version of her usual outfit (Her new outfit in the current season and from Orihime), Erza received a more exotic novels (From Rias), Yui received a pair of Wolverine's metal claws (From Koneko), Lightning received a new version of her trademark gunblade (From Gray), Koneko received a pet cat (From Akeno) and everyone was loving the new cat, Gray received a reworked version of his necklace (From Lucy), Rias received a strategy guide for future rating games (From Lightning), Tatsuki received new training gear (From Artoria), Orihime received some new cooking items and a receipt book (From Mashu) Mashu received some runes that are hard to come by (From Yang with the help from Lightning and Rin), Artoria received some runes as well (From Yui with the help from Mordred), Mordred received some lost heirlooms that have been thought of being forgotten (From Ruby with the help from Artoria), Lucy received some interesting jewels (From Mai), Mai received food coupons and she didn't mind it as she does have one strong appetite (From Chad), Tifa received some jewels and runes (From Gray and Ichigo) and Ichigo received the biggest bombshell he has ever gotten.

"The hell?" He raises an eyebrow as there was a small box inside inside his box. Its a narrow box and everyone was wondering who was the secret Santa for Ichigo. He removes the tape on the sides and sees a pregnancy test, showing the test with a +. "No way..."

"Holy Shit!" Everyone's jaws are on the floor, especially his parents and Isshin is in cloud 9!

Ichigo looks at Erza and approaches her, "You...you serious?" A small small starts to form on his face as he intertwines his fingers with hers.

"Yes Ichigo, I'm pregnant." He lifts her into the air and couldn't believe that the love of his life and the most important person in his life is now carrying his child.

"Love you Erza."

* * *

 **And that ends this Omake chapter! This chapter is set way into the future and thought it would be better as an omake and my way of coming back to my main story.**

 **After being gone for a month and a new year, I thought of writing my way back and a way to write was this Omake chapter. The chapter did have some hints as to what to come and those who are wondering about characters like Rin Tohsaka, Blake Belladonna, Winter and Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos, Kallen Kozuki, and others main cast, they unfortunately had plans but they will still appear in the story.**

 **Those who are wondering as to why I haven't done the story in a month is because I wanted to focus on my new story "Project X Zone" and the start of a new story "A Reaper's Adventure" a Bleach X Multiverse Pokemon story and I would love to hear characters to be featured in that story.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of this omake chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a new chapter for "A Reaper's Promise", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **I do not own any character or anime in the story.**

* * *

 **The Birth of the Reaper  
Part 1**

Kuoh High, ORC 

'Seems Ichigo's fine...' Rias has managed to find Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure and sighs in relief. She has been trying to find his SP for the past couple of weeks but for some reason, she wasn't able to pick up his 'scent' until just right now. 'Thank the higher power that he's safe...' Of course she didn't want to say the Lord or any type of Christianity words because it would hurt her as she is a Devil.

"Buchou?" The crimson haired heiress turns around to see her Pawn, Gray entering the room, "Where's everyone?" He notice that he's the only one besides Rias.

"Akeno is dealing with a contract while Koneko is making up a test during her absence. They'll join us soon after." Gray nods his head to his friend/master. "By the way Gray, how's things with Sona?" She decided to tease her friend as she knows that there is something going on between her friend and her childhood friend.

"Uh..." He tries to find the right words but knows that he is in a tight spot.

"Spill the beans Gray." She tries to get the dirt while Gray is trying to not say anything. "To think one of my servants is in Love with my friend. What would the Underworld say about this?" His face started to turn red from embarrassment from his friend's words. Gray has always been used to her teasing but if there was something, he wasn't used to this situation.

"I got a client so later Rias." He clearly lied and quickly left the room since he doesn't want Rias to get into his love life.

'Still the shy boy I met all those years ago.' Rias grew a small smile on her face to see the pure innocences in her friends eyes. While he may act all cold but he's a shy boy that she met and has an unusual habit of stripping his clothes. She then brought out her pendant that she kept since she was a little girl. Opening the heart-shaped pendant reveals a picture of herself and the boy she made a promise with, Ichigo Kurosaki. It shows a picture of them all smiles on their faces with Rias putting bunny ears behind Ichigo's head.

It brings her joy and reliving the memories of her past. Thinking about it, Rias wonders on that possible meeting that this Urahara person told her about. Of course she wants to see her first friend but she would have to wait until the timing is right for the heiress. The next meeting is set for next month and perhaps she might be able to convince her older brother to use the Soul Society as their medium.

"Buchou." She turns her attention to the magic circle by the furniture and sees her best friend Akeno with two guests. "They are Odin's attendants, Claire 'Lighting' Farron and Rossweisse." She introduces them to her best friend.

"I didn't expect two of Odin's Valkyries to be here." She says as she puts away her pendant and goes up to them, shaking their hands in the process.

"We do apologize for the sudden appearance but Odin insist that we come here." Rossweisse says to the heiress.

"Is that so?" Both of them nodded their head as Lighting would hand her a letter.

"Odin says this might clarify." Rias would take the letter and starts reading it.

 _To Rias Gremory,_

 _My two Valkyries, Claire and Rossweisse, are deployed as a measure of safety. I sense something going on Earth from my kingdom of Asgard. One of my agents saw a young lady that goes by the name of Artoria Pendragon and she is the descendant of King Arthur and has two known weapons, Excalibur and Ron._

'The spear of Ron?' She was caught off-guard that this girl has the spear that pierce the Messiah Jesus Christ.

 _Apparently the Heroes Faction have been making moves as of lately with the descendant of the 1st Hero recorded, Gilgamesh being spotted in London and tying to recruit Artoria but to no avail. Artoria would try to best the golden haired descendant but she wasn't able to and she for some reason was teleported out of there and hasn't been seen since. I suspect that she might be in your area. Please make sure that you secure the girl. Her weapons are said to be the strongest Holy Weapons in the book._

'The Holy Spear of Ron and Excalibur. In the wrong hands, the enemy will grow stronger and more dangerous than ever. I have to save this girl.' Rias says to herself and looks at the two Valkyries, "I take it that you both are here to assist?"

"To some extent, yes." Claire replies to the heiress, "Once we retrieve the girl, we are to train your group along with Artoria. Odin feels that there's something big that might happen."

"You really think something might happen?" Akeno asks the Valkyries.

"Lord Odin has foreseen a greater threat coming within the coming weeks." Rossweisse stated to the Devils, "If what he sees is for told, we have to be prepared for the coming war."

Rias would then sigh the fact that is indeed a new war in the horizon but didn't think that it was right around the corner. She would then go on her couch and leans back, trying to figure out on how to find this Artoria Pendragon person that might be in her territory unwillingly.

"Have any of you tracked anyone?" She asks the two Valkyries.

"I have." Claire response back, "The brand that I have on my chest allows me to find my comrades back in old world." Both Rias and Akeno raise an eyebrow to what the pink haired teen says, "Before I was appointed as a Valkyrie by Odin, I was originally from a different universe by my Goddess Etro." Both girls eyes widen to hear that from Claire, "I was set to live a normal life after completing my focus as a Guardian of Time by Etro but it would seem fate had other plans for me and next thing I knew was that I was in Asgard's rainbow bridge."

"So there are other universes connected to us?" Akeno asks her, to which she nods her head in agreement. "Was your world the same or different compare to ours?"

"In my world, its has way more advanced technology compare to here. Instead of having cars on the streets, we had flying cars an all."

"Our world has flying cars?!" Both girls are fans of sorts with sci-fi movies and have been dreaming of owning or at least seeing actual flying cars.

Claire would sweat drop from the girls asking her many questions and she looked at Rossweisse for help but she shrugged as she got herself into this predicament.

'What did I just get myself into...?'

* * *

Urahara's Place, same time.

"How long are you going to keep on dodge Ichigo?" Urahara questions the orange haired teen as he keeps on dodging Urahara's strikes with his Zanpakuto, "In the face of danger, you need to use your head. While running away is all good an dandy but how long will you keep that up?" Ichigo jumps up as Urahara tries to go for his legs, missing by a couple of inches.

'I can't even fight back.' He says to himself as he keeps on dodging all of Urahara's attacks, 'Come on damnit, I need an idea!'

'If I play my cards right, I can get him to hear his Zanpakuto Spirit or even his other powers.' Urahara knows that he is close to helping Ichigo unlock his powers as a Soul Reaper or even unlocking his Demonic Power that is in him. He has to keep on leading the attack on his student in order for him to become stronger. "How do you intend on helping out Rukia if you can't unlock your Zanpakuto's true name?" He questions the orange haired teen.

'Name?' That makes him question if his Zanpakuto has a name, 'Since when does a Zanpakuto have a name?' He ducks down as Urahara tries to stab him but only cutting a few strains of his hair. 'Wait a minute, he called his Zanpakuto Benihime earlier when we were about to start this session. If that's true, may-" He didn't get a chance to finish as Kisuke unleashed a red energy beam attack and Ichigo had to jump behind him.

"If you know the true name of your Zanpakuto, you would be able to unleash an attack like that." He stated to the teen, "Each Zanpakuto is different from one person to another. Most would have a traditional Katana as the main form but if the user knows the name and the command, it would unlock its Shikai form, such as when I said 'Awaken Benihime' for instance. In the face of danger, you must hear your Zanpakuto's voice in order for you to unlock it's Shikai form."

"Hear the voice?" He repeated the last part in confusion.

"Only you can see and hear your Zanpakuto's true form." He stated once again to the teen, "If you can not hear your Zanpakuto's voice, then all this training would be for nothing." He dashes his way at Ichigo as he sliced off the handguard of his Zanpakuto, leaving the handle intact.

'No way...' His eyes widen to see that the handle is all that remains of his Zanpakuto, 'He cut it like it was nothing...' Ichigo again had to retreat as he still couldn't hear the voice of his Zanpakuto and he had to survive these attacks.

'Wonder how is he not been able to hear his or her's voice?' Urahara wonders how is Ichigo not been able to hear his Zanpakuto's voice. It has been 30 minutes since they started this training session and so far, the results aren't showing. 'Still have to press on I guess...'

He knows that eventually Ichigo will hear his Zanpakuto's voice and he would be able to unlock the Shikai form. From what info he has gathered from Rukia, he possesses a High Spiritual Pressure that no human could have and is ranked as a Captain Level but he needs the training from controlling his SP, controlling his inner powers that he felt in him and the tattoos he saw when Ichigo was in that hole he got out of.

'Damnit, I need more power...' He says to himself as he dodges another attack from Urahara, 'Power to save Rukia, power to protect my friends, power to to protect Erza...' Soon Ichigo stopped as he sees someone. He sees lean-built, and stoic middle-aged man. He has pale skin, high cheekbones, stubble, and long ragged black hair with brown highlights. His attire consists of a tattered white dress shirt with an upturned collar and cuffs, black pants, low-heeled boots, and a long, amorphous black overcoat with a burgundy highlight that flares out into ragged ends. He wears brown-tinted, semi-transparent wraparound sunglasses. 'What the...'

 _"Kurosaki Ichigo, why do you run away?"_ The Old Man spoke to the orange haired teen, _"You who possess the powers of a Soul Reaper, the power of Death itself, would run away in the face of danger?"_

'I don't even have my Zanpakuto with me. Urahara ended up destroying the handguard with what remained of my blade...'

 _"Even so, you have the power to face him. Face forward and you should be able to hear my name Ichigo."_ Ichigo would stop in his tracks as the Old Man would continue to talk to him, _"You have one enemy in front of you. What is there to be afraid of?_ _Abandoned your fears and face him."_ Ichigo's pressure started to increase as Urahara can tell that he hears his Zanpakuto's voice. _"Now Ichigo advance. Never Stop. If you retreat, you will age, be afraid and you will die. Now shout out my Name!"_

"Zangetsu!" A bright light engulfs Ichigo and Urahara as he calls out his Zanpakuto's true name.

Urahara sees Ichigo's shadow but also sees the 'wings' around him. Giving him the idea that maybe his own Demonic Powers will surface soon.

"About time." He sees Ichigo with his new Shikai form of Zangetsu resembles an oversized khyber knife instead of a formal katana. It has no tsuba and no proper hilt; what Ichigo holds is the cloth-wrapped tang. The sword is about as tall as Ichigo is, and has a black blade with a silver edge. The cloth wrapping on the tang seems to react to Ichigo's will, changing length at a thought or twining about the blade in an impromptu sheath. When in combat, the cloth falls away when necessary, shrinking back to a manageable size. The cloth can be used to swing the weapon like a flail and to toss it at opponents for mid-range combat, as well as bandage wounds, but these are done rarely. "Time for lesson number 3."

"Sorry Urahara-san," Ichigo interrupts his 'teacher's words, "But I hope you dodge this." Urahara sees the cloth that was still on his right shoulder and his pressure was able to destroy it.

"Scream Benihime!" Urahara tries to block the attack and with Ichigo unleashing his attack on Urahara, catching his bucket hat in the process. 'Good thing I blocked the attack with my Blood Mist Shield, if I didn't I would have lost an arm in the process.' He sighs in relief and sees his bucket hat now landing on the ground. "Now you owe me a new bucket hat Kurosaki." He picks up his hat and dusts off the dirt on it, "Didn't think you would have been able to unleash that attack on me." He turns his attention to a now tired Ichigo on the floor, "You are one truly frightening kid Ichigo. Lesson 3 cleared."

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys! Ichigo has unlocked his Shikai form and potentially awakens his inner Demonic Powers in the process, even though its only hints as of now.**

 **The next chapter will be on Erza unlocking her Shikai form and the rest of the cast unlocking their powers as well.**

 **I also for some reason can not find the note I had for Erza's Zanpakuto name. So I lost what I was going to name said Zanpakuto and I could use your guys help on naming Erza's Zanpakuto spirit.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a new chapter for "A Reaper's Promise", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **I do not own any character or anime in the story.**

* * *

 **The Birth of the Reaper  
Part 2**

Yoruichi's Location  
Same Time

While Ichigo is training off with Kisuke on his Zanpakuto, the others are having their own training sessions. Yoruichi has been 'training' them on how to draw out each of their own Spiritual Pressure and putting it into their attacks. Yang, Tifa, Chad, Tatsuki and Yui were the easiest due to them being more brawlers and focusing on their punches and kicks. Ruby and Orihime had to use their specific items such as Orihime's hairpins that her brother gave her and Ruby's pinkie ring that her mother gave her when she was young. They had to put their Spiritual Pressure into them and they were able to draw out their specific powers like Orihime's shield and Ruby was able to manifest a futuristic scythe that is able to morph into a sniper rife, shocking everyone that she is able to do such a feat.

Yoruichi has been trying to figure out why is the short one in the group able to a bizarre thing but she isn't the only one as Yang's bracelets that her mother gave her morph into gauntlets that has a shotgun shells around the gauntlet. This left the cat baffled at the sight. To think that they are able to do something like is is blasphemy.

For Chad, he was able to bring out that power that he had and put it into his right arm that forms as armor. The shoulder fans out a but into an upward extension, parallel to his height. It has indentation at the top in the middle of the extension, stopping just where his shoulder begins, operating the upward extension into two. There are two wing-like protrusions on either side of his wrist. The arm is black, with a dark magenta strip running down the middle of the arm, tapering down towards a point that stops at the wrist. The dark magenta strip is outlined by a think white line. These patterns are on the top as well as the underside of his arm.

Yoruichi is somewhat surprised that Tifa has grown somewhat strong as well. She already sensed that she was strong but only to a lieutenant 3rd seat or 2nd seat but she is able to move up a seat and might be strong as a 1st seat lieutenant but not to a captain. The cat has then start digging up files on this girl thanks to Urahara's assistance and will get an answer once their training is complete.

For Tatsuki, she relies on her martial arts skills in karate and judo from the looks of it. Like Chad, she was able to form an unusual right arm. It wasn't on par as Chad's current power but there was potential with Tatsuki.

For Yui, just like Tatsuki, she shows potential due to her martial arts skills in traditional karate and Brazilian jujutsu. Her powers are focused on her fists and her legs as well.

Erza on the other hand has been struggling to learn her Zanpakuto's true name. She still hasn't heard her Zanpakuto's voice as Yoruichi told her. She has been meditating and image training herself but still no luck on hearing the voice of her Zanpakuto.

'She's trying to hard...' Yoruichi says to himself, 'She needs to relax and let it come to her.'

"Hey Yoruichi." The cat turns his attention to Tifa, "How long are we going to be training here?" She asks the black cat.

"For 1 more week." Yoruichi stated, "You all have been progressing at a much better rate than I expected. Each of you are hard at working and are growing stronger as each day passes by."

"I feel like I can take on the entire world!" Yang proclaims in a confident tone, raising her hands up int he air, "Wooo! I'm all fired up!"

"Well you can't Xiao Long." Yoruichi stated to the hyped teen, "While I admire your enthusiasm, you can not face opponents that are way beyond your current strength. Only Erza and Ichigo are capable on facing the 1st seat Lieutenant or standing on equal ground against a Captain Level Soul Reaper. The rest of you could stand a chance against the 2nd or 3rd seat lieutenants."

Yang takes a glance at her best friend, Erza, who is still in her mediating position. Clutching her fists tightly, Yang felt jealous for the first time. She always felt an equal to her best friend and rival but hearing that she and Ichigo are the only ones to stand a chance against a 1st seat or even a captain, it doesn't suit her. Yang has always wanted competition between herself and Erza but if she's not on equal ground to Erza, Yang might have to do some serious training to be Erza's equal.

Yoruichi sense this from Yang, giving the cat the idea that she doesn't like being second place and always looks to be on equal terms or even better than Erza.

"When do you think she'll be done?" Ruby asks the cat.

"Hopefully soon."

* * *

Erza's Inner World

While the others continue on with their training at Yoruichi's training grounds, Erza on the other hand is stuck in her inner world. She's been here for the past 8 hours, non-stop training herself. She found herself in a world that is empty, the streets of an unknown city, no cars, no people, nothing but the tall empty skyscrapers and the white clouds floating in the air.

'Must get stronger!' Erza continues on swinging her sword and practicing her swordsmanship, 'If I can draw out that power from that night before, I can help Ichigo get Rukia back...'

 _"You certainly are driven..."_

"Who's there?" Erza looks around to find no one, making the scarlet haired teen more cautious as she felt the presence, and it's more familiar.

 _"You should know who I am."_ The voice replies back, _"I am you and you are me."_

A tall, voluptuous woman with thickly braided, bow-adorned, scarlet hair. Her two front braids have two golden ornaments near the upper sections; she also wears two U-shaped earrings (one on each ear), and wears red lipstick. For clothing, the woman dons a risqué version of the typical witch's garb. Her black top has a diamond-shaped opening, exposing a portion of her breasts, and a heart-shaped pattern around the borders. It extends down to the naval of her stomach where it meets a large angular scar, is draped over by a dark-colored cape with a light-colored inside and two medallion gold-like ornaments, and is held together by a golden chain. Not left bare, too, her neck is decorated by other small cloth-based accessories, including a wide bow. Additionally, she wears an elongated black loincloth with the symbol of a red fairy mark emblazoned on its front, having white borders on its edges and being connected to another cloth piece with the very same heart-shaped design. She also wears black thigh-high boots with heels that have a white-colored border near the top and gloves of the same color and design, only having claw-like extensions. Her black witch's hat is much larger than her head and possesses dreadlock designs with white bandaging near its ends. It also has a fur lining near its edges.

"Who...who are you?" Erza asks the woman. 'Why does she look like me?' She asks herself this since this woman has a great resemblance to her, if she were around this woman's appearance.

 _"Seems you can finally hear me Erza."_ The Spirit says out loud and walks around the scarlet haired teen.

"Who are you? answer me!" She demanded from the Spirit.

 _"You know who I am Erza."_ The Spirit changes her staff and changes to the sword, solely used for offensive properties. The sword looks very similar to a regular katana, although with some different features. The grip of the blade is composed of a long handle with a somewhat thin base, rolled up in a distinctive pattern. The back-tip of the handle is coated in gold and from it extends a short dark blue rope adorned with three relatively big red pearls. Although the sword's blade is shaped in a standardly fashion, it appears as a bit thicker than your regular katana. The sword has a tsuba hand-guard, red and gold in color and shaped with flower-like edges. A grayish piece of cloth is fastened and tied around the upper part of the blade.

The name has finally started to become clear to her, the true name of her Zanpakuto is now finally. " **Yōsei no Tengoku**..." A strong wind started to occur as Erza found herself being lifted by the wind, and she felt her outfit starting to change as well.

Instead of having her wearing the **Shihakushō ,** her outfit is primarily red with some gold, black and white. The outfit consists of a white sarashi round the upper chest and a red hakama with a gold flame-like pattern at the bottom with black highlights, tied by white strings. Erza's hair is tied up in a high tail at the back by a green headband.

 _"Now, time for the second lesson."_

* * *

Back with Yoruichi and Co.

"What's with this wind!?" Ruby yells out loud as she was holding for dear life as well as the others.

"I thought all of the windows were closed!" Yui says as she was holding onto the a nearby pipe.

"It would seem that Erza has awaken her true powers!" Yoruichi stated as Orihime was holding onto the cat, "I didn't expect her to awake this kind of power!"

"And your telling us!" Both Yang and Tatsuki said while they were standing their ground.

Soon Erza's appearance would change to the outfit she was wearing in her inner world and her normal Zanpakuto would change into the sword that her Spirit had and the wind started to turn down a bit.

'This is odd...' Yoruichi says to himself, 'She would wear the traditional Shihakushō but why is she wearing that? Might have to ask Kisuke about this.'

Erza would then stand up and grab the handle of her new Zanpakuto and lift it up from the ground and she felt this incredible power that she has now.

'To think that I had this kind of power...' She never would have thought in her life that she would have this kind of power, let alone the powers of a Shinto Shinigami. 'Rukia, I will do what I can to help you. You done a lot for Ichigo and I and now it's time that we pay that favor back.' She takes a swing of her Zanpakuto and send a strong gale wind unknowingly at her friends.

"OI!" Yang shouts out, "Yo red, you know that we're still here!"

Erza turns around and sees her friends and felt bad for sending that wind at them.

"Sorry!" She immediately apologizes to her friends and bows her head.

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys! Erza awakens the true name of her Zanpakuto, Yōsei no Tengoku (Fairies Heaven). Her appearance and Zanpakuto look are based on Clear Heart Outfit and Demon Blade Crimson Sakura. Since it was easier to use those items that she has, it would make sense in a way. Also Yang is starting to become a bit jealous of Erza, I wonder why's that.**

 **Sorry for not updating in over a month since the last chapter, was having a hard time figuring out Erza's Zanpakuto until just recently.**

 **I was wondering who can help me out on the next side chapter for Artoria and Mai, since I also want to give them an chapter as to what is going on with them.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a new chapter for "A Reaper's Promise", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **I do not own any character or anime in the story.**

* * *

 **Last Day of Summer**

With Erza and Co.  
8/1/2XXX

'Seems everyone is coming along nicely.' Yoruichi noted as he has been making sure that their training sessions have been going smoothly. He has been training Erza the most since she is one of the groups strongest fighters compare to Ichigo and the rest of the group. Since she was able to hear the voice of her Zanpakuto, Yoruichi has told her to continue training under her Zanpakuto Spirit since the spirit would be able to teach her important tips on her swords abilities.

Yoruichi also made notes to the others and most importantly on Yang.

Yang has been showing tremendous progression with her training and the biggest trait that Yoruichi saw was that the more angry or injured she becomes, Yang's powers increase at a slow but steady pace for a girl of her age and size.

Her sister Ruby is showing great progression on her speed, almost making the cat to think that she might need some training to become beyond fast. The martial artiest are blowing their expectations that Yoruichi originally wanted and they will be of great help to Ichigo getting Rukia back.

'Here we go.' Chad gathers some Spiritual Pressure into his right arm and with a simple punch, Chad unleashed a projectile attack at the wall and unknowingly made a large hole in the wall.

"Way the good Chad!" Orihime raises the large Mexican's arm in the air, almost making look like it was Victory or something but...

"You idiots!" Yoruichi shouted at the top of his lungs, "Look at what you did!" The group took a peek outside as they see a group of people outside. "Quick, we need to leave before they find out!" He rushes the teens to get the heck out of the building while also getting Erza out of her state of training.

"What's going on?" Erza asks the black cat while they were catching up to their friends.

"Your big friend Chad blasted a wall down by accident and we have to leave before the authorities arrive and arrest you or something of the matter!"

"Wait you didn't get a permit!?" That was the million dollar question that the group had to question the black cat.

Urahara's Shop

"And that does that." Urahara stops and sheaths his Zanpakuto back into its sheath. "And that was your final lesson."

"Right." Is all Ichigo could say tiredly as he falls on his back after some intense training with Urahara. It has been awhile since Ichigo learned the true name of his Zanpakuto, Zangetsu. Ichigo has also been trying to not hear a different voice besides the Spirit of his Zanpakuto. It for some reason was a lot more dark and evil lurking inside of him but he doesn't know why.

Urahara also sense this dark aura that is in Ichigo and is trying to figure out how to suppress it for the time being with Ichigo and his friends going to the Soul Society. He knows it must be from his early interactions with Sirzechs Lucifer and Rias Gremory when he was a mere child and it unknowingly must have surfaced when they encountered the Menos Grande in the main park of the town.

'Gonna have to ask Rias on a particular item for Ichigo's case.' He can see part of his eyes changing to red and the tattoos on his forehead and its third eye appears similar to a red gem. 'It's only going to get worse as time goes on.' He worries that this dark presence in him will take over his mind.

Once the tattoo eventually disappears, he would then had Tessai pickup the teen and put him onto his shoulders so that the teen could get some rest and head home for the day.

'The Last day of Summer...' Urahara puts his hands in his pockets and wonders what will be the next step for Ichigo and his friends, 'This will also be the last day of their innocence as they will have blood on their hands from their victories or defeat. The Gotei 13 isn't going to take this likely with Ryoka's interfering with their own business.

* * *

Kuoh High School, Noon  
O.R.C

"Hey Buchou." The crimson haired heiress turns her attention to her friend Gray, "Here's what we got so far on Karakura Town." He hands her a couple of files, "Besides the 'Monster Slaying' that one of your boyfriends friends has been doing, there have been a High Spiritual presence in the town but it's not all from the monsters."

She gives a curious expression to what Gray might say, "What do you mean?" She questions the Ice-Make Devil.

"The Group," He uses the pictures that Rias gave to her brother for the 'KingsGlaive' Initiative that the Devils have been working on, "all of them have been showing a tremendous growth besides your boyfriend."

"Ichigo isn't my boyfriend Gray." She gives off a annoyed expression at Gray, "Ichigo's my childhood friend and I haven't seen him in almost 10 years, to which you should now."

"Yes I know but hell I might as well just say he's your boyfriend." A tick mark appears on her forehead, "Anyways, someone is teaching them from what I believe is their powers. I made sure that my familiar isn't seen or felt by them and all I was given was some picture of this cat." He shows her a picture of a black cat with golden eyes.

"A cat?" She raises an eyebrow.

"The cat for some reason has a very high Spiritual Presence and so far none come up to mind."

"Did you try Nekos?"

"No. She or He isn't a Nekomata."

'That's odd...' Rias cups her chin and begins to think on who might this cat person be and why is he/she around Ichigo's friend, "For now, have your Familiar come back. We don't want that power Jack Frost to melt away." Gray nods his head and takes a bow as he was about to leave until Rias thought of another matter, "Also, did you find out about Tamamo-no-Mae?"

"Nothing yet." Gray answers her, "I'm still wondering why your brother wanted to know the location of the Fox Spirit."

Rias could only shrug as she has no idea what her brother might want with the legendary Fox Spirit, "While I may not know as to why but my guest it must be a deal with the Kyoto Princess, Yasaka."

"Wonder what your brother is up to."

"Only time will tell." Is all Rias could say as Gray takes his leave from the O.R.C, leaving Rias to think on what her brother might be thinking on terms with the Fox Spirit, 'Just what's going on?' Rias wonders as to why her brother is looking for the Fox spirit.

* * *

River Stream, 7:00 P.M.

'To think we've been training all summer...' Ichigo says to himself as he looks at the sun now finally setting, the sky turning orange with a bits of yellow. 'One step closer to saving Rukia.' He looks at his younger siblings and his parents all gathered and watching some of the fireworks that are popping in the air, 'At least my parents and sisters don't know what my friends and I are about to do.' Ichigo would then take a look at his hands, all bruised and the calluses on both hands, 'I will not fall to them. My sisters need me to protect them and Erza...'

"Hey Ichigo." He shakes his head and turn his attention to Erza, "Come on, we're about to get something to eat."

"Oh right." He would then get up from where he was sitting and joins his long time friend but while Ichigo was on his way to his friend, Masaki on the other hand had a grim look on her face.

Isshin looks at his wife and wonders what is going through her mind, "You okay?" He asks her worryingly.

"Seems Ichigo's fate is tied to ours..."

"..."

"You know all those deeds you have done are now coming full circle and Ichigo is going through what you've been through."

"In all honestly, I didn't think Ichigo will be this fully aware of my powers." Isshin sighs as he looks at his daughters having some fun, "A child of fate."

"We know he's more than that honey."

"A child of fate that has the powers of a Quincy, a Soul Reaper, a Hollow, the dark presence of a Devil and more."

"Those powers of his will be vital when _he_ comes back." Isshin takes his wife hands and tightens his grip.

"For now, we will let Urahara and Yoruichi train him. If his inner Devil does appear; I'm gonna send word to Sirzechs to help him without Ichigo knowing that I know. As to his magecraft, Aoko is bound to appear and train him along with Erza."

"Let's go home." Masaki then goes to her daughters, making Isshin have to think on a possible move to help his eldest son and his adopted daughter.

* * *

7 days later, Kurosaki Clinic/Home,  
1:00 A.M.

7 days has passed by for Ichigo and his friends. After spending some time with his family at the river stream 7 days ago, Ichigo right now is waiting patiently for Urahara's message to come by.

'It's almost time.' Ichigo opens the window by his bed and waits patiently for Urahara's message to come by.

 _7 days from now at exactly 1 A.M., leave your window open._

Those were the words that Urahara told before Ichigo would head out to join his family for some fun.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this..." He says with a somewhat annoyed expression on his face, "At least there's a nice breeze tonight." He mutters to himself as he hears the wind, no accidents or any noise throughout the town, that is until Ichigo saw a light coming his way, "I guess-" What appears to be a water ballon flies by his face and pops on his closet, "The hell?!" He yells quietly as he doesn't want to awake his sisters from their sleep nor his parents.

Soon the blood that splattered onto his closet started to form a message that Urahara told him.

 **Urgent! Meet us by the Urarhara's Shop now!**

"Who the hell contact someone like that!? I mean seriously it looks like some crime scene and the blood is written out from the victim's own blood and it better now stain my wall!" He yells out and felt the urge to strangle Urahara for leaving this kind of message for him. "Hm?" He looks again as the blood is starting to form more of the letter, "P.S."

 **P.S.: If you think this is the victims own blood from some crime show cliche, you seriously don't have a sense of humor.**

"I'm going to kill!" Ichigo throws his own pillow at the closet before he would then takes his leave from the Kurosaki Clinic. Putting on his hoodie, Ichigo was about to take a step but he heard a familiar voice.

"GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDD MMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG IIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOO!" He hears his own father's voice as he was about to body slam the teen but Ichigo took a step back as his father fall flat on his face and leaving a giant hole on the ground from the impact. "Way to dodge your own father's attack my son." He says slowly as he slowly picks himself up, drawing blood on his forehead.

"Is this how you say goodbye?!" Ichigo says annoyingly.

"Not yet my boy." As Isshin picks himself up, he shows his son what appears to be a charm, "Take this with you."

"This? What am I suppose to use this old charm for?"

"Watch it. It was your mother originally when gave me that charm years ago."

"I can't just take it!"

"Who says it was permanent?! You have to give that back when you come back from this trip you told your mother and I a couple of days ago." Once Isshin cleans himself up and putting on a bandage in the form of an 'X' Isshin would continue on, "That charm has always been lucky for your mother and she wanted to give you that since it could have the same effect as I did when we were younger Ichigo."

"Fine. I'll take it." Ichigo then puts the charm in his pocket, "Hopefully I'll be back in a couple of days. Make sure nothing happens to Erza or the girls." With that said, Ichigo then takes his walk to Urahara's shop, leaving his family behind.

'Don't worry about the girls Ichigo. Yuzu and Karin have been influenced by you and the others and as for Erza...'

As Ichigo continues on with his walk, Ichigo is seeing flashbacks of his time with the beansprout he calls Rukia from his earlier trainings with her to wanting to know on Erza's mother being killed to the day that Rukia told him to not even save her. Couple of minutes later, Ichigo arrived at his 'mentors' shop and didn't expect to see this.

"Guys?" He was baffled to see his group of friends all there waiting for him.

"Welcome to the club Ichigo!" Urahara greets the orange haired teen in a tone Ichigo finds creepy.

"What are you all doing here?" He asks his friends.

"Rukia saved my life before. I want to return the favor." Chad said simply to his best friend.

"None of us want our own friend to be killed Ichigo." Ruby spoke up, "We want to help out."

"Yang?" He sees his blonde haired friend with a grin on her face.

"If it wasn't for Rukia helping us out when some giant squid monster appeared, none of us would have been here." She shows Ichigo her own power that she found out as well as did Ruby, "While Rukia doesn't know that we have these by our side, we want to use these powers to save her."

"She is right Ichigo." He turns his attention to Tifa.

"Tifa?"

"All of us want to help." He then turns his head again to hear his best friend Erza approaching him, "Remember that we both awaken our powers because Rukia trusted us to save our sisters from that Hollow."

"Erza..."

"She help trained us to be the protector this time Ichigo. None of us again don't want our friend to die."

"Even I'm coming."

"Uryu?!" Ichigo couldn't believe that the Last Quincy, Uryu Ishida, is joining them.

"While you played a part of saving the town from those Hollows, Rukia played a part as well and I plan on paying my debts."

"What about you Hime?" He asks the auburn haired teen, "Why are you joining us?"

"Because it's simple really." Ichigo looks around for the voice and has a giant question mark forming on top of his head, "Down here." He looks down at a black cat by his feet. "She will be a vital part in your rescue mission."

"A TALKING CAT!?"

"Should had seen that coming..." They all forgot that Ichigo hasn't seen Yoruichi since he has been training with Urahara instead.

"You should have recognized the increase of Spiritual Powers in your friends kid. There have been so many hints and it would appear that you might need training on your Spiritual Awareness." Yoruichi stated to Ichigo, "While you have been recuperating and training to regain your Soul Reaper powers, I have been training them in their own unique ways. Instead of asking stupid questions, meaningless questions, you ought to be thanking them.

"A FREAKING CAT JUST SPOKE TO ME!"

"Alright alright." Urahara claps his hands, making them stop in their chat, "Come into the store and we'll discuss everything inside." Soon everyone goes inside the store and Urahara starts telling Ichigo as to why his friends have been training under a cat while Yoruichi tells the group of Ichigo's case of training.

Soon enough, Urahara shows the group Ichigo's training center and can see the amount of destruction that Ichigo has been up too and they couldn't believe that this is the training scene that Ichigo was a part of. Urahara then shows the group the portal that they are going to enter, the Reishi Henkan-Ki.

"You all are going to have to run for your lives once you are in the Reishi Henkan-Ki."

"Why's that?" Yui asks the shopkeeper.

"An excellent question Miss Rakkuza." He says as he clears his throat, "There is a thing we call the Dangai, a spiritual train in laments terms, is always on the move, cleaning the 'highway' in the forms of Spiritual particles. Every once in awhile, the train stops and that is going to be your way of entering the Soul Society."

"What if that catches us?" Ruby asks the shopkeeper.

"10 points-" Ichigo tosses a rock at the shopkeeper, "Party pooper. Any way, If that Dangai does catch you, you will be trapped in that Dangai for all of your life." The group is taken back when Urahara tells them that. Basically its a one way ticket for them all if they were to get sucked up by the Dangai. "Just keep on running and your bound to reach the portal to the Soul Society." Urahara then has Tessai go to the opposite side of himself as they gather enough energy to open the portal, "Now step on up and run for your lives Ladies and Gentlemen!"

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys! Ichigo and co are now on their way to the Soul Society to save their friend Rukia from being killed by her own kind.**

 **Question 1: I have been thinking of having a love interest for Uryu since in the manga, he doesn't have one nor is it implied that he has a kid/children. I want to know who should be his love interest as well as for Chad. I've also been thinking of having him being paired up.**

 **Question 2: Would you guys been down for a Code Geass X Multiverse crossover story? I've been thinking on going back to Code Geass and writing a story like this one (minus the Promise plot line in this** **story). It will be a Lelouch X Harem story and I want to know what characters from different series to play a part in the story and who should be in the harem.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter, who should be Chad's and Uryu's love interest and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


End file.
